Nederlandese-Interlingua/m
m, 'm PERS VNW :1 m :daar zit -- niet in = il non se tracta de illo :daar gaat het -- om = il se tracta de illo :-- om hebben = esser ebrie/inebriate, haber bibite troppo :-- smeren = discampar ma ZN :1 mamma, matre :pa en -- = mamma e papa maag ZN :1 stomacho, gastro :van de -- = stomachal, gastric :gezonde -- = stomacho san/solide :lege/holle -- = stomacho vacue/cave :zwakke -- = stomacho delicate :opgeblazen -- = aerogastria :dubbele -- = stomacho bilocular :bedorven -- = indigestion :torsie van de -- = volvulo gastric :zijn -- is van streek = ille ha un disordine/indisposition stomachal/gastric, ille ha un indigestion :in de -- brengen = ingerer :op de nuchtere -- = a stomach vacue :een ijzeren -- hebben = haber un stomacho de ferro :zwaar op de -- liggen = pesar super le stomacho :het aan zijn -- hebben = suffrer de stomacho :een sterke -- hebben = haber un stomacho forte/de struthio :zijn ogen zijn groter dan zijn -- = ille mangia con le oculos :ik zit met die zaak in mijn -- = iste question me preoccupa :2 (bloedverwant) parente maag(vlies)ontsteking ZN :1 gastritis maagaandoening ZN :1 affection/maladia gastric/del stomacho maagader ZN :1 vena gastric maagbitter ZN :1 elixir stomachal/de stomacho maagbloeding ZN :1 hemorrhagia stomachal/gastric/del stomacho, gastrorrhagia maagbreuk ZN :1 gastrocele maagbrij ZN :1 chymo maagcarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere stomachal/gastric/del stomacho maagcatarre ZN :1 catarrho stomachal/gastric/del stomacho, gastritis maagcatheter ZN :1 catheter/tubo stomachal/gastric maagd ZN :1 virgine, (ASTRON) Virgine :kuise -- = virgine caste/pur :de Maagd Maria = le Virgine Maria :de Heilige Maagd = le Sancte Virgine :Vestaalse -- = virgine vestal :een -- onteren = dishonorar un virgine maagdarmarts ZN :1 gastroenterologo, gastroenterologista maag-darmcatarre ZN :1 gastroenteritis maag-darmkanaal ZN :1 canal/tracto/tubo gastrointestinal maagdelijk BN :1 (van/als een maagd) virgine, virginal, caste :de --e staat = virginitate, celibato :(FIG) --e geboorte van Christus = Nascentia virgine de Christo, Immaculate Conception :--e onschuld = candor/innocentia virginal :2 (onge-rept) virgine, virginal, inviolate, pristine :-- blad papier = folio de papiro virgine :--e sneeuw = nive virgine :--e wouden = forestes virgine :in --e staat = in un stato pristine :-- wit = blanc virgine :3 (nog maagd zijn) virgine :-- het huwelijk ingaan = maritar se virgine maagdelijkheid ZN :1 (mbt meisje/vrouw) virginitate, flor :zij wist haar -- te bewaren = illa sapeva conservar su virginitate :de -- verliezen = perder le virginitate :2 (ongereptheid) virginitate :3 (R.K.) (ongehuwde staat) celibato Maagdenburg ZN EIGN :1 Magdeburg Maagdenburgs BN :1 de Magdeburg :--e halve bollen = hemispherios de Magdeburg maagdenhoning ZN :1 melle virgine maagdenkruid ZN :1 cereopsis maagdenolie ZN :1 oleo virgine maagdenpalm ZN :1 vinca (minor/major), pervinca maagdenpalmfamilie ZN :1 apocynaceas maagdenrei ZN :1 choro de virgines maagdenroof ZN :1 rapto de virgines :Sabijnse -- = rapto del sabinas maagdenstaat ZN :1 Zie: maagdelijkheid maagdenvlies ZN :1 membrana virginal, hymene maagdenwas ZN :1 cera virgine, propolis maagdom ZN :1 Zie: maagdelijkheid :2 Zie: maagdenvlies maagelixer ZN :1 Zie: maagbitter maagfistel ZN :1 fistula gastric maagfunctie ZN :1 function stomachal/gastric :gestoorde -- = function stomachal/gastric disturbate, dysfunction gastric maaggassen ZN MV :1 flatulentia maaghevel ZN :1 catheter/tubo stomachal/gastric maagholte ZN :1 cavitate stomachal/gastric maagingang ZN :1 Zie: maagmond maaginhoud ZN :1 contento stomachal/gastric/del stomacho maagkanker ZN :1 cancere/carcinoma stomachal/gastric/del stomacho maagklacht ZN :1 Zie: maagpijn maagklier ZN :1 glandula stomachal/gastric maagkoliek ZN :1 colica gastric maagkoorts ZN :1 febre gastric maagkramp ZN :1 spasmo/crampo/convulsion stomachal/gastric, gastralgia, cardialgia maagkwaal ZN :1 maladia stomachal/gastric/de stomacho maaglijder ZN :1 malado stomachal/gastric/del stomacho maagmond ZN :1 bucca del stomacho, cardia :de -- betreffend = cardial maagonderzoek ZN :1 examine stomachal/gastric/del stomacho maagontsteking ZN :1 gastritis maagoperatie ZN :1 operation gastric/del stomacho, gastrotomia maagoverlading ZN :1 repletion maagpatiënt ZN :1 malado/patiente stomachal/gastric/del stomacho maagperforatie ZN :1 perforation del stomacho maagpijn ZN :1 dolor stomachal/gastric/del stomacho, gastralgia maagpomp ZN :1 pumpa stomachal/gastric maagpoort ZN :1 (uitgang) pyloro maagresectie ZN :1 resection gastric, gastrectomia partial maagsap ZN :1 succo stomachal/gastric maagsapafscheiding ZN :1 secretion de succo gastric maagsapklieren ZN MV :1 glandulas peptic maagschap ZN :1 parentes maagschapsbanden ZN :1 vinculos de parentela maagslagader ZN :1 arteria gastric maagslijm ZN :1 muco del stomacho maagslijmvlies ZN :1 mucosa del stomacho, membrana mucose del stomacho maagsonde ZN :1 sonda gastric :een -- inbrengen = introducer un sonda gastric maagspoeling ZN :1 lavage stomachal/del stomacho maagsteen ZN :1 calculo stomachal maagstoornis ZN :1 disregulamento stomachal/gastric, dysfunction gastric, gastropathia maagstreek ZN :1 region gastric/epigastric, epigastrio maagtering ZN :1 tuberculose (-osis) del stomacho maaguitgang ZN :1 pyloro maaguitspoeling ZN :1 Zie: maagspoeling maaguitzakking ZN :1 gastrocele maaguitzetting ZN :1 hydrogastria maagvergroting ZN :1 dilatation del stomacho maagverharding ZN :1 induration del stomacho, sclerose (-osis) stomachal/gastric maagversterkend BN :1 stomachal maagverwijding ZN :1 dilatation del stomacho maagverzwering ZN :1 abscesso del stomacho maagvlies ZN :1 tunica mucose del stomacho maagvliesontsteking ZN :1 gastritis maagvulling ZN :1 alimento que non nutri :dat is slechts -- = isto es solo pro dupar le stomacho maagwand ZN :1 pariete stomachal/gastric/del stomacho maagwater ZN :1 aqua stomachal maagwond ZN :1 lesion del stomacho maagworm ZN :1 verme stomachal maagzenuw ZN :1 nervo stomachal/gastric maagziekte ZN :1 maladia stomachal/gastric/del stomacho maagzout ZN :1 bicarbonato sodic/de sodium maagzuur ZN :1 aciditate/acido gastric/stomachal/de stomacho :brandend -- = hyperaciditate :last van -- hebben = suffrer de aciditate gastric/de stomacho :tegen -- = antiacide :middel tegen -- = preparato antiacide, antiacido maagzuurbestrijdend BN :1 antiacide maagzweer ZN :1 ulcere stomachal/gastric/peptic/de stomacho maagzwelling ZN :1 dilatation del stomacho maaidorsen WW :1 recoltar e batter maaidorsmachine ZN :1 machina a/de falcar e tribular maaien WW :1 (afsnijden) falcar, secar, tonder :het -- = falcatura, tonsura :het gazon -- = secar/tonder le gazon :het gras -- = falcar/secar le herba :een weiland -- = falcar un prato :2 (oogsten) recoltar :(BIJBEL) gij zult zaaien, maar niet -- = tu seminara, ma tu non recoltara :3 (een maaibeweging maken) agitar :wild met de armen -- = agitar le bracios maaier ZN :1 (iemand die maait) falcator, secator :2 (oogster) recoltator :3 (machine) secator maaikneuzer ZN :1 Zie: maaimachine maailand ZN :1 prato/prateria a falcar maaimachine ZN :1 machina a/de tonder/falcar/secar, secator maaitijd ZN :1 saison (F) del falcatura maaiveld ZN :1 nivello del sol/de un terreno maaiweide ZN :1 Zie: maailand maak ZN :1 :in de -- zijn = esser in phase de realisation :mijn fiets is in de -- = mi bicycletta es in reparation :er is daarvoor een regeling/een wet in de -- = on prepara un regulamento/un lege pro isto, il ha un regulation/un lege in preparation pro isto maakbaar BN :1 (te doen) facibile, realisabile, (mogelijk) possibile :(SPORT) dat was een --e bal = isto esseva un ver chance {sj} :de --e samenleving = le societate facibile :2 (herstelbaar) reparabile maakloon ZN :1 costos de fabrication, precio del labor maaksel ZN :1 (constructie, vorm) fabrication, (in produktieproces) manufactura, production :van eigen -- = de production proprie :die taart is eigen -- = iste torta es un fabrication facite a casa :ze presenteerde ons koekjes van eigen -- = illa nos ha offerite biscuites de su confection/facite per illa mesme :2 (produkt) producto, fabricato :3 (schepping) creation maakwerk ZN :1 (op bestelling gemaakt werk) travalio/labor que on ha ordinate :2 (slecht werk) travalio mediocre/de amateur (F) maal (I) ZN :1 Zie: maaltijd :2 (hoeveelheid eten) portion, ration :-- aardappelen = portion de patatas maal (II) ZN :1 Zie: keer-2-3 :ten ene -e = absolutemente, totalmente, completemente maalder ZN :1 persona qui mole :2 molino maalderij ZN :1 molino maaldicht ZN :1 poema satiric maalgeld ZN :1 precio de molitura maalgerst ZN :1 hordeo que debe esser molite maalkruis ZN :1 Zie: maalteken maalmachine ZN :1 machina a/de moler maalsel ZN :1 molitura maalsteen ZN :1 mola (de molino), petra molar maalstroom ZN :1 gurgite, vortice, maelstrom {aa} :een -- van gebeurtenissen = un vortice de eventos maaltand ZN :1 dente molar, molar maalteken ZN :1 signo del multiplication maaltijd ZN :1 repasto :warme -- = repasto calde/calide :koude -- = repasto frigide :overvloedige/uitgebreide -- = repasto copiose/abundante, ventrata :voedzame/stevige -- = repasto substantial :sobere -- = repasto frugal :lichte -- = repasto legier, (in de namiddag) merenda :een lichte -- gebruiken (in de namiddag) = merendar :overdadige -- = repasto pantagruelesc :uitstekend verzorgde -- = repasto excellentemente preparate :feestelijke -- = repasto festive :een -- gebruiken = prender un repasto :een -- bereiden = preparar/apprestar un repasto :de -- opdienen = servir le repasto :een -- aanbieden = offerer un repasto :een -- overslaan = saltar un repasto :onder de -- = durante le repasto :aan de -- zijn/zitten = esser a(l) tabula maaltijdbon ZN :1 ticket (E) de repasto/pro un repasto maaltijdsoep ZN :1 suppa nutritive maaltje ZN :1 (klein maal) parve repasto :2 (portie) portion, (rantsoen) ration :-- vis = portion de pisces maalvlakte ZN :1 superficie del mola maalzolder ZN :1 granario a farina maan ZN :1 (mbt de aarde) luna :van de -- = lunar :wassende/halve -- = luna crescente, crescente :nieuwe -- = interlunio, nove luna, luna nove, novilunio :van de nieuwe -- = novilunar :halve -- = medie luna, semilunio :volle -- = plen luna, luna plen, plenilunio :van de volle -- = plenilunar :bij volle -- = quando il ha luna plen :krans/kring om de -- = corona/halo del luna :de -- schijnt = il face luna, le luna brilla, il ha luna :de -- komt op = le luna se leva :de -- gaat onder = le luna se pone :de -- wast = le luna cresce :de -- neemt af = le luna discresce :om de -- draaiend = circumlunar :loop naar de --! = va al diabolo! :omloop van de -- = lunation :naar de -- zijn = esser perdite :2 (mbt andere planeten) satellite, planeta secundari, luna :3 (WISK) lunula, luna :4 (maand) luna maanaanbidder ZN :1 adorator del luna maanaanbidding ZN :1 adoration del luna maanafstand ZN :1 distantia del terra al luna maanatlas ZN :1 atlas lunar/del luna maanatmosfeer ZN :1 atmosphera lunar/del luna maanbaan ZN :1 orbita lunar/del luna maanberg ZN :1 monte/montania lunar/del luna maanbeschrijver ZN :1 selenographo maanbeschrijving ZN :1 description lunar/del luna, selenographia maanbeving ZN :1 tremor de luna maanbewoner ZN :1 habitante del luna, selenita maanblind BN :1 lunatic maanblindheid ZN :1 lunatismo maanbrief ZN :1 littera monitori :2 reclamation maancirkel ZN :1 Zie: maancyclus maancyclus ZN :1 cyclo lunar maand ZN :1 mense :de -- januari = le mense de januario :in de -- augustus = in (le mense de) augusto :lopende -- = mense currente/presente :de eerste van elke -- = le die un de cata mense :de 5de van deze -- = le (die) cinque del (mense) corrente/de iste mense :afgelopen/verleden -- = le mense passate :de volgende -- = (uitgaande van het heden) le mense proxime, le mense que veni, (uitgaande van het verleden) le mense sequente :de vorige -- = (uitgaande van het heden) le mense passate, (uitgaande van het verleden) le mense anterior :tijdschrift dat om de twee --en verschijnt = revista bimestrial :tijdschrift dat twee keer per -- verschijnt = revista bimensual :per -- = per mense :om de drie --en = cata tres menses :over drie --en = tres menses de hodie :drie --en lang = durante tres menses :binnen drie --en = intra tres menses :voor zes --en huren = locar durante/pro sex menses :een kind van vijf --en = un infante de cinque menses :voor zes --en huren = locar pro sex menses :iemand een -- rust voorschrijven = prescriber un mense de reposo pro un persona :zij is in haar derde -- = illa es in le tertie mense de su pregnantia :hij kreeg zes --en = on le dava sex menses maandabonnement ZN :1 abonamento mensual/pro un mense, (trein) ticket (E) mensual/pro un mense maandag ZN :1 lunedi :(FIG) een blauwe -- = multo breve tempore :'s maandags = le lunedi, tote le lunedis, cata lunedi maandagavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera del lunedi maandageditie ZN :1 edition del lunedi maandaghouder ZN :1 obrero qui non travalia/labora le lunedi maandagmiddag ZN :1 postmeridie del lunedi maandagmorgen ZN :1 matino del lunedi maandagnacht ZN :1 nocte del lunedi maandagochtend ZN :1 matino del lunedi maandags BN :1 del lunedi :--e krant = jornal del lunedi maandagziekte ZN :1 (slecht humeur) maladia del lunedi :2 (paardeziekte) hemoglobinuria maandbalans ZN :1 balancio mensual maandbericht ZN :1 bulletin/reporto mensual maandblad ZN :1 revista/magazine (E) mensual :(de gezamelijke) --en = pressa mensual maandbloeding ZN :1 menstruation, regulas, periodo maandcijfers ZN MV :1 cifras/datos/resultatos mensual maandelijks BW :1 mensualmente, tote le menses, cata mense :het bedrag -- uitbetalen = pagar le summa mensualmente maandelijks BN :1 mensual, de cata mense :-- verslag = reporto mensual :--e betaling = paga/pagamento mensual :--e termijn/afbetaling/uitkering = mensualitate maandenlang BW :1 durante (plure) menses maandenlang BN :1 de plure menses :--e afwezigheid = absentia de plure menses/durante menses maandformulier ZN :1 formulario mensual maandgage ZN :1 Zie: maandgeld-1 maandgeld ZN :1 paga/salario mensual :2 mensualitate maandgemiddelde ZN :1 media mensual maandhuur ZN :1 location mensual maandkaart ZN :1 carta mensual, (trein) ticket (E) mensual maandkalender ZN :1 calendario mensual maandlasten ZN MV :1 cargas/costos mensual maandlijst ZN :1 lista mensual maandloner ZN :1 empleato con salario mensual maandloon ZN :1 paga/salario mensual, mense, mensualitate maandomzet ZN :1 volumine mensual del venditas maandontvangsten ZN MV :1 receptas mensual maandproduktie ZN :1 production mensual maandrapport ZN :1 Zie: maandbericht maandrekening ZN :1 conto mensual maandsalaris ZN :1 salario mensual, mense, mensualitate maandschrift ZN :1 Zie: maandblad maandstaat ZN :1 stato mensual (del contos) maandsteen ZN :1 petra astrologic maandstonden ZN MV :1 menstruation, regulas, periodo maandtabel ZN :1 tabula mensual maandtotaal ZN :1 total mensual maandverband ZN :1 servietta/panno hygienic/periodic :een pak extra-absorberend -- = un pacco de pannos hygienic superabsorbente maandverslag ZN :1 bulletin/reporto mensual maandvloed ZN :1 Zie: maandstonden maaneclips ZN :1 eclipse lunar/del luna maaneffect ZN :1 effecto de lumine del luna maan- en zonnejaar ZN :1 anno luni-solar maanexpeditie ZN :1 expedition lunar/al luna maanfase ZN :1 phase lunar/del luna maanfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) lunar/del luna maangebergte ZN :1 montanias lunar maangestalte ZN :1 phase lunar/del luna maangodin ZN :1 dea del luna maanhaar ZN :1 pilo de criniera maanjaar ZN :1 anno lunar/synodic maankaart ZN :1 carta/mappa selenographic/lunar/del luna maankalender ZN :1 calendario lunar maankarretje ZN :1 carretta/vehiculo lunar maankering ZN :1 Zie: maancirkel maankop ZN :1 papavere maankrans ZN :1 corona/halo/aureola circum/del luna maankrater ZN :1 crater lunar/del luna maankruid ZN :1 (maanvaren) botrychio lunar :2 (judaspenning) lunaria maanlander ZN :1 modulo lunar maanlanding ZN :1 (van vaartuig) atterrage super le luna :2 (van mensen) disbarcamento super le luna maanlandschap ZN :1 paisage lunar maanlicht ZN :1 lumine/luce lunar/del luna :in het heldere -- = in le luce clar del luna, sub un luna clar maanlichteffect ZN :1 effecto de luce lunar maanloop ZN :1 (baan die de maan beschrijft) orbita lunar :2 (tijdsverloop) lunation, mense lunar/synodic maanloos BN :1 sin luna :--e nacht = nocte sin luna maanmaand ZN :1 mense lunar/synodic, lunation maanmannetje ZN :1 homine del luna, selenita maanmonster ZN :1 monstra (de solo/rocca) lunar maannacht ZN :1 nocte de luna maanogig BN :1 lunatic maanolie ZN :1 oleo de papavere maanoog ZN :1 oculo lunatic maanoppervlak(te) ZN :1 superficie lunar/del luna maanraket ZN :1 missile/rocchetta lunar maanregenboog ZN :1 arco lunar maanreiziger ZN :1 viagiator al luna, lunanauta, selenauta maansap ZN :1 succo de papavere maansatelliet ZN :1 satellite (circum)lunar/del luna maanschemering ZN :1 crepusculo lunar maanschijf ZN :1 disco lunar/del luna maansikkel ZN :1 crescente lunar/del luna maansloep ZN :1 Zie: maanlander maansomloop ZN :1 Zie: maantijd maansonde ZN :1 sonda lunar maansondergang ZN :1 poner del luna maansouderdom ZN :1 etate del luna maanspecialist ZN :1 selenologo maanstand ZN :1 position lunar/del luna maansteen ZN :1 (steen van de maan) petra/rocca lunar/del luna, selenite :2 (halfedelsteen) petra de luna, adularia maanstof ZN :1 pulvere lunar maanstraal ZN :1 (straal van de maan als bol) radio del luna :2 (straal maanlicht) radio de luna maansverduistering ZN :1 eclipse (-ipsis) lunar/del luna maansvereffening ZN :1 evection (del luna) maansverwisseling ZN :1 Zie: maantijd maantafels ZN MV :1 tabulas selenographic maantaxi ZN :1 vehiculo lunar maantijd ZN :1 lunation, revolution synodic maantje ZN :1 (kleine maan) parve luna, luna :2 (klein maanvormig voorwerp) crescente :3 (van nagels) lunula :4 (kale plek op het hoofd) tonsura maanvaarder ZN :1 Zie: maanreiziger maanvaren ZN :1 botrychio lunar maanverkenner ZN :1 explorator lunar maanverwisseling ZN :1 lunation maanvis ZN :1 (klompvis) pisce luna :2 (aquariumvis) scalare maanvlek ZN :1 macula lunar maanvormig BN :1 in/con forma de (crescente de) luna, lunate maanwandeling ZN :1 marcha {sj} super le luna maanwetenschap ZN :1 selenologia maanzaad ZN :1 semine/grana de papavere maanzaadbrood ZN :1 pan con semines/granas del papavere maanzaadolie ZN :1 oleo de papavere maanzee ZN :1 mar lunar, mare (MV: maria) (L) maanziek BN :1 (lijdend aan maanziekte) lunatic :2 (wispelturig) lunatic, capriciose maanziekte ZN :1 mal de luna, lunetismo maanzucht ZN :1 Zie: maanziekte maar ZN :1 ma :er is een -- bij = il ha un ma maar VW :1 ma, sed :niet alleen ... maar ook = non solmente ... ma alsi maar BW :1 (slechts) solmente, solo :hij komt -- één keer = ille veni solmente un vice :dit is nog -- het begin = isto es solmente le initio :-- één boek = un sol libro :ik blijf -- hier = io prefere restar hic :ze bleef -- kijken = illa continuava a reguardar/mirar maarschalk ZN :1 marechal (F) maarschalkschap ZN :1 Zie: maarschalksrang maarschalksrang ZN :1 marechalato {sj} maarschalkstaf ZN :1 baston de marechal (F) maarschalksvrouw ZN :1 marechala {sj} maart ZN :1 martio :de maand -- = le mense de martio :in -- = in (le mense de) martio maartdag ZN :1 die de martio Maarten ZN EIGN :1 Martin :de pijp aan -- geen = (ermee ophouden) abandonar, (sterven) morir maarts BN :1 de martio :-- viooltje = viola/violetta odorate :--e buien = pluvias de martio maas ZN :1 (van gaas/net, etc.) malia :tussen de --en van het net doorglippen = passar inter/per le malias del rete :door de --en van de wet kruipen = passar per le malias del lege, eluder le lege :2 (van breiwerk) malia Maas ZN EIGN :1 Mosa :van de -- = mosan maasbal ZN :1 ovo pro sarcir maasgaren ZN :1 filo de sarcir Maasgrind ZN :1 gravella del Mosa maashagedis ZN :1 mosasauro Maashaven ZN :1 porto del Mosa maaskatoen ZN :1 coton pro sarcir maasknoop ZN :1 nodo de un malia maasnaald ZN :1 agulia/aco de sarcir Maasoever ZN :1 ripa del Mosa Maasstad ZN :1 urbe del Mosa maassteek ZN :1 puncto de sarcir Maastricht ZN EIGN :1 Maastricht, Maestricht Maastrichtenaar ZN :1 habitante de Maastricht/de Maestricht Maaswater ZN :1 aqua del Mosa maaswerk ZN :1 (le) sarcir maaswijdte ZN :1 dimension de malia(s) :een net met kleine -- = un rete de parve malias maaswol ZN :1 lana pro sarcir maat ZN :1 (vat) mesura, mensura :--en voor natte waren = mesuras pro liquidos :de -- is vol = le mesura es plen, (FIG ook) isto es le limite :met twee --en meten = haber duo mesuras, applicar criterios ambigue/arbitrari :2 (hoeveelheid) mesura, quantitate :een -- wijn = un mesura de vino :een goede/ruime -- geven = dar un bon mesura :een slechte -- geven = dar un mesura incomplete :3 (eenheid) mesura, mensura :--en en gewichten = mesuras e pesos, pesos e mesuras :de mens is de -- van alle dingen = le homine es le mesura de omne cosas :4 (afmeting, grootte) mesura, mensura, dimension, (van kleding) talia :in gelijke --e = in equal mesura :buitenwerkse -- = mesura/dimension exterior :binnenwerkse -- = mesura/dimension interior :--en van een standbeeld = mesuras de un statua :de -- nemen van = prender le mesuras/dimensiones de, mesurar, mensurar :de -- van iets bepalen = determinar le mesura(s) de un cosa :een gemene -- hebben = commensurar :iemand die de -- neemt = mensor, mesurator, mensurator :5 (juiste/vereiste afmeting) mesura, mensura :op -- maken = facer al mesura :op -- zagen = serrar al mesura :op -- snijden = secar/trenchar {sj} al mesura :iemand de -- nemen = prender le mesuras de un persona :wat is uw --? = que mesura(s) ha vos? :(van kleding) de -- niet hebben = non haber le talia requirite :kleding naar -- = vestimentos (facite) a mesura :onder de -- zijn = esser insufficiente/inadequate, esser sub le norma, esser clarmente inferior :6 (gematigdheid) mesura, mensura, moderation :geen -- houden = non haber/cognoscer mesura, non haber le senso del mesura :-- houden met drinken = biber moderatemente, esser un bibitor moderate :met --e = con mesura, con moderation, moderatemente :7 (MUZ) (indeling volgens een tijdmaat) mesura, mensura, tempore, cadentia, rhythmo :op de -- van de muziek = al rhythmo/tempore del musica :uit de -- zijn = esser foris de tempore :de -- slaan = batter le mesura :de -- houden = guardar le mesura :uit de -- raken = perder le mesura :-- brengen in = cadentiar :tegen de -- in = a contratempore :8 (MUZ) (afdeling van toonduur) mesura, mensura :twee --en rust = duo pausas :9 (LIT) mesura, mensura, metro :10 (makker) camerada, amico, companion :11 (partner) partenario, partner (E) :12 (handlanger) acolyt(h)o :Jan Rap en zijn -- = le canalia maatafdeling ZN :1 section al mesura maatalgebra ZN :1 algebra del mesura maatanalyse ZN :1 volumetria, analyse (-ysis) volumetric maatband ZN :1 banda metric maatbeker ZN :1 (met maatverdeling) cuppa/vaso/recipiente graduate, graduato :2 (met bepaalde inhoud) mesura, mensura maatbuis ZN :1 tubo graduate, buretta maatcijfer ZN :1 scala maatcilinder ZN :1 cylindro graduate, graduato maatcontrole ZN :1 controlo/inspection del mesuras maatcostuum ZN :1 Zie: maatkostuum maatdeel ZN :1 (MUZ) tempore :2 (afgemeten deel) volumine maatdop ZN :1 capsula dosator/de dosage, dosator maateenheid ZN :1 unitate de mesura maatfles ZN :1 bottilia graduate maatgedicht ZN :1 poesia metric maatgevend BN :1 (een maatstaf gevend) normative, (een voorbeeld van) representative :dat is toch niet --? = isto non es un criterio, nonne? :zijn criteria zijn -- voor mij = su criterios es le norma pro me :2 (toonaangevend) influente :3 (bindend) decisive, determinante maatgevoel ZN :1 senso rhythmic/del rhythmo/del mesura maatgezang ZN :1 canto cadentiate maatglas ZN :1 (met maatverdeling) vitro graduate, graduato :2 (met bepaalde inhoudsmaat) mesura, mensura maatgoed ZN :1 Zie: maatkleding maathouden WW :1 guardar le mesura, (MUZ) mantener le rhythmo :hij weet van geen -- = ille non sape moderar se, ille non ha le senso del mesura/moderation, sempre/semper ille exaggera maatje ZN :1 (makker) camerada, amico, companion :de beste --s zijn = esser multo bon amicos :2 (moeder) mamma :3 (leerling/hulp bij ambachtelijk werk) apprentisse :4 (inhoudsmaat) mesura, mensura :5 decilitro maatjesharing ZN :1 haringo juvenil maatjespeer ZN :1 bergamota maatkan ZN :1 Zie: maatbeker maatklank ZN :1 rhythmo maatkleding ZN :1 vestimentos (confectionate/facite) al mesura maatkleermaker ZN :1 sartor de vestimentos al mesura maatkleermakerij ZN :1 sartoreria de vestimentos al mesura maatkolf ZN :1 flasco graduate/calibrate maatkostuum ZN :1 costume (confectionate/facite) al mesura maatkunde ZN :1 metrologia maatlat ZN :1 metro, regula maatlepel ZN :1 coclear pro mesurar, mesura, mensura maatlijn ZN :1 (lijn die de schaal aangeeft) scala graphic linear maatlint ZN :1 banda metric maatmeter ZN :1 (MUZ) metronomo maatregel ZN :1 mesura, mensura, disposition :effectieve/doeltreffende -- = mesura efficace/effective :ondoeltreffende -- = mesura inefficace/inefficiente/inoperante :passende -- = mesura appropriate :administratieve -- = mesura administrative :discriminerende -- = mesura discriminatori :disciplinaire -- = mesura disciplinari :beschermende -- = mesura protective :corrigerende -- = mesura corrective :sanitaire -- = mesura sanitari :afdoende -- = mesura radical :beperkende -- = mesura restrictive :preventieve -- = mesura preventive :repressieve -- = mesura repressive :rigoureuze -- = mesura stricte :draconische -- = mesura draconic/draconian :impopulaire -- = mesura impopular :vooruit geplande -- = mesura previsional :voorgenomen -- = mesura previste :strenge -- = mesura sever/dur/rigorose :halve --en = medie mesuras :-- die de vrijheid aantast = mesura attentatori al libertate :--en nemen = prender mesuras/dispositiones, disponer maatschap ZN :1 societate, association :burgerlijke -- = societate civil maatschappelijk BN :1 social :--e omstandigheden = circumstantias social :--e conventies = conventiones social :--e deugden = virtutes social :-- welzijn = benesser social :-- leven = vita social :--e positie = position social :-- aanzien = prestigio social :op -- gebied = in le sphera social :--e hervormingen = reformas social :-- werk = labor (de assistentia) social :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno social :--e ladder = scala social :hij staat nog onder op de --e ladder = ille es ancora in le parte basse del scala social :-- kapitaal = capital social :-- aanpassen = socialisar :--e aanpassing = socialisation :--e werker = assistente/travaliator/laborator social :-- actief zijn = esser active socialmente maatschappij ZN :1 (HAND) societate, compania, association, interprisa :-- op aandelen = societate anonyme/per actiones :een -- opheffen = dissolver un societate/compania/interprisa :2 (vereniging mbt wetenschap/kunst, etc.) societate, association :-- tot redding van drenkelingen = societate pro le salvamento de naufragos :3 (samenleving) societate :burgerlijke -- = societate civil :klassenloze -- = societate sin classes :matriarchale -- = societate matriarchal :kapitalistische -- = societate capitalista :de tolerante -- = le societate permissive :de onderste lagen van de -- = le basse fundo/le stratos le plus basse/le classes inferior del societate maatschappijbeeld ZN :1 imagine/conception del societate maatschappijcriticus ZN :1 critico social maatschappijgericht BN :1 orientate al societate maatschappijhervormer ZN :1 reformator (del structuras) social maatschappijkritiek ZN :1 critica social/del societate maatschappijkritisch BN :1 que critica le societate maatschappijleer ZN :1 sociologia maatschappijstructuur ZN :1 structura del societate maatschappijvlag ZN :1 bandiera del compania (de navigation) maatschappijvorm ZN :1 typo de societate, structura social maatschappijwetenschap ZN :1 scientia social maatschets ZN :1 schizzo (I) de dimensiones maatschoen ZN :1 scarpa/calceo (facite) al mesura maatslaan WW :1 batter le mesura :het -- = battimento del mesura maatslag ZN :1 (het slaan van de maat) battimento del mesura :2 (slaande beweging) rhythmo, cadentia maatsoort ZN :1 (MUZ) typo de mesura :2 (LIT) metro maatstaf ZN :1 criterio, norma, mesura, scala :een -- aannemen = adoptar un criterio/norma :een -- aanleggen = applicar un criterio/norma :een nieuwe -- aanleggen = applicar un nove criterio, metir con un nove criterio/mesura :iets naar zijn eigen --en beoordelen = judicar un cosa secundo su proprie normas :naar menselijke --en = secundo le/conforme al scala del homine, secundo criterios human :dat is geen -- = isto non es un criterio :2 (WISK) scala (de mesura) maatstelsel ZN :1 systema de mesuras/mensuras/mesuration maatstok ZN :1 (duimstok) metro, regula, indicator, mensor :2 (dirigeerstokje) baston de director de orchestra maatstreep ZN :1 (maatverdelingsstreep) marca (de graduation) :2 (MUZ) barra (de mesura) maatteken ZN :1 (MUZ) mesura, tempore maattheorie ZN :1 theoria del mesura maattolerantie ZN :1 tolerantia dimensional maattouw ZN :1 corda pro metir maatvast BN :1 observante le mesura maatvastheid ZN :1 precision de mesura maatverdeling ZN :1 (verdeling in maateenheden) graduation :2 (MUZ) division de un mesura maatvis ZN :1 pisce de dimension/peso minime maatvoerder ZN :1 (BOUWK) mesurator, mensurator maatwerk ZN :1 vestimentos/scarpas/calceos (facite) al mesura macaber BN :1 macabre :--e humor = humor macabre :--e grap = burla macabre :-- gezicht = vista macabre :--e ontdekking = discoperta macabre macaberheid ZN :1 character macabre macadam ZN :1 macadam (E) macadamiseren WW :1 macadamisar :het -- = macadamisation :een straat -- = macadamisar un strata macadamisering ZN :1 macadamisation :-- van de straat = macadamisation del strata macadamweg ZN :1 cammino macadamisate macaroni ZN :1 macaroni macaronifabriek ZN :1 fabrica de macaroni macaronifabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de macaroni macaronikroket ZN :1 croquette (F) de macaroni macaronipap ZN :1 pappa de macaroni macaronisch BN :1 macaronic :--e verzen = versos macaronic :--e tekst = texto macaronic, macaronea macaronischotel ZN :1 platto de macaroni macaronisoep ZN :1 suppa de macaroni Maccabeeërs ZN MV :1 Maccabeos macedoine ZN :1 macedonia Macedonië ZN EIGN :1 Madedonia Macedoniër ZN :1 macedone Macedonisch BN :1 macedone, macedonie, macedonian :--e falanx = phalange macedonie maceratie ZN :1 maceration macereren WW :1 macerar Mach ZN EIGN :1 Mach :het getal van -- = le numero de Mach :-- drie = Mach tres machete ZN :1 (kapmes) machete {sj} Machiavelli ZN EIGN :1 Machiavelli :staatsleer van -- = machiavellismo machiavellisme ZN :1 machiavellismo machiavellist ZN :1 machiavellista machiavellistisch BN :1 machiavellic :--e manier van doen = procedimento machiavellic machinaal BN :1 (met machines werkend/gemaakt) machinal, mechanic :--e kunst = arte mechanic :--e produktie = production mechanic :-- melken = mulgitura mechanic :2 (zonder er bij na te denken) machinal, mechanic, automatic :--e gebaren = gestos mechanic machinatie ZN :1 machination, maneos machine ZN :1 machina :elektrische -- = machina electric :hydraulische -- = machina hydraulic :defecte/kapotte -- = machina defectuose :helse -- = machina infernal :stilstaande -- = machina in reposo :de -- is buiten werking = le machina es in reposo :gebrek van een -- = defecto de un machina :principe van een -- = principio de un machina :een -- aanzetten = poner in marcha {sj}/activar un machina :een -- bedienen = manear/operar un machina :een -- smeren/invetten = lubricar/lubrificar/ingrassar un machina :een -- monteren = montar un machina :een -- nazien = examinar un machina :een -- repararen = reparar un machina :een -- van brandstof voorzien = alimentar un machina :een -- afstellen = adjustar un machina :afstelling van een -- = adjustage/adjustamento de un machina :iemand die --s onderhoudt = machinista :met de -- gemaakt = facite al machina :Jan is een -- geworden = Jan se ha convertite in un automato/robot (TSJ) :een met/op de -- geschreven brief = un littera scribite a machina machinebankwerker ZN :1 tornator mechanico machinebouw ZN :1 construction mechanic/de machinas machinebouwer ZN :1 constructor de machinas machineconstructeur ZN :1 Zie: machinebouwer machinedeel ZN :1 parte de machina machinedefect ZN :1 defecto de machina machinefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de machinas machinefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de machinas machinegaren ZN :1 filo de machina a/de suer machinegeweer ZN :1 mitraliatrice machinegeweernest ZN :1 nido de mitraliatrice(s) machinegeweerstelling ZN :1 position de mitraliatrice machinegeweervuur ZN :1 foco de mitraliatrice machinehal ZN :1 hall (E) del machinas machinekamer ZN :1 camera/sala/compartimento del machina(s) machinekamerpersoneel ZN :1 personal del camera/compartimento del machina(s) machinekracht ZN :1 potentia de un machina machineloods ZN :1 deposito de machinas machinenaaien WW :1 suer a machina machinenaald ZN :1 agulia/aco pro machina(s) a/de suer machineolie ZN :1 oleo pro machinas/de machina, lubrificante machineonderdeel ZN :1 parte de machina machinepapier ZN :1 papiro facite a machina machinepark ZN :1 parco de machinas, machineria machinepistool ZN :1 pistola mitraliatrice/(semi)automatic machineren WW :1 machinar machinerie ZN :1 (samenstel van machines) machineria :2 (FIG) machina :de ambtelijke -- = le machina administrative/bureaucratic {o}, le bureaucratia {o} machineschrift ZN :1 scriptura dactylographate/a machina machineschrijven WW :1 scriber al machina, dactylographar, typar :het -- = dactylographia machinetaal ZN :1 linguage de machina machinetekenaar ZN :1 designator de machinas machinetekenen ZN :1 designo de machinas machinetekening ZN :1 designo de un machina machinevermogen ZN :1 potentia mechanic (in cavallos-vapor) machinevoerder ZN :1 operator de machina, machinista machinezetsel ZN :1 texto componite per machina/al linotypo machinezetten ZN :1 composition mechanic machinezetter ZN :1 lynotypista machinezijde ZN :1 seta de machina a/de suer machinist ZN :1 machinista machinistendiploma ZN :1 diploma de machinista machinistenopleiding ZN :1 formation de machinistas machinistenschool ZN :1 schola de machinistas machinist-leerling ZN :1 apprentisse machinista machisme ZN :1 machismo machmeter ZN :1 machmetro macho ZN :1 macho {tsj}, phallocrate macho BN :1 macho {tsj}, phallocrate machogedrag ZN :1 comportamento/conducta macho {tsj}, machismo {tsj} machokerel ZN :1 (homine) macho {tsj} machomentaliteit ZN :1 mentalitate macho {tsj} machopoliep ZN :1 machopolypo {tsj} macht ZN :1 (gezag) poter, potentia, potestate, autoritate :vaderlijke -- = potentia/autoritate paterne :ouderlijke -- = potentia/autoritate parental :absolute -- = poter absolute, dictatura :geestelijke -- = poter spiritual :de -- des konings = le potestate del rege :arrogantie van de -- = arrogantia del poter :aan de -- zijn = esser al poter :tot de -- komen = acceder al poter :begerig naar -- = avaritiose de poter :naar -- streven = aspirar al poter :de -- overnemen = prender/assumer le poter :scheiding der --en = division del poteres :de -- spreiden = discentralisar le poter :spreiding van de -- = discentralisation del poter :verlangen naar -- = voluntate de potentia :iets in zijn -- hebben = controlar un cosa :iemand in zijn -- hebben = haber un persona a su mercede :de -- over het leger hebben = controlar le armea :in de -- vallen van = cader in le poter de :2 (persoon, zaak, instantie) autoritate, poter, potentia :de drie --en in een staat = le tres poteres de un stato :wetgevende -- = poter legislative :uitvoerende -- = poter executive :rechterlijke -- = poter judiciari/judicial :scheiding der --en = separation del poteres :hemelse --en = potentias celeste :helse --en = potentias infernal :boze --en = potentias satanic :kerkelijke -- = poter spiritual :wereldlijke -- = poter temporal/civil :grondwetgevende -- = poter constituente :maritale -- = autoritate marital :3 (vermogen om iets te doen) potentia, fortia, capacitate :niet bij --e = incapace, incapabile :bij --e zijn = poter :-- gaat boven recht = le fortia supera le derecto :met man en -- = con tote su fortias :4 (invloed) influentia, potentia, fortia, poter, ascendente :de -- van het woord = le poter del parola :zijn -- over haar = su ascendente super illa :de -- over het stuur verliezen = perder le controlo de su auto(mobile)/del volante :5 (mogendheid) potentia :oorlogvoerende --en = potentias belligerente :6 (WISK) potentia :een getal tot de derde/vierde -- verheffen = elevar un numero al tertie/quarte potentia, cubar un numero :3 tot de -- 4 = tres al potentia quatro :27 is de derde -- van 3 = 27 es le tertie potentia/le cubo de 3 :n tot de derde -- = n al cubo :van de derde -- = cubic :tweede -- = secunde potentia, quadrato :7 (kracht) fortia, potentia :boven je -- werken = facer un travalio/labor super su testa/capite, (FIG) facer un travalio/labor superior a su fortias :dat gaat boven mijn -- = isto es superior a mi fortias :verborgen --en = potentias occulte :-- der gewoonte = fortia del habitude/costume :eendracht maakt -- = le union es/face le fortia :-- gaat boven recht = le fortia prima le derecto :uit alle -- = de tote su fortias :uit alle -- schreeuwen = critar con tote su fortias :8 (leger, troepen) fortia, fortias :gewapende -- = fortia(s) armate :9 (grote hoeveelheid) multitude, grande quantitate machteloos BN :1 (zonder macht) impotente :--e woede = ira/furor/rabie/cholera impotente :-- staan tegenover = esser impotente contra/ante :iemand -- maken = paralysar un persona, reducer un persona al impotentia :-- zijn = esser impotente, haber le manos ligate :2 (krachteloos) impotente, debile :3 (hulpeloos) inope machteloosheid ZN :1 impotentia, debilitate :2 (hulpeloosheid) inopia machteloze ZN :1 impotente machtenscheiding ZN :1 separation/division del poteres machtgever ZN :1 mandante, committente machthebbend BN :1 potente, autorisate, (gevolmachtigd) plenipotentiari machthebber ZN :1 (dictator) detentor del poter, maestro absolute, autocrate, dictator :2 (gevolmachtigde) mandatario, plenipotentiario machtig BN :1 (vermogen hebben) potente, capabile, capace :-- zijn iets te doen = esser capabile de facer un cosa :hij is de schrijfkunst nog niet -- = ille non ancora domina le arte de scriber :2 (mbt spijzen) pesante, indigeste, difficile a digerer :3 (heerlijk) formidabile, sensational, tremende :autorijden geeft me een -- gevoel = conducer un auto(mobile) me da un sensation formidabile :4 (groot) enorme, colossal, formidabile, tremende :een -- huis = un casa formidabile/tremende, un multo grande casa :-- onderscheid = differentia enorme :--e eiken = quercos enorme/massive :hij kan -- veel eten = ille pote mangiar quantitates enorme :5 (meester zijnd) competente (in) :Interlingua -- zijn = dominar/maestrar/posseder Interlingua :een onderwerp -- zijn = saper toto super un subjecto, esser maestro in le materia :6 (veel macht hebbend) potente, influente, forte :--e vijanden = inimicos potente/forte :--e staat = stato forte/potente :zeer -- = propotente :7 :dat is mij te -- = isto es superior a mi fortias, isto es troppo (difficile) pro me :dat doet me -- veel plezier = isto me plena de allegressa machtige ZN :1 potente :de --en der aarde = le potentes del terra/de iste mundo machtigen WW :1 mandatar, dar mandato a, dar (plen) poter a, delegar, autorisar, (JUR) (bevoegd verklaren) habilitar :iemand tot betaling -- = dar mandato de pagamento a un persona, autorisar un persona a pagar machtiging ZN :1 mandato, poter, autorisation, delegation :(JUR) -- van de echtgenoot = autorisation marital :-- bezitten = haber autorisation :-- verkrijgen = obtener/acquirer autorisation :-- vragen = peter autorisation :iemand -- verlenen = mandatar/autorisar un persona :2 (vergunning) licentia :-- voor de aanleg van = licentia pro le construction de machtigingsnummer ZN :1 numero de referentia machtigingswet ZN :1 lege super le delegation del poter legislative machtlijn ZN :1 (WISK) axe radical machtpunt ZN :1 (WISK) centro radical machtreeks ZN :1 (WISK) serie de potentias machtsaanvaarding ZN :1 assumption del poter machtsaanwijzer ZN :1 (WISK) exponente machtsapparaat ZN :1 apparato del poter/del fortia machtsbegeerte ZN :1 aviditate/sete de poter machtsbeknotting ZN :1 Zie: machtsbeperking machtsbeperking ZN :1 reduction del poter machtsbetoon ZN :1 displicamento/demonstration de fortias machtsblok ZN :1 (staten) bloco de poter, alliantia :2 (personen) gruppo/bloco de poter machtscentrum ZN :1 centro/base/sede del poter, centro de influentia machtsconcentratie ZN :1 concentration de poter machtsconflict ZN :1 conflicto de poter machtsdeelname ZN :1 participation al/in le poter machtsdeling ZN :1 Zie: machtsverdeling machtsdenken ZN :1 rationamento in terminos de poter machtsdrang ZN :1 voluntate de potentia machtsdrift ZN :1 instincto de poter machtsevenwicht ZN :1 equilibrio/balancia de poter, equilibrio del fortias, equilibrio de fortias e poteres :-- in Europa = equilibrio europee machtsfactor ZN :1 factor de poter machtsgebied ZN :1 territorio/zona/sphera de influentia/de poter/de autoritate machtsgetal ZN :1 (WISK) exponente machtsgevoel ZN :1 sentimento/conscientia de su potentia/poter/superioritate/fortia machtsgreep ZN :1 colpo de stato machtshonger ZN :1 fame de poter machtsinstrument ZN :1 Zie: machtsmiddel machtskwestie ZN :1 question de poter machtsmiddel ZN :1 instrumento de poter, medio coercitive/de pression, arma machtsmisbruik ZN :1 abuso/excesso de poter/autoritate, usurpation :door -- verkrijgen = usurpar machtsmonopolie ZN :1 monopolio de poter machtsontplooiing ZN :1 Zie: machtsvertoon machtsontwikkeling ZN :1 disveloppamento del poter machtsorgaan ZN :1 organo del poter machtsoverdracht ZN :1 transmission del poter machtsovername ZN :1 assumption del poter machtsoverschrijding ZN :1 Zie: machtsmisbruik machtsoverwicht ZN :1 poter superior, position dominante, ascendentia machtspolitiek ZN :1 politica de fortia/de pression/de victor/de vincitor, politica imperialista machtspositie ZN :1 position/situation de fortia/de poter, position dominante machtspreuk ZN :1 truismo, banalitate, cliché (F) machtssfeer ZN :1 sphera/zona de influentia/de poter/de autoritate :Afganistan lag in de -- van de Sovjet-Unie = Afghanistan esseva parte del/esseva intra le sphera de influentia del Union Sovietic machtsstaat ZN :1 stato policiari, dictatura, regime (F) dictatorial machtsstreven ZN :1 voluntate de potentia machtsstrijd ZN :1 lucta pro le poter, lucta de influentias machtsstructuur ZN :1 structura del poter machtsuitbreiding ZN :1 extension/expansion/incremento de poter machtsuitoefening ZN :1 exercitio de poter machtsusurpatie ZN :1 usurpation de poter machtsvacuüm ZN :1 vacuo de poter machtsverdeling ZN :1 repartition del poter machtsverheffen WW :1 elevar :een getal in het kwadraat -- = elevar un numero al quadrato machtsverheffing ZN :1 elevation a un potentia machtsverhouding ZN :1 relation/balancia del fortias machtsverschuiving ZN :1 displaciamento del poter machtsvertoon ZN :1 manifestation/demonstration de fortia/de poter, concentration ostentatiose de poter, ostentation de fortias militar machtsverwerving ZN :1 obtenimento/obtention de poter machtsvorm ZN :1 forma de poter machtsvorming ZN :1 constitution/formation del poter machtswaan ZN :1 chimera de poter machtswellust ZN :1 appetito/aviditate/cupiditate de poter, passion/fame de mandar, despotismo, tyrannia machtswellusteling ZN :1 persona/homine avide/cupide de poter, despota, tyranno machtswil ZN :1 voluntate de potentia machtswisseling ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento de poter machtwoord ZN :1 parola definitive :2 (machtspreuk) truismo, banalitate, cliché (F) macis ZN :1 macis macisolie ZN :1 essentia/oleo de macis maçon ZN :1 mason, francmason maçonnerie ZN :1 masoneria, francmasoneria maçonniek BN :1 masonic macramé ZN :1 macrame macrobestanddeel ZN :1 elemento/componente macro(scopic) macrobioot ZN :1 macrobiotico, persona qui seque le regime (F) macrobiotic macrobiotiek ZN :1 macrobiotica, macrobiotismo macrobiotisch BN :1 macrobiotic :-- voedsel = nutrimento/alimento macrobiotic :-- restaurant = restaurante macrobiotic :-- dieet = dieta macrobiotic macrocefaal BN :1 macrocephale macrocefalie ZN :1 macrocephalia macrocel ZN :1 macrocellula macrocyste ZN :1 macrocyste macrocyt ZN :1 macrocyto macrodefinitie ZN :1 marcodefinition macrodefinitie ZN :1 macrodefinition macro-economie ZN :1 macroeconomia macro-economisch BN :1 macroeconomic :--e verkenningen/studies = recercas/studios macroeconomic macro-econoom ZN :1 macroeconomista macro-evolutie ZN :1 macroevolution macro-expansie ZN :1 macroexpansion macrofaag ZN :1 macrophage, histiocyto macrofauna ZN :1 macrofauna macroflora ZN :1 macroflora macrofoto ZN :1 macrophoto(graphia) macrofotografie ZN :1 macrophotographia macrofotografisch BN :1 macrophotographic macrofylogenese ZN :1 macrophylogenese (-esis) macrogameet ZN :1 macrogameta macrogenerator ZN :1 macrogenerator macrogeografie ZN :1 macrogeographia macrogeografisch BN :1 macrogeographic macroglobuline ZN :1 macroglobulina macroglossie ZN :1 (ongewone vergroting van de tong) macroglossia macrografie ZN :1 macrographia macrografisch BN :1 macrographic macrohistorie ZN :1 macrohistoria, vision macrocosmic del historia macroklimaat ZN :1 macroclimate macrokosmisch BN :1 macrocosmic macrokosmos ZN :1 macrocosmo macrokristallijn BN :1 macrocrystallin macromethode ZN :1 macromethodo macromoleculair BN :1 macromolecular :--e struc-tuur = structura macromolecular macromolecuul ZN :1 macromolecula macromutatie ZN :1 mutation major, macromutation macronucleus ZN :1 macronucleo macro-organisme ZN :1 macroorganismo macroparasiet ZN :1 parasito macroscopic macroplasie ZN :1 macroplasia macropsie ZN :1 macropsia macroscopie ZN :1 macroscopia macroscopisch BN :1 macroscopic :--e structuur = structura macroscopic macrosociologie ZN :1 macrosociologia macrosociologisch BN :1 macrosociologic macrosocioloog ZN :1 macrosociologo, macrosociologista macrosomie ZN :1 macrosomia macrosomisch BN :1 macrosomic macrosporangium ZN :1 macrosporangio macrospore ZN :1 macrospora, megaspora macrostructureel BN :1 macrostructural macrostructuur ZN :1 macrostructura, structura macroscopic macrotaal ZN :1 macrolinguage macrotie ZN :1 macrotia maculatuur ZN :1 maculatura Madagaskar ZN EIGN :1 Madagascar Madagaskisch :1 de Madagascar madapolam ZN :1 madapolam made ZN :1 larva madeira ZN :1 (wijn) madeira (P) Madeira ZN EIGN :1 Madeira madeirafles ZN :1 bottilia de madeira (P) madeirasaus ZN :1 sauce (F) madeira (P) madelief(je) ZN :1 bellis, parve margarita madig BN :1 plen de larvas Madoera ZN EIGN :1 Madura :bewoner van -- = madurese madoeravoet ZN :1 (schimmelinfectie) mycetoma Madoerees BN :1 madurese Madoerees ZN :1 (bewoner van Madoera) madurese Madoerees BN :1 madurese madonna ZN :1 (Maria) Madonna, Virgine :2 (meisje, vrouw) madonna madonnabeeld ZN :1 statua de madonna madonnagezichtje ZN :1 visage de madonna madonnalelie ZN :1 lilio candide madras(hoofddoek) ZN :1 madras madrepoor ZN :1 madrepora Madrid ZN EIGN :1 Madrid :van/uit -- = madrilen madrigaal ZN :1 madrigal :in de vorm van/als een -- = madrigalesc :schrijven of componeren van --en = madrigalisar :schrijver of componist van --en = madrigalista Madrileen ZN :1 madrileno maecenas ZN :1 Zie: mecenas maenade ZN :1 menade maestoso :1 (MUZ) maestoso (I) maëstro ZN :1 maestro maf BN :1 (mal) folle :hij is compleet -- = ille es completemente folle :2 (zot) comic :3 (loom) oppressive maffen WW :1 dormir :gaan -- = ir al lecto maffer ZN :1 (slaapkop) dormitor :2 (stakingsbreker) rumpeexoperos maffia ZN :1 mafia :van de -- = mafiose :lid van de -- = membro del mafia, mafioso maffia-aanslag ZN :1 attentato del mafia maffiafiguur ZN :1 typo mafiose maffialid ZN :1 membro del mafia, mafioso maffioso ZN :1 mafioso mafkees ZN :1 homine folle magazijn ZN :1 (bergplaats voor waren) magazin, deposito :2 (winkel) magazin :3 (van geweer/pistool) cargator magazijnadministratie ZN :1 administration del magazin magazijnbaas ZN :1 Zie: magazijnmeester magazijnbeheer ZN :1 controlo del stock(s) (E) magazijnbeheerder ZN :1 Zie: magazijnmeester magazijnboek ZN :1 libro de magazin magazijnchef ZN :1 chef de magazin magazijngoederen ZN MV :1 mercantias de un magazin magazijnhouder ZN :1 magazinero magazijnhuur ZN :1 costos de magazinage magazijnmeester ZN :1 magazinero magazijnpersoneel ZN :1 personal de magazin magazijnrekening ZN :1 conto de magazin magazijnruimte ZN :1 spatio de magazin magazijnvoorraad ZN :1 stocks (E) de un magazin magazine ZN :1 (tijdschrift) magazine (E), revista, jornal :halfmaandelijks -- = magazine bimensual :tweemaandelijks -- = magazine bimestr(i)al :2 (programma, actualiteitenrubriek) programma de actualitate magenta ZN :1 magenta magenta BN :1 magenta mager BN :1 magre :--e kaas = caseo magre :-- spek = lardo magre :-- vlees = carne magre :--e melk = lacte magre/discremate :--e riblappen = costas de bove magre :-- resultaat = resultato magre :-- gezicht = facie magre :--e troost = consolation magre :--e drukletter = character magre :--e kalk = calce magre :--e klei = argilla magre :--(der) worden = magrir :het --(der) worden = magrimento magerheid ZN :1 magressa magerte ZN :1 magressa magertjes BN :1 magre, insufficiente :de opbrengst was -- = le rendimento esseva insufficiente magerzucht ZN :1 anorexia maggi ZN :1 (merknaam) maggi maggiblokje ZN :1 pastilla de maggi maggiplant ZN :1 levistico, ligustico maggisoep ZN :1 suppa al maggi maggitablet ZN :1 tabletta de maggi Maghreb ZN EIGN :1 Maghreb magie ZN :1 magia :witte -- = magia blanc :zwarte -- bedrijven = practicar magia nigre, practicar necromantia magiër ZN :1 mago Maginotlinie ZN :1 linea Maginot (F) magirusladder ZN :1 grande scala (extensibile/extendibile) magisch BN :1 magic :--e kracht = fortia/poter/virtute magic :--e spiegel = speculo magic :--e aantrekkingskracht = potentia de attraction magic :-- vierkant = quadrato magic :-- getal = numero magic :-- realisme = realismo magic :(afstemindicator) -- oog = oculo magic magister ZN :1 magistro, maestro magistraal BN :1 magistral :--e toon = tono magistral magistraat ZN :1 magistrato :de --en = magistratura :waardigheid/ambt/gebouw/zetel van een -- = magistratura magistraatsambt ZN :1 functiones de un magistrato magistraatschap ZN :1 carga de magistrato, magistratura magistraatspersoon ZN :1 magistrato magistratuur ZN :1 magistratura magma ZN :1 magma magmahaard ZN :1 foco de magma magmatisch BN :1 magmatic :-- gesteente = rocca magmatic magnaat ZN :1 magnate Magna Charta ZN EIGN :1 Magna Charta (L), Grande Charta magnalium ZN :1 magnalio magneet ZN :1 magnete :kunstmatige -- = magnete artificial :natuurlijke -- = magnete natural :permanente -- = magnete permanente :keramische -- = magnete ceramic :polen van een -- = polos de un magnete magneetanker ZN :1 armatura de un magnete magneetas ZN :1 axe magnetic magneetband ZN :1 banda magnetic :verzameling van --en = bandotheca :kast voor --en = bandotheca magneetbandlezer ZN :1 lector (de banda) magnetic magneetbandschrijver ZN :1 machina a/de scriber a banda magnetic magneetcircuit ZN :1 circuito magnetic magneetcode ZN :1 codice magnetic magneetijzer ZN :1 ferro magnetic, magnetite magneetijzersteen ZN :1 magnetite, magnete natural magneetinductie ZN :1 induction magnetic/per un magnete magneetkaart ZN :1 carta magnetic magneetkern ZN :1 nucleo magnetic/de un magnete magneetkraan ZN :1 grue a magnete magneetkracht ZN :1 fortia/intensitate/attraction magnetic, magnetismo magneetkussen ZN :1 cossino/spatio magnetic magneetlamp ZN :1 lampa magnetic magneetnaald ZN :1 aco/agulia magnetic :de helling van de -- = le inclination del aco magnetic magneetpas ZN :1 passe (F)/permisso magnetic magneetpleister ZN :1 sparadrapo magnetic magneetpool ZN :1 polo magnetic/de un magnete magneetrem ZN :1 freno magnetic magneetscherm ZN :1 schermo magnetic magneetschijf ZN :1 (COMP) disco magnetic magneetschijfeenheid ZN :1 (COMP) unitate de discos magneetschijfgeheugen ZN :1 (COMP) memoria a/de disco magnetic magneetsluiting ZN :1 clausura magnetic magneetspoel ZN :1 bobina de un electromagnete magneetstaaf ZN :1 barra magnetic magneetstaafje ZN :1 magnetometro magneetsteen ZN :1 Zie: magneetijzersteen magneetstrip ZN :1 banda magnetic magneetstroom ZN :1 fluxo magnetic magneettrommel ZN :1 tambur magnetic magneetveld ZN :1 campo magnetic magnesia ZN :1 (magnesiumoxyde) magnesia magnesiet ZN :1 magnesite magnesium ZN :1 magnesium magnesiumcarbonaat ZN :1 carbonato de magnesium magnesiumdraad ZN :1 filo de magnesium magnesiumhoudend BN :1 magnesian, magnesic magnesiumlegering ZN :1 alligato de magnesium magnesiumlicht ZN :1 lumine/luce de magnesium magnesiumoxyde ZN :1 oxydo de magnesium, magnesia magnesiumpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de magnesium, magnesium pulverisate/in pulvere magnesiumsulfaat ZN :1 sulfato de magnesium magnesiumverbinding ZN :1 composito de magnesium magnetiet ZN :1 magnetite magnetisatie ZN :1 magnetisation magnetisch BN :1 magnetic :-- noorden = nord magnetic :-- veld = campo magnetic :-- spectrum = spectro magnetic :--e werking = action magnetic :--e kracht = fortia magnetic :--e aantrekking = attraction magnetic :--e declinatie = declination magnetic :--e inclinatie = inclination magnetic :--e naald = agulia magnetic :--e pool = polo magnetic :--e meridiaan = meridiano magnetic :--e evenaar = equator magnetic, linea aclinic :--e mijn = mina magnetic :--e rem = freno magnetic :--e permeabiliteit = permeabilitate magnetic :--e storm = tempesta magnetic :-- maken = magnetisar :het -- maken = magnetisation magnetiseerbaar BN :1 magnetisabile magnetiseerder ZN :1 magnetisator magnetiseren WW :1 (NAT) magnetisar :het -- = magnetisation :een stalen staaf -- = magnetisar un barra de aciero :2 (PSYCH) magnetisar, fascinar, hypnotisar :het -- = magnetisation, fascination, hypnotisation magnetisering ZN :1 (NAT) magnetisation :2 (PSYCH) magnetisation, fascination, hypnotisation magnetiseringskromme ZN :1 curva de magnetisation magnetiseringsstroom ZN :1 currente de magnetisation magnetiseringsveld ZN :1 campo de magnetisation magnetiseur ZN :1 magnetisator magnetisme ZN :1 (theorie) magnetismo :2 (magnetische kracht) magnetismo :permanent -- = magnetismo permanente :remanent -- = magnetismo remanente :sideraal -- = magnetismo sideral :3 (biologerende invloed) magnetismo :(PSYCH) dierlijk -- = magnetismo animal magnetocardiogram ZN :1 magnetocardiogramma magnetochemie ZN :1 magnetochimia magnetodetector ZN :1 detector magnetic magnetodiëlektricum ZN :1 magnetodielectrico magnetodynamisch BN :1 magnetodynamic magneto-elektriciteit ZN :1 magnetoelectricitate magneto-elektrisch BN :1 magnetoelectric :--e inductie = induction magnetoelectric :--e machine = machina magnetoelectric, magneto :--e generator = generator magnetoelectric magnetofonisch BN :1 magnetophonic magnetofoon ZN :1 magnetophono magnetofoonband ZN :1 banda magnetophonic magnetograaf ZN :1 magnetographo magnetogram ZN :1 magnetogramma magnetohydrodynamica ZN :1 magnetohydrodynamica magnetohydrodynamisch BN :1 magnetohydrodynamic :--e generator = generator magnetohydrodynamic :--e golf = unda magnetohydrodynamic magnetometer ZN :1 magnetometro magnetometrie ZN :1 magnetometria magnetometrisch BN :1 magnetometric magnetomotorisch BN :1 magnetomotor :--e kracht = fortia magnetomotor magneton ZN :1 magneton magneto-optica ZN :1 magneto-optica magneto-optisch BN :1 magneto-optic :-- geheugen = memoria magneto-optic magnetopauze ZN :1 magnetopausa magnetoresistief BN :1 magnetoresistive :-- effect = effecto magnetoresistive magnetosfeer ZN :1 magnetosphera magnetostatica ZN :1 magnetostatica magnetostatisch BN :1 magnetostatic :--e golf = unda magnetostatic magnetostrictie ZN :1 magnetostriction magnetostrictief BN :1 magnetostrictive :--e luidspreker = altoparlator magnetostrictive :--e microfoon = microphono magnetostrictive :--e triller = vibrator magnetostrictive magnetron ZN :1 magnetron magnetronoven ZN :1 furno microunda/a microundas magnificat ZN :1 magnificat magnificentie ZN :1 magnificentia magnifiek BN :1 magnific, superbe, splendide magnitude ZN :1 (ASTRON) magnitude magnolia ZN :1 magnolia magnum ZN :1 (wijnfles van 2,5 liter) magnum Magyaar ZN :1 magyar Magyaars BN :1 magyar maharadja ZN :1 maharaja (Hi) :vrouw van de -- = maharani (Hi) maharishi ZN :1 maharishi (Hi) mahatma ZN :1 mahatma (Hi) mahdi ZN :1 mahdi mahdisme ZN :1 mahdismo mahdist ZN :1 mahdista mahjong(spel) ZN :1 mah-jong mahonie ZN :1 (boom) mahonia, mahagoni, acaju :2 (hout en kleur) mahagoni, acaju mahonieboom ZN :1 mahonia, mahagoni, acaju mahoniehouten BN :1 de mahonia, de mahagoni, de acaju maidenspeech ZN :1 prime discurso, discurso inaugural maidentrip ZN :1 prime viage, viage inaugural (de un nave/de un avion) maieutiek ZN :1 maieutica maieutisch BN :1 maieutic :--e methode = methodo maieutic mail ZN :1 :direct -- = publicitate per posta (individual) mailboot ZN :1 nave postal/de posta maildienst ZN :1 servicio postal maritime mailen WW :1 inviar per le posta mailing ZN :1 mailing (E), (invio de) reclamo/publicitate per posta :direct -- = invio de reclamo/publicitate a un gruppo determinate :een -- doen = facer un mailing maillot ZN :1 maillot (F) mailschip ZN :1 nave postal/de posta mailtrein ZN :1 traino postal mailzak ZN :1 sacco postal mainframe ZN :1 (COMP) mainframe (E) maintenee ZN :1 concubina maïs ZN :1 mais :gepofte -- = mais rostite, popcorn (E) maïsaar ZN :1 spica de mais maïsblad ZN :1 folio de mais maïsbrij ZN :1 Zie: maïspap maïsbrood ZN :1 pan de mais maïsgries ZN :1 semola de mais maïskleur ZN :1 color de mais maïskoek ZN :1 torta de mais maïskolf ZN :1 spica de mais maïskorrel ZN :1 grano de mais maïsmeel ZN :1 farina de mais, maizena maïsolie ZN :1 oleo de mais maïsoogst ZN :1 recolta de(l) mais maïspap ZN :1 pappa de mais maisplant ZN :1 mais maisrecept ZN :1 recepta de mais maisstengel ZN :1 pedunculo de mais maïsstijfsel ZN :1 amido de mais maisteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de mais maisteler ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de mais maïsveld ZN :1 campo de mais maïsvlokken ZN MV :1 floccos de mais maître d'hôtel ZN :1 maître d'hôtel (F) maitresse ZN :1 concubina maïzena ZN :1 maizena, farina de mais maïzenapap ZN :1 pappa de maizena maïzenavla ZN :1 crema dulce de maizena majestatisch BN :1 Zie: majestueus majesteit ZN :1 (titel) majestate :Zijne/Hare -- = Su Majestate :2 (mbt God) majestate :goddelijke -- = majestate divin :3 (waardigheid) majestate, dignitate, grandor :4 (verheven pracht) majestate, splendor, gloria, grandor majesteitelijk BN :1 Zie: majestueus majesteitsschennis ZN :1 crimine/delicto de lese majestate majestueus BN :1 majestose, majestatic, suberbe, auguste, nobile :--e aanblik = vista majestose :zich -- bewegen = mover se como un regina majeur ZN :1 (MUZ) modo major, tono major, major :in -- = in major :in -- spelen = sonar in modo major majeurtoonladder ZN :1 scala major majolica ZN :1 majolica majolicategel ZN :1 quadrello de majolica majolicavaas ZN :1 vaso de majolica majoor ZN :1 major :rang van -- = grado de major, majoria, majoritate majoorschap ZN :1 Zie: majoorsrang majoorsrang ZN :1 grado de major, majoria, majoritate majoorsuniform ZN :1 uniforme de major major ZN :1 (hoofdterm in een sluitrede) major majoraan ZN :1 majorana majorant ZN :1 (WISK) majorante :-- van een functie = majorante de un function Majorca ZN EIGN :1 Majorca :van/uit -- = majorchese, majorchin :bewoner van -- = majorchino Majorcaan ZN :1 habitante de Majorca, majorchino Majorcaans BN :1 majorchese, majorchin majordomus ZN :1 majordomo majoreren WW :1 majorar majorette ZN :1 majorette (A) majorette-uniform ZN :1 uniforme de majorette (A) majoriteit ZN :1 (meerderheid) majoritate :2 (meerderjarigheid) majoritate majuskel ZN :1 littera majuscule, majuscula majuskelschrift ZN :1 scriptura de majusculas mak BN :1 (meegaand) docile, obediente, flexibile :-- paard = cavallo docile :-- dier = animal obediente :zo -- als een lammetje = docile como un agnetto :2 (tot huisdier gemaakt) domestic :-- maken = domesticar :het -- = domestication makaak ZN :1 macaca makaron ZN :1 macaron Makassar ZN EIGN :1 Macassar makassarolie ZN :1 oleo de Macassar makelaar ZN :1 (tussenhandelaar in onroerend goed) agente de benes immobiliari :2 (tussenhandelaar) agente, commissionero, mediator :-- in effecten = agente de cambio, mediator de titulos makelaardij ZN :1 agentia immobiliari makelaarscertificaat ZN :1 affidavit makelaarsfirma ZN :1 Zie: makelaardij makelaarskantoor ZN :1 (officio de un) agentia immobiliari/de proprietates makelaarsloon ZN :1 commission/remuneration de un agente (de benes immobiliari) makelaarsprovisie ZN :1 Zie: makelaarsloon makelij ZN :1 fabrication, factura, construction :van vreemde -- = de fabrication estranie, fabricate in le extero :van eigen -- = de fabrication proprie maken WW :1 (repareren) reparar :het -- = reparation :een fiets -- = reparar un bicycletta :een verlies weer goed -- = reparar un perdita :2 (vervaardigen) facer, fabricar, formar, confectionar :van hout gemaakt = facite de ligno :koffie -- = facer caffe :een foto -- = facer/prender un photo(graphia), photographar :een kledingstuk laten -- = facer facer/confectionar un vestimento :een karikatuur -- van = caricaturisar :een carambole -- = carambolar :groeven -- in = cannellar :een compendium -- = compendiar :3 (TECHN, BOUWK) (vervaardigen) :een brug -- = construer un ponte :4 (scheppen) facer, crear, componer :gedichten -- = scriber/facer poemas :God maakte de mens naar zijn beeld = Deo ha facite le homine secundo su imagine :5 (in en toestand/positie brengen) facer, (met BIJV NW) render :iemand voorzitter -- = facer un persona presidente :zich belachelijk -- = render se ridicule :iemand aan het lachen -- = facer rider un persona :gelukkig -- = render felice :blind -- = cecar :helder -- = clarificar, clarar :collectief -- = collectivisar :verhandelbaar -- = commercialisar :compact -- = compactar :goed -- = compensar :volledig -- = compler, completar, complementar :iemand zwart -- = denigrar un persona :iemand dood -- = occider un persona :zich gehaat -- = facer se odiar :iets waar -- = probar/provar/demonstrar un cosa :iemand beter -- = 1. (genezen) sanar/curar un persona, 2. (zedelijk) meliorar un persona :iemand wakker -- = eveliar un persona :zich van kant -- = suicidar se :iets mogelijk -- = possibilisar un cosa :tot kalk -- = calcificar :askleurig -- = cinerar :anders -- = cambiar :dat maakt geen verschil = isto non cambia le cosa :6 (uitvoeren, doen plaats hebben) facer, effectuar, operar :fouten -- = facer errores :een blunder -- = facer/committer un gaffe :een doelpunt -- = facer/marcar un goal (E) :gebruik -- van = utilisar :van het ogenblik gebruik -- = profitar del momento :een uitstapje -- = facer un parve excursion :dit weer maakt dorstig = iste tempore da sete :je hebt het er naar gemaakt = tu lo ha ben meritate :met iets te -- hebben = haber a facer a un cosa :7 (verkrijgen) obtener :winst -- = realisar/obtener beneficios/profitos :een film -- = realisar un film (E) :8 (bedragen) facer, equivaler :dat maakt een bedrag van honderd gulden = isto face un summa de cento florinos :acht plus tien maakt achttien = octo plus dece face dece-octo :9 (genoemde snelheid bereiken) facer :die auto doet 100 km per uur = iste auto(mobile) face 100 km per hora :10 (veroorzaken) facer, provocar, causar, originar :lawaai -- = facer ruito :een einde -- aan = poner (un) fin a :schulden -- = facer debitas :11 (terugbrengen, herleiden) reducer :tot moes -- = reducer in/a pulpa :12 (mbt gezondheid) :het goed -- = star ben :het slecht -- = star mal :hoe maakt U het? = como sta? :13 :buit -- = capturar :jacht -- op = chassar :een begin -- met = comenciar :kennis -- met = facer le cognoscentia de :aanmerkingen -- op = commentar :de patiënt zal het niet lang meer -- = le malado ha multo pauc/poc tempore de vita :het kort -- = esser breve e curte maker ZN :1 (vervaardiger) facitor, confectionator :2 (van boek, van doelpunt) autor :3 (TECHN, BOUWK) constructor :4 (fabrikant) fabricante :5 (mbt film) realisator :6 (schepper) creator :7 (BIJBEL) Creator makerij ZN :1 (het vervaardigen) fabrication :2 (plaats) fabrica make-up ZN :1 fardo, make-up (E) makheid ZN :1 (meegaandheid) docilitate :2 (staat van huisdier) domesticitate maki ZN :1 lemur, maki :vliegende -- = galeopitheco makkelijk BN :1 facile, simple, simplice :een --e tegenstander = un adversario facile :dat kan -- = isto es ben possibile :hij komt -- onder de invloed van anderen = ille se lassa influer facilemente per alteres makker ZN :1 camerada, companion, amico makkie ZN :1 cosa facile makreel ZN :1 maquerello :gebakken -- = fritura de maquerello makreelachtigen ZN MV :1 scombridos makreelfilet ZN :1 filet (F) de maquerello makreelhaak ZN :1 hamo pro maquerellos makreelnet ZN :1 rete de maquerellos makreelvangst ZN :1 pisca de maquerellos makreelvisser ZN :1 piscator de maquerellos makreelvisserij ZN :1 Zie: makreelvangst makroon ZN :1 macaron makuba ZN :1 macuba mal BN :1 (gek, raar) un pauco/poco folle, extravagante, ridicule, bizarre, (onnozel) fatue :een -- hoedje = un parve cappello ridicule :een -- verhaal = un historia bizarre :-- idee = idea ridicule :2 (netelig, moeilijk) spinose, difficile mal ZN :1 forma, modulo, modello, matrice, patrono :2 :iemand voor de -- houden = ridiculisar un persona malaat ZN :1 malato, sal de acido malic malaceae ZN MV :1 malaceas malachiet ZN :1 malachite malachietgroen ZN :1 verde malachite malacie ZN :1 malacia malacologie ZN :1 malacologia malacologisch BN :1 malacologic malacoloog ZN :1 malacologo, malacologista malafide BN :1 dishoneste malaga ZN :1 malaga malaise ZN :1 (gedrukte stemming) depression, marasmo :algehele -- = depression general :2 (EC) depression, marasmo, stagnation, crise, crisis malaisegevoel ZN :1 sentimento de depression/de marasmo malaisejaar ZN :1 anno de depression/de marasmo malaisetoestand ZN :1 situation de depression/de marasmo Malakka ZN EIGN :1 Malaya, Malacca malaria ZN :1 malaria, febre malaric/paludic/palustre/maremmatic, paludismo :aanval van -- = attacco/accesso de malaria/paludismo :middel tegen -- = antimalarico malariabacil ZN :1 bacillo de malaria malariabesmetting ZN :1 contamination/infection per malaria/per paludismo malariabestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le malaria/le febre paludic/le febre malaric, mesuras pro combatter le malaria malaria-epidemie ZN :1 epidemia de malaria/de paludismo malaria-infectie ZN :1 Zie: malariabesmetting malariakoorts ZN :1 febre paludic/malaric malarialijder ZN :1 malado de malaria/de febre paludic/malaric malariamug :1 (mosquito) anophele malariaparasiet ZN :1 parasito de malaria, plasmodio malariapatiënt ZN :1 Zie: malarialijder malariapil ZN :1 pilula antimalaric malariatherapie ZN :1 malariatherapia malariawerend BN :1 antipaludic Malawi ZN EIGN :1 Malawi Malawiër ZN :1 malawiano Malawisch BN :1 malawian malaxeur ZN :1 malaxator maledictie ZN :1 malediction Malediven (de) ZN EIGN MV :1 (le Insulas) Maldivas Maleier ZN :1 malay Maleis ZN :1 (taal) malay Maleis BN :1 malay :--e dollar (E) = dollar (E) malay Maleisië ZN EIGN :1 Malaysia Maleisiër ZN :1 malaysiano Maleisisch BN :1 malaysian malen BN :1 (draaien) tornar :2 (in de war zijn, malende zijn) delirar, divagar :--de zijn = esser folle :3 (piekeren) tormentar se :4 (zaniken) importunar :5 (steeds weer opdoemen) obseder :dat maalt hem steeds weer door het hoofd = isto le obsede :6 (fijnmaken) moler, pulverisar, (in molen OOK) molinar :koffie -- = moler caffe :graan -- = moler grano/cereales :7 (polderwater uitpompen) disaquar/drainar {e} per pumpage :8 (met het gebit fijnmaken) masticar malerij ZN :1 (handeling) molitura :2 (plaats) molino malheid ZN :1 follia, idiotia malheur ZN :1 (ongelukje) parve accidente Mali ZN EIGN :1 Mali malicieus BN :1 (boosaardig) malitiose, malevolente, perfide malie ZN :1 (ringetje) malia :van --n voorzien = maliar :2 (hamer voor kolfspel) malleo maliebaan ZN :1 malleo maliekolf ZN :1 malleo maliënhemd ZN :1 Zie: maliënkolder maliënkolder ZN :1 camisa/cotta anellate/de malias Maliër ZN :1 habitante de Mali, maliano maliespel ZN :1 malleo :plaats waar het -- wordt gespeeld = malleo malieveld ZN :1 malleo maligne BN :1 (MED) maligne :--e tumoren = tumores maligne maligniteit ZN :1 (MED) malignitate :-- van een tumor = malignitate de un tumor Malinees BN :1 de mali, malian maling ZN :1 (wijze van gemalen zijn) molitura :2 (maalstroom van gedachten) ideas folle, chimeras, divagationes :in de -- zijn = delirar, divagar :iemand in de -- nemen = ridiculisar un persona Malisch BN :1 malian malkaar WKD VNW :1 Zie: elkaar malkander WKD VNW :1 Zie: elkaar mallejan ZN :1 carro (pro le transporto) de arbores mallemoer ZN :1 :naar zijn -- zijn = esser ruinate/destruite mallemolen ZN :1 (draaimolen) carosello :2 (chaos) vortice de situationes chaotic malleolair BN :1 malleolar mallepraat ZN :1 nonsenso, garrulada stupide mallewillempjeskruid ZN :1 Zie: bilzekruid malligheid ZN :1 follia, buffoneria, idiotia malloot ZN :1 persona buffonesc/burlesc/extravagante, buffon, paleasso, clown (E), idiota mallot(er)ig BN :1 burlesc, buffonesc, extravagante, folle malnutritie ZN :1 malnutrition Malpighi ZN EIGN :1 Malpighi :lichaampjes van -- = glomerulos de Malpighi malpighia ZN :1 malpighia malpighiaceae ZN MV :1 malpighiaceas malrove ZN :1 marrubio mals BN :1 blande, (mbt vlees) tenere, (mbt vruchten) succulente :-- vlees = carne tenere :-- e vruchten = fructos succulente :het is zo -- als boter = isto es tenere/blande como le butyro, isto funde in le bucca :2 (zachtzinnig) tenere, dulce, benevolente :zijn oordeel was niet -- = su judicamento non esseva tenere, ille usa parolas dur :3 (weldadig) dulce, suave, beneficente :een -- regentje = un parve pluvia suave/beneficente malsheid ZN :1 (mbt vlees) teneressa, (mbt vruchten) succulentia :2 (zachtzinnigheid) dulcor, benevolentia :3 (weldadigheid) dulcor Malta ZN EIGN :1 Malta Maltakoorts ZN :1 febre de Malta maltase ZN :1 maltase Maltees BN :1 de Malta, maltese Maltees ZN :1 habitante de Malta, maltese Maltesisch BN :1 de Malta, maltese Maltezer BN :1 de Malta, maltese :-- Kruis = Cruce de Malta/Maltese :-- orde = ordine del Hospitaleros/de Malta :-- ridder = cavallero hospitalero/de Malta, hospitalero :-- leeuwtje = can maltese Maltezer ZN :1 habitante de Malta, maltese maltezerhond ZN :1 can maltese malthusiaans BN :1 malthusian :--e bond = liga malthusian malthusianisme ZN :1 malthusianismo :aanhanger van het -- = malthusianista maltose ZN :1 maltosa, mannosa maltraiteren WW :1 maltractar, brutalisar maluwachtig BN :1 malvacee maluwe ZN :1 malva maluweachtigen ZN MV :1 malvaceas malve ZN :1 malva malveachtig BN :1 malvacee malversatie ZN :1 malversation malverseren WW :1 malversar :het -- = malversation mama ZN :1 mamma, matre mambo ZN :1 (dans) mambo mamilair BN :1 mamillar mamma ZN :1 Zie: mama :2 (melkklier) mamma, mamilla mamma-amputatie ZN :1 amputation del sino, extirpation del glandula mammari, mastectomia, mammectomia mammacarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere mammari mammalia ZN MV :1 mammiferos mammalogie ZN :1 mammalogia :de -- betreffend = mammalogic mammasparend BN :1 :--e behandeling = mastectomia/mammectomia partial mammeluk ZN :1 mameluk mammie ZN :1 mamma mammoet ZN :1 (DIERK) mammut :2 (in samenstellingen) mammut, super-, gigante mammoethal ZN :1 hall (E)/sala mammut/gigante/immense mammoetorder ZN :1 ordine mammut/colossal/gigantesc mammoetproject ZN :1 projecto mammut/colossal/immense mammoetsboom ZN :1 sequoia gigante, wellingtonia mammoettanker ZN :1 petrolero mammut, superpetrolero, supertanker (E) mammografie ZN :1 mammographia mammogram ZN :1 mammogramma mammon ZN :1 (BIJBEL) mammona :de -- dienen = servir le mammona/le vitello de auro :(FIG) dienaar van de -- = sclavo del moneta mams ZN :1 mamma man ZN :1 homine, viro :--nen, vrouwen en kinderen = homines, feminas e infantes :-- van de daad = homine de action :-- van eer = homine de honor :-- van smaak = homine de gusto :-- van naam = homine de importantia :-- van de wereld = homine del mundo :-- van zijn woord = homine de parola :-- van studie = homine de studio :-- van talent = homine de talento :-- van vertrouwen = homine de fiducia/confidentia :-- van de wet = homine del lege :-- van wetenschap = homine de scientia :-- van de straat, gewone -- = homine del strata :-- van karakter = homine de character :-- van ervaring/ondervinding = homine de experientia :(BIJBEL) Man der smarten = Homine de dolores :de -- van haar hart = le homine que illa ama :honderd -- = cento homines :tweede -- = secundo :-- tegen -- vechten = luctar homine a homine/corpore a corpore :een strijd van -- tegen -- = un corpore a corpore :van -- op -- overgaan = passar de homine a homine :tot de laatste -- = usque al ultime homine :oude -- = vetulo, geronte :zij waren vijf -- sterk = illes esseva cinque homines/personas :-- en paard noemen = appellar le cosas per lor nomine, signalar le fonte del information :een artikel aan de -- brengen = vender un articulo, trovar compratores pro un articulo, vender un articulo :dat kost een tientje per -- = isto costa dece florinos per persona :hij is een -- van de klok = ille es como un horologio :hij is er de -- niet naar om = ille non es le typo de :-- voor -- = uno a uno :met -- en macht = con tote le fortias :-- over boord! = homine al mar/al aqua! :als één -- = como un sol homine :op de -- af = francamente, sin ambages :--s genoeg zijn = esser capace (de) :meer --s met = esser plus forte con :met -- en muis vergaan = ir al fundo con tote le equipage :een -- een --, een woord een woord = mantener le parola date :2 (echtgenoot) marito, spo(n)so :zij heeft haar -- verloren = illa ha perdite su marito/spo(n)so :aan de -- komen = trovar un marito/spo(n)so, maritar se Man ZN EIGN :1 :het Eiland -- = le Insula Man :van het Eiland -- = manese :bewoner van het Eiland -- = manese manachtig BN :1 (mannelijk lijkend) masculin :2 (manziek) nymphomane management ZN :1 gestion/administration/direction/organisation del interprisa, management (E) managen WW :1 (leiden) diriger, organisar :2 (fiksen) arrangiar, regular manager ZN :1 manager (E), director, gerente, administrator, (van artisten) impresario (I) managerziekte ZN :1 stress (E) de manager (E) manbaar BN :1 nubile, pubere manbaarheid ZN :1 etate nubile, nubilitate, pubertate manche ZN :1 (SPORT) manche (F) manchester ZN :1 villuto/velvet (E) de coton manchet ZN :1 (boord aan een mouw) manchette (F) :losse -- = manchettes amovibile :2 (mbt paddestoelen) anulo, anello :3 (schuimkraag) anulo, anello manchetbegonia ZN :1 begonia manicate manchetknoop ZN :1 button de manchette (F) mancipatie ZN :1 mancipation manco ZN :1 (tekort) manco, mancantia, deficit, insufficientia, deficientia :2 (gebrek) defecto, imperfection :een ernstig -- vertonen = monstrar un defecto seriose mancolijst ZN :1 lista del cosas/articulos/objectos mancante mand ZN :1 corbe, paniero :hengsel van een -- = ansa de un corbe :--en vlechten = tressar corbes :als onderzoeker door de -- vallen = faller como recercator :(bij een verhoor) door de -- vallen = deber confessar :2 (van luchtballon) nacella mandaat ZN :1 mandato :imperatief -- = mandato imperative :zij ontvangen hun -- van de kiezers = illes recipe lor mandato del electorato :een -- verlengen = prorogar un mandato :geen -- hebben = non haber recipite mandato :-- verlenen = dar mandato (a) :zijn -- neerleggen = renunciar a/deponer su mandato :mijn -- was afgelopen = mi mandato habeva expirate :-- tot aanhouding = mandato de arresto :-- van/tot betaling = mandato de pagamento :onder -- van de Verenigde naties = sub mandato del Nationes Unite mandaatgebied ZN :1 region/territorio sub mandato, protectorato mandaathouder ZN :1 mandatario mandaatstaat ZN :1 potentia mandatario mandag ZN :1 jornata de labor/travalio, die-homine mandala ZN :1 mandala mandant ZN :1 mandante, mandator mandarijn ZN :1 (GESCH) (hoge staatsambtenaar in China) mandarin :waardigheid/status van een -- = mandarinato :gezamelijke --en = mandarinato :2 (vrucht) mandarina mandarijnboom ZN :1 mandariniero mandarijneend ZN :1 anate mandarin mandarijnendom ZN :1 mandarinato mandarijntje ZN :1 mandarina mandarinisme ZN :1 mandarinismo mandataris ZN :1 mandatario mandateren WW :1 mandatar, dar un mandato, delegar mandator ZN :1 mandator, mandante mandekker ZN :1 (SPORT) marcator mandekking ZN :1 (SPORT) marcage mandelig BN :1 commun mandement ZN :1 littera pastoral mandenmaker ZN :1 corbero mandenmakerij ZN :1 fabrication de corbes, corberia :2 fabrica de corbes, corberia mandenmakerswerk ZN :1 corberia mandenvlechter ZN :1 tressator de corbes mandenwerker ZN :1 Zie: mandenmaker mandfles ZN :1 damajana, bottilia corbe mandibulair BN :1 mandibular mandje ZN :1 parve corbe, parve paniero, corbetta :biezen -- = corbetta de junco :lek als een -- = perciate como un colatorio mandola ZN :1 mandola (I) mandoline ZN :1 mandolina (I) :bespeler van de -- = mandolinista mandolineclub ZN :1 club (E) de mandolinistas mandolineorkest ZN :1 orchestra de mandolinistas mandolinespeler ZN :1 mandolinista mandora ZN :1 mandola (I) mandragora ZN :1 mandragora mandril ZN :1 mandril mandvol ZN :1 corbata :-- fruit = corbata de fructos manege ZN :1 maneo, schola/academia de equitation manegehouder ZN :1 proprietario de un maneo/de un schola de equitation/de un academia de equitation manegepaard ZN :1 cavallo de maneo/de un schola de equitation/de un academia de equitation manen ZN MV :1 (van dieren) criniera :2 (geesten der afgestorvenen bij de Romeinen) manes manen WW :1 (gelasten) injunger :2 (aansporen) exhortar (a), incitar (a), prescriber :iemand tot kalmte -- = exhortar un persona al calma :iemand tot geduld -- = exhortar un persona al patientia :hij maande tot eendracht = ille exhortava al union/unitate :3 (aansporen tot betaling) reclamar le pagamento de maner ZN :1 persona/creditor qui reclama le pagamento (de un debita) maneschijn ZN :1 lumine/luce/claro de luna manestraal ZN :1 radio de luna mangaan ZN :1 manganese mangaanblende ZN :1 alabandina mangaanbrons ZN :1 bronzo al manganese mangaandioxyde ZN :1 oxydo manganose mangaanerts ZN :1 mineral de manganese mangaanhoudend BN :1 manganifere, manganesifere mangaanijzer ZN :1 ferro manganesifere, ferromanganese mangaanknol ZN :1 nodulo de manganese mangaanoxyde ZN :1 (mangani-oxyde) oxydo manganic, (mangano-oxyde) oxydo manganose mangaanstaal ZN :1 aciero al manganese mangaantrioxyde ZN :1 oxydo manganic mangaanverbinding ZN :1 composito manganic/de manganese mangaanzuur ZN :1 acido manganic mangaanzuurzout ZN :1 manganato manganaat ZN :1 manganato manganiet ZN :1 manganite manganine ZN :1 manganina manganinedraad ZN :1 filo de manganina mangat ZN :1 foramine/bucca de homine/de accesso mangatdeksel ZN :1 coperculo del foramine/bucca de homine/de accesso mangel ZN :1 (toestel) exprimitor de aqua, calandra, cylindro :door de -- halen = passar per le exprimitor de aqua :2 (biet) beta de forrage mangelaar ZN :1 calandrator mangelbord ZN :1 Zie: mangelplank mangelen WW :1 passar per le exprimitor de aqua, calandrar, cylindrar :het -- = calandrage, cylindrage mangelgoed ZN :1 lino a calandrar mangelplank ZN :1 planca a/de calandrar mangelrol ZN :1 rolo de un calandra mangeltafel ZN :1 tabula a/de calandrar mangelwortel ZN :1 beta de forrage mango ZN :1 manga mangoeste ZN :1 mangusta, mangosta mangrove ZN :1 mangrove mangrovenbos ZN :1 bosco de mangroves manhaftig BN :1 viril, valente, brave, coragiose, audace, audaciose, intrepide :--e daad = acto brave/coragiose manhaftigheid ZN :1 virilitate, corage, audacia, braveria, bravura, intrepiditate, valentia maniak ZN :1 maniaco maniakaal BN :1 de un maniaco, maniac : een --e verzamelwoede = un mania del collection manicheeër ZN :1 manicheo :van de --s = manichee manicheïsme ZN :1 manicheismo manicure ZN :1 (handverzorging) manicura, cura del manos :2 (persoon) manicura, manicurista manicuren WW :1 facer le manicura, curar le manos, manicurar manie ZN :1 (overdreven voorliefde, bevlieging) mania, passion, rabie, rage :2 (PSYCH) mania, euphoria maniac :-- om naar de schouwburg te gaan = theatromania :persoon met een -- voor de schouwburg = theatromano manier ZN :1 (wijze van doen/handelen) maniera, modo, medio, guisa {gi} :-- van spreken = modo de parlar/de dicer :hun -- van leven = lor modo/genere de vita :haar -- van doen = su comportamento :dat is de beste -- om = iste es le melior medio de :de gewone -- van doen = le maniera accostumate/habitual :op deze -- = de iste maniera :op geen enkele -- = de nulle maniera :op dezelfde -- = del mesma maniera, item, equalmente :op de een of andere -- = in/de/per un maniera/modo o in/de/per un altere :op alle mogelijke --en = de tote le manieras possibile :op welke -- = como, qualmente :dat is geen -- (van doen) = isto non es un modo de facer, isto non es convenibile, isto non se face :op welke -- dan ook = comocunque :-- van lopen = ambulatura :geaffecteerde --tjes = manieras affectate :2 (methode) methodo, procedimento :3 (MV) (omgangsvormen) manieras :goede --en = bon manieras :slechte --en = mal manieras :afschuwelijke --en = manieras execrabile :4 (gewoonte, gebruik) usage, costume, habitude maniërisme ZN :1 (gekunsteldheid) manierismo, affectation :2 (stijl, stijlperiode) manierismo maniërist ZN :1 manierista maniëristisch BN :1 manierista, manieristic maniertje ZN :1 (truc) truco, truchetto :2 (lichte gemaaktheid) manieras affectate, affectation manifest BN :1 manifeste, evidente, obvie, clar manifest ZN :1 manifesto :communistisch -- = manifesto communista :opruiend -- = manifesto seditiose manifestant ZN :1 manifestante, manifestator, demonstrator manifestatie ZN :1 manifestation, demonstration :een -- van machtsmiddelen = un demonstration de fortias :-- tegen de plaatsing van kernwapens = demonstration contra de displicamento de armas nuclear manifesteren WW :1 (openbaren) manifestar, monstrar, revelar, exprimer :2 (een betoging houden) manifestar, demonstrar Manilla ZN EIGN :1 Manila manilla ZN :1 tabaco de Manila :2 cigarro de Manila manillaboom ZN :1 abaca manillahennep ZN :1 cannabe/cannabis de Manila, abaca manillasigaar ZN :1 cigarro de Manila manillatabak ZN :1 tabaco de Manila manillatouw ZN :1 corda de (cannabe/cannabis de) Manila maning ZN :1 (gelasting) injunction :2 (aansporing) exhortation :3 (tot betaling) reclamation de pagamento maniok ZN :1 manioc, cassava maniokbrood ZN :1 pan de manioc/cassava maniokmeel ZN :1 farina de manioc/cassava, tapioca maniokrasp ZN :1 raspa de manioc/cassava maniokwortel ZN :1 radice de manioc/cassava manipel ZN :1 manipulo manipulatie ZN :1 (het toepassen van kunstgrepen) manipulation :financiële --s = manipulationes financiari :genetische -- = manipulation genetic :scheikundige --s = manipulationes chimic :2 (beïnvloeding) manipulation :--s met de verkiezingen = manipulationes electoral manipulatief BN :1 manipulative manipulatiekunst ZN :1 manipulation manipulator ZN :1 manipulator :op afstand bediende -- = telemanipulator manipuleerbaar BN :1 manipulabile manipuleren WW :1 (bewegingen/bewerkingen uitvoeren) manipular, manovrar, operar :2 (beïnvloeden) manipular, manovrar :de verkiezingen -- = manipular le electiones :de publieke opine -- = manipular le opinion public manipulerend BN :1 manipulative, manipulatori manisch BN :1 maniac manisch-depressief BN :1 maniacodepressive :--e neiging = tendentia maniacodepressive :--e psychose = psychose (-osis) maniacodepressive manisme ZN :1 culto al/del manes/ancestres, manismo Manitoe ZN EIGN :1 Manitu manjaar ZN :1 labor/travalio de un anno per un persona, anno de labor/travalio de un homine, anno-homine (MV: annos-homine) mank BN :1 claude, claudicante (ook FIG) :-- gaan = claudicar :-- zijn aan de linkervoet = esser claude del pede leve :die vergelijking gaat -- = iste comparation claudica :aan hetzelfde euvel -- gaan = claudicar/suffrer del mesme defecto manke ZN :1 persona/homine claude/claudicante mankement ZN :1 (gebrek) defecto, imperfection, falta, mancamento :2 (lichaamsgebrek) defecto physic/corporal/corporee, infirmitate manken WW :1 claudicar mankepoot ZN :1 Zie: manke mankeren WW :1 (hebben mbt ziekte) haber :wat mankeert je toch? = que ha tu? :ik mankeer niets = io va multo ben :2 (ontbreken) mancar :er mankeren nog een paar guldens = il manca ancora alicun florinos :3 (in gebreke zijn) mancar :er mankeert iets aan de motor = il ha alique que va mal in le motor :zonder -- = sin falta :4 (missen) mancar :hij mankeert vaak = ille manca sovente mankracht ZN :1 (menselijke kracht) fortia human/viril/muscular :deze machine wordt bewogen door -- = iste machina functiona manualmente :2 (sterkte aan manschappen/arbeiders) mano de obra, effectivo, personal manlief ZN :1 mi car spo(n)so/marito manlijk BN :1 Zie: mannelijk manlijkheid ZN :1 masculinitate, virilitate manloos BN :1 celibatari, sin marito, sin sposo manmoedig BN :1 Zie: manhaftig manmoedigheid ZN :1 Zie: manhaftigheid manna ZN :1 manna :het komt als -- uit de hemel vallen = isto es como manna del celo mannaboom ZN :1 eucalypto mannifere mannagras ZN :1 glyceria flottante mannasuiker ZN :1 mannitol, mannite manneke ZN :1 parve homine mannelijk BN :1 mascule, masculin, del sexo masculin :-- geslacht = sexo mascule/masculin :-- persoon = homine/persona mascule/del sexo masculin, masculo :-- dier = animal mascule/del sexo masculin, masculo :--e hoedanigheid/aard/karakter = masculinitate :bevoorrechting in de --e lijn = privilegio de masculinitate :(TAAL) -- geslacht = genere masculin :-- zelfstandig naamwoord = substantivo masculin :-- rijm = rima masculin :--e bloem = flor mascule :--e bloemen betreffend = masculiflor :(ook TAAL) -- maken, het -- geslacht geven = masculinisar :het -- maken/worden van zelfstandige naamwoorden = masculinisation :2 viril :--e leeftijd = etate viril :-- lid = membro viril :--e rijpheid = virilitate mannelijkheid ZN :1 (viriliteit) masculinitate, virilitate :2 (penis) membro viril :3 (leeftijd) etate viril mannenafdeling ZN :1 section del/pro le homines mannenbad ZN :1 (zwembad) piscina pro homines mannenbarak ZN :1 barraca pro viros mannenbroeders ZN MV :1 (calvinisten) fratres mannenfiguur ZN :1 figura de homine mannengedoe ZN :1 cosas de homines mannengek ZN :1 nymphomana, nymphomaniaca mannengemeenschap ZN :1 societate/communitate mascule/masculin mannenhaat ZN :1 misandria mannenhaatster ZN :1 femina qui odia le homines, misandrista mannenhand ZN :1 (handschrift) calligraphia mascule/de homine :2 (hand) mano de homine mannenheerschappij ZN :1 phallocratia mannenhuis ZN :1 centro de activitate exclusivemente pro homines :2 hospitio pro vetule homines mannenkleding ZN :1 vestimentos pro homines mannenklooster ZN :1 convento masculin/de religiosos/de monachos mannenkoor ZN :1 choro mascule/masculin/de masculos mannenkracht ZN :1 fortia viril mannenmaatschappij ZN :1 societate masculin/de homines mannenmoed ZN :1 corage viril mannenpraatgroep ZN :1 gruppo de discussion mascule/masculin mannenrol ZN :1 parte/rolo masculin mannenstem ZN :1 voce mascule/masculin/de homine mannentaal ZN :1 linguage viril/mascule/forte/de homines, linguage/parolas energic mannenverslinder ZN :1 devoratora de homines mannenwereld ZN :1 mundo mascule/de homines, societate phallocratic mannenwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio mascule/masculin/de homine mannenzaal ZN :1 sala de/pro homines mannenzangvereniging ZN :1 societate choral pro homines mannequin ZN :1 mannequin (F), modello mannetje ZN :1 (jong, klein persoon) parve homine :2 (gestalte van een mens) figura masculin :-- in de maan = visage del luna :3 (persoon) individuo, homine :daar heb ik mijn --s voor = io ha mi homines/adjutas/personal pro isto :-- aan -- = in rangos serrate, le unes contra le alteres, como sardinas :4 (mannetjesdier) animal mascule :5 :zijn -- staan = saper defender se mannetjesdier ZN :1 animal mascule mannetjeseend ZN :1 anate mascule mannetjesereprijs ZN :1 veronica officinal mannetjeshond ZN :1 can mascule mannetjeskat ZN :1 catto mascule mannetjesmakerij ZN :1 creation de personages stereotypate :hij doet aan -- = sempre/semper ille face personages stereotypate mannetjesolifant ZN :1 elephante mascule mannetjesorchis ZN :1 orchis mascule mannetjesplant ZN :1 planta mascule mannetjesputter ZN :1 (sterke man) homine multo forte, hercules :2 (iemand die knap in zijn vak is) asse, crack (E) mannetjesvaren ZN :1 filice mascule mannetjesvarken ZN :1 verre manniet ZN :1 mannitol, mannite mannin ZN :1 (BIJBEL) femina mannitol ZN :1 mannitol, mannite mannose ZN :1 mannosa manoeuvre ZN :1 (wending) manovra :2 (MIL) manovra (militar) :--s houden = manovrar :3 (list) manovra, stratagema, manipulation :politieke --s = manovras/stratagemas politic :--s bij de verkiezingen = manovras/manipulationes electoral manoeuvreerbaar BN :1 manovrabile manoeuvreerbaarheid ZN :1 manovrabilitate manoeuvreren WW :1 (behendig zijn) manovrar :met iets -- = manovrar un cosa :2 (gevechtsoefeningen houden) manovrar, facer manovras :de troepen maneuvreren = le truppas face manovras :3 (bewerkstelligen) manovrar :iemand in een onaangename positie -- = manovrar un persona in un position disagradabile :4 (besturen) manovrar :een schip -- = manovrar un nave manometer ZN :1 manometro :open -- = manometro a aere libere :gesloten -- = manometro a aere comprimite :registrerende -- = manometro registrator, manographo manometerfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de manometros manometerfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de manometros manometrie ZN :1 manometria manometrisch BN :1 manometric manostaat ZN :1 manostato manou ZN :1 Zie: rotan man-power ZN :1 Zie: mankracht mans BN :1 capace, capabile, (as)satis forte :-- genoeg zijn om = esser capace de :met melk meer -- = le lacte, fonte de energia mansarde ZN :1 mansarda mansardedak ZN :1 mansarda mansardekamer ZN :1 mansarda manschappen ZN MV :1 homines, truppa, soldatos, (SCHEEP) equipage :het aantal -- = le effectivo manschappenwagen ZN :1 camion militar mansdik BN :1 del dimensiones de un homine, spisse como un homine :oude --ke muren = vetule muros multo spisse/de grande spissor :--ke bomen = arbores de truncos enorme mansfiguur ZN :1 figura de homine manshand ZN :1 mano/scriptura de homine manshemd ZN :1 camisa de homine manshoed ZN :1 cappello de homine manshoofd ZN :1 testa/capite de homine manshoog BN :1 del altor/altura de un homine :--e varens = filices del altor de un homine manshoogte ZN :1 altor/altura de un homine :van -- = alte como un homine :van meer dan -- = plus alte que un homine manskerel ZN :1 homine forte manskleding ZN :1 Zie: herenkleding manskleermaker ZN :1 sartor pro homines manskleren ZN :1 Zie: herenkleding manslaars ZN :1 botta de homine manslag ZN :1 homicidio manslang BN :1 del statura/talia de un homine manslengte ZN :1 statura/talia de un homine mansnaam ZN :1 nomine de homine mansoor ZN :1 (PLANTK) asaro (europee) manspersoon ZN :1 homine, individuo, persona del sexo masculin mansplicht ZN :1 deber de homine mansportret ZN :1 portrait (F) de homine mansvolk ZN :1 homines, gente masculin manswerk ZN :1 travalio/labor de homine manta ZN :1 manta mantel ZN :1 (jas) mantello :met de -- der liefde bedekken = coperir con le mantello del caritate, traher un velo discrete super :iemand de -- uitvegen = reprobar/reprehender/reprimendar/admoner/admonestar asperemente/severmente un persona :onder de -- van = sub le mantello/pretexto de :2 (bij vogels) mantello :3 (bij weekdieren) mantello, pallio :4 (omhulsel) inveloppe, revestimento, camisa :de -- van een stalen buis = le revestimento de un tubo de aciero :de -- van een geweer = le camisa de un fusil :5 (REL) cappa :purperen -- = cappa purpuree/de purpura, purpura mantelaap ZN :1 Zie: mantelbaviaan mantelanjelier ZN :1 tunica mantelanjer ZN :1 Zie: mantelanjelier mantelbaviaan ZN :1 hamadryas mantelbont ZN :1 pellicia pro mantellos manteldieren ZN MV :1 tunicatos mantelgoed ZN :1 Zie: mantelstof mantelhaak ZN :1 agrafe mantelholte ZN :1 (van weekdieren) camera/cavitate palleal mantelkap ZN :1 cappucio mantelkraag ZN :1 colletto de mantello mantelmeeuw ZN :1 laro marin mantelmotor ZN :1 motor cuirassate mantelorganisatie ZN :1 organisation apparentemente autonome, organisation de umbrella mantelprojectiel ZN :1 projectil blindate mantelslip ZN :1 panno de mantello mantelstof ZN :1 texito/stoffa pro mantellos manteltje ZN :1 manteletto mantelzak ZN :1 (zak in een mantel) tasca de mantello :2 (valies) portamantello man-te-roer ZN :1 timonero mantiek ZN :1 mantica :de -- betreffend = mantic mantilla ZN :1 mantilla (S) mantisse ZN :1 mantissa mantoutest ZN :1 test (E) de Mantou, cutireaction mantra ZN :1 mantra Mantsjoekwo ZN EIGN :1 Manchukuo {tsj} Mantsjoerije ZN EIGN :1 Manchuria {tsj} Mantsjoerijer ZN :1 manchu {tsj} Mantsjoerijs BN :1 manchu {tsj} Mantsjoerijs ZN :1 (taal) manchu {tsj} Mantua ZN EIGN :1 Mantua :van/uit -- = mantuan Mantuaans BN :1 mantuan, de Mantu :--e zwaan = cygno mantuan/de Mantua manuaal ZN :1 (MUZ) claviero, (van orgel) manual manuaalkoppeling ZN :1 pedal de accopulamento manueel BN :1 manual :--e therapie = therapia manual manufacturen ZN MV :1 stoffas, texitos, productos textile :handel in -- = drapperia manufacturenwinkel ZN :1 magazin de stoffas/texitos, drapperia manufacturier ZN :1 mercante de stoffas/texitos, drappero manumissie ZN :1 manumission manuscript ZN :1 (handschrift) manuscripto :het ontcijferen van een -- = deciframento de un manuscripto :2 (geschreven of getypte tekst) manuscripto manuscriptenverzameling ZN :1 collection de manuscriptos manusje-van-alles ZN :1 factotum (L) manuur ZN :1 labor de un persona in un hora, hora-homine, MV: horas-homine manvolk ZN :1 Zie: mansvolk manweek ZN :1 septimana-homine, MV: septimanas-homine manwijf ZN :1 virago, viragine manziek BN :1 nymphomane, nymphomaniac manziekte ZN :1 nymphomania maoïsme ZN :1 maoismo maoïst ZN :1 maoista maoïstisch BN :1 maoista maori ZN :1 (persoon) maori :2 (taal) maori map ZN :1 (omslag) camisa, portafolio, dossier (F) :2 (mbt de inhoud) dossier (F) maquette ZN :1 maquette (F), modello, miniatura maquettenbouw ZN :1 construction de maquettes (F) maquettenbouwer ZN :1 constructor de maquettes (S) maquettenmaker ZN :1 Zie: maquettenbouwer maquillage ZN :1 (COSM) fardo, make-up (E) maquilleren WW :1 fardar maquis ZN :1 maquis (F) maraboe ZN :1 marabu maraboet ZN :1 marabut maraboeveren ZN MV :1 plumas de marabu maracuja ZN :1 maracuja maranta ZN :1 maranta maraskijn ZN :1 maraschino maraskijnkers ZN :1 marasca (I) maraskijnpudding ZN :1 crema dulce al maraschino maraskijnsaus ZN :1 sauce (F) al maraschino marasme ZN :1 marasmo marasquin ZN :1 Zie: maraskijn marathon ZN :1 marathon marathondebat ZN :1 debatto marathon marathonloop ZN :1 marathon marathonloper ZN :1 cursor/currero de marathon marathonrede ZN :1 discurso marathon marathonschaatser ZN :1 patinator de marathon marathonvergadering ZN :1 reunion marathon marathonzitting ZN :1 session marathon marcando BW :1 (MUZ) marcando (I) marcasiet ZN :1 marcasite marchanderen WW :1 contender le precio, negotiar cavillosemente, baratar marcheren WW :1 marchar {sj} marconist ZN :1 radio-operator, radiotelegraphista, telegraphista de bordo Marcus ZN EIGN :1 Marco :evangelie van -- = evangelio secundo/de Marco :-- 6, vers 10 = Marco 6, versetto 10 :-- Aurelius = Marco Aurelio Marcusevangelium ZN :1 evangelio de/secundo Marco mare ZN :1 (tijding) nova :2 (gerucht) rumor, ruito :de -- loopt = il curre le ruito marechaussee ZN :1 (militair politiekorps) policia militar :2 (korpslid) policiero militar marechausseekazerne ZN :1 caserna del policia militar maremma ZN :1 maremma maren WW :1 facer constantemente objectiones marene ZN :1 (meerforel) coregono marene ZN :1 marena maretak ZN :1 visco albe Margaretha ZN EIGN :1 Margarita margarine ZN :1 margarina :plantaardige -- = margarina vegetal margarinefabricage ZN :1 fabrication de margarina margarinefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de margarina margarinefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de margarina margarinemerk ZN :1 marca de margarina margarinezuur ZN :1 acido margaric marge ZN :1 (witte rand) margine :smalle -- = margine stricte :ruime -- = margine ample :in de -- geschreven = marginal :de -- afsnijden van = emarginar :(FIG) rommelen in de -- = perder se in cosas inutile :2 (verschil) margine, differentia :3 (speelruimte) margine :met een ruime -- = marginose margesteller ZN :1 (op schrijfmachine) adjustator marginal, marginator margetoets ZN :1 Zie: margesteller marginaal BN :1 (in de marge aangebracht) marginal, in le margine :--e aantekeningen = notas marginal :2 (tegen de bestaansgrens aan) marginal :-- bestaan = existentia marginal :-- bedrijf = interprisa marginal :3 (van weinig belang) marginal, accessori, secundari :--e groepering = (ag)gruppamento marginal :-- probleem = problema marginal :iets van --e betekenis = facto/evento de importantia secundari/de minor importantia :4 (mbt het gevolg van verandering) marginal :--e kosten = costos marginal marginalia ZN MV :1 notas marginal/in le margine marginaliën ZN MV :1 Zie: marginalia marginalisatie ZN :1 marginalisation marginaliseren WW :1 marginalisar marginaliteit ZN :1 marginalitate margriet ZN :1 margarita, oculo de bove, leucanthemo vulgar Margriet ZN EIGN :1 Margarita Maria ZN EIGN :1 Maria :van -- = marian :de Heilige -- = le Sancte Maria :ziekelijke verering van -- = mariolatria :op voorspraak van -- = per intercession de Maria mariaal BN :1 marial Maria-altaar ZN :1 altar del (Sancte) Virgine Mariabeeld ZN :1 statua del (Sancte) Virgine/del Virgine Maria, madonna Maria-Boodschap ZN :1 Annunciation (de Maria) Mariacongregatie ZN :1 congregation marial/marian Mariadag ZN :1 die marian Mariadienst ZN :1 culto del virgine Mariadistel ZN :1 carduo marian/de (Sancte) Maria, silybo marian Mariafeest ZN :1 festa marian mariage de raison ZN :1 maritage/matrimonio de convenientia Maria-Hemelvaart ZN :1 Assumption (del Sancte Virgine) Maria-Hemelvaartsdag ZN :1 die de Assumption mariajaar ZN :1 anno marian/marial Mariakapel ZN :1 cappella del (Sancte) Virgine Marialegende ZN :1 legenda marian/marial Maria-Lichtmis ZN :1 (Festa del) Purification Marialied ZN :1 canto marial/marian Mariamaand ZN :1 mense de Maria Marianen ZN MV :1 Mariannas Marianne ZN EIGN :1 Marianna Maria-Ontvangenis ZN :1 Immaculate Conception Maria-te-Drie ZN :1 le tres Marias Maria-Ten-hemel-Opneming ZN :1 Assumption (del Sancte Virgine) Mariaverering ZN :1 culto marian/marial/del (Sancte) Virgine, (overdreven) marianismo, (ziekelijk) marilatria Marie ZN EIGN :1 Maria marien BN :1 marin :--e transgressie = transgression marin marihuana ZN :1 marihuana, marijuana marihuanasigaret ZN :1 cigarretta de marihuana/marijuana marihuanavergiftiging ZN :1 cannabismo, intoxication cannabic marihuanaverslaving ZN :1 cannabismo, intoxication cannabic marimba ZN :1 marimba marinade ZN :1 (kruidig mengsel) marinada :iets in de -- zetten = mitter un cosa in le marinada, marinar un cosa marine ZN :1 armea de mar, marina, flotta, fortia(s) maritime/naval :ministerie van -- = ministerio de marina :officier bij de -- = officiero naval :Koninklijke Marine = Marina Royal/Regal marine BN :1 Zie: marien marinearsenaal ZN :1 arsenal del marina marine-attaché ZN :1 attaché (F) naval/de marina marinebasis ZN :1 base naval/del marina marinebegroting ZN :1 budget (E) del marina marineberichten ZN MV :1 notitias del marina marineblauw BN :1 blau marin marinecadet ZN :1 guardamarina marineersaus ZN :1 marinada marine-etablissement ZN :1 Zie: marinewerf marinehaven ZN :1 porto naval/militar/de guerra marine-instituut ZN :1 schola naval marineluchtmacht ZN :1 fortias aeronaval marineluchtvaart ZN :1 Zie: marineluchtmacht marineluchtvaartdienst ZN :1 aviation del marina, servicio aeronaval/aeree naval marineluchtvaarttroepen ZN MV :1 fortias aeronaval marineman ZN :1 marinero del marina marineofficier ZN :1 officiero naval/de marina marinerekruut ZN :1 recruta naval/del marina marineren WW :1 marinar :gemarineerde haring = haringo marinate marinestaf ZN :1 stato major naval/del marina marinestation ZN :1 station naval/del marina marinevaartuig ZN :1 vascello/nave del marina marinevliegtuig ZN :1 avion/aeroplano del marina marinewerf ZN :1 arsenal (del marina) marinewezen ZN :1 marina marinier ZN :1 soldato (del infanteria) de marina :(korps) mariniers = infanteria de marina mariniersbrigade ZN :1 brigade de infanteria de marina marinierskapel ZN :1 banda del infanteria de marina marinierskazerne ZN :1 caserna de infanteria de marina marinisme ZN :1 marinismo marinist ZN :1 marinista mariolatrie ZN :1 mariolatria mariologie ZN :1 mariologia mariologisch BN :1 mariologic marioloog ZN :1 mariologo Marion ZN EIGN :1 Marion marionet ZN :1 marionette (F) marionettenregering ZN :1 governamento marionette (F) marionettenspel ZN :1 (het spelen) joco con marionettes (F), spectaculo de marionettes (F) :2 (tent) theatro de marionettes (F) marionettenspeler ZN :1 marionettista marionettentheater ZN :1 theatro de marionettes (F) marist ZN :1 marista maritaal BN :1 marital :--e macht = autoritate marital maritiem BN :1 maritime :--e mogendheid = potentia maritime :-- museum = museo maritime :-- station = base/station maritime Marius ZN EIGN :1 Mario marjolein ZN :1 majorana, origano marjoleinolie ZN :1 oleo de majorana mark ZN :1 (GESCH) (grensgewest) limes, marca :2 (munt) marco, mark :Duitse -- = marco german :Finse -- = marco finlandese markant BN :1 remarcabile, notabile, prominente, saliente :een --e plaats innemen = haber un placia prominente markeerder ZN :1 marcator markeerpen ZN :1 marcator markeerstift ZN :1 marcator marker ZN :1 marcator markeren WW :1 (merken) marcar, indicar :2 (aanduiden door tekens) marcar, delimitar, signalisar, jalonar :3 (met geur afzetten) marcar, delimitar (le territorio) markering ZN :1 signalisation, jalonamento markeringsboei ZN :1 boia (de signalisation) markeringspaaltje ZN :1 paletto de signalisation marketenter ZN :1 vivandero marketenterij ZN :1 mestiero de vivandero/a marketentster ZN :1 vivandera marketing ZN :1 marketing (E) marketingbureau ZN :1 agentia de marketing (E) marketingmanager ZN :1 manager (E) de marketing (E) marketingplan ZN :1 plano de marketing (E) marketingstrategie ZN :1 strategia de marketing (E) markgraaf ZN :1 marchese, margrave markgraafschap ZN :1 marchesato, margraviato markgrafelijk BN :1 de marchese, de margrave markgravin ZN :1 marchesa markies :1 marchese, marquis (F), margrave :2 (zonnescherm) marquise (F), tenta markiezendoek ZN :1 tela pro marquises (F) Markiezeneilanden ZN MV :1 Marquesas markiezin ZN :1 marchesa, marquise (F) markizaat ZN :1 marchesato, marquisato, margraviato markka ZN :1 (Finse munteenheid) markka marklandgraaf :1 marchese, marquis (F), margrave marklandgraafschap ZN :1 marchesato, marquisato, margraviato markt ZN :1 (marktplein) (placia del) mercato :2 (plaats waar handel wordt gedreven) mercato, (in het Midden-Oosten) bazar :vrijdagse -- = mercato del venerdi(s) :op de -- staan = vender in le mercato :naar de -- gaan = ir al mercato :iets op de -- kopen = comprar un cosa al mercato :3 (EC, HAND) mercato :gemeenschappelijke -- = mercato commun :Europese -- = mercato europee :binnenlandse -- = mercato interior/national :concurrerende -- = mercato competitive/concurrential :vrije -- = mercato libere :zwarte -- = mercato nigre :prijshoudende/vaste -- = mercato stabile :zwakke -- = mercato debile :luie -- = mercato pauco/poco active :gat in de -- = vacuo in le mercato :verzadiging van de -- = saturation del mercato :de -- bederven = guastar le mercato :iets op de -- brengen = commercialisar un cosa :iets uit de -- nemen = retirar un cosa del mercato :van de -- verdringen = supplantar in le mercato :goed in de -- liggen = vender se ben :in de -- zijn voor = esser interessate in :onder de -- verkopen = vender sub le precio del mercato :op de -- komen met een nieuw produkt = lancear un nove producto :een nieuwe -- openleggen = aperir un nove mercato :een -- veroveren = conquirer un mercato :van alle --en thuis zijn = haber un responsa a toto, saper de toto un pauco/un poco marktaanbod ZN :1 offerta de mercato marktaandeel :1 parte/quota del mercato, participation in le/al mercato marktanalyse :1 analyse (-ysis)/investigation/de mercato/marketing (E) marktautomatisme ZN :1 automatismo del mercato marktbericht ZN :1 reporto/bulletin de mercato/del venditas marktbezoek ZN :1 visita del mercato marktbezoeker ZN :1 visitator del mercato marktconjunctuur ZN :1 (toestand) stato del mercato :2 (schommelingen) fluctuationes del mercato marktdag ZN :1 die/jorno de mercato markteconomie ZN :1 economia de mercato :vrije -- = economia de mercato libere markten WW :1 (naar de markt gaan) ir al mercato :2 (te koop aanbieden) vender al mercato, offerer in le mercato marktgeld ZN :1 derectos de mercato marktgeschreeuw ZN :1 critos del mercato marktgevoelig BN :1 sensibile al fluctuationes/influentia del mercato markthal ZN :1 mercato coperte markthandel ZN :1 commercio de mercato markthandelaar ZN :1 Zie: marktkoopman marktinvloed ZN :1 influentia/effecto super le mercato marktkoers ZN :1 curso/precio del mercato marktkoopman ZN :1 mercante/venditor de mercato marktkraam ZN :1 barraca de mercato marktkramer ZN :1 Zie: marktkoopman marktleider ZN :1 leader (E) de mercato marktmechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo economic/de mercato marktmeester ZN :1 superintendente del mercato marktnotering ZN :1 precio/quota del die, quatation de mercato marktonderzoek ZN :1 Zie: marktanalyse marktplaats ZN :1 (standplaats) mercato :2 (stad) loco de mercato, centro commercial marktplein ZN :1 placia del mercato, mercato marktpositie ZN :1 Zie: marktsituatie marktprijs ZN :1 (op de markt) precio de mercato :2 (in het vrije goederenverkeer) precio currente/del mercato marktproduktie ZN :1 production de benes de consumo/consumption marktprognose ZN :1 previsiones del mercato marktrecht ZN :1 privilegio de mercato :2 (marktgeld) derectos de mercato marktrente ZN :1 interesse del mercato financiari marktsector ZN :1 sector de mercato marktsegment ZN :1 segmento/parte del mercato marktsegmentatie ZN :1 segmentation del mercato marktsituatie ZN :1 situation/position/stato/conditiones del mercato marktstrategie ZN :1 strategia commercial/de mercato, marketing (E) marktstructuur ZN :1 structura del mercato markttrend ZN :1 tendentia del mercato marktvergunning ZN :1 licentia pro le venditores del mercato, permisso de vendita in le mercato marktverkenning ZN :1 recerca de marketing (E), prospection del mercato marktverordening ZN :1 regulamento del mercato marktvrouw ZN :1 venditrice/venditora in le/de mercato marktwaar ZN :1 mercantias/productos que on vende al mercato marktwaarde ZN :1 valor commercial/de mercato :(FIG) de voetballer probeerde zijn -- te verhogen = le footballero {foet} essayava de altiar su valor commercial/de mercato marlijn ZN :1 merlin Marmara ZN EIGN :1 Marmara :zee van -- = Mar de Marmara marmelade ZN :1 marmelada, confectura marmer ZN :1 marmore :voorwerp van -- = marmore :plaat -- = trencho {sj} de marmore :Carrarisch -- = marmore de Carrara :Pentelisch -- = marmore pentelic :statuair -- = marmore statuari :bewerker van -- = marmorator, marmorero :(GEOL) in -- omzetten = marmorisar :een blok -- bewerken = sculper/taliar un bloco de marmore marmerachtig BN :1 marmoree, como marmore marmerader ZN :1 vena de marmore marmerbeeld ZN :1 statua de marmore marmerbewerker ZN :1 marmorator, marmorero marmerbewerking ZN :1 marmoreria marmerblad ZN :1 placa/tabletta de marmore marmerblank BN :1 blanc como le marmore marmerblok ZN :1 bloco de marmore marmeren WW :1 marmorar, marmorisar, venar :gemarmerd papier = papiro marmorate marmeren BN :1 de marmore, marmoree :-- standbeeld = statua de marmore :-- gelaatsuitdrukking = visage de marmore marmergroeve ZN :1 marmoriera marmergruis ZN :1 pulvere/restos de marmore marmerimitatie ZN :1 marmore artificial/facticie marmerindustrie ZN :1 industria marmorari marmering ZN :1 marmorisation :2 (adering) venatura marmerkleur ZN :1 color de marmore marmerkleurig BN :1 de color de marmore marmermozaïek ZN :1 masaico de marmore marmerpapier ZN :1 papiro marmorate marmerplaat ZN :1 placa/tabula/trencho {sj} de marmore marmerreliëf ZN :1 relievo de marmore marmerslijper ZN :1 marmorator, marmorero marmerslijperij ZN :1 marmoreria, officina de marmorero marmersnijder ZN :1 taliator de marmore marmersoort ZN :1 sorta de marmore marmersteen ZN :1 petra marmoree marmersteenhouwer ZN :1 marmorator, marmorero marmersteenhouwerij ZN :1 marmoreria marmertegel ZN :1 quadrello der marmore marmerwerker ZN :1 marmorator, marmorero :werkplaats van -- = marmoreria marmerzaag ZN :1 serra de marmore marmerzager ZN :1 serrator de marmore marmot ZN :1 marmotta :slapen als een -- = dormir como un marmotta marmottenvel ZN :1 pelle de marmotta Marne (de) ZN EIGN :1 le Marne :de slag aan de -- = le battalia del Marne Marne-Rijnkanaal ZN EIGN :1 canal del Marne al Rheno marokijn BN :1 marocchin marokijnen BN :1 de marocchin marokijnfabricage ZN :1 marocchineria marokijnfabriek ZN :1 marocchineria marokijnfabrikant ZN :1 marocchinero marokijnhandelaar ZN :1 marocchinero marokijnleer ZN :1 corio marocchin, marocchin :als -- bewerken = marocchinar :handel in -- = marocchineria marokijnwerker ZN :1 marocchinero Marokkaan ZN :1 marocchino Marokkaans BN :1 marocchin Marokko ZN EIGN :1 Marocco maroniet ZN :1 maronita maronitisch BN :1 maronita :--e kerk = ecclesia maronita marot ZN :1 (narrenstok) insignia del buffon :2 (stokpaardje) mania, (hobby) hobby (E) marqueterie ZN :1 marqueteria marren WW :1 tardar :zonder -- = sin tardar, sin demora marron ZN :1 (kastanje) marron mars ZN :1 (tocht) marcha {sj} :geforceerde -- = marcha fortiate :--en maken van 40 kilometer = facer marchas de quaranta kilometros :zich op -- begeven = mitter se/poner se in marcha :2 (MUZ) marcha {sj} :militaire -- = marcha militar :Radetsky -- = marcha de Radetsky :Turkse -- = marcha turc :3 (korf) corbe :veel in zijn -- hebben = haber multe talento :hij heeft niet veel in zijn -- = ille non ha multo a offerer Mars ZN EIGN :1 (ROM GODSD) Marte :van -- = martian :2 (ASTRON) Marte :van -- = martian mars! TW :1 marcha! {sj} marsala ZN :1 (wijn) marsala marsbevel ZN :1 ordine de marcha {sj} marsbewoner ZN :1 martiano marscolonne ZN :1 columna/colonna de marcha {sj} Marseillaise (De --) ZN EIGN :1 Marseillaise (La --) (F), Marsiliesa (Le) Marseille ZN EIGN :1 Marseille (F), Marsilia :van/uit -- = marsiliese marsepein ZN :1 marzapane (I) marsepeinen BN :1 de marzapane (I) marsfractuur ZN :1 fractura metatarsal/de un metatarso Marshallhulp ZN :1 Adjuta/Plano Marshall marsklaar BN :1 preste pro le marcha {sj}/pro marchar {sj}, preste pro partir marskorf ZN :1 corbe de dorso marskramer ZN :1 venditor/mercante/mercator ambulante marslied ZN :1 canto de marcha {sj} marsmannetje ZN :1 martiano marsmuziek ZN :1 musica de marcha {sj} marsorder ZN :1 ordine de marcha {sj} marsroute ZN :1 itinerario, percurso marssnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de marcha {sj} marstempo ZN :1 (bij het marcheren) passo de marcha {sj} :2 (van marsmuziek) tempo (I) de marcha {sj} marstenue ZN :1 uniforme de campania marsvaardig BN :1 Zie: marsklaar martelaar ZN :1 (iemand die lijdt) martyre :lijst van --s = lista de martyres :geschiedenis van de --en = martyrologio :eerste der --en = protomartyre :2 (iemand die kwelt) torturator, tormentator martelaarsboek ZN :1 martyrologio martelaarschap ZN :1 martyrio martelaarsgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia del martyres martelaarsgezicht ZN :1 aere de martyre martelaarskroon ZN :1 corona de martyre martelares ZN :1 martyre martelarij ZN :1 martyrio, tortura, tormento, supplicio martelbloed ZN :1 sanguine de un martyre marteldood ZN :1 martyrio :de -- laten sterven = martyrisar :de -- ondergaan = suffrer le martyrio martelen WW :1 martyrisar, suffrer le martyrio, torturar, tormentar, excruciar :het -- = martyrio, tormento, tortura, excruciation :iemand dood -- = torturar un persona usque al morte :wij martelden ons op/met dat vraagstuk = nos nos rumpeva le testa/le capite super iste problema martelgang ZN :1 martyrio, supplicio, calvario martelgereedschap ZN :1 Zie: marteltuig marteling ZN :1 martyrio, tortura, tormento, supplicio, excruciation :--en verdragen = supportar torturas :zijn schooltijd was een -- voor hem = su scholaritate ha essite un supplicio pro ille martelkamer ZN :1 sala/camera de torturas martelkroon ZN :1 Zie: martelaarskroon martellato :1 (MUZ) martellato (I) martelpaal ZN :1 palo de tortura marteltuig ZN :1 instrumentos de tortura martelweg ZN :1 Zie: martelgang martelwerktuig ZN :1 instrumento de tortura martensiet ZN :1 martensite marter ZN :1 martara marterachtigen ZN MV :1 mustelides marterbont ZN :1 (pellicia de) martara marterhaar ZN :1 pilo de martara marterharen BN :1 in/de pilos de martara :-- penseel = pincel in/de pilos de martara marterpenseel ZN :1 pincel in/de pilo de martara martervel ZN :1 pelle de martara Martha ZN EIGN :1 Martha martiaal BN :1 martiaal Martiaans BN :1 martian martialiteit ZN :1 martialitate Martijn ZN EIGN :1 Martin, Martino Martin ZN EIGN :1 Martin, Martino martingaal ZN :1 martingala martini ZN :1 (drank) martini Martinus ZN EIGN :1 Martin, Martino martyrologie ZN :1 martyrologio :kenner van de -- = martyrologista martyrologium ZN :1 martyrologio marxisme ZN :1 marxismo marxisme-leninisme ZN :1 marxismo-leninismo marxist ZN :1 marxista marxistisch BN :1 marxista :--e ideologie = ideologia marxista :-- historisme = historismo/historicismo marxista marxistisch-leninistisch BN :1 marxista-leninista marxist-leninist ZN :1 marxista-leninista mascara ZN :1 (oogmake-up) mascara mascaron ZN :1 mascaron mascon ZN :1 mascon mascotte ZN :1 (gelukspoppetje) mascotte (F), fetiche (F) :2 (figuurtje dat een merk vertegenwoordigt) figura emblematic, logo masculien BN :1 masculin, viril :-- gedrag = comportamento masculin masculinisatie ZN :1 masculinisation, virilisation masculinisering ZN :1 Zie: masculinisatie masculinum ZN :1 (TAAL) masculino maser ZN :1 (NAT) maser masker ZN :1 (gezichtsbedekking) masca, mascara :iemand een -- opzetten = poner un masca/mascara a un persona, mascar/mascarar un persona :zijn -- opzetten = poner su masca/mascara, mascar se, mascarar se :iemand het -- afdoen = remover le masca/mascara de un persona, dismascar un persona :zijn -- afdoen = remover se le masca/mascara, lassar cader le masca/mascara, dismascar se :iemand het -- afdoen/aftrekken = remover le masca/mascara de un persona, dismascar un persona :2 (persoon) masca, mascara :3 (voorwerp ter bescherming/isolering) masca, mascara :-- van een lasser = masca de un soldator :4 (schijn) masca, mascara, apparentia exterior :iemand onder het -- van vriendschap begroeten = salutar un persona sub le masca/mascara de amicitate :5 (FOTO) masca, mascara :6 (BIOL) larva :7 (afdruk van iemands gelaat) masca, mascara maskerade ZN :1 mascarada maskeradefeest ZN :1 festa de mascarada maskeradepak ZN :1 costume de mascarada maskerbloem ZN :1 mimulo maskeren ZN :1 (verbergen) mascar, mascarar, celar, dissimular, occultar :hij maskeerde zijn slechte bedoelingen = ille mascava/mascarava/dissimulava su mal intentiones maskeren WW :1 poner/mitter un masca/mascara a, mascar, mascarar maskermicrofoon ZN :1 microphono a masca maskerpapegaai ZN :1 psittaco obscur masochisme ZN :1 masochismo masochist ZN :1 masochista masochistisch BN :1 masochista, masochistic :-- gedrag = comportamento masochista/masochistic masora ZN :1 masora masoreet ZN :1 masoreta masoretisch BN :1 masoretic massa ZN :1 (groot aantal) massa, multitude, infinitate :een -- fouten = un massa/multitude de errores :een -- mensen = un massa/infinitate de personas :hij heeft een -- vrienden = ille ha un massa de amicos :in -- opstellen = massar :2 (grote hoeveelheid) massa, quantitate :-- water = massa de aqua :een artikel in -- produceren = producer un articulo in serie :een artikel in -- verkopen = vender un articulo in grande quantitates :bij --'s = in enorme quantitates :3 (het volk) massa, massas :onwetende -- = massa ignorante, vulgo :zwijgende -- = massas silente/silentiose :de psychologie van de -- = le psychologia del massas :boven de -- uitsteken = emerger del massa :4 (hoeveelheid materie) massa :vormeloze -- = massa informe :dichte -- = massa compacte :de grote -- = le vulgo, le grande massa :5 (NAT) massa :kritische -- = massa critic :trage -- = massa inerte/inertial :-- van het proton = massa del proton :-- van het neutron = massa del neutron :-- del elektron = massa del electron :6 (geleidende eenheid) massa :7 (hoop, stapel) mole massa-aanhouding ZN :1 detention collective/in massa massa-actie ZN :1 action de massa, (campagne) campania de massa massaal BN :1 massive, in massa :--e opkomst = participation massive :--e uittocht = exodo massive :-- verzet = resistentia massive/in massa :-- goederenvervoer = transporto mercantil massive :--e aanwezigheid van troepen = presentia massive de truppas :--e inspanning = effortio massive :--e vernietiging van groenten = destruction massive de verduras massa-arrestatie ZN :1 arresto in massa massa-artikel ZN :1 articulo de serie/de grande consumo massabekering ZN :1 conversion collective/in massa massabetoging ZN :1 manifestation/demonstration de massa massabeweging ZN :1 movimento de massa(s) massabijeenkomst ZN :1 meeting (E) de massa massacommunicatie ZN :1 communication de massa massacommunicatiemiddel ZN :1 medio de communication de massa, (MV) (mass-)media (E) massaconsumptie ZN :1 consumo/consumption de massa massacre ZN :1 massacro massacreren WW :1 massacrar massacultuur ZN :1 cultura de massa massadeeltje ZN :1 particula de massa massademonstratie ZN :1 demonstration/manifestation de massa massadeportatie ZN :1 deportation massive/in massa massadichtheid ZN :1 densitate massic massadraad ZN :1 filo de massa massadrama ZN :1 drama de massas massa-eenheid ZN :1 unitate de massa massa-effect ZN :1 effecto de massa massa-evacuatie ZN :1 evacuation in massa massafabricage ZN :1 fabrication in/de massa/in serie massage ZN :1 massage :ontspannende -- = massage de relaxation massagebehandeling ZN :1 tractamento de massage massagedrag ZN :1 comportamento/conducta de massa massageheugen ZN :1 memoria de massa massage-instituut ZN :1 instituto de massage massageolie ZN :1 oleo de massage massagetafel ZN :1 tabula de massage massagetal ZN :1 numero massic/de massa massagetoestel ZN :1 apparato de massage massagewerktuig ZN :1 Zie: massagetoestel massagoed ZN :1 Zie: massagoederen massagoederen ZN MV :1 merces/mercantias de massa/de grande consumo/de grande consumption massagraf ZN :1 fossa commun massahysterie ZN :1 hysteria collective massa-impedantie ZN :1 impedantia de massa massa-instinct ZN :1 instincto del massas massaliteit ZN :1 character massive massamedia ZN MV :1 (mass-)media (E), medios de communication de massa massamens ZN :1 homine del massa/del strata massamiddelpunt ZN :1 centro de inertia (del massas) massamiddelpuntsysteem ZN :1 systema del centro de massas massamoord ZN :1 assassinato/homicidio multiple/in massa, massacro, hecatombe massamoordenaar ZN :1 assassino multiple massaontslag ZN :1 dimission/licentiamento collective massaprodukt ZN :1 producto in/de massa/in serie, articulo de grande serie massaproduktie ZN :1 production in/de massa/in grande serie massaproduktiemachine ZN :1 machina de fabrication in grande serie massaprotest ZN :1 protesto de massa massapsychologie ZN :1 psychologia del massas massapsychologisch BN :1 del psychologia del massas massapsychose ZN :1 psychose (-osis) collective massareactantie ZN :1 reactantia de massa massarecreatie ZN :1 recreation de massa massascène ZN :1 scena de massa massaspectrograaf ZN :1 spectrographo de massa massaspectrografie ZN :1 spectrographia de massa massaspectrometer ZN :1 spectometro de massa massaspectrometrie ZN :1 spectrometria de massa massaspectrum ZN :1 spectro de massa massasprint ZN :1 sprint massive/collective massaspurt ZN :1 Zie: massasprint massasuggestie ZN :1 suggestion collective/in massa massatoerisme ZN :1 tourismo {oe} de massa massatransport ZN :1 transporto massive/in massas /in grande quantitates massaverkoop ZN :1 vendita in massa(s)/de grande quantitates massavernietiging ZN :1 destruction massive/in massa massavernietigingswapen ZN :1 arma de destruction massive/in massa massaverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno de massa massavervoer ZN :1 Zie: massatransport massawaan ZN :1 delirio collective massawaanzin ZN :1 follia collective massawerking ZN :1 action de massa :wet van de -- = lege del action de massa massawerkloosheid ZN :1 disoccupation massive masseertoestel ZN :1 apparato de massage masseren WW :1 (mbt spieren) massar, facer un massage :het -- = massage :2 (bij biljarten) dar massé (F) a masseur ZN :1 masseur (F) masseuse ZN :1 masseuse (F) massicot ZN :1 massicot, lithargyro massief BN :1 (niet hol) massive :juweel van -- goud = joiel de auro massive :-- bronzen standbeeld = statuo de bronzo massive :2 (sterk, stevig) massive, solide :-- gebouw = edificio solide :--e toren = turre massive :kast van -- eiken = armario de querco massive massief ZN :1 massivo massiefheid ZN :1 massivitate massificatie ZN :1 massification massificeren WW :1 massificar :het -- = massification massiviteit ZN :1 massivitate Massora ZN :1 Mas(s)ora massora ZN :1 massora massoreet ZN :1 ma(s)soreta massoreet ZN :1 massoreta massoretisch BN :1 ma(s)soretic massoretisch BN :1 massoretic mast ZN :1 (paal) mast, palo, pylon :2 (scheepsmast) mast mastaba ZN :1 mastaba mastappel ZN :1 cono de abiete mastbeuk ZN :1 fago mastboom ZN :1 (den) pino :2 (paal) palo mastbos ZN :1 bosco/foreste de pinos, pineto mastcel ZN :1 mastocyto mastectomie ZN :1 mastectomia, amputation del sino masteloos BN :1 sin mast mastenmaker ZN :1 fabricante de mastes mastenmakerij ZN :1 (handeling) fabrication de mastes :2 (plaats) fabrica de mastes masticatie ZN :1 mastication mastiek ZN :1 mastico mastiekbedekking ZN :1 revestimento de mastico (bituminose) mastiekboom ZN :1 lentisco mastiekcement ZN :1 mastico de cemento mastieken BN :1 in/de mastico mastieken WW :1 (met mastiek bedekken) coperir con mastico, masticar :2 (met stopverf dichten) clauder con mastico mastiff ZN :1 mastiff mastitis ZN :1 mastitis mastkorf ZN :1 nido de cornice mastkraan ZN :1 grue a mast, derrick (E) mastodont ZN :1 mastodonte mastoïditis ZN :1 mastoiditis masturbatie ZN :1 masturbation masturbeerder ZN :1 masturbator masturberen WW :1 masturbar :het -- = masturbation, (mannen OOK) onanismo :man die masturbeert = masturbator, onanista :vrouw die masturbeert = masturbatrice mat BN :1 (dof, glansloos) mat :-- papier = papiro mat :--te foto = photo(graphia) super papiro mat :-- maken = 1. matar, 2. dispolir :-- glas = vitro dispolite/mat :2 (niet doorschijnend) mat, opac :3 (schaakmat) mat :-- zetten = facer chaco (e) mat, dar chaco (e) mat, matar :-- staan = esser mat :4 (slap, lusteloos) languide, languorose, apathic, amorphe, inerte, indolente, lymphatic, fatigate, disanimate :-- reageren op iets = reager sin enthusiasmo a un cosa mat ZN :1 matta :met een -- beleggen = mattar :--ten kloppen = batter/succuter mattas :2 carpetta, tapis (F), tapete matador ZN :1 matador (S) matadorspel ZN :1 matador (S) matbranden WW :1 dispolir match ZN :1 match (E), partita, incontro matchpoint ZN :1 matchpoint (E), balla de match (E) matcombinatie ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) combination de mat/de matar matdreiging ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) menacia de mat/de matar mate ZN :1 mesura, mensura, grado :in gelijke/dezelfde -- = in equal/le mesme grado/mesura/proportion, equalmente :in zekere -- = in certe/al(i)cun mesura/grado :in meerdere -- = in major mesura/grado :in mindere -- = in minor mesura/grado :in ruime -- = in grande/large mesura/grado, largemente, amplemente :in (on)beperkte -- = in mesura/grado (il)limitate :in voldoende -- = in mesura/grado sufficiente, sufficientemente :in stijgende -- = in mesura/grado crescente :in beslissende -- = in mesura/grado decisive, decisivemente :in bescheiden -- = in mesura/grado modeste, modestemente :in aanzienlijke -- = in mesura/grado considerabile, considerabilemente :in hoge/sterke -- = in alte grado, grandemente, altemente :in de hoogste -- = in le plus alte mesura/grado :in welke -- = in qual mesura/grado :naar de -- van = secundo le mesura/grado de :in enige -- = in qualque modo, al(i)quanto :met -- = moderatemente, con moderation, con mesura :naar de -- van zijn kunnen = secundo le mesura de su medios mateloos BN :1 sin mesura, sin mensura, dismesurate, infinite, immense, disproportionate, excessive, immoderate, exorbitante :--e pretenties = pretentiones/pretensiones exorbitante :--e eerzucht = ambition dismesurate :-- rijk = immensemente ric mateloosheid ZN :1 dismesura, immensitate, immoderatessa, immoderation, exorbitantia mater ZN :1 (REL) matre superior :2 (PLANTK) matricaria mater dolorosa ZN :1 mater dolorosa (L) materiaal ZN :1 (stof) materia, material :genetisch/erfelijk -- = material genetic :fotografisch -- = material photographic :statistisch -- = material statistic :onbewerkt/ruw -- = materia brute :splijtbaar -- = materia fissibile :2 (gegevens) material, documentos, datos :-- aandragen = apportar datos :3 (materieel, gereedschap) material materiaaladministratie ZN :1 administration del materiales materiaalbeheer ZN :1 Zie: materiaaladministratie materiaalbeheerder ZN :1 administrator del materiales materiaalbreuk ZN :1 ruptura in le material materiaalfout ZN :1 material defective, defecto in le material materiaalkosten ZN MV :1 costos de material(es) materiaalkunde ZN :1 Zie: materiaalleer materiaalleer ZN :1 studio/cognoscentia/cognoscimento de proprietates de materiales, scientia del materiales materiaalmoeheid ZN :1 fatiga de materiales materiaalonderzoek ZN :1 investigation del materiales materiaalopslag ZN :1 stockage de material materiaalprijs ZN :1 precio del material materiaalschaarste ZN :1 scarsitate/penuria de material materiaaltoepassing ZN :1 application/utilisation del material materiaalvermoeidheid ZN :1 Zie: materiaalmoeheid materiaalverwerking ZN :1 transformation de materiales materiaalvoorraad ZN :1 stock (E) de material materialisatie ZN :1 materialisation materialiseren WW :1 materialisar :het -- = materialisation materialisering ZN :1 materialisation materialisme ZN :1 materialismo :historisch -- = materialismo historic materialist ZN :1 materialista materialistisch BN :1 materialista, materialistic :--e levensbeschouwing = philosphia materialista/materialistic del vita :-- monisme = monismo materialista/materialistic materialiteit ZN :1 materialitate materie ZN :1 (stof) materia, substantia :levende -- = materia vivente :bezielde -- = materia animate :interstellaire -- = materia interstellar :ontaarde -- = materia degenerate :2 (FIL) materia :3 (onderwerp, inhoud, vak) materia, subjecto, question :de -- beheersen/kennen = dominar le materia :ingewikkelde -- = materia/question/subjecto complicate :de -- in het boek is hoogst complex = le materia del libro es multo complexe materiedeeltje ZN :1 particula de materia materieel BN :1 (stoffelijk) material, physic, corporal, corporee :--e hulp = adjuta material :--e schade = damno(s) material :--e goederen = benes material :2 (tgov formeel) material materieel ZN :1 material, equipamento :(SPOORW) rollend -- = material rolante/mobile, parco ferroviari :zwaar -- inzetten = usar equipamento pesante materiegolf ZN :1 unda materia/material maternaal BN :1 materne, maternal materniteit ZN :1 maternitate matglanzend BN :1 de brillantia opac/satinate, opac matglas ZN :1 (vensterglas) vitro opac/dispolite :2 (glasplaat) placa de vitro opac/dispolite matglazen BN :1 de/in vitro opac/dispolite :-- plaat = placa de vitro opac matheid ZN :1 (apathie) apathia, inertia, indolentia, languor, lymphatismo :2 (matte kleur) matitate, color mat mathematica ZN :1 (wiskunde) mathematica :2 (vrouwelijke wiskundige) mathematica mathematicus ZN :1 mathematico mathematiek ZN :1 aspecto mathematic mathematisch BN :1 mathematic :--e logica = logica mathematic :-- model = modello mathematic :-- pendel = pendulo mathematic :--e programmering = programmation mathematic :--e statistiek = statistica mathematic :--e inductie = induction mathematic :dat staat -- vast = isto es mathematicamente secur mathematiseren WW :1 mathematisar :het -- = mathematisation mathematisering ZN :1 mathematisation matig BN :1 (binnen een redelijke maat) moderate :--e wind = vento moderate :--e prijzen = precios moderate/modic :--e warmte = calor moderate :--e snelheid = velocitate moderate :op een -- vuur koken = cocer a foco moderate :2 (maat houdend) moderate, (mbt eten en drinken OOK) frugal, sobrie :--e drinker = bibitor moderate :een --e drinker zijn = biber con moderation :een -- gebruik van iets maken = facer un uso moderate de un cosa :3 (middelmatig) moderate, medie, (tamelijk slecht) mediocre :-- succes = successo moderate :-- dividend = dividendo medie :-- concert = concerto mediocre :de --e kwaliteit van een werk = le qualitate mediocre de un obra :het gaat maar -- = isto non va troppo ben :hij is er maar -- mee ingenomen = ille non lo ama troppo, illo non le enthusiasma :ik vind dat maar -- = io trova isto assatis mediocre matigen WW :1 (beperken) moderar, restringer, limitar, temperar, attemperar :de lonen -- = moderar le salarios :2 (verminderen) moderar, reducer, diminuer, relentar :zijn snelheid -- = moderar/relentar su velocitate :de wind heeft de warmte wat gematigd = le vento ha moderate le calor un pauco/poco :de economische groei -- = relentar le expansion economic :3 (betomen) continer :4 (verzachten, verminderen) diminuer, temperar, attemperar :5 (bedaren) calmar, tranquillisar :6 (zuiniger worden) economisar, restringer se, moderar su expensas matigheid ZN :1 (gematigdheid) temperantia, moderation, mesura :de sport met -- beoefenen = practicar le sport (E) con moderation :2 (soberheid) temperantia, sobrietate, frugalitate :-- betrachten = practicar le sobrietate, monstrar/observar sobrietate, metir se matiging ZN :1 moderation, temperantia :-- van de snelheid = moderation del velocitate matigjes BN :1 mediocre matinee ZN :1 matinee (F) matineeconcert ZN :1 concerto de matinee (F) matineus BN :1 matitutinal, matinal matras ZN :1 matras :springveren -- = matras a resortos matras(se)stof ZN :1 tela/texito de matras matrasbeschermer ZN :1 Zie: matrasdek matrascover ZN :1 Zie: matrasdek matrasdek ZN :1 coperimatras matrassenmaker ZN :1 matrassero matrastijk ZN :1 tela de matras matriarchaal BN :1 matriarchal :--e maatschappij = societate matriarchal matriarchaat ZN :1 matriarchato matrijs ZN :1 matrice, forma, modulo, modello, (DRUKK ook) flaon matrijs-kolom ZN :1 matrice-colonna/columna matrijzengieterij ZN :1 matriceria matrijzengietwerk ZN :1 matriceria matrikel ZN :1 (inschrijvingsregister) matricula :inschrijving in een -- = matricular :2 (register van inkomsten) libro de receptas matrilineair BN :1 matrilinee, matrilinear :--e afstamming = filiation matrilinee/matrilinear :--e ordening = matriarchato matrilocaal BN :1 matrilocal :-- huwelijk = matrimonio matrilocal matrimoniaal BN :1 matrimonial matrimonium ZN :1 matrimonio, maritage matrix ZN :1 (WISK, COMP) matrice :antisymmetrische -- = matrice antisymmetric :geconjugeerde -- = matrice conjugate :complex-geconjugeerde -- = matrice complexe-conjugate :eindige -- = matrice finite :normale -- = matrice normal :halfgedefiniëerde -- = matrice semidefinite :modale -- = matrice modal :unimodulaire -- = matrice unimodular :symmetrische -- = matrice symmetric :orthogonale -- = matrice orthogonal :dynamische -- = matrice dynamic :bipolaire -- = matrice bipolar :halfgedefiniëerde -- = matrice semidefinite :determinant van een -- = determinante de un matrice :2 (gietvorm) matrice :3 (BIOL) matrice matrixalgebra ZN :1 algebra matricial matrixbrug ZN :1 ponte de matrice matrix-differentiaalvergelijking ZN :1 equation differential matricial matrixgeheugen ZN :1 matrice de memoria matrix-inversie ZN :1 inversion del matrices matrixlogica ZN :1 logica matricial matrixmechanica ZN :1 mechanica matricial matrixnorm ZN :1 norma de un matrice matrixnotatie ZN :1 notation matricial matrixprinter ZN :1 impressor/imprimitor matricial/a/de matrice/punctos matrixrekening ZN :1 calculo matricial matrixring ZN :1 anello del matrices matrixtheorie ZN :1 theoria matricial matrone ZN :1 matrona :van een -- = matronal matroneachtig BN :1 matronal matronymicum ZN :1 matronymico, metronymico matronymisch BN :1 matronymic, metronymic matroos ZN :1 marinero matrozenbroek ZN :1 pantalon(es) de marinero matrozenbuis ZN :1 blusa de marinero matrozendracht ZN :1 vestimentos de marinero matrozenherberg ZN :1 Zie: matrozenkroeg matrozenhoed ZN :1 cappello de marinero matrozenkiel ZN :1 Zie: matrozenbuis matrozenkleding ZN :1 vestimentos de marinero matrozenkraag ZN :1 collo marin/de marinero matrozenkroeg ZN :1 taverna de marineros matrozenlied ZN :1 canto de marineros matrozenmuts ZN :1 bonetto de marinero matrozenpak ZN :1 habito/costume marin/de marinero matse ZN :1 pan azyme, azymo matsen WW :1 (klaarspelen) arrangiar, regular :2 (helpen) facer un favor, favorir, adjutar, (mbt betalen) facer un precio de amico matslijpen WW :1 matar matten ZN :1 (van stoelen) cannage matten WW :1 (van biezen voorzien) impalear, cannar :stoelen -- = impalear/cannar sedias :2 (dof maken) matar mattenbies ZN :1 junco pro sedias mattenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de mattas mattenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de mattas mattenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de mattas mattenklopper ZN :1 battitor de tapetes/de carpettas mattenvlechter ZN :1 tressator de mattas matteren WW :1 matar, dispolir Mattheus ZN EIGN :1 Mattheo :evangelie van -- = evangelio secundo/de Mattheo Mattheusevangelie ZN :1 evangelio de/secundo Mattheo Mattheuspassion ZN :1 Passion secundo/de Mattheo mattig BN :1 mat maturase ZN :1 maturase maturatie ZN :1 maturation maturiteit ZN :1 maturitate matverf ZN :1 color/vernisse mat matvernis ZN :1 vernisse mat matvoering ZN :1 (SCHAKEN) action/combination de mat maurandia ZN :1 maurandia Mauretanië ZN EIGN :1 Mauretania Mauretaniër ZN :1 mauretaniano Mauritiaan ZN :1 mauritiano Mauritius ZN EIGN :1 (le insula) Mauritio mauritiuspalm ZN :1 mauritia flexuose Maurits ZN EIGN :1 Mauritio mauser(geweer) ZN :1 mauser (D) mausoleum ZN :1 mausoleo Mausolus ZN EIGN :1 Mausolo mauve BN :1 (de color) mauve (F), lilac mauve ZN :1 mauve (F) mauwen WW :1 miaular :het -- = miau m.a.w. :1 (Afk.: met andere woorden) in altere parolas maxi BN :1 maxi maxi-jas ZN :1 mantello maxi, maximantello, maxi maxi-jas ZN :1 maximantello maxillair BN :1 maxillar maxillolabiaal WW :1 maxillolabial maximaal BN :1 maxime, maximal :--e dosis = dose/dosis maximal/maxime :-- rendement = rendimento maximal/maxime maximaliseren WW :1 maximisar, augmentar al maximo :het -- = maximisation maximalisering ZN :1 maximisation maximalisme ZN :1 maximalismo maximalist ZN :1 maximalista maximalistisch BN :1 maximalista maximantel ZN :1 Zie: maxi-jas maxime ZN :1 maxima maximeren WW :1 (bovengrens stellen) fixar/establir un maximo/un limite superior a :2 (tot een maximum voeren) maximisar maxi-mode ZN :1 moda maxi, maxi maximum ZN :1 maximo :barometrisch -- = maximo barometric :het -- aantal deelnemers = le numero maxime de participantes :hij staat op zijn -- = ille es a su maximo :tot een -- brengen/opvoeren = maximisar :het tot een -- brengen/opvoeren = maximisation maximumaantal ZN :1 numero maximal/maxime maximumgewicht ZN :1 peso maximal/maxime maximumprijs ZN :1 precio maximal/maxime maximumsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate maximal/maxime/limite, limite del velocitate :de -- overschrijden = exceder le limite del velocitate maximumtemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura maximal/maxime maximumthermometer ZN :1 thermometro a maximo maxi-rok ZN :1 gonna/gonnella maxi, maxigonna maxisingle ZN :1 maxisingle (E) maxwell ZN :1 maxwell Maxwellvergelijkingen ZN MV :1 equationes de Maxwell Maya ZN :1 (persoon) maya :2 (taal) maya Mayabeschaving ZN :1 civilisation maya mayonnaise ZN :1 mayonnaise (F) mazdaïsme ZN :1 mazdaismo, mazdeismo mazdaïst ZN :1 mazdaista, mazdeista mazdaïstisch BN :1 mazdaic, mazdaista, mazdeista mazelen ZN :1 rubeola, morbillo mazelenepidemie ZN :1 epidemia de rubeola/de morbillo mazen WW :1 sarcir mazurka ZN :1 mazurka (Po) mazzel ZN :1 fortuna mazzelaar ZN :1 fortunato mazzelen WW :1 haber fortuna me :1 (PERS en WED VNW en na VZ) me :je brengt -- goed nieuws = tu me apporta un bon nova :ga je met -- mee? = tu va con me? :ik was -- = io me lava meander ZN :1 (KUNST) greca, meandro :2 (bocht) meandro, simuositate :onregelmatige -- = meandro irregular meanderen WW :1 haber/describer meandros meandrisch BN :1 sinuose meatoscopie ZN :1 meatoscopia mecanicien ZN :1 mechanico meccano ZN :1 meccano mecenaat ZN :1 mecenato mecenas ZN :1 mecenas, mecenate, patrono mechanica ZN :1 mechanica :toegepaste -- = mechanica applicate :klassieke -- = mechanica classic/traditional mechanicus ZN :1 mechanico mechaniek ZN :1 mechanismo mechanisatie ZN :1 mechanisation mechanisch BN :1 (de mechanica betreffend) mechanic :--e energie = energia mechanic :-- warmte-equivalent = equivalente mechanic de calor :de --e warmtetheorie = le thermodynamica :2 (machinaal) mechanic :--e krachtoverbrenging = transmission mechanic :--e trekkracht/aandrijving = traction mechanic :3 (ABSTR) (automatisch) mechanic, automatic, machinal :hij doet zijn werk -- = ille face su travalio/labor mechanicamente mechaniseren WW :1 mechanisar :het -- = mechanisation mechanisering ZN :1 mechanisation mechanisme ZN :1 mechanismo :ingewikkeld -- = mechanismo complexe :beschadiging van een -- = deterioration de un mechanismo :een -- ontregelen = disregular un mechanismo mechanistisch BN :1 mechanicistic :--e theorie = mechanicismo :aanhanger van --e theorie = mechanicista :-- interpretatie van de werkelijk-heid = interpretation mechanicistic del realitate mechanostrictie ZN :1 mechanostriction mechanotherapie ZN :1 mechanotherapia Mechelen ZN EIGN :1 Mechelen (Vl), Malines (F) meconium ZN :1 (sap van de papaver) succo de papavere, meconio :2 (ontlasting van pasgeborenen) meconio medaille ZN :1 medalia :gouden -- = medalia de auro :olympische -- = medailia olympic :keerzijde van de -- = reverso del medalia :met een -- bekronen = medaliar :zijn borst was met --s behangen = su pectore esseva coperte de medalias medaillecollectie ZN :1 medaliario medaillekast ZN :1 medaliario medailleur ZN :1 medalista medaillewinnaar ZN :1 medalista medaillist ZN :1 medalista medaillon ZN :1 (sieraad) medalion :2 (BOUWK) medalion medaillonportret ZN :1 medalion mede ZN :1 hydromel :2 (MYTH) (godendrank) nectare :3 (meekrap) garancia mede BW :1 equalmente, assi, anque :dit is -- in uw voordeel = isto es anque pro vostre avantage :-- hierdoor = como un consequentia de iste e altere factores :-- wegens = in parte a causa de medeaangeklaagde ZN :1 Zie: medebeklaagde medeaansprakelijk BN :1 coresponsabile medeaansprakelijkheid ZN :1 coresponsabilitate medeaanwezen ZN :1 coexistentia medeaanwezig BN :1 coexistente medeaanwezigheid ZN :1 coexistentia medeaanwijzend BN :1 coindicante medeaanwijzing ZN :1 coindication medeafgevaardigde ZN :1 codeputato medearbeider ZN :1 cooperator, collaborator medeauteur ZN :1 coautor medebegiftigde ZN :1 codonatario medebeheerder ZN :1 cogerente, coadministrator medebeklaagde ZN :1 coaccusato, coinculpato medebelanghebbende ZN :1 cointeressato medebepalend BN :1 conjunctemente decisive medebeschermer ZN :1 coprotector medebeschuldigde ZN :1 Zie: medebeklaagde medebeslissing ZN :1 codecision medebeslissingsrecht ZN :1 derecto de codecision :2 (medebewind) cogestion medebestuur ZN :1 codirection medebestuurder ZN :1 codirector medebetalen WW :1 pagar su parte (de) medebewind ZN :1 cogestion medebewindhebber ZN :1 cogerente medebewoner ZN :1 cohabitante, (van huis) cooccupante, (medehuurder) colocatario medebezit ZN :1 coproprietate medebezitten WW :1 posseder in commun medebezitter ZN :1 coproprietario, copossessor medebieden WW :1 offerer con le alteres medeblijven WW :1 restar/remaner anque medebroeder ZN :1 (ambtgenoot) collega, (van advocaat/notaris, etc.) confratre :2 (lid van dezelfde orde) confratre :3 (naaste) fratre medeburger ZN :1 concitatano medecontractant ZN :1 cocontractante mededader ZN :1 coautor, (medeplichtige) complice mededaderschap ZN :1 complicitate mededebiteur ZN :1 codebitor mededeelbaar BN :1 communicabile mededeelbaarheid ZN :1 communicabilitate mededeelhebber ZN :1 coparticipante mededeelneming ZN :1 coparticipation :-- van de arbeiders aan de winsten = coparticipation del travaliatores al beneficios mededeelzaam BN :1 communicative, expansive mededeelzaamheid ZN :1 character communicative, expansion, expansivitate mededelen WW :1 Zie: meedelen mededeler ZN :1 informator, notificator, communicator, annunciator mededeling ZN :1 information, communication, notification, annuncio, annunciation, message, notitia :een -- doen = facer un annuncio :strikt vertrouwelijke -- = communication strictemente confidential, confidentia :officiële -- = communicato :2 (voorbericht) advertimento mededelingenblad ZN :1 bulletin de information(es) mededelingenbord ZN :1 placa/tabula de notitias/informationes/annuncios mededingen WW :1 concurrer, competer, emular, rivalisar :-- naar een prijs = concurrer/competer pro un premio mededingend BN :1 rival, emule mededinger ZN :1 concurrente, competitor, emulo, emulator, rival :een -- verdrijven = eliminar un concurrente :een -- verdringen = supplantar un rival mededinging ZN :1 concurrentia, competition, concurso, emulation, rivalitate :buiten -- = foris/foras de concurso :vrije -- = libere competition mededirecteur ZN :1 codirector mededirecteurschap ZN :1 codirection mededogen ZN :1 compassion, commiseration, pietate :-- hebben = haber compassion, compatir, commiserar :uit -- = per compassion mededogend BN :1 compatiente, commiserative mededogendheid ZN :1 compassion, commiseration medeëeuwig BN :1 (REL) coeterne medeëeuwigheid ZN :1 (REL) coeternitate medeëigenaar ZN :1 coproprietario, copossessor medeëigendom ZN :1 coproprietate medeërfgenaam ZN :1 coherede, cohereditario :-- zijn = cohereditar medeërven WW :1 cohereditar, hereditar con alteres medeërven ZN MV :1 coheredes, cohereditarios medegebruik ZN :1 uso/utilisation juncte/commun medegerant ZN :1 cogerente medegetuige ZN :1 coteste medegetuigen WW :1 testar con le alteres :hij kan daarvan -- = Ille es le teste de illo medegevangene ZN :1 codetenito medegevoel ZN :1 sympathia medegevoelen WW :1 sympathisar medegevolmachtigde ZN :1 comandatario medeheerschappij ZN :1 condominio medehelpen WW :1 coadjuvar medehelpend BN :1 coadjuvante medehelper ZN :1 assistente, adjutante, adjuta, adjutor, coadjutor medehouder ZN :1 codetentor medehuilen WW :1 plorar con le alteres medehulp ZN :1 assistentia, adjuta, concurso medehuurder ZN :1 colocatario medeingezetene ZN :1 concitatano medejagen BN :1 prender parte al chassa {sj} medekaatsen WW :1 prender parte al joco de pelota medekegelen WW :1 prender parte al joco de quillias/bollas medekeizer ZN :1 coimperator medekiezen WW :1 prender parte a un election, eliger con le alteres medekiezer ZN :1 coelector medeklinker ZN :1 consonante :stemloze -- = consonante surde :stemhebbende -- = consonante sonante/sonor/dulce :scherpe -- = consonante forte :dentale -- = consonante dental :velaire -- = consonante velar :palatale -- = consonante palatal :prepalatale -- = consonante prepalatal :explosieve -- = consonante explosive :fricatieve -- = consonante fricative :bilabiale -- = consonante bilabial :laterale -- = consonante lateral :nasale -- = consonante nasal :een -- betreffend = consonantic :een -- in een klinker veranderen = vocalisar :verandering van een -- in een klinker = vocalisation :positie tussen twee -- = position interconsonantic medeklinkerstelsel ZN :1 systema consonantic, consonantismo medeklinkersysteem ZN :1 Zie: medeklinkerstelsel medelander ZN :1 persona allogene medeleerling ZN :1 condiscipulo medelegataris ZN :1 colegatario medeleven ZN :1 sympathia :blijk geven van -- = monstrar sympathia :2 (rouwbeklag) condolentia :zijn -- betuigen = exprimer/offerer/presentar su condolentias, condoler medelid ZN :1 membro, consocio, (van genootschap) confratre medeliegen WW :1 haber su parte al/in le mentitas medelijden ZN :1 compassion, commiseration, mercede, pathos, pietate :-- hebben met = haber pietate/compassion de, compatir a, commiserar con :hij kent geen -- = ille es inaccessibile al pietate :-- wekken = facer pietate, inspirar/excitar le pietate :uit -- = per pietate, per compassion :zonder -- = sin pietate medelijdend BN :1 pietose, compatiente, commiserative :hij keek haar -- aan = illa la reguardava con compassion medelijdenswaard(ig) BN :1 digne de pietate/compassion medelitigant ZN :1 colitigante medelokken WW :1 attraher con se medemarcheren WW :1 sequer medemens ZN :1 cohomine, cohumano, proximo medemenselijk BN :1 human, humanitari medemenselijkheid ZN :1 humanitate, solidaritate medeminnaar ZN :1 rival medeminnares ZN :1 rival medeminnarij ZN :1 rivalitate medemoeten WW :1 deber sequer Meden ZN EIGN MV :1 Medos :wet van -- en Perzen = lege que non permitte exceptiones :dat is geen wet van -- en Perzen = isto non es un regula absolute medeondertekenaar ZN :1 cosignatario, contrasignatario :--s van een contract = cosignatarios de un contracto medeondertekenen WW :1 cosignar, (ter bekrachtiging) contrasignar :de directeur moet het contract -- = le director debe contrasignar le contracto medeondertekening ZN :1 contrasigno, contrasignatura, cosignatura medeoorlogvoerend BN :1 cobelligerente medeoorzaak ZN :1 causa secundari/accessori, concausa :een -- zijn = concausar :een -- is dat = un del causas es que medeoorzakelijk BN :1 concausal mede-oprichter ZN :1 membro fundator, cofundator medepachten WW :1 arrentar con alteres medepartnerschap ZN :1 coparticipation medeplegen WW :1 esser coautor de medepleger ZN :1 complice medeplichtig BN :1 complice, codelinquente :-- zijn aan moord = esser complice de un assassinato medeplichtige ZN :1 complice, coautor, codelinquente medeplichtigheid ZN :1 complicitate, conniventia :beschuldigen van -- = accusar de complicitate medepresident ZN :1 copresidente medepresidentschap ZN :1 copresidentia mederedakteur ZN :1 coredactor mederegent ZN :1 coregente mederegentschap ZN :1 coregentia mederegeren WW :1 participar al governamento :het -- = participation al governamento medereizen WW :1 viagiar (con un persona), accompaniar (un persona) medereiziger ZN :1 companion de viage medeschuldenaar ZN :1 codebitor medeschuldig BN :1 complice, codelinquente, culpabile con alteres medeschuldige ZN :1 complice, codelinquente medespeler ZN :1 partenario, companion de joco, (in sportploeg) coequipero medesponsor ZN :1 cosponsor medespringen WW :1 saltar con le alteres medestander ZN :1 partenario, supporter (E) :2 (POL) partisano, amico politic medestichter ZN :1 cofundator medestrever ZN :1 (mededinger) rival, concurrente, competitor, emulo :2 (medestander) partenario, supporter (E), (POL) partisano, amico politic medestrijd ZN :1 competition, rivalitate medestrijder ZN :1 (mededinger) rival, concurrente, competitor, emulo :2 (wapenbroeder) companion/fratre de armas medetreuren WW :1 prender parte al dolor mede-uitgever ZN :1 coeditor medevasten WW :1 prender parte al jejuno medevechter ZN :1 companion de armas medevennoot ZN :1 coassociato medeverantwoordelijk BN :1 coresponsabile medeverantwoordelijkheid ZN :1 coresponsabilitate medeverantwoordelijkheidsheffing ZN :1 mulcta pro le superproduction de lacte medeverdachte ZN :1 cosuspecto, coaccusato, coinculpato medeverkoper ZN :1 covenditor medeverzekeraar ZN :1 coassecurator medeverzekerd BN :1 coassecurate :--e gezinsleden = membros de familia coassecurate medeverzekeren WW :1 coassecurar medeverzekering ZN :1 coassecurantia medevliegen WW :1 prender su volo con le alteres medevoelen ZN :1 sympathia medevoogd ZN :1 cotutor medevoogdij ZN :1 cotutela medevoogdijschap ZN :1 cotutela medevoorzitter ZN :1 copresidente medevoorzitterschap ZN :1 copresidentia medevrijer ZN :1 Zie: medeminnaar medewaken WW :1 veliar/vigilar con le alteres medewegen WW :1 pesar in mesme tempore medewerken WW :1 (samen aan iets werken) collaborar, cooperar, participar, laborar/travaliar insimul :-- aan wetenschappelijk onderzoek = collaborar a/participar in recerca scientific :2 (behulpzaam zijn) contribuer, concurrer, participar, coadjuvar :allen werkten mede aan het slagen van de onderneming = totes contribueva al successo del interprisa medewerkend BN :1 cooperative, cooperator, contributive medewerker ZN :1 collaborator, cooperator, assistente, adjuncto, contributor, contribuente, coadjutor :technisch -- = adjuncto technic :administratief -- = adjuncto administrative :vaste -- = collaborator permanente, (van krant OOK) correspondente permanente :tijdelijke -- = collaborator temporari :free-lance medewerker = collaborator free-lance (E)/occasional :(van krant) onze Londense -- = nostre collaborator/correspondente de London medewerking ZN :1 (het medewerken) cooperation, collaboration, participation, concurso, contribution, concurrentia :iemands -- inroepen = peter le concurso de un persona :de politie riep de -- in van het publiek = le policia faceva un appello al publico pro cooperation :zijn -- verlenen = prestar su concurso/adjuta, dar/apportar su collaboration/cooperation :zij waren niet tot -- bereid = illes non esseva cooperative, illes non esseva preste a cooperar :met -- van = con le cooperation, etc. de :2 (hulp) adjuta, appoio, assistentia medeweten ZN :1 cognoscimento, cognoscentia :dit is met mijn -- gebeurd = isto occureva con mi cognoscimento :hij heeft dat gedaan buiten mijn -- = ille lo ha facite sin mi cognoscimento medeweten WW :1 divider con alteres le cognoscimento/cognoscentia de un cosa medezeggenschap ZN :1 participation (del empleatos), (mbt het beheer) cogestion :-- hebben = haber un voce in le capitulo medezwerven WW :1 vagabundar con le alteres medezweven WW :1 planar con le alteres media (I) ZN MV :1 medios de communication, (mass) media (E) media (II) ZN :1 (TAAL) consonante occlusive sonor mediaal BN :1 (aan de binnenzijde) medial, central :2 (TAAL) medial, medie :consonante -- = mediale consonant mediaan ZN :1 mediana :-- van een driehoek = mediana de un triangulo mediaanlijn ZN :1 linea median mediaanvlak ZN :1 plano median mediabeleid ZN :1 politica concernente le medios de communication mediaevalisme ZN :1 Zie: mediaevistiek mediaevist ZN :1 medievista mediaevistiek ZN :1 medievalismo, medievismo :de -- betreffend = medievalista mediamiek BN :1 del mediums (L), mediumnic :-- aanleg = mediumnitate mediante ZN :1 (MUZ) mediante :2 (WISK) mediante mediaplanning ZN :1 analyse/analysis del media a scopo publicitari mediastinum ZN :1 mediastino mediateur ZN :1 mediator, (bij meningsverschillen) conciliator mediatheek ZN :1 mediatheca, centro de documentation mediatie ZN :1 mediation mediatief BN :1 mediator mediatiseren WW :1 mediatisar medicalisatie ZN :1 medicalisation medicaliseren WW :1 medicalisar medicalisering ZN :1 medicalisation medicament ZN :1 Zie: medicijn-1 medicamenteus BN :1 medicamentose medicatie ZN :1 medication :-- toepassen = usar medication medicijn ZN :1 (geneesmiddel) medicina, medicamento, pharmaco, remedio :-- voor inwendig gebruik = medicina/medicamento pro uso interne :snelwerkend -- = medicina/medicamento rapide :bereiding van een -- = composition de un medicina/medicamento :werking van een -- = action de un medicina/medicamento :--en toedienen = administrar medicinas/medicamentos, medicinar :toediening van --en = administration de medicinas/medicamentos :--en innemen = prender/ingerer medicinas/medicamentos :--en voorschrijven = prescriber/ordinar medicinas/medicamentos :met --en = medicamentose :behandeling met --en = tractamento medicamentose :dat werkt als -- = isto functiona meraviliosemente :2 (geneeskunde) medicina :--en studeren = studiar (le) medicina :student in de --en = studente/studiante in medicina :doctor in de --en = doctor in medicina medicijndrank ZN :1 potion medicijnflesje ZN :1 phiola, phiala, flacon medicijnkast ZN :1 armario del medicinas/medicamentos medicijnman ZN :1 mago, magico, shaman medicinaal BN :1 (als geneesmiddel) medicinal :voor -- gebruik = pro uso medicinal :2 (geneeskrachtig) medicinal, medicamentose :--e wateren = aquas medicinal medicus ZN :1 (arts) medico :2 (student) studente/studiante medical Medië ZN EIGN :1 Media mediene ZN :1 communitate judee foras de Amsterdam Medier ZN :1 Medo medio BW :1 (half) medio :-- september = medio septembre mediocratie ZN :1 mediocratia mediocre BN :1 mediocre mediocriteit ZN :1 mediocritate mediodorsaal BN :1 mediodorsal mediopalataal BN :1 mediopalatal :--e medeklinker = consonante mediopalatal mediotheek ZN :1 collection de medios audiovisual, mediatheca medisch BN :1 medic, medical :--e behandeling = cura/tractamento medic/medical :-- onderzoek = examine medical :--e controle = controlo medic :--e praktijk = practica medic :-- bulletin = bulletin medic :--e verrichting = acto medical :--e hulp = adjuta/assistentia medic/medical :-- tijdschrift = revista medic :-- hulp = assistentia medical :--e dienst = servicio medical :-- college = collegio medical/de medicos :-- tijdschrift = revista medic :-- bulletin/rapport = bulletin medic/de sanitate :-- team = equipa medic :--e faculteit = facultate de medicina :-- expert bij het gerecht = medico legista :-- toezicht = surveliantia medical :-- student = studente/studiante in/de medicina :--e verhandeling = tractato medic :--e terminologie = terminologia medic/del medicina :-- behandelen = tractar medicamente, medicar :het -- behandelen = medication Medisch ZN :1 (taal) medo medisch-ethisch BN :1 medico-ethic medisch-sociaal BN :1 medico-social meditatie ZN :1 meditation, reflexion, recollection, contemplation :transcendente -- = meditation transcendente/transcendental meditatiecentrum ZN :1 centro de meditation meditatief BN :1 meditative, reflective, contemplative mediteren WW :1 meditar, reflecter, contemplar, recolliger se mediterraan BN :1 mediterranee :-- klimaat = climate mediterranee Mediterraan ZN :1 mediterraneo medium ZN :1 (communicatiemiddel) medio (de communication) :televisie is een machtig -- = le television es un medio potente :2 (mbt spiritisme) medium (L) :3 (hulpmiddel) medio :de krant als -- van informatie = le jornal como medio de information :4 (NAT) medio :continu -- = medio continue mediumbereik ZN :1 audientia mediumiek BN :1 mediumnic medley ZN :1 potpourri (F) medoc ZN :1 medoc medulla ZN :1 medulla medullair BN :1 medullar Medusa ZN EIGN :1 Medusa medusa ZN :1 (zeekwal) medusa Medusahoofd ZN :1 Zie: Medusakop Medusakop ZN :1 capite/testa de Medusa mee ZN :1 Zie: mede mee BW :1 :met de klok -- = in le senso del agulia de un horologio :mag zij ook --? = pote illa venir con nos/vos, etc.?, pote illa accompaniar nos/vos, etc.? :ga je -- wandelen? = me accompania tu a facer un parve promenada? :de wind -- hebben = haber le vento in poppa :met de stroom -- varen = navigar in le senso del currente :dat kan nog jaren -- = isto pote durar/servir ancora annos :zich ergens -- bemoeien = immiscer se in un cosa :daar ben ik niet blij -- = io non es contente de isto :ik heb altijd mijn paspoort -- = io porta sempre/semper mi passaporto meebeslissen WW :1 haber un voto in capitulo meebidden WW :1 precar con un persona meeblazen WW :1 sufflar con un persona meebrengen WW :1 (met zich brengen) (ap)portar (con se) :hij brengt zijn viool mee = ille apporta su violino :2 (van nature vertonen) comportar, (tot gevolg hebben) occasionar :veel risico's met zich -- = comportar multe riscos :vertraging -- = occasionar un retardo meedeinen WW :1 sequer le rhythmo meedelen WW :1 (deel hebben in) participar (in/a) :-- in de winst = participar in le/al beneficio/profito :2 (kennis geven aan) communicar, informar, notificar, annunciar, significar, facer saper :3 (geven) dar un parte de meedenken WW :1 pensar (con alteres), adjutar a trovar un solution :met iemand -- om een probleem op te lossen = adjutar un persona a (re)solver un problema meedingen WW :1 Zie: mededingen meedoen WW :1 (met iets) prender parte (a/in), participar (a/in), adherer (a) :aan een samenzwering -- = entrar in un complot :-- met het cadeau = contribuer al presente/dono :2 (met iemand/anderen) facer como le alteres, jocar/laborar/travaliar con un altere/con alteres, junger se (a) meedogend BN :1 Zie: medelijdend meedogendheid ZN :1 Zie: medelijden meedogenloos BN :1 incompassibile, impietose, implacabile, inexorabile, sin mercede, dur como un petra, sin pietate, feroce :--e strijd = lucta sin mercede :--e koude = frigido inexorabile :--e vervolgingen = persecutiones feroce meedraaien WW :1 (meedoen) travaliar/laborar (con un persona), collaborar :ik draai hier al weer een hele tijd mee = io travalia hic jam desde un satis longe tempore :2 (samen draaien) tornar con, girar insimul :-- met de wind/met de zon = tornar con le vento/con le sol meedragen WW :1 portar (con se) :hij draagt een geheim met zich mee = ille porta un secreto con se meedrijven WW :1 flottar :met de stroom -- = flottar con le currente, lassar se portar per le currente, (FIG) sequer le currente meedrinken WW :1 biber (con un persona) meeëten WW :1 mangiar/dinar/lunchar/prander/jentar con un persona/con un altere/con alteres :eet je een hapje mee? = vole tu mangiar con me/nos? meeëter ZN :1 (vetpuistje) comedo :2 (DIERK) demodex :3 (iemand die meeëet) hospite a tabula, (uitgenodigde) convitato meegaan WW :1 (vergezellen) ir/venir (con un persona), accompaniar (un persona), (volgen) sequer (un persona) :2 (volgen in denk- en handelwijze) sequer (un persona), esser de accordo (con un persona) :met zijn tijd -- = esser de su tempore, ir/viver con su tempore :-- met iemands zienswijze = esser de accordo con le opinion de un persona :3 (bruikbaar blijven) servir, durar :lang -- = durar multo, haber un longe vita :niet lang -- = durar pauco/poco :dit toestel gaat jaren mee = iste apparato dura annos :een televisie gaat gemiddeld acht jaar mee = le medie vita de un television es octo annos meegaand BN :1 (inschikkelijk) accommodante, obediente, flexibile, malleabile, plicabile, plicante, tractabile, indulgente, docile :-- karakter = character docile/flexibile/tractabile meegaandheid ZN :1 docilitate, flexibilitate, malleabilitate, odedientia, tractabilitate, indulgentia meegeven WW :1 (geven) dar (un cosa a un persona) :2 (toevertrouwen) confider :iemand een boodschap -- = confider un message a un persona, inviar un message con un persona :3 (wijken) ceder, (soepel zijn) esser flexibile :niet -- = resister meehelpen WW :1 (persoon: helpen) adjutar, adjuvar, assister, auxiliar :2 (zaak: mee van invloed zijn) contribuer/concurrer/cooperar (a/con un cosa) meekomen WW :1 (komen) venir (con un persona), accompaniar (un persona) :de bagage is meegekomen = le bagage ha arrivate al mesme tempore :2 (tegelijk te voorschijn komen) venir al mesme tempore :3 (het tempo bijhouden) sequer :niet goed mee kunnen komen = non poter sequer :op school kon hij niet -- = ille non poteva mantener le rhythmo del schola meekrap ZN :1 garancia, rubia meekrapakker ZN :1 campo de garancia/de rubia meekrapbouw ZN :1 Zie: meekrapcultuur meekrapcultuur ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de garancia/de rubia meekrapgeel ZN :1 xanthina meekrappurper ZN :1 purpurina meekraprood ZN :1 alizarina meekrapteelt ZN :1 Zie: meerkrapcultuur meekrapteler ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de garancia/de rubia meekrapveld ZN :1 Zie: meekrapakker meekrapverf ZN :1 color de garancia/de rubia meekrapwortel ZN :1 alizari, radice de garancia/rubia meekrijgen WW :1 (ontvangen/toegewezen krijgen) reciper, haber :kan ik het geld direct --? = pote io reciper/haber le moneta immediatemente? :hij heeft niet veel verstand meegekregen = ille non ha essite providite de multe intelligentia :de deugden van zijn vader -- = hereditar le virtutes paterne :2 (op zijn hand krijgen) ganiar, persuader, obtener le consenso :het publiek -- = ganiar le favor del publico :de meerderheid van het parlement -- = obtener le consenso majoritari del parlamento :3 (overhalen mee te komen) persuader de ir/venir meel ZN :1 farina :fijn -- = farina fin :baal/zak -- = sacco de farina :vat -- = barrica de farina :-- beslaan = diluer farina :met -- bestrooien/bestuiven, in -- wentelen = farinar, infarinar meelachen WW :1 rider (con un persona) meelachtig BN :1 farinose, farinacee meelachtigheid ZN :1 character farinose meelbaal ZN :1 balla/sacco de farina meelbal ZN :1 bolletta meelbloem ZN :1 flor de farina meelbrij ZN :1 Zie: meelpap meeldauw ZN :1 mildew (E) meeldeeg ZN :1 pasta meeldraad ZN :1 stamine :introrse -- = stamine introrse :extrorse -- = stamine extrorse :bovenstandige -- = stamine epigyn :steriele -- = staminodio :met drie --en = triandre :met vier --en = tetrandre :met vijf --en = pentandre :met zes --en = hexandre :met acht --en = octandre :--en bezittend = staminifere :alleen --en bezittend = staminate meeldraadbloem ZN :1 flor staminate meeldraadkatje ZN :1 amento staminate meeleven WW :1 interessar se vivemente (pro), condivider le sentimentos :met iemands verdriet -- = participar in le/al dolor de un persona, commiserar con un persona meelevend BN :1 :-- zijn = haber le corde sensibile meelezen WW :1 (samen lezen) leger (con un persona) :2 (meebetalen aan een abonnement) partir/divider un abonamento (con un persona) meelfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de farina meelfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de farina, farinero meelhandel ZN :1 commercio de farina meelhandelaar ZN :1 farinero meelhoudend BN :1 farinose meeliften WW :1 (gratis meerijden) viagiar in autostop :2 (in het liften vergezellen) facer autostop (con un persona) :3 (FIG) associar se (a) meelij ZN :1 Zie: medelijden meelijwekkend BN :1 deplorabile, lamentabile, pietose, digne de compassion meelkalk ZN :1 calce in pulvere meelkever ZN :1 Zie: meelworm meelkost ZN :1 Zie: meelspijs meelokken WW :1 (met lokaas) escar :2 (verleiden) seducer meelopen WW :1 (vergezellen) ir (con un persona), camminar (con un persona), accompaniar (un persona) :mag ik een eindje met u --? = pote io accompaniar vos un curte distantia? :(FIG) hij loopt nu al tien jaar mee = ille face iste mestiero jam desde dece annos :2 (meedoen) sequer (un persona), imitar (un persona) :3 (voordelig zijn voor) contribuer (a un cosa), concurrer (a un cosa) functionar ben :alles loopt hem mee = ille va ben, ille ha successo in toto :alles loopt ons mee vandaag = hodie toto marcha {sj} super rotas :alles liep mee om = toto ha contribuite a :het loopt hem niet mee = ille non ha fortuna :4 (ergens werknemer zijn) haber un labor/travalio :al vele jaren bij een bedrijf -- = facer parte de un interprisa desde multe annos meeloper ZN :1 sympathisante :2 opportunista, conformista :een -- zijn = sequer le grege :3 complice meelpakhuis ZN :1 magazin de farinas, fariniera meelpap ZN :1 pappa farinose/de farina meelpeer ZN :1 pira farinose meelprodukt ZN :1 producto farinacee/de farina meelspijs ZN :1 alimento/platto farinose/farinacee/facite de farina meelton ZN :1 tonnello a/de farina meeltor ZN :1 tenebrion, verme de farina meeltrog ZN :1 fariniera meeluisteren WW :1 (samen) ascoltar (con un persona), (afluisteren) ascoltar (un conversation) meelvat ZN :1 barrica a/de farina meelworm ZN :1 verme de farina meelworst ZN :1 salsicia de farina meelzak ZN :1 sacco a/de farina meelzeef ZN :1 tamis a/de farina meemaken WW :1 (beleven) viver, vider, (ervaren) experimentar, assister a :een avontuur -- = viver un aventura :ik heb haar meegemaakt in Bilthoven = io ha essite con illa in Bilthoven :zoiets heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt = nunquam io non ha vidite un tal cosa :hij heeft veel meegemaakt = ille ha passate per multe eventos, ille ha habite multe experientias :2 (deelnemen aan) haber/prender parte a/in, participar a/in :hij heeft de reis naar Zweden met hen meegemaakt = ille ha facite le viage a Svedia con illes meeneemfiets ZN :1 Zie: vouwfiets meenemen WW :1 (zaak) prender con se, apportar :ik heb die fiets meegenomen = io ha prendite iste bicycletta con me :ik heb een cadeautje voor je meegenomen = io te ha apportate un parve presente :2 (persoon) conducer con se :zij neemt haar secretaresse mee = illa se face accompaniar de su secretaria :3 (profijt hebben van) profitar de :van die lessen zullen ze niet veel -- = illes non habera un grande profito de iste lectiones :dat is mooi meegenomen = isto es un bel avantage :4 (in één moeite door verrichten) facer al mesme tempore meent ZN :1 prato communal meeondertekenen WW :1 Zie: medeondertekenen meepakken WW :1 prender (con se) meepikken WW :1 (stelen) furar, robar :2 (in één moeite door doen) facer al mesme tempore, facer anque, includer :die cursus pik ook wel even mee = io face anque iste curso meepraten WW :1 (met anderen praten) prender parte in le/al conversation, participar in le/al conversation :daar kan jij niet over -- = tu non sape nihil de isto :mogen -- = haber un voce in le capitulo :2 (naar de mond praten) flattar, adular :3 (napraten) repeter (lo que on dice) meeprater ZN :1 adulator meeprofiteren WW :1 participar al/in le profito(s)/beneficio(s) meer BW :1 plus :-- dood dan levend = plus morte que vive :-- lang dan breed = plus longe que large :hij heeft -- dan ik = ille ha plus que io :-- dan ooit = plus que unquam :hij werkt niet -- = ille non labora/travalia plus :ik zal het niet -- doen = io non lo facera plus :er -- van weten = saper plus de un cosa :steeds --, -- en -- = de plus in plus, cata vice plus :zonder -- = sin plus :min of -- = plus o minus :zoveel/des te -- = a fortiori (L) :-- dan eens = plure vices, plus de un vice :-- dan twee keer per week = plus de duo vices per septimana :twee of -- = duo o plus :-- of minder = plus o minus :des te -- = tanto plus :hoe -- ... des te ... = quanto plus ... tanto plus ... :reden te -- om = ration de plus pro :onder -- = inter altere cosas/aspectos/factores :er is niets -- (over) = il non resta/remane nihil :geen eetlust -- hebben = non haber plus appetito, haber perdite le appetito :dat kost -- dan ik dacht = isto costa plus de lo que io pensava :ik heb het al -- gedaan = isto non es le prime vice que io lo face :dat is zonder -- waar = isto es absolutemente certe :iets zonder -- aanvaarden = acceptar un cosa sin conditiones :hij is niet -- = ille es morte meer ZN :1 laco :de Friese --en = le lacos de Frisia :kunstmatig -- = laco artificial/de barrage meer BN :1 :wat -- is = lo que es plus importante, lo que es ancora plus significative meer TELW :1 plus de :hij heeft -- boeken dan ik = ille ha plus de libros que io :-- dan twintig boeken = plus de vinti libros :onder -- = inter alteres :dat is zonder -- waar = isto es incontestabile :-- dan eens = plus de un vice meeraal ZN :1 congro, anguilla de mar meeraderig BN :1 de varie filos, multifilar :--e kabel = cablo de varie filos meerarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio additional meerbaars ZN :1 perca lacustre meerbasisch BN :1 polybasic :-- zuur = acido polybasic meerbekken ZN :1 bassino lacustre meerbodem ZN :1 fundo de laco meerboei ZN :1 boia de ammarrage meerboezem ZN :1 laco reservoir (F) meerbolder ZN :1 bitta, bollardo meercellig BN :1 (PLANTK, etc.) multicellular, pluricellular :--e luidspreker = altoparlator multicellular :-- organisme = organismo pluricellular meercelligheid ZN :1 multicellularitate, pluricellularitate meerdaags BN :1 de plure dies/jornos, que dura plure dies/jornos :--e weerprognose = previsiones meteorologic pro plure dies/pro le dies veniente meerdelig BN :1 in/de plure partes, multipartite :-- woordenboek = dictionario in plure partes/tomos/volumines meerder BN :1 superior, (groter) plus grande, (belangrijker) plus importante, (hoger) plus elevate :in --e mate = in major mesura/grado :--e bijzonderheden = detalios ulterior :--e onkosten = costos accessori/supplementari :uw --e ervaring = vostre plus grande experientia :ter --e zekerheid = pro major securitate/garantia :tot --e glorie van = pro major gloria de, pro le plus grande gloria de meerdere ZN :1 (de meerdere) superior :de -- zijn (in rang) van iemand = esser le superior hierarchic de un persona :hij is mijn -- in kracht = ille es plus forte que io :zich de -- voelen = sentir se superior, haber le sentimento de su superioritate :in iemand zijn --e erkennen = recognoscer le superioritate de un persona, recognoscer su superior in un persona :2 (het meerdere) surplus (F) meerdere :1 TELW plure, diverse, varie :hij heeft me --e keren bezocht = ille me ha visitate varie vices/plure vices/plus de un vice meerderen WW :1 (vermeerderen) augmentar, accrescer, incrementar :de vaart -- = accelerar le marcha {sj} :2 (groter in getal geworden) crescer, augmentar :bij het -- der jaren = con le crescer/avantiar/passar del annos :3 (mbt breien) augmentar (le malias), adder (le malias) :drie steken -- = adder tres malias :4 (mbt zeil) altiar, hissar :het zeil -- = altiar/hissar le vela meerderheid ZN :1 majoritate :bij -- van stemmen = con un majoritate de votos :eenvoudige -- = majoritate simple :volstrekte/absolute -- = majoritate absolute :betrekkelijke -- = majoritate relative :gekwalificeerde -- = majoritate qualificate :drie-vierde -- = majoritate del tres quartos :twee-derde -- = majoritate del duo tertios :zwijgende -- = majoritate silente/silentiose :ruime/comfortabele -- = ample majoritate :overgrote -- = generalitate :de grote -- der kiezers = le massa del electores :in de -- zijn = esser majoritari :de -- behalen = obtener le majoritate :2 (overwicht) superioritate, suprematia :numerieke -- = superioritate numeric meerderheidsbeginsel ZN :1 principio del systema majoritari meerderheidsbelang ZN :1 participation majoritari/del majoritate meerderheidsbeslissing ZN :1 Zie: meerderheidsbesluit meerderheidsbesluit ZN :1 decision majoritari/del majoritate meerderheidscollege ZN :1 consilio con supporto del majoritate/con appoio majoritari meerderheidsdeelneming ZN :1 participation/interesse majoritari meerderheidsgroep ZN :1 gruppo majoritari meerderheidskabinet ZN :1 cabinetto majoritari/del majoritate meerderheidspakket ZN :1 majoritate del actiones meerderheidspartij ZN :1 partito majoritari meerderheidsrapport ZN :1 reporto majoritari/del majoritate meerderheidsregering ZN :1 governamento majoritari meerderheidsstelsel ZN :1 systema majoritari meerderjarig BN :1 (mondig) major (de etate) :-- verklaren = declarar major (de etate) :-- zijn = esser major (de etate) :-- worden = devenir major (de etate), attinger le majoritate :2 (zelfstandig) major :-- verklaren = emancipar meerderjarige ZN :1 adulto meerderjarigheid ZN :1 major etate, majoritate, majoria :strafrechterlijke -- = majoritate penal meerderjarigverklaring ZN :1 declaration de major etate/de majoritate, emancipation meerderwaardig BN :1 de valor superior meerderwaardigheidsgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de superioritate meerdimensionaal BN :1 multidimensional, pluridimensional :--e meetkunde = geometria multidimensional :--e ruimte = spatio pluridimensional meerdimensionaliteit ZN :1 pluridimensionalitate, multidimensionalitate meerdistel ZN :1 eryngio maritime meerduidig BN :1 ambigue, equivoc :2 (TAAL) polysemic meerduidigheid ZN :1 ambiguitate, equivocitate :-- van een zin = equivocitate de un phrase :2 (TAAL) polysemia meeregeren WW :1 Zie: mederegeren meereizen WW :1 Zie: medereizen meerekenen WW :1 contar, calcular, includer :a.s. donderdag meegerekend = le jovedi proxime inclusive :a.s. donderdag niet meegerekend = le jovedi proxime exclusive :de werken van Macovei meegerekend = sin oblidar le obras de Macovei :vrouwen en kinderen niet meegerekend = sin contar le feminas e le infantes meerfasenstroom ZN :1 currente polyphasate meerfasig BN :1 polyphasate :--e stroom = currente polyphasate meerforel ZN :1 coregono meergeld ZN :1 (mbt tot het meren van schepen) derectos de ammarrage/ancorage :2 (mbt de verkoop van panden) surplus (F) meergemeld BN :1 precitate meergenoemd BN :1 Zie: meergemeld meergevorderd BN :1 plus avantiate meergevorderde ZN :1 studente/studiante (plus) avantiate meergezegd BN :1 Zie: meergemeld meerhokkig BN :1 multilocular meerhoofdig BN :1 multicephale, polycephale :2 (FIG) de plure personas, juncte :--e leiding = direction juncte meerijden WW :1 ir/vader/venir con, (op de fiets) accompaniar (un persona) a bicycletta, (in iemands auto) ir in auto(mobile) (con un persona) meerjarenplan ZN :1 plano pluriannual/pro varie annos/pro plure annos meerjarenprogramma ZN :1 programma pluriannual meerjarenraming ZN :1 prevision pluriannual/pro varie annos meerjarig BN :1 de plus que un anno, de plure/varie annos, pluriannual :-- contract = contracto pluriannual/pro plus de un anno :--e planten = plantas pluriannual meerkabel ZN :1 cablo de ammarrage, ammarra meerkat ZN :1 cercopitheco meerketting ZN :1 Zie: meerkabel meerkeuzetest ZN :1 test (E) a/de option/selection/election multiple meerkeuzetoets ZN :1 Zie: meerkeuzetest meerkeuzevraag ZN :1 question a/de option/selection/election multiple meerkleurendruk ZN :1 impression multicolor/pluricolor/in (plure/varie) colores, chromotyp(ograph) ia meerkleurenillustratie ZN :1 illustration multicolor/pluricolor meerkleurenplaat ZN :1 Zie: meerkleurenillustratie meerkleurenpotlood ZN :1 stilo multicolor/pluricolor meerkoet ZN :1 fulica meerkosten ZN MV :1 costos additional/supplementari/excedente/extra, excedente de costos meerledig BN :1 composite, complexe :--e samenstellingen = parolas composite :--e zinnen = phrases composite/complexe meerlettergrepig BN :1 polysyllabe, polysyllabic, multisyllabe :-- woord = parola polysyllabe/polysyllabic, polysyllabo meerling ZN :1 nascentia multiple meermaals BW :1 sovente, plure vices, frequentemente, repetitemente, reiteratemente meerman ZN :1 triton meermanskaart ZN :1 billet/ticket (E) de gruppo/de familia meermast ZN :1 mast/poste/palo de ancorage/ammarrage meermin ZN :1 sirena meermotorig BN :1 multimotor :-- vliegtuig = avion multimotor meeroever ZN :1 ripa/bordo del laco meeropbrengst ZN :1 rendimento marginal :afnemende -- = rendimento decrescente :wet van de afnemende -- = lege del rendimento decrescente/non proportional meerpaal ZN :1 bollardo, bitta de ammarrage meerpartijenstelsel ZN :1 pluripartitismo meerpartijensysteem ZN :1 Zie: meerpartijenstelsel meerplant ZN :1 planta lacustre meerpolig BN :1 multipolar :--e cel = cellula multipolar :--e dynamo = dynamo multipolar meerpoligheid ZN :1 multipolaritate meerprijs ZN :1 precio additional/supplementari/extra, supplemento meerradijs ZN :1 Zie: mierik meerschuim ZN :1 scuma/spuma de mar, sepiolite meerschuimen BN :1 de scuma/spuma de mar, de sepiolite :-- pijp = pipa de sepiolite meerslachtig BN :1 (TAAL) que ha duo generes (grammatical), de plus que duo generes (grammatical) :2 (heterogeen) heterogenee meerslachtigheid ZN :1 heterogeneitate meerslag ZN :1 prisa multiple meerstemmig BN :1 de/a plure/varie voces, polyphone, polyphonic :-- lied = canto polyphonic/de/a plure voces :--e compositie = composition polyphone/polyphonic meerstemmigheid ZN :1 polyphonia meerstrand ZN :1 plagia lacustre meertalig BN :1 multilingue, multilingual, plurilingue, polyglotte :-- woordenboek = dictionario polyglotte meertaligheid ZN :1 polyglottismo, multilingualismo meertouw ZN :1 ammarra meertrapscompressor ZN :1 compressor a (plure) etages (F)/a etages (F) multiple meertrapsmethode ZN :1 methodo de plure passos meertrapsraket ZN :1 missile a (plure) etages (F)/a etages (F) multiple meertrapsturbine ZN :1 turbina a (plure) etages (F)/a etages (F) multiple meertros ZN :1 ammarra meerval ZN :1 siluro meervis ZN :1 pisce lacustre meervormigheid ZN :1 pluriformitate, pluralitate meervoud ZN :1 numero plural, plural :emfatisch -- = plural emphatic :de eerste persoon -- = le prime persona del plural :in het -- zetten = mitter in le plural, pluralisar meervoudig BN :1 (wat in meer dan een deel/vorm bestaat) plural, multiple :--e stem = voto plural :-- stemrecht = derecto plural de voto/de votar :--e echo = echo multiple :-- onverzadigde vetzuren = acidos grasse poly-insaturate :--e refractie = refraction multiple :-- filter = filtro multiple :2 (TAAL) plural :een -- onderwerp = un subjecto plural meervoudigheid ZN :1 pluralitate meervoudsuitgang ZN :1 termination del plural meervoudsvorm ZN :1 forma plural/del plural, numero plural :de -- gebruiken = pluralisar meervoudsvorming ZN :1 formation del plural, pluralisation meerwaarde ZN :1 plusvalor, plusvalentia, augmento del valor meerwaardetheorie ZN :1 theoria del plusvalor meerwaardig BN :1 (SCHEI) plurivalente :--e base = base plurivalente :2 (FIL) plurivalente :--e logica = logica plurivalente :3 (TAAL, WISK) plurivoc meerwaardigheid ZN :1 (SCHEI) plurivalentia :2 (FIL) plurivalentia :3 superioritate meerwaardigheidsgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de superioritate meerwater ZN :1 aqua lacustre/de laco meerwortel ZN :1 tormentilla meerzijdig BN :1 multilatere, multilateral, plurilateral meerzurig BN :1 polyacide mees ZN :1 paro :zwarte -- = paro nigre/carbonero meeschreeuwen WW :1 critar (con un persona) :ze schreeuwden allemaal mee = illes critava totes insimul, illes critava in choro meesjouwen WW :1 (met zich meevoeren) trainar (con se), traher (con se) meeslepen WW :1 (achter zich aan slepen) trainar (con se/detra se), traher (con se/detra se) :2 (verrukken) enthusiasmar, incantar, passionar, raper meeslepend BN :1 excitante, incantatori, passionante, focose, fervente, fervide, ardente, fascinante :--e muziek = musica excitante/fascinante :--e redevoering = discurso passionante meesmokkelen WW :1 contrabandar meesmuilen WW :1 surrider ironicamente meespelen WW :1 (meedoen) jocar (con un persona), participar in le/al joco :2 (in toneelstuk) jocar un rolo/parte :3 (mede van invloed zijn) jocar un rolo (in), intervenir (in) :daarin spelen persoonlijke belangen mee = in isto interveni le interesses personal meespreken WW :1 (deelnemen aan een gesprek) prender parte in le/al conversation, participar in le/al conversation, parlar (con alteres) :2 (meebeslissen) prender parte al resolution, haber un voto in capitulo :3 (van belang zijn) jocar un rolo (in), contar meest BN :1 le plus grande parte de, le major parte de, le majoritate de, le plus grande numero de :haar --e geld = le plus grande parte de su moneta :met de --e belangstelling = con le plus grande interesse :de --e stemmen gelden = le majoritate del votos decide :met de --e hoogachting = con le plus grande respecto :de --en zijn gisteren vertrokken = le plus grande parte (del personas/gente/amicos, etc.) ha partite heri meest BW :1 (in de hoogste mate) le plus :de -- westelijke berg = le monte le plus occidental :de -- uiteenlopende inzichten = le vistas le plus divergente :het -- voor de hand liggend = le plus obvie :het -- houden van = amar le plus, preferer :de -- voor de hand liggende regels = le regulas elementari :de -- biedende = le melior offerente :2 (gewoonlijk) generalmente, le plus sovente, in general :wij eten -- om zes uur = in general nos mangia a sex horas meestal BW :1 generalmente, in general, le plus sovente :wij eten -- om zeven uur = in general nos mangia a septe horas :wij beginnen -- om zes uur = nos sole comenciar a sex horas :zo iets loopt -- verkeerd af = iste cosa sole finir mal meestbegunstigd BN :1 le plus favorate :de --e natie = le nation le plus favorate meestbegunstiging ZN :1 clausula del nation le plus favorate meestbegunstigingssysteem ZN :1 systema preferential meestbiedende ZN :1 (le persona) le melior offerente :iets aan de -- verkopen = vender un cosa al melior offerente meestemmen WW :1 (zijn stem uitbrengen) prender parte in le/al voto, participar in le/al voto :2 (instemmen) approbar, esser de accordo (con un cosa) meestendeels BW :1 pro le major parte, pro le plus grande parte meestentijds BW :1 le major parte del tempore, le plus grande parte del tempore meester ZN :1 (ALGEMEEN) maestro :de -- en de slaaf = le maestro e le sclavo :het oog van de -- = le oculo del maestro :eigen -- zijn = esser su maestro :iemand als zijn -- erkennen = recognoscer un persona como su maestro/superior :zich -- maken van = prender possession/controlo de, sasir :de toestand -- zijn = esser maestro del situation :Interlingua -- zijn = maestrar/posseder/dominar Interlingua :zichzelf weer -- worden = recovrar le dominio de se ipse/mesme :2 (schoolmeester) maestro (de schola) :3 (in bepaalde beroepen) maestro, magistro :4 (iemand die ergens zeer goed in is) maestro, virtuoso :de Hollandse --s = le (grande) maestros (del schola) hollandese :5 (SCHAKEN) maestro :6 (mbt gilde wezen) maestro :7 (vrijmetselarij) maestro meesterachtig BN :1 imperiose, autoritari, de maestro :2 (pedant) pedante meesterachtigheid ZN :1 tono imperiose/autoritari :2 pedantismo meesterbrein ZN :1 cerebro :het -- achter de treinroof = le cerebro que ha organisate le robamento del traino meesteres ZN :1 maestra meestergraad ZN :1 grado de maestro meesterhand ZN :1 mano de maestro, tocco magistral :dit verraadt de -- = isto revela un mano de maestro, isto revela le tocco de un maestro :een met -- geschilderd portret = un portrait (F) pingite de/con mano de maestro meesterknecht ZN :1 chef (F) de labor meesterkok ZN :1 chef (F)/maestro cocinero meesterlijk BN :1 de maestro, maestral, magistral, grandiose, superior :--e zet = colpo magistral/de maestro :-- ruiter = virtuoso del equitation :--e interpretatie = interpretation magistral :een muziekstuk op --e wijze uitvoeren = exequer/executar un pecia musical con grande maestria :hij tekent -- = ille designa con maestria meester-oplichter ZN :1 maestro impostor, impostor maestro meesterschap ZN :1 (volmaakte beheersing van een vak) maestria :in dit werk wordt het -- van de kunstenaar zichtbaar = in iste obra appare le maestria del artista :met buitengewoon -- = con virtuositate :zijn -- over Interlingua = su maestria de Interlingua :2 (macht, gezag) autoritate, superioritate :3 (graad) grado de maestro/magistro meesterschot ZN :1 tiro de maestro meesterspion ZN :1 maestro spion/spia, spion/spia maestro, superspion, superspia meesterstitel ZN :1 titulo de maestro :de -- behalen = obtener le titulo de maestro meesterstuk ZN :1 Zie: meesterwerk meesterteken ZN :1 punction de controlo meestertimmerman ZN :1 maestro carpentero meesterwerk ZN :1 obra de mano de maestro, obra maestro, obra maestral/magistral, (schilderij) pictura de maestro meestrijden WW :1 participar in le/al combatto/battalia (de un persona), combatter (con un persona) meesttijds BW :1 Zie: meestentijds meet ZN :1 marca, (startstreep) linea de partita, (eindstreep) linia de arrivata, finish (E) :van -- af = desde le comencio/principio/initio :weer van -- af aan beginnen = comenciar de novo meetapparaat ZN :1 apparato/instrumento de mesura/mensura/mesuration, mensor, mesurator, mensurator meetapparatuur ZN :1 apparatos/instrumentos/equipamento de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetbaar BN :1 me(n)surabile, calculabile :onderling -- = commensurabile :--e grootheid = quantitate me(n)surabile meetbaarheid ZN :1 me(n)surabilitate :onderlinge -- = commensurabilitate :-- van grootheden = me(n)surabilitate de quantitates meetband ZN :1 banda metric/de metir meetbank ZN :1 micrometro meetbereik ZN :1 zona/campo de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetboot ZN :1 nave oceanographic meetbrief ZN :1 (SCHEEP) certificato de tonnage meetbrug ZN :1 (mbt water) ponte hydrometric :2 (ELEKTR) :-- van Wheatstone = ponte de Wheatstone meetbuis ZN :1 tubo graduate meetcilinder ZN :1 cylindro graduate meetcyclus ZN :1 cyclo de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetdraad ZN :1 (TECHN) filo potentiometric meetellen WW :1 (meerekenen) contar, includer (in le numero de) :dat telt niet mee = isto non conta :hij telt niet mee = ille non conta :hij telt nog mee = ille conta totevia :die slag telt niet mee = iste colpo non vale :2 (mede van belang zijn) contar meetfout ZN :1 error de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetillen WW :1 sublevar al mesme tempore :zal ik --? = tu vole que io te adjuta a sublevar?, tu vole que io subleva con te? meeting ZN :1 meeting (E) meetinstallatie ZN :1 installation/equipamento de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetinstrument ZN :1 instrumento de mesura/mensura/mesuration, mensor, mensurator, mesurator meetketting ZN :1 catena de agrimensor :-- van tien meter = decametro de agrimensor meetkunde ZN :1 geometria :analytische -- = geometria analytic :beschrijvende -- = geometria descriptive :projectieve -- = geometria projective :euclidische -- = geometria euclidian :niet-euclidische -- = geometria non-euclidian :vlakke -- = geometria plan, planimetria :differentiële -- = geometria differential :-- van Riemann, elliptische -- = geometria riemannian meetkundeboek ZN :1 manual de geometria meetkundevraagstuk ZN :1 problema de geometria meetkundig BN :1 geometric, de geometria :--e figuur = figura geometric :--e plaats = loco geometric :-- gemiddelde = media geometric :--e reeks = serie/progression geometric :--e constructie = construction geometric meetkundige ZN :1 geometra meetkunst ZN :1 Zie: meetkunde meetkunstig BN :1 geometric meetlat ZN :1 regula (graduate) meetlijn ZN :1 (TECHN) (uitgezette lijn) linea fiducial :2 (koord) corda de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetlint ZN :1 metro, banda metric, mensor meetlood ZN :1 plumbo meetmethode ZN :1 methodo de mesura/mensura/mesuraion meetmicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio de mesura/mensura/mensuration meetnauwkeurigheid ZN :1 precision de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetpasser ZN :1 compasso a/de punctas meetpipet ZN :1 pipetta de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetrekken WW :1 (meereizen) viagiar (con un persona), (vertrekken) partir (con un persona) :2 (tegelijk aan iets trekken) tirar/traher (con un persona), adjutar (un persona) a tirar :3 (meeslepen) traher/trainar con se/detra se meetresultaat ZN :1 resultato de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetrillen WW :1 tremer/tremular (con), (met geluid) vibrar (con), vibrar simultaneemente, resonar, esser in resonantia meetroede ZN :1 verga/virga de agrimensor meetronen WW :1 convincer/persuader (un persona) de ir/venir con se meetschijf ZN :1 theodolite meetschip ZN :1 nave oceanographic meetsignaal ZN :1 signal de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetsnoer ZN :1 corda de agrimensor meetspanning ZN :1 tension/voltage de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetstation ZN :1 (weerstation) station meteorologic meetstok ZN :1 metro, mensor :2 jalon de agrimensor meetsysteem ZN :1 systema de mesura/mensura/mesuration meettafel ZN :1 tabula de mesura/mensura/mesuration meettechniek ZN :1 technica de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetteken ZN :1 marca (de mesura/mensura/mesuration) meettoestel ZN :1 Zie: meetapparaat meetuitrusting ZN :1 equipamento de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetveer ZN :1 resorto de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetvermogen ZN :1 capacitate de mesura/mensura/mesuration meetwaarde ZN :1 valor mesurate meetwagen ZN :1 auto(mobile) de instrumentos (de mesura/mensura/mesuration) meetwerktuig ZN :1 Zie: meetinstrument meeuw ZN :1 laro meeuwenei ZN :1 ovo de laro meeuwenkolonie ZN :1 colonia de laros meeuwennest ZN :1 nido de laro meeuwenveer ZN :1 pluma de laro meevallen WW :1 (minder erg zijn) esser minus difficile/esser minus car, etc. que on expectava, ir melio que previste :de pijn viel mee = le dolor esseva finalmente supportabile :2 (de verwachting overtreffen) exceder le expectationes :dat valt me van hem mee = ille lo faceva melio que io expectava :de kwaliteit valt me erg mee = le qualitate me satisface multo meevaller ZN :1 avantage non expectate, bon surprisa, surprisa placente meevaren WW :1 navigar (con un persona), viagiar a bordo del mesme nave meeveld ZN :1 Zie: meekrapakker meeverdiener ZN :1 persona qui gania un salario supplementari/complementari meeverf ZN :1 Zie: meekrapverf meevoelen ZN :1 sympathisar (con), penetrar in le sentimentos de :ik kan met je -- = io te comprende perfectemente :2 (medelijden hebben) compatir (a), haber compassion (de), commiserar meevoeren WW :1 (zaak) portar con se, transportar :de stroom heeft het hout meegevoerd naar de oever = le currente ha transportate le ligno al ripa :2 (persoon) conducer con se meevragen WW :1 (vragen mee te gaan) invitar (un persona) a accompaniar (le persona qui invita), demandar (a un persona) de accompaniar (le persona qui demanda) :2 (uitnodigen) invitar a/demandar de venir con (le persona qui invita/demanda) meewaaien WW :1 :met alle winden -- = tornar (se) a tote le ventos meewandelen WW :1 promenar se con le alteres, ambular (con un persona), accompaniar meewarig BN :1 pietose, compatiente :--e toon = tono de pietate/de compassion meewarigheid ZN :1 pietate, compassion meewerken WW :1 Zie: medewerken meewerkend BN :1 :-- voorwerp = objecto/complemento indirecte meewillen WW :1 esser favorabile (a), obedir :mijn benen willen niet meer mee = mi gambas non vole obedir meewind ZN :1 vento in le dorso/in poppa meezenden WW :1 inviar in mesme tempore meezeulen WW :1 portar con effortio :een zware koffer -- = portar con effortio un valise (F) pesante meezingen WW :1 cantar (con un persona) :2 cantar in choro meezitten WW :1 esser favorabile, ir ben, marchar {sj} ben :het zat hem niet mee = le circumstantias non le esseva favorabile, le fortuna esseva contra ille, ille esseva infortunate :als alles meezit = si toto va/marcha ben, si le circumstantias es favorabile mefisto ZN :1 (duivel) Mephistopheles, diabolo :2 (mens) persona diabolic Mefistofeles ZN EIGN :1 Mephistopheles mefistofelisch BN :1 mephistophelic, diabolic, satanic mefitisch BN :1 mephitic, fetide, irrespirabile megabar ZN :1 megabar megabyte ZN :1 megabyte (E) megacalorie ZN :1 megacaloria megaceros ZN :1 megacero megachip ZN :1 megachip (E) megacolon ZN :1 megacolon megacycle ZN :1 megacyclo megadyne ZN :1 megadyne mega-evolutie ZN :1 megaevolution megafarad ZN :1 megafarad megafoon ZN :1 megaphono, portavoce megahertz ZN :1 megahertz, megacyclo megajoule ZN :1 megajoule {zjoel} megaliet ZN :1 megalitho :de --en van Carnac = le megalithos de Carnar megalithisch BN :1 megalithic :-- tijdperk = era megalithic :--e beschaving = civilisation megalithic :--e monumenten = monumentos megalithic megaloblast ZN :1 megaloblasto megalocefaal BN :1 megalocephale, megalocephalic megalocephalie ZN :1 macrocephalia megalomaan BN :1 megalomane, megalomaniac megalomanie ZN :1 megalomania :lijder aan -- = megalomano, megalomaniaco megalopolis ZN :1 megalopole megalosaurus ZN :1 megalosauro megameter ZN :1 megametro megascoop ZN :1 megascopio megasporangium ZN :1 macrosporangio megaspore ZN :1 macrospora megaton ZN :1 megatonna :met de kracht van één -- = megatonnic :een waterstofbom van vijf -- = un bomba a/de hydrogeno de cinque megatonnas megavolt ZN :1 megavolt megawatt ZN :1 megawatt megohm ZN :1 meg(a)ohm megohmmeter ZN :1 meg(a) ohmmetro mehari ZN :1 mehari, dromedario meharist ZN :1 meharista mei ZN :1 maio :de maand -- = le mense de maio meiavond ZN :1 vespera/vespera de maio meibetoging ZN :1 manifestation/demonstration del Prime Maio meibloem ZN :1 margarita meiboom ZN :1 arbore de maio meiboter ZN :1 butyro de maio/de primavera meid ZN :1 (meisje, vrouw) juvene femina :2 (dienstmeid) servitrice, serviente :3 (prostituée) prostituta meidag ZN :1 (dag in mei) die/jorno de/in maio :2 (socialistisch feest) le Prime Maio meidans ZN :1 dansa de maio meidemonstratie ZN :1 Zie: meibetoging meidengroep ZN :1 (popgroep) gruppo pop (E) feminin meidenkamer ZN :1 camera de serviente meidenloon ZN :1 salario de serviente meidenmuts ZN :1 cofia de serviente meidenpraatjes ZN MV :1 commatrages meidenwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio de serviente meidoorn ZN :1 spino albe/blanc, cratego meidoornhaag ZN :1 haga/sepe de spino albe/blanc meidrank ZN :1 bibita de maio meier ZN :1 (GESCH) bailivo, bailo :2 (bankbiljet) billet de cento florinos meieren WW :1 torturar le aures (de un persona) meifeest ZN :1 festa de maio/de Prime Maio meiganzevoet ZN :1 chenopodio albe meikaas ZN :1 caseo de maio/de primavera meikers ZN :1 ceresia de maio/de primavera meikever ZN :1 melolontha meikeverjaar ZN :1 anno de melolonthas meikeverplaag ZN :1 plaga/invasion de melolonthas meikrans ZN :1 corona primaveral meiler ZN :1 pila de carbon de ligno meilucht ZN :1 aere de maio :2 celo de maio meimaand ZN :1 mense de maio meimorgen ZN :1 matino/matutino de maio meinacht ZN :1 nocte de maio meinedig BN :1 perjur, culpabile de un juramento false meinedige ZN :1 perjuro, perjurator meinedigheid ZN :1 violation de juramento meineed ZN :1 juramento false, perjurio :-- plegen = prestar un juramento false, perjurar se meiose ZN :1 meiose (-osis) meioseprodukt ZN :1 producto meiotic meiospoor ZN :1 meiospora meiotisch BN :1 meiotic meiraap ZN :1 rapa meiregen ZN :1 pluvia de maio meisje ZN :1 puera, juvena, adolescente, pupa :een -- het hof maken = facer le corte a un juvena, cortesar un juvena :een -- onteren = dishonorar un juvena :een -- misbruiken = abusar de/violar un juvena :2 (jonge vrouw) juvene femina :3 (dochter) filia :zij hebben twee --s = illes ha duo filias :4 (dienstmeisje) servitrice, serviente meisjesachtig BN :1 como de un puera/de un juvena meisjesbadpak ZN :1 costume de banio de puera meisjesboek ZN :1 libro pro pueras/pro juvenas meisjesdroom ZN :1 sonio de puera/de juvena meisjesfiguur ZN :1 figura de puera meisjesgek ZN :1 chassator {sj} de gonnas meisjesgezicht ZN :1 visage/facie de puera/jde uvena meisjeshand ZN :1 (hand) mano de puera/de juvena :2 (handschrift) scriptura de puera/de juvena meisjesjurk ZN :1 veste de puera/de juvena meisjeskleding ZN :1 Zie: meisjeskleren meisjeskleren ZN MV :1 vestimentos de puera/de juvena meisjesnaam ZN :1 nomine de puera/de juvena meisjespensionaat ZN :1 pensionato/internato pro pueras/pro juvenas meisjesplager ZN :1 vexator de pueras/de juvenas meisjesschool ZN :1 schola de pueras/de juvenas meisjesspel ZN :1 joco de pueras/de juvenas meisjesstem ZN :1 voce de puera/de juvena meisjestaal ZN :1 linguage de pueras/de juvenas meivis ZN :1 alosa meiwijn ZN :1 vino de maio meiworm ZN :1 meloe meizon ZN :1 sol de maio mejuffrouw ZN :1 senioretta :-- Jansen = senioretta Jansen mekaar WKD VNW :1 Zie: elkaar mekander WKD VNW :1 Zie: elkaar Mekka ZN EIGN :1 (stad) Mecca :2 (FIG) Mecca, Eldorado, pais de cocania, paradiso Mekkaganger ZN :1 peregrino/pelegrino de Mecca mekkeren WW :1 (mbt geiten/schapen) balar :het -- = balamento :2 (protesteren) protestar melaats BN :1 leprose melaatse ZN :1 leproso melaatsenhuis ZN :1 leproseria melaatsheid ZN :1 lepra melamine ZN :1 melamina melancholicus ZN :1 melancholico melancholie ZN :1 (zwaarmoedigheid) melancholia, atrabile, spleen (E) :2 (MED) melancholia melancholiek BN :1 Zie: melancholisch melancholisch BN :1 melancholic, atrabiliari, spleenetic {ie} :-- temperament = temperamento melancholic :hij is een -- type = ille es un typo melancholic, ille ha tendentia al melancholia melanemie ZN :1 melanemia Melanesië ZN EIGN :1 Melanesia Melanesiër ZN :1 melanesiano Melanesisch BN :1 melanesian :--e talen = linguas melanesian :--e cultuur = cultura melanesian Melanesisch ZN :1 (taal) melanesiano melange ZN :1 mixtura :-- van koffie = mixtura de caffe :-- voor sigaren = mixtura pro cigarros :een geurige -- = un mixtura fragrante/odorante/aromatic melaniet ZN :1 melanite melanine ZN :1 melanina :aanwezigheid van -- in het bloed = melanemia melanisme ZN :1 melanismo melanistisch BN :1 melanic melanoblast ZN :1 melanoblasto melanoblastoom ZN :1 melanoblastoma melanodermie ZN :1 melanodermia melanoom ZN :1 tumor melanic, melanoma melanosarcoom ZN :1 sarcoma melanic melanose (-osis) ZN :1 melanose (-osis) melanostimuline ZN :1 melanostimulina melasma ZN :1 melasma melasse ZN :1 melassa melatonine ZN :1 (BIOL) melatonina melde ZN :1 atriplex melden WW :1 (laten weten) communicar, facer saper, informar, notificar :het resultaat -- = communicar le resultato :2 (aankondigen) annunciar :3 (gewag maken) facer mention de, mentionar, citar, signalar :4 (aanmelden) presentar se :bezoekers moeten zich -- bij de portier = le visitatores debe presentar se al portero :zich bij de directeur -- = presentar se al director :zich bij de politie -- = livrar se al policia meld- en regelkamer ZN :1 centro de controlo pro le pollution atmospheric meldenswaard(ig) BN :1 digne de esser mentionate melder ZN :1 (persoon) informante, annunciator, notificator, portator de novas :2 (toestel) detector meldezaad ZN :1 semine de atriplex melding ZN :1 (vermelding) mention :-- maken van iets = facer mention de un cosa, mentionar/notar un cosa :2 (aanmelding) annunciation meldingsplicht ZN :1 (zichzelf) obligation de presentar se :2 (iets) obligation de mentionar (un cosa) meldkamer ZN :1 centro de ..., central melen WW :1 (bloemig worden) devenir farinose :2 (met bloem bewerken) farinar, infarinar meleren WW :1 miscer :gemeleerd gezelschap = compania mixte :zich in iets -- = immiscer se/ingerer se in un cosa melia ZN :1 melia melig BN :1 (uit meel bestaand) farinose, farinacee :2 (pulverachtig) farinose, pastose :--e appel = malo/pomo farinose :-- smaken = haber le gusto farinose :3 (flauw en grappig) banal, insipide :--e opmerking = remarca banal :4 (lusteloos) apathic, languide, deprimite meliliet ZN :1 melilite meliniet ZN :1 melinite melioratie ZN :1 (LANDB) (a)melioration melioratief BN :1 meliorative :-- bijvoeglijk naamwoord = adjectivo meliorative :-- woord = meliorativo meliorisme ZN :1 meliorismo melis ZN :1 sucro blanc melismatisch BN :1 melismatic melisme ZN :1 melisma, melodia breve melisse(kruid) ZN :1 melissa melisseblad ZN :1 folio de melissa meliturie ZN :1 melituria melk ZN :1 lacte :verse -- = lacte fresc :rauwe -- = lacte crude :romige -- = lacte cremose :gecondenseerde -- = lacte condensate/evaporate :gesteriliseerde -- = lacte sterilisate :gepasteuriseerde -- = lacte pasteurisate :gestandaardiseerde -- = lacte standardisate :zure -- = lacte coagulate :volle -- = lacte integre :magere/afgeroomde -- = lacte discremate/disbutyrate :halfvolle -- = lacte medio/partialmente discremate/disbutyrate, lacte semidiscremate :vel op de -- = pelle super le lacte :-- afromen = discremar/disbutyrar lacte :de -- kookt over = le lacte disborda (bulliente) :een fles -- = un bottilia de lacte :een land van -- en honing = un pais de abundantia/de cocania :niets in de -- te brokkelen hebben = non haber voto al capitulo :heel wat in de -- te brokkelen hebben = haber un grande influentia :met -- meer mans = le lacte es le fonte de energia melkaanvoerend BN :1 (BIOL) lactifere melkachtig BN :1 lactose, lactee :-- sap = succo lactee/lactose :2 (melkig wit) lactescente :-- worden = lactescer melkachtigheid ZN :1 (het melkige wit) lactescentia melkafroming ZN :1 discremation melkafscheider ZN :1 separator, centrifuga, centrifugator melkafscheiding ZN :1 discremation :2 (FYSIOL) secretion lactifere melkalbast ZN :1 vitro dispolite melkanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) del lacte melkauto ZN :1 camion del lactero melkbacterie ZN :1 Zie: melkzuurbacterie melkbad ZN :1 banio de lacte melkbeker ZN :1 cuppa a/de/pro lacte melkbezorger ZN :1 Zie: melkboer melkboer ZN :1 venditor de lacte, lactero melkboleet ZN :1 suillo granulate melkbrood ZN :1 pan al/de lacte melkbuis ZN :1 vasculo lactifere melkbus ZN :1 bidon a/de lacte melkcentrifuge ZN :1 Zie: melkontromer melkchocolade ZN :1 chocolate {sj} al lacte melkcontroleur ZN :1 controlator del qualitate del lacte melkdieet ZN :1 dieta lactee/lactic melkdistel ZN :1 soncho melkdruppel ZN :1 gutta de lacte melkeiwit ZN :1 lactoproteina, lactalbumina melkemmer ZN :1 situla de/pro mulger, situla a lacte melken WW :1 (van melk ontdoen) mulger :het -- = mulgitura, mulgition :een koe -- = mulger un vacca :2 (zaniken) fastidiar melkeppe ZN :1 peucedano palustre melker ZN :1 mulgitor melkerij ZN :1 lacteria melkerskoorts ZN :1 leptospirose (-osis) melkfabriek ZN :1 lacteria (industrial) melkfilter ZN :1 filtro a/de lacte melkfles ZN :1 bottilia a/de/pro lacte melkgang ZN :1 (BIOL) canales galactophore melkgebit ZN :1 dentes/dentatura/dentition de lacte, prime dentatura/dentition melkgerecht ZN :1 Zie: melkspijs melkgeven ZN :1 lactation melkgevend BN :1 que da lacte, lactifere :--e koe = vacca a/de lacte :-- vee = bestial a/de lacte melkgift ZN :1 lactation :2 rendimento de lacte melkglas ZN :1 (drinkglas) vitro a/de/pro lacte :2 (melkwit glas) vitro opalin, opalina melkhandel ZN :1 lacteria melkhoudend BN :1 lactifere melkig BN :1 Zie: melkachtig melkinrichting ZN :1 lacteria melkjaspis ZN :1 Zie: melksteen melkkalf ZN :1 vitello de lacte melkkan ZN :1 potto/olla a/de/pro lacte melkkar ZN :1 carro del lactero melkkarn ZN :1 apparato pro facer butyro melkkies ZN :1 dente de lacte posterior melkkleur ZN :1 color de lacte melkkleurig BN :1 de color de lacte melkklier ZN :1 glandula mammari/lactifere, mamma, mamilla melkkoe ZN :1 vacca lactifere/a lacte/de lacte melkkoeler ZN :1 refrigerator/refrigerante de lacte, reservoir (F) refrigerante melkkoker ZN :1 caldiera a/de/pro lacte, potto a cocer le lacte melkkoorts ZN :1 febre lactee/de lacte melkkost ZN :1 Zie: melkspijs melkkrat ZN :1 cassa a/de lacte melkkuip ZN :1 cupa a/de lacte melkkuur ZN :1 cura de lacte, regime (F)/dieta lactee :2 galactotherapia melkkwarts ZN :1 quarz (D) lactose/opalin melklam ZN :1 agno de lacte melkleider ZN :1 vasculo lactifere melkleverancier ZN :1 fornitor/approvisionator de lacte melkmachine ZN :1 machina a/de mulger melkman ZN :1 venditor de lacte, lactero melkmeid ZN :1 lactera melkmeisje ZN :1 lactera melkmeter ZN :1 pesalacte, lactometro, galactometro melkmuil ZN :1 (nieuweling) novicio :2 (lafbek) coardo melknetel ZN :1 Zie: melkdistel melkonderzoek ZN :1 lactoscopia, controlo del lacte melkontromer ZN :1 disbutyrator, separator melkopbrengst ZN :1 rendimento de lacte melkpap ZN :1 pappa al lacte melkperiode ZN :1 periodo de lactation melkplant ZN :1 planta lactifere/a succo lactose melkplas ZN :1 (hoeveelheid melk) production de lacte :2 (overschot) superproduction/laco de lacte melkpoeder ZN :1 lacte sic/dishydrate/sic/in pulvere, pulvere de lacte :magere -- = lacte discremate in pulvere melkprijs ZN :1 precio del lacte melkprodukt ZN :1 producto lactee/de lacte/del lacteria melkproduktie ZN :1 (hoeveelheid melk van een koe) rendimento de lacte :2 (totale hoeveelheid melk) production lactee/lactifere/de lacte melkquotering ZN :1 quotas de lacte melkreep ZN :1 barra de chocolate {sj} al lacte melkrijder ZN :1 collector de lacte melkrijk BN :1 que da multe lacte melkrijp BN :1 lactose melksap ZN :1 lacte (vegetal) melksapbuis ZN :1 conducto laticifere melksapcel ZN :1 cellula lactifere melksaphoudend BN :1 lacitifere melksapkanaal ZN :1 vasculo lactifere melksappig BN :1 lactifere melksapvat ZN :1 vasculo lactifere melksaus ZN :1 sauce (F) al/de lacte melkschotel ZN :1 platto a lacte melkseparator ZN :1 Zie: melkontromer melkserum ZN :1 sero lactee/de lacte melkslijter ZN :1 venditor de lacte, lactero melksoep ZN :1 suppa al/de lacte melkspijs ZN :1 vivanda/platto a base de lacte melksteen ZN :1 jaspe lactose, galactite melkster ZN :1 lactera melksterilisatie ZN :1 sterilisation de lacte melkstoeltje ZN :1 tabouret (F)/scabello de/pro mulger/de lactero/a melksuiker ZN :1 lactosa, galactosa, sucro de lacte melksuikerfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de lactosa melktand ZN :1 dente de lacte melktank ZN :1 reservoir (F) a lacte melkteems ZN :1 Zie: melkzeef melktijd ZN :1 hora de mulgition melkton ZN :1 tonnello a lacte melkuitscheiding ZN :1 secretion lactee, lactation melkuur ZN :1 Zie: melktijd melkvat ZN :1 tonnello a lacte :2 (FYSIOL) conducto/vasculo lactifere/lactee melkvee ZN :1 bestial/bestias a/de lacte melkveebestand ZN :1 Zie: melkveestapel melkveehouder ZN :1 fermero de bestial/bestias a/de lacte melkveestapel ZN :1 stock (E) de bestial/bestias a/de lacte melkvegetarisme ZN :1 vegetarismo lactic/lactee melkvervoer ZN :1 transporto de lacte melkvet ZN :1 grassia del lacte melkvoerend BN :1 (BIOL) galactophore melkvrouw ZN :1 venditrice de lacte, lactera melkwagen ZN :1 (auto) camion del lactero, (kar) carro del lactero melkweg ZN :1 (ASTRON) (stelsel) galaxia, (onze melkweg) Galaxia, Via lactee :buiten de -- liggend = extragalactic melkweger ZN :1 Zie: melkmeter melkwegstelsel ZN :1 nebulosa galactic, galaxia :elliptisch -- = galaxia elliptic :onregelmatig -- = galaxia irregular melkwei ZN :1 sero de lacte melkwinkel ZN :1 cremeria, lacteria melkwit BN :1 (de color) lactose, de lacte :--te tanden = dentes blanc como le lacte melkwit ZN :1 blanco lactose melkzaak ZN :1 Zie: melkwinkel melkzeef(je) ZN :1 colatorio de lacte melkzeep ZN :1 sapon a base de lacte melkzuur ZN :1 acido lactic :linksdraaiend -- = acido lactic levogyr melkzuur BN :1 lactic :--e gisting = fermentation lactic :-- zout = sal de acido lactic, lactato melkzuurbacterie ZN :1 bacterio lactic/lactee, lactobacillo melkzuurferment ZN :1 fermento lactic melkzuurgisting ZN :1 fermentation lactic melkzwam ZN :1 lactario melodie ZN :1 melodia melodiëncomponist ZN :1 melodista melodieus BN :1 melodiose melodieusheid ZN :1 melodiositate melodisch BN :1 (mbt de melodie) melodic :--e figuur = figura melodic :--e lijn = linea melodic :-- thema = thema melodic :-- interval = intervallo melodic :2 (welluidend) melodiose melodrama ZN :1 melodrama melodramatisch BN :1 melodramatic :--e genre = genere melodramatic :--e toon = tono melodramatic :-- gebaar = gesto melodramatic :-- voorstellen = melodramatisar meloen ZN :1 melon meloenboom ZN :1 papaya meloencactus ZN :1 melocacto meloencocktail ZN :1 cocktail (E) de melon meloencompote ZN :1 compota de melones meloenenbed ZN :1 meloniera meloenenkas ZN :1 meloniera meloenenkweker ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de melones, melonero meloenenteelt ZN :1 cultura/cultivation de melones meloenenteler ZN :1 Zie: meloenenkweker meloenenveld ZN :1 meloniera meloenpit ZN :1 Zie: meloenzaad meloensap ZN :1 succo de melon meloenzaad ZN :1 semine/grana de melon meloet ZN :1 alcoholico, bibulo, bibon melomaan ZN :1 melomano, melomaniaco melomaan BN :1 melomane, melomaniac melomanie ZN :1 melomania melomanisch BN :1 melomane, melomaniac melopee ZN :1 melopeia melotherapie ZN :1 melotherapia membraan ZN :1 (vlies) membrana :basaal -- = membrana basal :halfdoorlatend -- = membrana semipermeabile :permeabiliteit van een -- = permeabilitate de un membrana :2 (trilplaatje) membrana (vibrante), diaphragma membraanachtig BN :1 membranose membraancapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate de membrana membraanevenwicht ZN :1 equilibrio de membrana/osmotic membraanfilter ZN :1 filtro membranose/a/de membrana membraanmanometer ZN :1 manometro a membrana/a diaphragma membraanpomp ZN :1 pumpa a diaphragma membraanstroom ZN :1 currente de membrana memel ZN :1 (mijt) acaro memelig BN :1 acarose memento ZN :1 memento memento mori ZN :1 memento mori (L) memo ZN :1 (papier) parve papiro :2 (diplomatieke nota) memorandum, nota :3 (notitieboekje) libretto de notas, agenda, memorandum memobedrijf ZN :1 interprisa ecologic memoblok ZN :1 bloco de notas memoires ZN MV :1 memorias, memorial :schrijver van -- = memorialista memorabel BN :1 memorabile memorandum ZN :1 (diplomatieke nota) memorandum, nota :2 (gedenkboek) memorial memoreren WW :1 (vermelden) (re)memorar, recordar, mentionar, evocar :2 (opschrijven) notar, facer un nota de memoriam ZN :1 Zie: in memoriam memorie ZN :1 (geheugen) memoria :kort van -- zijn = haber pauc/poc memoria, haber le memoria curte, esser de memoria curte :2 (herinnering) memoria :pro -- = pro memoria :3 (geschrift) memoria, memorial, memorandum :-- van toelichting = 1. exposition del motivos, memoria/littera explicative, 2. exposition de un projecto de lege memorieboekje ZN :1 Zie: aantekenboekje memoriepost ZN :1 item pro memoria memorisatie ZN :1 memorisation memoriseren WW :1 memorisar :het -- = memorisation men ONB VNW :1 on, uno :-- heeft mij gezegd = on me ha dicite :-- vergeet wel eens dat = a vices uno oblida que men ZN :1 le gente, le homine del strata, le publico, le opinion public menagerie ZN :1 menagerie (F), collection de animales salvage menarche ZN :1 menarche, prime menstruation Mendel ZN EIGN :1 Mendel :wetten van -- = leges mendelian/de Mendel :theorie van -- = theoria mendelian :volgeling van -- = mendeliano mendelevium ZN :1 mendelevium mendelisme ZN :1 mendelismo mendiciteit ZN :1 mendicitate meneer ZN :1 senior menen WW :1 (in ernst bedoelen) parlar seriosemente, esser seriose :dat meen je niet! = isto non es seriose! :2 (bedoelen) intender, voler dicer, dicer :ik meen van wel = io crede de si :hij zegt ja, maar meent nee = ille dice le contrario de lo que ille pensa :zo was het niet gemeend = isto non esseva mi intention :het goed/kwaad met iemand -- = haber bon/mal intentiones con un persona, esser ben intentionate verso un persona :3 (veronderstellen) creder, pensar, opinar, estimar, supponer :meent u mij daarmee? = parla vos de me? :naar ik meen = secundo mi opinion :4 (doelen op) visar menens BN :1 :het is -- = isto es multo seriose, io parla seriosemente meneren WW :1 dicer senior (a un persona) menestreel ZN :1 Zie: minnezanger mengapparaat ZN :1 agitator, mixer (E) mengbaar BN :1 miscibile :--e vloeistoffen = liquidos miscibile mengbaarheid ZN :1 miscibilitate :-- van vloei-stoffen = miscibilitate de liquidos mengbak ZN :1 recipiente/cupa a miscer mengeldichten ZN MV :1 poesias variate/diverse mengelen WW :1 miscer mengeling ZN :1 mixtura, varietate, (samenstelling) combination :letterkundige --en = miscellanea litterari :-- van kleuren = mixtura multicolor, varietate de colores mengelklomp ZN :1 chaos mengelmoes ZN :1 mixtura confuse/disparate/heteroclite mengeltaal ZN :1 lingua mixte, sabir mengelwerk ZN :1 miscellanea (litterari), varia mengen WW :1 miscer, admiscer, immiscer, commiscer :thee -- = miscer the :wijn met water -- = (ad)miscer vino con aqua :noten gemengd met rozijnen = nuces miscite con uvas sic :mijn naam werd er ook in gemengd = mi nomine esseva anque mentionate in illo :met gemengde gevoelens = con sentimentos miscite/contrari :2 :(zich inlaten met) zich -- in = immiscer se in, ingerer se in, intervenir in :zich in het gesprek -- = prender parte in le/al conversation :ik wil me niet -- in jullie familietwisten = io non vole miscer me in vostre lites familiar :3 (doen samenvallen) confunder :4 (mbt kleuren) combinar :kleuren -- = combinar colores :5 (in de juiste verhoudingen mengen) dosar :het -- = dosage menger ZN :1 (persoon) persona qui misce :2 (machine) machina de miscer, miscitor, mixer (E) menggesteente ZN :1 migmatite menging ZN :1 (handeling) mixtion, inmixtion, (in de juiste verhoudingen) dosage :2 (resultaat) mixtion, mixtura mengkamer ZN :1 camera a/de/pro miscer mengkleur ZN :1 color composite/miscite :2 (secundaire kleur) color secundari mengkraan ZN :1 valvula a/de miscer/a duo vias mengkristal ZN :1 :--len vormen = syncrystallisar :vorming van --len = syncrystallisation mengkuip ZN :1 cupa pro miscer mengmachine ZN :1 machina a/de miscer, miscitor, mixer (E) mengpaneel ZN :1 pannello/consola de mixtion mengprodukt ZN :1 producto composite, mixtura mengras ZN :1 racia miscite/mixte mengsel ZN :1 mixtion, mixtura, commixtion, (samenstelling) composito, combination :homogeen -- = mixtura homogene :koudmakend -- = mixtura cryogene/frigorific/refrigerante :brandbaar -- = mixtura combustibile :een rijk (brandstof)-- = un mixtura ric :-- van thee(soorten) = mixtura de thes :-- van waarheid en verdichting = mixtura/mixtion de veritate/realitate e de fiction mengsmering ZN :1 lubrication miscite, mixtura (pro motor a duo tempores) mengtaal ZN :1 lingua mixte, sabir mengtafel ZN :1 Zie: mengpaneel mengtoestel ZN :1 agitator, mixer (E) mengvat ZN :1 (GR GESCH) crater mengverhouding ZN :1 proportion de mixtion, dosage mengvoeder ZN :1 forrage mixte/composite mengvoederfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de forrage mixte/composite mengvoederfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de forrage mixte/composite mengvorm ZN :1 structura mixte mengwarmte ZN :1 (SCHEI) calor de mixtion mengzaad ZN :1 grana miscite/mixte menhir ZN :1 menhir menie ZN :1 minio :met -- verven = miniar menie BN :1 del color de minio meniefabricage ZN :1 fabrication de minio meniefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de minio meniefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de minio meniën WW :1 miniar, tractar con minio menig ZN :1 plure, multe, plus de :-- mens = plus de un homine, plure/multe personas :--e keer = multe vices :--e slapeloze nacht = multe noctes sin dormir :in -- opzicht = in varie aspectos menigeen ZN :1 plus de un persona, plure/multe personas, multes :-- zal dat het leven kosten = isto costara le vita a multes menigerlei BN :1 tote sortas de, de differente species/sortas menigmaal BW :1 plus de un vice, plure/multe/numerose vices, frequentemente menigte ZN :1 (veel mensen) massa, turba, essame, multitude (de personas), (drukte, gewoel) pressa, (samenloop van mensen) concurso :een -- mensen = un massa human :een -- geschriften = un grande quantitate de scriptos :talloze -- = turba innumerabile :in de -- opgaan = perder se/disparer in/inter le multitude/le massa :2 (groot aantal) massa, multiplicitate, multitude, grande numero, legion, abundantia :een -- oorzaken = un multiplicitate de causas :in -- = in massa menigvuldig BN :1 frequente, numerose, multiple, abundante menigvuldigheid ZN :1 frequentia, numerositate, multiplicitate, abundantia menigwerf BW :1 Zie: menigmaal mening ZN :1 opinion, aviso, conception, dictamine :heersende/gangbare -- = opinion commun/vurrente :openbare -- = opinion public :persoonlijke -- = opinion personal :overheersende -- = opinion dominante :afwijkende -- = opinion divergente/discrepante :tegengestelde --en = opiniones opposite :gevestigde -- = opinion establite :vooropgezette -- = preconception :vaststaande -- = conviction :eensgezindheid van --en = concordantia de opiniones :zijn -- geven = dar su opinion, opinar :in de -- verkeren dat = opinar que :een -- verdedigen = defender un opinion :zich een -- vormen over = formar un opinion super :een -- uiten/formuleren = emitter/exprimer un opinion, opinar :van -- zijn = esser de opinion :van -- veranderen = mutar/cambiar de opinion :van -- verschillen = non esser del mesme opinion, haber opiniones diverse, dissentir :een -- tegenspreken = oppugnar un opinion :de -- peilen = consultar/tastar/sondar le opinion :een -- onderschrijven = adherer se a un opinion :de --en zijn verdeeld = il ha division de opiniones :dezelfde -- toegedaan zijn = esser del mesme opinion :bij zijn -- blijven = persister in/mantener su opinion :er heerst verschil van -- = il ha discrepantia de opinion :--en uitwisselen = excambiar opiniones :een -- naar voren durven brengen = hasardar un opinion :naar mijn -- = in/secundo mi opinion meningitis ZN :1 meningitis :-- cerebrospinalis = meningitis cerebrospinal meningococcus ZN :1 meningococco meningoencefalitis ZN :1 meningoencephalitis meningsuiting ZN :1 expression de opinion :vrijheid van -- = libertate de opinion meningsverschil ZN :1 (verschil van mening) differentia/diversitate/divergentia de opinion(es) :2 (onenigheid) disaccordo, dissentimento, controversia meningsvorming ZN :1 formation de un opinion :openbare -- = formation del opinion public meningsvrijheid ZN :1 libertate de opinion meniscus ZN :1 (kraakbeenschijf) menisco :van de -- = meniscal :2 (NAT) menisco :3 (lens) menisco meniscusaandoening ZN :1 Zie: meniscusletsel meniscusbeschadiging ZN :1 Zie: meniscusletsel meniscuscorrectie ZN :1 correction de menisco meniscuslens ZN :1 menisco meniscusletsel ZN :1 lesion meniscal menist ZN :1 mennonita mennen WW :1 conducer, guidar :een paard -- = conducer/guidar un cavallo :het -- van een paard = le conducta de un cavallo menner ZN :1 conductor de cavallo mennoniet ZN :1 mennonita menopauze ZN :1 menopausa :van de -- = menopausic menora ZN :1 menorah menorragie ZN :1 menorrhagia menostase ZN :1 menostase (-asis) mens ZN :1 homine, humano, persona (human), (MV: personen) gente :grote --en = personas adulte, adultos :jonge --en = juvenes :veel --en = multe gente :--en van goede wille = homines de bon voluntate :-- van vlees en bloed = persona de carne e sanguine :de -- geworden Zoon van God = le Filio incarnate de Deo :ik voel me een ander -- = io me senti un nove persona/homine/femina :de inwendige -- = le homine interior :de inwendige -- versterken = restaurar se :van de -- = hominal :geen -- = nemo, necuno :rechten van de -- = derectos del homine :de -- is de maat van alle dingen = le homine es le me(n)sura de tote le cosas :er zijn hier heel wat --en = il ha multe gente hic :ik ben ook maar een -- = io non es infallibile/perfecte, io face lo que io pote facer :de inwendige -- versterken = mangiar :beste --en! = car amicos! :ik ben maar een half -- = io non es in forma :daar heeft zij haar --en voor = illa ha su empleatos pro isto :2 (vrouwelijk individu) femina :het arme -- is doodziek = le povre femina es gravemente malade :ik kan dat -- niet uitstaan = io non supporta iste femina mensa ZN :1 restaurante universitari mensaap ZN :1 (simia) anthropoide mensachtig BN :1 human, humanoide, hominoide, hominiforme, anthropoide, anthropomorphe mensachtigen :1 hominides, humanoides mensbeeld ZN :1 imagine human/del homine mensbeschouwing ZN :1 anthropologia mensdier ZN :1 bestia human mensdom ZN :1 genere/racia human, humanitate menselijk BN :1 human :--e natuur = natura human, humanitate :de --e natuur van Jesus Christus = le humanitate de Jesus Christo :--e rede = ration human :--e wet = lege human :-- lichaam = corpore human :-- leven = vita human :-- wezen = esser/creatura human, humano :--e gedaante = figura human :--e vorm = forma human :--e geest = spirito human :-- verstand = intelligentia human :-- vernuft = ingenio human :--e fout = error human :--e behandeling = tractamento human :--e soort = genere/racia human :--er maken = humanisar :het -- maken = humanisation :een --e gedaante geven = humanisar :vergissen is -- = errar es human :minder dan -- = subhuman :niets --s is hem vreemd = nihil del humano le es alien menselijkerwijs BW :1 humanmente :dat is -- gesproken onmogelijk = isto es humanmente impossibile menselijkheid ZN :1 humanitate :misdrijven tegen de -- = delictos contra le humanitate :iemand met -- behandelen = tractar un persona con humanitate mensen ZN MV :1 (lui, lieden) gente :-- van mijn leeftijd = gente de mi etate mensenbeeld ZN :1 imagine del homine mensenbloed ZN :1 sanguine human mensendodend BN :1 homicida mensendoder ZN :1 homicida mensendrom ZN :1 massa, turba menseneetster ZN :1 mangiatrice de homines, cannibal, anthropophaga, (in sprookjes) ogressa menseneten ZN :1 cannibalismo, anthropophagia mensenetend BN :1 cannibal, anthropophage menseneter ZN :1 mangiator de homines, cannibal, anthropophago, (in sprookjes) ogro mensengedaante ZN :1 forma/figura human/de homine :duivel in -- = demonio/diabolo incarnate, demonio/diabolo in forma/figura human mensengeheugen ZN :1 memoria human/de homine mensengeraamte ZN :1 skeleto de homine mensengeslacht ZN :1 genere/specie human, humanitate mensengestalte ZN :1 figura/forma human/de homine mensengevoel ZN :1 sentimento de humanitate mensengezicht ZN :1 visage/facie human mensengroep ZN :1 gruppo human, gruppo/categoria de gente mensenhaai ZN :1 squalo blanc mensenhaar ZN :1 pilo de homine, (hoofdhaar) capillo mensenhaat ZN :1 misanthropia, insociabilitate mensenhand ZN :1 mano human/de homine :met --en gemaakt = facite de mano de homine mensenhart ZN :1 corde human mensenhater ZN :1 misanthropo mensenheugenis ZN :1 memoria human/de homine :sedert -- = desde/depost un tempore immemorial, de memoria human/de homine mensenhoofd ZN :1 testa/capite human/de homine mensenhuid ZN :1 pelle human/de homine mensenhulp ZN :1 succurso human mensenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de homines mensenkenner ZN :1 cognoscitor del anima/character/natura human, cognoscitor del homines mensenkennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento del homines/del anima/character/natura human/del homine :veel -- hebben = cognoscer ben le anima/character/natura human, esser un bon psychologo mensenkind ZN :1 homine, esser human mensenkracht ZN :1 fortia human :met meer dan -- = con un fortia superhuman mensenleeftijd ZN :1 generation, duration/durata del vita human :er is een -- mee gemoeid = isto prende un generation mensenleven ZN :1 vita human :een groot verlies aan/van --s = un grande perdita de vitas (human) :er waren veel --s te betreuren = on deplorava multe victimas human :bij die brand zijn twee --s te betreuren = iste incendio ha costate duo vitas/victimas human, duo personas moriva in iste incendio mensenliefde ZN :1 philantropia mensenlijk ZN :1 cadavere human mensenlucht ZN :1 odor human mensenmassa ZN :1 massa human/de gente, multitude de personas mensenmateriaal ZN :1 material human mensenmenigte ZN :1 Zie: mensenmassa mensenoffer ZN :1 sacrificio human/de homines, immolation de esseres human mensenoog ZN :1 oculo/reguardo del homine mensenpaar ZN :1 copula (human) :het eerste -- = le prime copula (human), Adam e Eva mensenplicht ZN :1 deber human/del homine, deber verso su proximo mensenras ZN :1 racia human mensenrechten ZN MV :1 derectos human/del homine :de -- schenden = violar le derectos human mensenrechtenbeweging ZN :1 movimento pro le derectos del homine mensenredder ZN :1 salvator de homines mensenroof ZN :1 rapto mensenrover ZN :1 raptor mensenschedel ZN :1 cranio human mensenschuw BN :1 timide :2 (PEJ) insociabile, misanthrope, misanthropic mensenschuwheid ZN :1 timiditate :2 (PEJ) misanthropia, insociabilitate mensensmokkel ZN :1 contrabando de personas mensenstem ZN :1 voce human mensenstroom ZN :1 fluxo human/de gente mensentaal ZN :1 lingua/linguage human mensentype ZN :1 typo human mensenverstand ZN :1 intendimento/intelligentia/ration human mensenvlees ZN :1 carne human mensenvlo ZN :1 pulice human/del homine mensenvoedsel ZN :1 nutrimento human mensenvoet ZN :1 pede human mensenvrees ZN :1 pavor del homine, antropophobia mensenvriend ZN :1 amico del homines, philanthropo mensenwaarde ZN :1 dignitate human mensenwereld ZN :1 mundo human/del homine mensenwerk ZN :1 obra/travalio/labor human :dat is geen -- = isto es un travalio superhuman mensenwijsheid ZN :1 sagessa human mensenzee ZN :1 mar/marea/fluxo human/de gente mensenziel ZN :1 anima human Mensenzoon ZN :1 (BIJBEL) Filio del Homine menses ZN MV :1 menstruation, menstruo, regulas mensheid ZN :1 humanitate, genere/specie human mensheidsideaal ZN :1 ideal del humanitate mensjaar ZN :1 Zie: manjaar mensjewiek ZN :1 menchevico {sj}, menchevista {sj} mensjewisme ZN :1 menchevismo {sj} mensjewistisch BN :1 menchevista {sj} menskracht ZN :1 Zie: mensenkracht menskunde ZN :1 (biologie) biologia human, anthropologia :2 (mensenkennis) cognoscentia/cognoscimento del anima/character/natura human/del homine menskundig BN :1 monstrante un bon cognoscentia/cognoscimento del anima/character/natura human menslievend BN :1 human, humanitari :2 (mbt organisaties, e.d.) caritabile, caritative, philanthrope, philanthropic menslievendheid ZN :1 philanthropia, humanitate, caritate, amor del humanitate mensonterend BN :1 dishonorante pro le humanitate, indigne de un homine, vergoniose, ignobile, humiliante, infame, indigne, scandalose, degradante, ignominiose mensonwaardig BN :1 Zie: mensonterend menspaard ZN :1 centauro mensrobot ZN :1 robot (Tsj) anthropomorphe mensstier ZN :1 minotauro menstruaal BN :1 menstrual, menstruose :--e bloeding = fluxo menstrual menstruatie ZN :1 menstruation, menstruo, regulas :de -- betreffend = menstruose :onregelmatige -- = menstruation irregular :overvloedige -- = menorrhagia :-- bevorderend = emmenagoge :middel ter opwekking van de -- = emmenagogo :aan de -- voorafgaand = premenstrual menstruatiebloed ZN :1 sanguine/fluxo menstrual menstruatiecyclus :1 cyclo menstrual/estral menstruatiedatum ZN :1 data de menstruation menstruatieklacht ZN :1 Zie: menstruatiepijn menstruatiepijn ZN :1 dolor menstrual menstrueel BN :1 menstrual menstrueren WW :1 menstruar mensuraal BN :1 (MUZ) mensural :--e muziek = musica mensural :--e notatie = notation mensural mensurabel BN :1 me(n)surabile mensurabiliteit ZN :1 me(n)surabilitate mensvormig BN :1 de forma human, hominiforme, anthropoide, anthropomorphe, anthropomorphic mensvormigheid ZN :1 anthropomorphismo menswaardig BN :1 digne (de un esser human), honorabile :een -- bestaan leiden = haber un existentia digne/human :-- leven = vita digne menswetenschappen ZN MV :1 scientias human/del homine menswording ZN :1 (antropogenese) origine del humanitate, anthropogenese (-esis) :2 (REL) incarnation :de -- van Gods zoon = le incarnation del Filio de Deo, le mysterio del incarnation mens-zijn ZN :1 existentia (human) mentaal BN :1 mental :--e klap = colpo mental/dur mentalisme ZN :1 mentalisme mentaliteit ZN :1 mentalitate, stato del mente :naoorlogse -- = mentalitate postbellic mentaliteitsombuiging ZN :1 Zie: mentaliteitsverandering mentaliteitsverandering ZN :1 cambio/cambiamento de mentalitate/attitude menthol ZN :1 menthol :met -- = mentholate mentholbevattend BN :1 mentholate menticide ZN :1 lavage de cerebro mentie ZN :1 mention :-- maken van = facer mention de mentioneren BN :1 facer mention de, mentionar mentolabiaal BN :1 mentolabial mentor ZN :1 mentor, guida, monitor, consiliero menu ZN :1 (gerechten) menu (F) :-- van de dag = menu del die/jorno :2 (spijskaart) menu (F), lista de plattos :3 (COMP) menu (F) menuet ZN :1 menuet menukaart ZN :1 menu (F), lista de plattos mep ZN :1 colpo :de volle -- = le toto, le summa/amonta total meppen WW :1 (slaan) colpar :2 (doodslaan van vliegen/katten) occider mercantiel BN :1 mercantil mercantilisme ZN :1 mercantilismo mercantilist ZN :1 mercantilista mercantilistisch BN :1 mercantilista, mercantilistic mercaptan ZN :1 mercaptan Mercator ZN EIGN :1 Mercator mercatorprojectie ZN :1 projection de Mercator mercenair BN :1 mercenari mercenair ZN :1 mercenario mercerisatie ZN :1 mercerisation merceriseren WW :1 mercerisar :het -- = mercerisation merci BW :1 gratias mercurialiën ZN MV :1 sales mercurial, mercuriales mercurialisme ZN :1 mercurialismo mercurichloride ZN :1 bichloruro de mercurio mercuri-oxyde ZN :1 oxydo mercuric Mercurius ZN EIGN :1 (MYTH) Mercurius :van -- = mercurial :2 (ASTRON) Mercurio :van -- = mercurial Mercuriusstaf ZN :1 caduceo mercurochloride ZN :1 oxydo mercuriose, calomel mercurochroom ZN :1 mercurochromo merel ZN :1 merla merelgefluit ZN :1 Zie: merelgezang merelgezang ZN :1 canto de merla merelnest ZN :1 nido de merla merelslag ZN :1 Zie: merelgezang merelzang ZN :1 Zie: merelgezang meren WW :1 ammarrar merendeel ZN :1 plus grande parte, major parte, majoritate :het -- van de mensen = le major/plus grande parte del gente/del homines :voor het -- = in majoritate, pro major/le plus grande parte merendeels BW :1 (voor het grootste gedeelte) pro le major/plus grande parte, in majoritate :2 (meestal) le plus sovente, generalmente, ordinarimente, usualmente, in general, in le majoritate del casos merenstreek ZN :1 region de lacos merg ZN :1 (substantie in beenderen) medulla (ossose) :verlengde -- = medulla spinal/allongate :die kou dringt door -- en been = iste frigido penetra usque al medulla (del ossos) :hij is een musicus in -- en been = ille es musico usque al medulla :2 (PLANTK) medulla, (vruchtvlees) pulpa mergachtig BN :1 medullose, medullar mergbeen ZN :1 osso medullar/a medulla mergel ZN :1 marna :leisteenachtige -- = marna schistose mergelaarde ZN :1 terra marnose mergelachtig BN :1 marnose mergelblok ZN :1 bloco de marna mergelen WW :1 marnar mergelgroeve ZN :1 marniera mergelgrond ZN :1 terra marnose mergelhoudend BN :1 marnose mergelkalk ZN :1 calce/calcario marnose, marna calcari mergelklei ZN :1 argilla marnose, marna argillose mergelkoek ZN :1 marna compacte mergelkuil ZN :1 marniera mergellaag ZN :1 strato marnose/de marna mergellei ZN :1 ardesia marnose mergelput ZN :1 marniera mergelsteen ZN :1 petra marnose mergelwinning ZN :1 extraction/exploitation {plwa} de marna mergelzandsteen ZN :1 gres marnose mergholte ZN :1 Zie: beenholte mergolie ZN :1 oleo medullar mergontsteking ZN :1 pulpitis mergpijp ZN :1 osso medullose/medullar/con medulla mergstraal ZN :1 radio medullar (interne) mergvlies ZN :1 membrana medullar mericarp ZN :1 mericarpo meridiaan ZN :1 meridiano :magnetische -- = meridiano magnetic :eerste -- = prime meridiano meridiaancirkel ZN :1 (uurcirkel) circulo horari :2 (meridiaankijker) circulo meridian meridiaankijker ZN :1 circulo meridian meridiaanshoogte ZN :1 altor/altura/altitude meridian meridiaanvlak ZN :1 plano meridian meridionaal BN :1 (zuidelijk) meridional meringue ZN :1 meringue (F) merinos ZN :1 (stof) merino :2 (MV: schapen) merinos merinosgaren ZN :1 filo de (lana de) merino merinosschaap ZN :1 merino merinossen BN :1 de (lana de) merino merinoswol ZN :1 (lana de) merino meristeem ZN :1 meristema :secundair -- = meristema secundari meristeemcel ZN :1 cellula meristematic merite ZN :1 merito :de --s van de zaak = le meritos del cosa :iets op zijn --s beoordelen = judicar un cosa secundo su meritos meritocraat ZN :1 meritocrate meritocratie ZN :1 meritocratia meritocratisch BN :1 meritocratic :--e principes = principios meritocratic :--e criteria = criterios meritocratic :--e maatschappij = societate meri-tocratic merk ZN :1 marca :gegarandeerd -- = marca depositate :een nieuw -- sigaren = un nove marca de cigarros :dat is wijn van een goed -- = isto es vino de un bon marca :van een -- voorzien = marcar :opnieuw van een -- voorzien = remarcar :het -- verwijderen = dismarcar merkartikel ZN :1 articulo de marca merkbaar BN :1 perceptibile, percipibile, sensibile, tangibile, visibile, appreciabile :nauwelijks -- = a pena perceptibile/sensibile, insensibile, subtil :hij is -- kalmer geworden = ille se ha calmate visibilemente merkbaarheid ZN :1 perceptibilitate, percipibilitate merkcijfer ZN :1 numero identificante merkdoek ZN :1 marcator merkelijk BN :1 (kennelijk) manifeste, visibile, evidente, clar :2 (aanmerkelijk) considerabile, importante :een -- verlies = un perdita considerabile merken WW :1 (van een merk voorzien) marcar :opnieuw -- = remarcar :schapen -- = marcar oves :gemerkte kaarten = cartas marcate :2 (bemerken) remarcar, perciper, apperciper, notar, dar se conto de :iets laten -- = monstrar un cosa merkenbureau ZN :1 officio/registro del marcas (commercial) merkenimage ZN :1 imagine de marca merkenrecht ZN :1 derecto de marcas (commercial) merkenwet ZN :1 lege de marcas (commercial) merker ZN :1 marcator merkgaren ZN :1 filo a/de/pro marcar merkgerechtigde ZN :1 detentor de marca merkijzer ZN :1 ferro a/pro marcar merkinkt ZN :1 tinta indelibile/a/pro marcar merkje ZN :1 etiquetta {kè}, vignette (F) merkkatoen ZN :1 coton a/pro marcar merklap ZN :1 marcator merklat ZN :1 jalon merkloos BN :1 sin marca :--e artikelen = articulos sin marca merknaam ZN :1 marca registrate/depositate merkpenning ZN :1 medalia de identitate merksteek ZN :1 puncto de marca merkstift ZN :1 stilo a/pro marcar merkstof ZN :1 (SCHEI, MED) traciator merkstok ZN :1 jalon merkteken ZN :1 marca (identificante), signo :rood -- = rubrica :2 (spoor) tracia merktekenen WW :1 marcar merkvast BN :1 fidel a un marca merkwaardig BN :1 (buitengewoon) remarcabile, notabile, memorabile :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno memorabile :2 (vreemd) curiose, bizarre, peculiar :een --e kerel = un typo curiose :het --e van dit geval is dat = lo que es curiose in iste caso es que merkwaardigerwijs BW :1 curiosemente merkwaardigheid ZN :1 curiositate, particularitate, notabilitate, cosa notabile/curiose merkzijde ZN :1 seta a/pro marcar merogamie ZN :1 merogamia meromorf BN :1 (WISK) meromorphe :--e functie = function meromorphe meromorfisme ZN :1 (WISK) meromorphismo meropie ZN :1 meropia Merovingiër ZN :1 merovingiano Merovingisch BN :1 merovingian merozygoot ZN :1 merozygoto merrie ZN :1 cavalla merrieveulen ZN :1 juvene cavalla, pullo feminin mersennegetal ZN :1 numero de Mersenne merycisme ZN :1 mericysmo mes ZN :1 cultello :rug van een -- = dorso de un cultello :hecht van een -- = manico de un cultello :scherp -- = cultello trenchante {sj}/affilate/acute :bot -- = cultello obtuse :-- met golfsnede = cultello con lamina undulate :met -- en vork eten = mangiar con un cultello e un furchetta :een -- slijpen = affilar/acutiar un cultello :iemand het -- op de keel zetten = mitter a un persona le cultello al gurgite :het -- snijdt aan twee kanten = le cosa ha duo avantages :handel in --sen = cultelleria :met het -- op tafel = combattive mesalliance ZN :1 mésalliance (F), mal maritage, mal matrimonio mescal ZN :1 mescal mescaline ZN :1 mescalina mesencefalon ZN :1 mesencephalon mesenchym ZN :1 mesenchyma mesenchymaal BN :1 mesenchymatose :-- weefsel = texito mesenchymatose mesenteriaal BN :1 mesenteric mesenteritis ZN :1 mesenteritis, inflammation del mesenterio mesenterium ZN :1 mesenterio mesheft ZN :1 Zie: messeheft mesje ZN :1 (klein mes) parve cultello :2 (scheermesje) lamina de rasorio mesjogge BN :1 folle mesjokke BN :1 folle meslemmet ZN :1 lamina mesmerisch BN :1 mesmeric mesmeriseren WW :1 mesmerisar, magnetisar :het -- = mesmerisation, magnetisation mesmerisme ZN :1 mesmerismo, magnetismo animal mesmerist ZN :1 mesmerista mesoblast ZN :1 mesoblasto, mesoderma mesocarp ZN :1 mesocarpio mesocefaal BN :1 mesocephale mesocefaal ZN :1 mesocephalo mesocefalie ZN :1 mesocephalia mesoderm ZN :1 mesoderma, mesoblasto mesofyt ZN :1 mesophyto mesolithicum ZN :1 mesolithico mesolithisch BN :1 mesolithic mesologie ZN :1 mesologia mesomorf BN :1 (SCHEI) mesomorphe :--e toestand = stato mesomorphe meson ZN :1 meson mesopauze ZN :1 mesopausa mesoplankton ZN :1 mesoplancton Mesopotamië ZN EIGN :1 Mesopotamia :van/uit -- = mesopotamian, mesopotamic Mesopotamisch BN :1 mesopotamian, mesopotamic mesosfeer ZN :1 mesosphera mesotherapeut ZN :1 mesotherapeuta mesotherapie ZN :1 mesotherapia mesothorax ZN :1 mesothorace mesothorium ZN :1 mesothorium mesotron ZN :1 mesotron mesotroof BN :1 mesotrophe, mesotrophic mesozoïcum ZN :1 mesozoico mesozoïsch BN :1 mesozoic mespunt ZN :1 puncta de cultello :een --(je) zout = un puncta de sal mess ZN :1 (officierenkantine) mess (E) messchede ZN :1 vaina de cultello :2 (DIERK) solen messcherp BN :1 affilate, acute :--e vouw in een pantalon = plica de pantalon impeccabile :een -- intellect = un intellecto acute messenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de cultellos messenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de cultellos, cultelleria messenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de cultellos, cultellero messenhandel ZN :1 commercio de cultellos, cultelleria messenhecht ZN :1 Zie: messenheft-1 messenheft ZN :1 manico de cultello :2 (DIERK) solen messenkoker ZN :1 vaina de cultello messenla ZN :1 tiratorio a/de/pro cultellos messenlegger ZN :1 portacultello messenlemmet ZN :1 lamina de cultello messenmaker ZN :1 cultellero messenmakerij ZN :1 cultelleria messenmandje ZN :1 corbetta pro cultellos messenslijper ZN :1 (persoon of instrument) affilator de cultellos, affilacultellos messentrekker ZN :1 rixator al cultello messenverkoper ZN :1 cultellero messenwerper ZN :1 lanceator de cultellos messenwinkel ZN :1 magazin de cultellos, cultelleria Messiaans BN :1 messianic :--e profetieën = pro-phetias messianic :--e ideologie = ideologia messianic messianisme ZN :1 messianismo messianist ZN :1 messianista messianiteit ZN :1 character messianic, messianicitate Messias ZN EIGN :1 Messia :komst van de -- = advenimento/venita del Messia Messiasverwachting ZN :1 messianismo :Joodse -- = messianismo hebraic :Christelijke -- = messi-anismo christian messidor ZN :1 messidor Messina ZN EIGN :1 Messina :Straat van -- = Passo de Messina messing ZN :1 laton, cupro jalne messingblik ZN :1 laton laminate/in folios/in laminas messingdraad ZN :1 filo de laton messingen BN :1 de laton messnede ZN :1 talia de cultello, incision messteek ZN :1 colpo de cultello, cultellata mest ZN :1 (gemaakt van uitwerpselen) stercore :organische -- = stercore organic :de -- verwijderen = remover/levar le stercore :2 (gemaakt van andere stoffen) fertilisante (chimic/vegetal/mineral) mestaarde ZN :1 humus (L), terra vegetal mestbak ZN :1 deposito de stercore mestbeest ZN :1 bestia/animal a ingrassiar mestbelt ZN :1 Zie: mesthoop mesten WW :1 (vruchtbaar maken) ingrassiar, fertilisar, abonar, (a)meliorar :2 (uitmesten) remover/levar le stercore :3 (vee vet maken) ingrassiar :(BIJBEL) het gemeste kalf = le vitello ingrassiate :4 (mest afscheiden) producer stercore, defecar mester ZN :1 ingrassiator mestgier ZN :1 stercore liquide mesthaak ZN :1 croc mesthoen ZN :1 pullarda mesthoop ZN :1 cumulo de stercore, amassamento de stercore, stercorario mesties ZN :1 mesticio mestinjectie ZN :1 injection de stercore mestinjector ZN :1 injector de stercore mestkalf ZN :1 vitello a ingrassiar mestkar ZN :1 carro a/de stercore mestkever ZN :1 coprophago, scarabeo (stercorari) mestkevertje ZN :1 criocero mestkip ZN :1 pullarda mestkoe ZN :1 vacca a ingrassiar mestkuil ZN :1 fossa de stercore mestlaag ZN :1 strato de stercore mestopslag ZN :1 deposito de stercore mestoverschot ZN :1 surplus (F) de stercore mestplant ZN :1 planta stercorari mestpoel ZN :1 Zie: mestput mestprobleem ZN :1 problema del stercore mestput ZN :1 fossa de stercore mestriek ZN :1 furca a/de stercore, tridente mestschop ZN :1 pala a/de stercore meststof ZN :1 fertilisante mesttor ZN :1 Zie: mestkever mestvaalt ZN :1 Zie: mesthoop mestvarken ZN :1 porco a ingrassiar mestvee ZN :1 bestias a ingrassiar mestverwerking ZN :1 transformation de stercore mestverwerkingsfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de transformation de stercore mestvocht ZN :1 stercore liquide mestvoeder ZN :1 alimentos/forrage pro ingrassiar mestvogel ZN :1 ave a ingrassiar mestvork ZN :1 furca a/de stercore, tridente :-- vol = furcata mestwagen ZN :1 carro a/de stercore mesurabel BN :1 mesurabile mesvijl ZN :1 lima (a) cultello MET :1 (Afk.: Middeneuropese tijd) Hora de Europa Central met VZ :1 (in gezelschap van) con :ik ga er heen -- mijn vriend = io va illac con mi amico :meegaan -- iemand = accompaniar un persona :wij waren -- zijn tienen = nos esseva dece :er -- de kas vandoor gaan = partir con le cassa :2 (door middel van) con, per le medio de :-- inkt geschreven = scribite con tinta :3 (vermengd met) con :een brandewijntje -- suiker = un brandy (E) con sucro :koffie -- melk = caffe con lacte :4 :-- genoegen = con placer :-- toestemming van = con le autorisation/permisso de :-- vlijt werken = travaliar/laborar con application/zelo :-- winst verkopen = realisar un profito/beneficio :-- Gods hulp = con le adjuta de Deo :spreken -- iemand = parlar con un persona :spelen -- iemand = jocar con un persona :-- een boek in de hand = con un libro in le mano :-- elkaar eten = mangiar/dinar insimul :-- opzet = intentionalmente :-- geweld = per fortia :-- de trein gaan = ir con/per le traino :een meisje -- blauwe ogen = un juvena de oculos blau :een dier -- lange oren = un animal de longe aures :-- de fiets gaan = ir a bicycletta :tot en -- hoofdstuk vijf = usque al capitulo cinque inclusive/incluse :vrede sluiten -- iemand = facer le pace con un persona :-- het oog op = in vista de :-- of zonder medewerking van zijn broer = con o sin le collaboration de su fratre met BW :1 al mesme tempore :-- dat ik het huis verliet = justo quando io quitava le casa metaal ZN :1 metallo :edel -- = metallo preciose :halfedel -- = metallo semipreciose :licht -- = metallo legier :zwaar -- = metallo pesante :zacht -- = metallo malleabile :roestvrij -- = metallo inoxydabile/inalterabile :gemunt -- = metallo cuneate :een -- harden = temperar un metallo :van --, uit -- vervaardigd = metallic, metallin :stukjes -- = granalia :studie van --en = metallographia :2 (metaalnijverheid) metallurgia :arbeider in de -- = obrero/laborator/travaliator metallurgic metaalachtig BN :1 metallic, metalliforme :--e glans = brillantia metallic :dat klinkt -- = isto ha un sono metallic metaalader ZN :1 filon/vena metallifere/de metallo metaalafval ZN :1 residuos de metallo metaalarbeider ZN :1 obrero/laborator/travaliator metallurgic, metallurgo, metallurgista metaalas ZN :1 cineres metallic metaalbarometer ZN :1 barometro aneroide/metallic metaalbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa metallurgic metaalbeschrijving ZN :1 metallographia metaalbevattend BN :1 metallifere, metallic metaalbewerker ZN :1 Zie: metaalarbeider metaalbewerking ZN :1 metallurgia metaalboor ZN :1 forator a metallos metaalcarbide ZN :1 carburo metallic metaalconstructie ZN :1 construction de metallo metaalconstructiebedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de constructiones de metallo metaalcorrosie ZN :1 corrosion metallic metaaldekking ZN :1 (GELDW) garantia/reserva metallic metaaldraad ZN :1 filo metallic/de metallo :2 (in lamp) filamento metallic/de metallo metaaldraadlamp ZN :1 lampa de filamento metallic/de metallo metaaldraaier ZN :1 tornator de metallo metaaldraaierij ZN :1 torneria de metallo metaalfabriek ZN :1 fabrica metallurgic metaalgaas ZN :1 rete/tela/texito metallic metaalgehalte ZN :1 percentage/tenor de metallo metaalgeld ZN :1 moneta metallic metaalgieter ZN :1 funditor de metallos metaalgieterij ZN :1 (het metaalgieten) fundition :2 (plaats) funderia metaalglans ZN :1 lustro/lucentia/brillantia metallic metaalhandel ZN :1 commercio de metallos metaalhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de metallos metaalhoudend BN :1 metallifere, metallic :--e (aard)laag = jacimento metallifere metaalindustrie ZN :1 industria metallurgic, metallurgia metaalklank ZN :1 sono/resonantia metallic metaalkleur ZN :1 color metallic metaalkleurig BN :1 de color metallic metaalkleuring ZN :1 coloration del metallos metaalkoning ZN :1 (SCHEI) regulo metaalkristal ZN :1 chrystallo de metallo metaalkunde ZN :1 metallurgia metaallaag ZN :1 strato de metallo metaallegering ZN :1 alligato (de metallos) metaalmanometer ZN :1 manometro metallic metaalmassa ZN :1 massa de metallo metaalmoeheid ZN :1 fatiga del metallo metaalnijverheid ZN :1 industria metallurgic, metallurgia metaaloxyde ZN :1 oxydo de metallo metaalplaat ZN :1 placa de metallo metaalplastiek ZN :1 plastica in metallo metaalschaar ZN :1 cisorios de metallo metaalschroef ZN :1 vite a/de metallos metaalsculptuur ZN :1 sculptura in metallo metaalslak ZN :1 scoria metaalsmelterij ZN :1 funderia de metallos metaalsnede ZN :1 gravure (F) super metallo metaalspiegel ZN :1 speculo metallic metaalsplinter ZN :1 clasma/fragmento de metallo metaalthermometer ZN :1 thermometro metallic metaalverbinding ZN :1 juncto metallic :2 (SCHEI) composito metallic/de metallo metaalverf ZN :1 color pro metallos metaalverwerkend BN :1 metallurgic :--e industrie = industria metallurgic, metallurgia metaalvlies ZN :1 pellicula metallic metaalvoorraad ZN :1 reserva/stock (E) metallic/in metallo metaalvormig BN :1 metalliforme metaalvorming ZN :1 metallisation metaalwaarde ZN :1 valor metallic/metallurgic metaalwals ZN :1 laminatorio (a metallos) metaalwaren ZN MV :1 articulos de/in metallo, quincalia metaalwarenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de articulos de/in metallo metaalwarenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de articulos de/in metallo metaalwerker ZN :1 Zie: metaalarbeider metaalzaag ZN :1 serra a metallo/pro metallos metaalzaagblad ZN :1 lamina de serra a metallo/pro metallos metaalzout ZN :1 sal metallic metabiose ZN :1 metabiose (-osis) metabletica ZN :1 metabletica metaboliet ZN :1 metabolito metabolimeter ZN :1 metabolimetro metabolisch BN :1 (BIOL) metabolic :-- proces = processo metabolic :--e reactie = reaction metabolic :2 (DIERK) (gedaanteverwisselend) metabolic metaboliseerbaar BN :1 metabolisabile metabolisme ZN :1 metabolismo :basaal -- = metabolismo basal :aëroob -- = metabolismo aerobie :autotroof -- = metabolismo autotrophe metacentrisch BN :1 metacentric metacentrum ZN :1 metacentro :het -- betreffend = metacentric metachromatisch BN :1 metachromatic metachromatisme ZN :1 metachromatismo metachronisme ZN :1 metachronismo metacyclisch BN :1 metacyclic metafase ZN :1 metaphase metafoor ZN :1 metaphora :vaak --en gebruiken = metaphorisar :om een -- te gebruiken = parlante metaphoricamente metaforisch BN :1 metaphoric metafosforzuur ZN :1 acido metaphosphoric metafrase ZN :1 metaphrase metafrastisch BN :1 metaphrastic metafysica ZN :1 metaphysica metafysicus ZN :1 metaphysico metafysisch BN :1 metaphysic :--e bespiegelingen = speculationes metaphysic metagenesis ZN :1 metagenese (-esis) metagenetisch BN :1 metagenetic metageometrie ZN :1 metageometria metageometrisch BN :1 metageometrisch metagram ZN :1 metagramma metahemoglobine ZN :1 methemoglobina metaldehyde ZN :1 metaldehyde metalen BN :1 de metallo, metallic, metallin :-- schijf = disco de metallo :-- klank = sono metallic metalepsis ZN :1 metalepse (-epsis) metaleptisch BN :1 metaleptic metalinguïstiek ZN :1 metalinguistica metallic BN :1 metallic :-- blauw = blau metallic metalliek BN :1 metallic :(GELDW) --e standaard = standard (E) metallic metalline ZN :1 metallina metallisatie ZN :1 metallisation metallisch BN :1 metallic :-- kristal = crystallo metallic metalliseren WW :1 metallisar :het -- = metallisation metallisering ZN :1 metallisation metalliseringssysteem ZN :1 systema de metallisation metallochemie ZN :1 metallochimia metallochromie ZN :1 metallochromia metallograaf ZN :1 metallographo metallografie ZN :1 (studie van metalen) metallographia :2 (DRUKK) metallographia metallografisch BN :1 metallographic metalloïde ZN :1 metalloide metalloproteïne ZN :1 metalloproteina metallotherapie ZN :1 metallotherapia metallurg ZN :1 metallurgo, metallurgista metallurgie ZN :1 metallurgia metallurgisch BN :1 metallurgic :--e industrie = industria metallurgic, metallurgia metalogica ZN :1 metalogica metalogisch BN :1 metalogic metamagneticum ZN :1 metamagnetico metamathematica ZN :1 metamathematica metameer BN :1 metamere metameer ZN :1 metamero metamerie ZN :1 metameria metamerisch BN :1 metamere metamitose ZN :1 metamitose (-osis) metamorf BN :1 metamorphe, metamorphic :--e processen = processos metamorphe/metamor-phic :-- structuur = structura metamorphe/metamorphic :-- gesteente = rocca metamorphe/metamorphic metamorfisme ZN :1 metamorphismo metamorfologie ZN :1 metamorphologia metamorfose ZN :1 metamorphose (-osis) :door -- omzetten = metamorphosar metamorfoseren WW :1 metamorphosar metaplasie ZN :1 metaplasia metaplasma ZN :1 metaplasma metastabiel BN :1 metastabile :-- atoom = atomo metastabile :-- evenwicht = equilibrio metastabile :-- niveau = nivello metastabile :--e toestand = stato metastabile metastabiliteit ZN :1 metastabilitate metastase ZN :1 metastase (-asis) metastatisch BN :1 metastatic metataal ZN :1 metalingua, metalinguage metataalwoorden ZN MV :1 parolas metalinguistic metathese (-esis) ZN :1 metathese (-esis), transposition, permutation metathetisch BN :1 metathetic :--e vormen = for-mas metathetic :--e verschijnselen = phenome-nos metathetic metathorax ZN :1 (van insekten) metathorace :de -- betreffend = metathoracic meteen BW :1 (onmiddellijk) immediatemente, ja, jam :nu -- = ora mesme :2 (tegelijkertijd) al/in le mesme tempore, simul, simultaneemente metempsychose ZN :1 metempsychososis meten WW :1 (afmeten) mesurar, mensurar, metir, (in meters) metrar, (volume) cubar :het -- = mesura, mesuration, mensuration :weer -- = remesurar, remensurar :de temperatuur -- = mesurar le temperatura :de bloeddruk -- = mesurar le tension/pression de sanguine :zich met iemand -- = mesurar se/mensurar se/metir se/competer/rivalisar con un persona :iemand die meet = mensor, mesurator, mensurator :2 (de genoemde afmeting hebben) mesurar, mensurar, metir, (volume) cubar metencefalon ZN :1 metencephalo :de -- betreffend = metencephalic meteoor ZN :1 meteoro meteoorijzer ZN :1 ferro meteoric meteoorkrater ZN :1 crater meteoric/de meteoro meteoorstaal ZN :1 aciero meteoric meteoorsteen ZN :1 Zie: meteoriet meteoorsteenachtig BN :1 aerolithic meteorenregen ZN :1 pluvia meteoric/de meteoros meteorenzwerm ZN :1 Zie: meteorenregen meteoriet ZN :1 meteorite, petra meteoric, aerolitho meteorietenbombardement ZN :1 bombardamento de meteorites meteorisch BN :1 meteoric :-- water = aqua meteoric meteorisme ZN :1 (windzucht) meteorismo meteorograaf ZN :1 meteorographo meteorografie ZN :1 meteorographia meteorografisch BN :1 meteorographic :--e regis-traties = registrationes meteorographic meteorogram ZN :1 meteorogramma meteoroïde ZN :1 meteoriode meteorologie ZN :1 meteorologia :synoptische -- = meteorologia synoptic meteorologisch BN :1 meteorologic :--e kaart = carta/mappa meteorologic :--e waarneming = observation meteorologic :-- instituut = station/officio meteorologic meteoroloog ZN :1 meteorologo, meteorologista meteoropathologie ZN :1 meteoropathologia meteoroscopie ZN :1 meteoroscopia meteoroscopio ZN :1 meteoroscoop meteosat ZN :1 meteosat meteosatelliet ZN :1 satellite meteorologic, meteosatellite meteovlucht ZN :1 volo de observationes meteorologic meter ZN :1 (lengtemaat) metro :vierkante -- = metro quadrate :kubieke -- = metro cubic, stereo :2 (persoon) mesurator, mensurator, mensor :3 (meetinstrument) contator, (meetlint, meetlat) metro :de -- opnemen = leger le contator :4 (wijzer, naald) indicator, agulia :5 (peettante) matrina meterconstante ZN :1 constante de un contator meterhuur ZN :1 location del contator meterkast ZN :1 cassa del contator meterlens ZN :1 dioptria meteropnemer ZN :1 lector de contatores meterstand ZN :1 lectura del contator :de -- opnemen = leger le contator metgezel ZN :1 companion, camerada :onafscheidelijke -- = companion inseparabile, alter ego (L) methaan ZN :1 methano :-- voortbrengend = methanifere methaangas ZN :1 gas methanic, methano methaangisting ZN :1 fermentation methanic methaanhoudend BN :1 methanifere methaanzuur ZN :1 acido formic methacrylhars ZN :1 resina methacrylic methacrylzuur ZN :1 acido methacrylic methadon ZN :1 methadon methamphetamine ZN :1 methamphetamino methanal ZN :1 methanal methanol ZN :1 methanol, alcohol methylic, methyleno methemoglobine ZN :1 methemoglobina methionine ZN :1 methionina methode ZN :1 methodo, procedimento, procedura :synthetische -- = methodo synthetic :deductieve -- = methodo deductive :experimentele -- = methodo experimental :diagnostische -- = methodo diagnostic :analytische -- = methodo analytic :iteratieve -- = methodo iterative :empirische/proefondervindelijke -- = methodo empiric :historische -- = methodo historic :onfeilbare -- = methodo infallibile :ongeoorloofde -- = methodo illicite :-- van onderzoek = methodo de investigation/de recerca methodenleer ZN :1 methodologia methodiek ZN :1 methodica, methodologia methodisch BN :1 (volgens een methode) methodic, systematic, organisate :--e classificate = classification methodic :-- te werk gaan = ager/proceder methodicamente, methodisar :2 (ordelijk) methodic, ordinate :-- man = homine ordinate methodisme ZN :1 methodismo methodist ZN :1 methodista methodistisch BN :1 methodista, methodistic :--e kerk = ecclesia methodista/methodistic methodologie ZN :1 methodologia :-- van de lite-raire kritiek = methodologia del critica litterari methodologisch BN :1 methodologic :--e principes = principios methodologic :--e criteria = crite-rios methodologic :--e incoherentie = incohe-rentia methodologic methodoloog ZN :1 methodologo, methodologista Methusalem ZN EIGN :1 Mathusala :zo oud als -- = vetule como Mathusala methyl ZN :1 methylo methylalcohol ZN :1 alcohol methylic, methyleno, methanol, alcohol pyrolignose methylamine ZN :1 methylamino methylbenzeen ZN :1 methylbenzene methylcellulose ZN :1 methylcellulose methylchloride ZN :1 chlorido methylic methylderivaat ZN :1 derivato methylic/de methylo methyleen ZN :1 methyleno methylering ZN :1 methylation methyljodide ZN :1 iodido methylic methylnaftaleen ZN :1 methylnaphthalene methyloranje ZN :1 (SCHEI) helianthina methylverbinding ZN :1 composito methylic/de methylo meticuleus BN :1 meticulose, scrupulose métier ZN :1 mestiero, profession meting ZN :1 mesuration, mensuration, (in meters) metrage :-- van een afstand = mesuration de un distantia :-- van een dikte = mesuration de un spissor :bathygrafische --en = mesurationes bathygraphic metoniem ZN :1 metonyme metonomasie ZN :1 metonomasia metonymie ZN :1 metonymia metonymisch BN :1 metonymic :--e uitdrukking = expression metonymic :-- gebruik = enpleo metonymic metope ZN :1 metopa metrage ZN :1 metrage metriek BN :1 metric :--e ton = tonna metric :--e stelsel = systema metric :-- karaat = carat metric metriek ZN :1 (leer van de versbouw) metrica :klassieke -- = metrica classic :2 (MUZ) metrica metrisch BN :1 (tot de versmaat behorend) metric :-- proza = prosa metric :--e poëzie = poesia metric :--e versregel = verso metric :-- accent = accento metric :2 (WISK) metric :--e ruimte = spatio metric :--e meetkunde = geometria metric metritis ZN :1 metritis metro ZN :1 metropolitano, metro metrohalte ZN :1 station de metro metro-ingang ZN :1 bucca de metro metrokaartje ZN :1 ticket (E) de metro metrolijn ZN :1 linea de metro metrologie ZN :1 (leer van maten en gewichten) metrologia, scientia del pesos e mesuras :2 (techniek van het landmeten) agrimensura metrologisch BN :1 metrologic :--e studiën = stu-dios metrologic :--e problemen = problemas metrologic :--e onderzoekingen = recercas me-trologic metroloog ZN :1 metrologo, metrologista :2 (landmeter) agrimensor metromanie ZN :1 metromania metrometer ZN :1 metronomo metronet ZN :1 rete de metro metronomisch BN :1 metronomic metronoom ZN :1 metronomo metronymicum ZN :1 metronymico, matronymico metronymisch BN :1 metronymic, matronymic metropoliet ZN :1 archiepiscopo (metropolitan), metropolitano, (GRIEKSE KERK) metropolita metropolis ZN :1 Zie: metropool metropolitaan ZN :1 archiepiscopo (metropolitan), metropolitano metropolitaans BN :1 metropolitan, archiepiscopal metropool ZN :1 (wereldstad) metropole :2 (moederstad) metropole :3 (stad waar een metropoliet zetelt) metropole metrorragia ZN :1 metrorrhagia metroscoop ZN :1 hysteroscopio metrostation ZN :1 station de metro metrotraject ZN :1 trajecto de metro metrotrein ZN :1 traino de metro metrotunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E) de metro metroviaduct ZN :1 viaducto de metro metrum ZN :1 metro :episch -- = metro epic metselaar ZN :1 mason metselaarsambacht ZN :1 mestiero de mason, masoneria metselaarsbaas ZN :1 maestro mason metselaarsgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles/instrumentos de mason metselaarshamer ZN :1 martello de mason metselaarsknecht ZN :1 adjuta mason metselaarsvak ZN :1 masoneria metselaarswerk ZN :1 masoneria metselarij ZN :1 masoneria metselbij ZN :1 ape mason metseldraad ZN :1 filo de mason metselen WW :1 cementar, construer con briccas :-- met tras = cementar con trass metselkalk ZN :1 mortero metselkoord ZN :1 Zie: metseldraad metselspecie ZN :1 mortero metselsteen ZN :1 bricca metselvoeg ZN :1 juncto de masoneria metselwerk ZN :1 (construction in) masoneria metselzand ZN :1 sablo de/pro construction metten ZN MV :1 matinas, matutinas :donkere -- = tenebras metterdaad BW :1 (in werkelijkheid) realmente :2 (door daden) activemente, effectivemente metterhaast BW :1 in haste mettertijd BW :1 con le tempore metterwoon BW :1 :zich -- vestigen = establir su domicilio, domiciliar se :-- gevestigd = domiciliate metworst ZN :1 salsicia meubel ZN :1 mobile :klassieke --en = mobiles classic :de --s afstoffen = essugar le mobiles :van --s voorzien = mobilar :de -- weghalen = dismobilar meubelbekleding ZN :1 revestimento de mobiles meubelbekledingsstof ZN :1 tela pro le revestimento de mobiles meubelbergplaats ZN :1 deposito de mobiles, guardamobiles meubelbeurs ZN :1 exposition/salon de mobiles meubelbewaarplaats ZN :1 Zie: meubelbergplaats meubeldamast ZN :1 damasco pro mobiles meubelen WW :1 mobilar meubelexport ZN :1 exportation de mobiles meubelexporteur ZN :1 exportator de mobiles meubelfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de mobiles meubelfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de mobiles meubelgalon ZN :1 galon pro mobiles meubelhandel ZN :1 commercio de mobiles meubelhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de mobiles meubelhout ZN :1 ligno pro mobiles meubelindustrie ZN :1 industria/fabricas de mobiles meubelmagazijn ZN :1 (opslagplaats) deposito de mobiles, guardamobiles :2 (winkel) magazin de mobiles meubelmaker ZN :1 ebenista meubelmakerij ZN :1 ebenisteria meubelmakersknecht ZN :1 apprentisse de ebenista meubelontwerper ZN :1 designator de mobiles meubelopslagplaats ZN :1 Zie: meubelbergplaats meubelovertrek ZN :1 Zie: meubelbekleding meubelpluche ZN :1 pluche (F) pro mobiles meubelsits ZN :1 indiana meubelstof ZN :1 texito pro mobiles meubelstoffeerder ZN :1 tapissero meubelstuk ZN :1 mobile meubeltor ZN :1 verme de ligno meubeltransport ZN :1 transporto de mobiles meubeltransportbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: meubeltransportmaatschappij meubeltransportmaatschappij ZN :1 interprisa/compania de transportos de mobiles meubelvernis ZN :1 vernisse pro mobiles meubelwagen ZN :1 furgon de transporto de mobiles meubelwas ZN :1 cera pro mobiles meubelwerk ZN :1 ebenisteria meubelwinkel ZN :1 magazin de mobiles meubelzaak ZN :1 Zie: meubelwinkel meubilair ZN :1 mobiles, mobiliario :het -- vervangen = renovar le mobiliario meubileren WW :1 mobilar :gemeubileerde kamers = cameras mobilate meubilering ZN :1 (meubilair) mobiles, mobiliario meublement ZN :1 Zie: meubilair meug ZN :1 gusto :ieder zijn -- = cata uno ha su gustos, tote le gustos es gustos :tegen heug en -- = contra le voluntate de un persona, con reluctantia meute ZN :1 (JACHT, ook FIG) muta, canes venatori :een -- schuldeisers = un muta de creditores mevrouw ZN :1 seniora :-- Persijn = seniora Persijn Mexicaan ZN :1 mexicano Mexicaans BN :1 mexican :--e kust = costa mexi-can :--e kunst = arte mexican Mexico ZN EIGN :1 Mexico mezelf ZN :1 (PERS VNW) me (ipse) :een huis helemaal voor -- = un casa toto pro me :wat -- betreft = quanto a me ipse :2 (WED VNW) me :ik vermaak -- goed = io me amusa/me diverte ben mezza voce BW :1 mezza voce (I) mezzosopraan ZN :1 mezzosoprano (I) mezzotint ZN :1 mezzotinto (I) MHz ZN :1 (Afk: megahertz) MHz mi ZN :1 (MUZ) mi miasma ZN :1 miasma miasmatisch BN :1 miasmatic :--e koorts = febre miasmatic :--e lucht = aere miasmatic miauw TW :1 miau miauwen WW :1 miaular mica ZN :1 (delfstof) mica :2 (voorwerp) objecto de mica mica-achtig BN :1 micacee mica-afval ZN :1 residuos de mica micabuis ZN :1 tubo de mica micahoudend BN :1 micacee micaplaatje ZN :1 lamina de mica micel ZN :1 micella micellair BN :1 micellar :--e structuur = structura micellar Michael, Michiel ZN EIGN :1 Michael microampère ZN :1 microampere microampèremeter ZN :1 microamperometro microanalyse ZN :1 microanalyse (-ysis) microarchief ZN :1 collection de microfilms, microarchivo microbalans ZN :1 microbalancia microbar ZN :1 microbar microbarometer ZN :1 microbarometro microbe ZN :1 microbio :kweek van --n = cultura de microbios microbieel BN :1 microbic microbiologie ZN :1 microbiologia microbiologisch BN :1 microbiologic microbioloog ZN :1 microbiologo, microbiologista :-- die gespecialiseerd is in virologie = micro-biologo/microbiologista specialisate in virologia microcalorimetrie ZN :1 microcalorimetria microcefaal BN :1 microcephale, microcephalic microcefalie ZN :1 microcephalia microcellulair BN :1 microcellular microcentrum ZN :1 (BIOL) centrosoma microchemie ZN :1 microchimia microchip ZN :1 microchip (E) microchirurg ZN :1 microchirurgo microchirurgie ZN :1 microchirurgia microchirurgisch BN :1 microchirurgic microchromosoom ZN :1 microchromosoma microcircuit ZN :1 microcircuito micrococcus ZN :1 micrococco microcomputer ZN :1 microcomputator, microcomputer microcopiëren WW :1 microcopiar microcurie ZN :1 microcurie microcyste ZN :1 microcyste microcytose ZN :1 microcytose (-osis) microdialyse ZN :1 microdialyse (-ysis) microdispersie ZN :1 microdispersion microdissectie ZN :1 microdissection microdistillatie ZN :1 microdistillation microdocumentatie ZN :1 microdocumentation micro-economie ZN :1 microeconomia micro-economisch BN :1 microeconomic micro-electrode ZN :1 microelectrodo micro-elektronica ZN :1 microelectronica :hybride -- = microelectronica hybride micro-elektronisch BN :1 microelectronic :--e technologie = technologia microelectronic :--e schakeling = circuito microelectronic micro-element ZN :1 microelemento micro-evolutie ZN :1 microevolution microfaag ZN :1 microphago microfarad ZN :1 microfarad microfauna ZN :1 microfauna, fauna/animales microscopic microfiche ZN :1 Zie: microfiche microfiet ZN :1 microphyto microfilm ZN :1 microfilm :een document op -- vastleggen = microfilmar un documento microfilmen WW :1 microfilmar microflora ZN :1 microflora, flora microscopic microfonie ZN :1 microphonia microfonisch BN :1 microphonic :--e geluidversterker = amplificator microphonic :--e spanning = voltage/tension microphonic microfoon ZN :1 microphono :ongerichte -- = microphono multidirectional/omnidirectional :gerichte -- = microphono directional :tweezijdig gevoelige -- = microphono bidirectional :beweeglijke -- = microphono mobile :elektrodynamische -- = microphone electrodynamic :magnetostrictieve -- = microphono magnetostrictive :membraanloze -- = microphono sin membrana :breedbandige -- = microphono a banda large :overbelasting van de -- = supercarga del microphono :voor de -- spreken = parlar ante le microphono microfoonhengel ZN :1 (RADIO, TV) girafa microfoonkapsel ZN :1 capsula microphonic microfoonrelais ZN :1 relais de microphono microfoonstatief ZN :1 supporto de microphono microfoonstem ZN :1 voce phonogenic/radiogenic microfoontransformator :1 transformator de microphono microfoonversterker ZN :1 amplificator de microphono microfoonvrees ZN :1 pavor del microphono microfossiel ZN :1 microfossile microfoto ZN :1 microphoto(graphia) microfotografie ZN :1 microphotographia microfotografisch BN :1 microphotographic microfotometer ZN :1 microphotometro microfylogenese ZN :1 microphylogenese (-esis) microfysica ZN :1 microphysica microgalvanometer ZN :1 microgalvanometro microgameet ZN :1 microgameta microgolf ZN :1 microunda microgolftechniek ZN :1 technica del microundas micrograaf ZN :1 micrographo micrografie ZN :1 micrographia micrografisch BN :1 micrographic microgram ZN :1 microgramma microgroef ZN :1 microsulco microhabitat ZN :1 microhabitat micro-informatica ZN :1 microinformatica micro-injectie ZN :1 microinjection micro-interferometer ZN :1 microinterferometro microkaart ZN :1 microcarta, microfiche (F) :een -- kan men teruglezen met een leesapparaat = on pote leger un microfiche per medio de un lector microkaartsysteem ZN :1 systema de microcartas/de microfiches (F) microkern ZN :1 micronucleo microklien BN :1 microclin microklimaat ZN :1 microclimate microklimatisch BN :1 microclimatic microklimatologie ZN :1 microclimatologia microklimatologisch BN :1 microclimatologic microkopie ZN :1 microcopia microkorfbal ZN :1 korfball (E) indoor (E) microkosmisch BN :1 microcosmic microkosmos ZN :1 microcosmo microkristallijn BN :1 microcrystallin :--e minera-len = minerales microcrystallin microliet ZN :1 microlitho microlithisch BN :1 microlithic microlithografie ZN :1 microlithographia micrologie ZN :1 micrologia micromaatschappij ZN :1 microsocietate micromanie ZN :1 micromania micromanipulatie ZN :1 micromanipulation micromanipulator ZN :1 micromanipulator micromanometer ZN :1 micromanometro micrometeoriet ZN :1 micrometeorite micrometeorologie ZN :1 micrometeorologia micrometer ZN :1 micrometro micrometerschroef ZN :1 vite micrometric micromethode ZN :1 micromethodo micrometing ZN :1 micrometria micrometrisch BN :1 micrometric :--e metingen = mesurationes micrometric micromillimeter ZN :1 micromillimetro microminiaturisatie ZN :1 microminiaturisation micromoduul ZN :1 micromodulo micromorfologie ZN :1 micromorphologia micromorfologisch BN :1 micromorphologic micromutatie ZN :1 micromutation micron ZN :1 micron Micronesië ZN EIGN :1 Micronesia Micronesiër ZN :1 micronesiano Micronesisch BN :1 micronesian micronucleair BN :1 micronuclear micronucleus ZN :1 micronucleo micronutriënt ZN :1 micronutriente micro-organisme ZN :1 microorganismo, organismo microscopic micropaleontologie ZN :1 micropaleontologia microparasiet ZN :1 microparasito micropil ZN :1 micropilula micropipet ZN :1 micropipetta microplankton ZN :1 microplancton microprocessor ZN :1 microprocessor :discrete -- = microprocessor discrete microprogramma ZN :1 microprogramma microprogrammering ZN :1 microprogrammation microprojectie ZN :1 microprojection microprojectieapparaat ZN :1 apparato pro microprojection microproteïne ZN :1 microproteina micropunctie ZN :1 micropunction microradiografie ZN :1 microradiographia microreproduktie ZN :1 reproduction microscopic microrobot ZN :1 microrobot microschakeling ZN :1 microcircuito microschroef ZN :1 vite micrometric microscoop ZN :1 microscopio :enkelvoudige --, -- voor één oog = microscopio simple/monocular :samengestelde -- = microscopio binocular :optische -- = microscopio optic microscoopbeeld ZN :1 imagine de microscopio microscoophoes ZN :1 copertura/camisa de microscopio microscoopkistje ZN :1 cassetta de microscopio microscooplamp ZN :1 lampa de microscopio microscooptafel ZN :1 tabula de microscopio microscooptechniek ZN :1 technica del microscopia microscoperen WW :1 investigar per medio del microscopio microscopie ZN :1 microscopia microscopisch BN :1 microscopic :--e waarnemingen = observationes microscopic :--e theorie = theoria microscopic :--e anatomie = anatomia microscopic microscopist ZN :1 microscopista microseconde ZN :1 microsecunda microseisme ZN :1 microseismo microseismograaf ZN :1 microseismographo microsfeer ZN :1 microsphera microsonde ZN :1 microsonda microsoom ZN :1 microsoma microspectrofotometer ZN :1 microspectrophotometro microspectrofotometrie ZN :1 microspectrophotometria microspectroscoop ZN :1 microspectroscopio microspoor ZN :1 microspora microsporangium ZN :1 microsporangio microstructuur ZN :1 microstructura, structura microscopic :-- van een lichaam = microstructura de un corpore microtechniek ZN :1 technica microscopic, microtechnica, microtechnologia microtomie ZN :1 microtomia microtoom ZN :1 microtomo microtoon ZN :1 microtono microtubulus ZN :1 microtubulo microverkleiningstechniek ZN :1 microminiaturisation microvezel ZN :1 microfibra microvolt ZN :1 microvolt microwatt ZN :1 microwatt microzwaartekracht ZN :1 microgravitate mictie ZN :1 (MED) miction Midas ZN EIGN :1 Midas midasoren ZN MV :1 aures de Midas/de asino middag ZN :1 (12 uur) mediedie, meridie :tegen de -- = verso mediedie/meridie :tussen de -- = a mediedie/meridie :voor de -- = ante le mediedie/meridie :2 (na 12 uur) postmeridie :na de -- plaatshebbend = postmeridian :om drie uur 's --s = a tres horas del postmeridie :een schoolvrije -- = un postmeridie sin curso middagbezoek ZN :1 Zie: middagvisite middagbijeenkomst ZN :1 reunion postmeridian/del postmeridie middagcirkel ZN :1 meridiano middagconcert ZN :1 concerto postmeridian/del postmeridie middagdienst ZN :1 servicio postmeridian/de postmeridie middagdutje ZN :1 siesta middageditie ZN :1 edition postmeridian/del postmeridie middageten ZN :1 repasto del mediedie/meridie, prandio, lunch (E) middaggebed ZN :1 prece/precaria/oration postmeridian/del postmeridie middaghitte ZN :1 calor del postmeridie middaghoogte ZN :1 zenit middagjapon ZN :1 veste/roba del postmeridie middagkost ZN :1 Zie: middageten middaglijn ZN :1 meridiano middagmaal ZN :1 Zie: middageten middagmaaltijd ZN :1 Zie: middageten middagpauze ZN :1 pausa de mediedie/meridie/del lunch (E) middagpauzesluiting ZN :1 clausura del pausa de lunch (E), clausura de mediedie/meridie middagploeg ZN :1 equipa del postmeridie middagprogramma ZN :1 programma postmeridian/del postmeridie middagrust ZN :1 siesta middagschaduw ZN :1 umbra meridian middagschaft ZN :1 Zie: middagpauze middagslaapje ZN :1 siesta middagsluiting ZN :1 clausura de mediedie/de meridie middagtrein ZN :1 traino del postmeridie middaguur ZN :1 hora meridian, mediedie, meridie :kort na het -- = pauco/poco post le meridie middagvergadering ZN :1 Zie: middagbijeenkomst middagvisite ZN :1 visita postmeridian/de postmeridie middagvoorstelling ZN :1 matinee (F) middagwandeling ZN :1 promenada postmeridian/de postmeridie middagzitting ZN :1 session postmeridian/del postmeridie middagzon ZN :1 sol de mediedie/meridie middel ZN :1 (taille) talia, cinctura :tot aan het -- = usque al cinctura/a medie corpore :2 (geneesmiddel) remedio, medicamento, medicina, pharmaco, producto :pijnstillend/kalmerend -- = calmante, analgesico, sedativo :heilzaam -- = remedio salutar :afleidend -- = derivativo :onschuldig -- = remedio inoffensive :radicaal -- = remedio radical :anticonceptief -- = medio anticonceptional, contraceptivo :-- tegen hoofdpijn = remedio contra le mal de testa :verdovend/bedwelmend -- = droga :geestverruimend -- = droga psychedelic :verdovende --en gebruiken = consumer drogas, drogar se :3 (hulpmiddel) medio, remedio :geoorloofd -- = medio licite :ongeoorloofd -- = medio illicite :geëigend -- = medio appropriate :probaat/werkzaam -- = medio efficace :afdoend -- = medio/remedio radical :-- van cassatie = medio de cassation :--en van vervoer = medios de transporto/de transportation/de locomotion :--en van bestaan = medios de existentia/de subsistentia/de vita, ressources (F) :met alle wettige --en = per tote le medios legal :het doel heiligt de --en = le fin sanctifica le medios :door -- van = per medio de, per :--en aanwenden = emplear medios :op --en zinnen = ingeniar se :alle --en in het werk stellen = recurrer a tote le medios :het -- is erger dan de kwaal = le remedio es pejor que le mal :4 (MV) (geld, bezit) medios, ressources (F) :beschikbare --en = medios disponibile :karige/beperkte --en = medios exigue :liquide --en = medios liquide :eigen --en hebben = disponer de medios proprie :mijn bescheiden --en veroorloven mij dergelijke uitgaven niet = mi ressources (F) modeste non me permitte tal expensas :een man van --en = un homine de moneta middelaar ZN :1 intermediario, (ook REL) mediator, intercessor middelaarschap ZN :1 intervention, (ook REL) mediation, intercession middelaarster ZN :1 mediatrice middelares ZN :1 mediatrice middelbaar BN :1 median, medie :van --e leeftijd = de etate median, de medie etate :--e wolken = nubes medie :--e grootte = talia median/medie :-- onderwijs = inseniamento secundari :--e school = schola secundari, collegio middeldeur ZN :1 porta central middeleeuwen ZN MV :1 evo/etate/seculos medie, medievo :de late -- = le basse etate medie, le basse medievo :de vroege -- = le alte etate medie, le prime/alte medievo :kennis van de -- = medievalismo, medievismo :kenner van de -- = medievista :cultuur van de -- = cultura del me-dievo :kunst van de -- = arte del medievo :duistere -- = obscurantismo medieval :van de -- = medieval :Europa in de -- = Europa medieval :van na de -- = postmedieval middeleeuwer ZN :1 homine del evo/etate/seculos medie, homine del medievo middeleeuws BN :1 medieval, del evo/etate/seculos medie, del medievo :-- Latijn = latino medieval, basse latino :--e manuscripten = manuscriptos medieval :--e archeologie = archeologia medieval :--e gebouwen = edificios medieval :--e kastelen = castellos medieval :(FIG) --e ideeën = ideas antiquate middelen WW :1 (bemiddelen) mediar, intervenir, interponer se, interceder :2 (het gemiddelde berekenen) calcular le media :3 (gelijkelijk verdelen) partir equitabilemente Middelengels ZN :1 medie anglese Middelengels BN :1 in medie anglese middelenwet ZN :1 lege del financias (annual) middelertijd BW :1 Zie: middelerwijl middelerwijl BW :1 intertanto, interim, in le interim, interea, interdum Middel-Europa ZN :1 Zie: Midden-Europa Middel-Europees BN :1 Zie: Midden-Europees middelevenredig BN :1 que face le media inter duo numeros, medio proportional middelevenredige ZN :1 media proportional/geometric/arithmetic middelfijn BN :1 medio fin Middelfrans ZN :1 medie francese Middelfrans BN :1 in medie francese Middelfries ZN :1 medie frison Middelfries BN :1 in medie frison middelgang ZN :1 corridor central middelgebergte ZN :1 (catena de) montanias de altor/altura medie/median middelgetal ZN :1 numero medie middelgewicht ZN :1 (SPORT) peso medie/median :gevecht in het -- = combatto de pesos medie/median middelgroot ZN :1 de medie grandor, medie :-- bedrijf = interprisa median/de medie importantia middelhand ZN :1 metacarpo :van de -- = metacarpian, metacarpal middelhandsbeen ZN :1 osso metacarpian/metacarpal Middelhoogduits ZN :1 medie alte germano Middelhoogduits BN :1 in medie alte germano middeling ZN :1 (bemiddeling) mediation :2 (berekening van het gemiddelde) calculo del media middelklasse ZN :1 classe medie/median middelkleur ZN :1 color median/medie/intermediari middellands BN :1 mediterranee :Middellandse Zee = Mar Mediterranee, Mediterraneo :het Middellandse Zeegebied = le paises mediterranee middellang BN :1 (mbt lengte) medie, median, de longor medie/median, (mens) de talia medie/median :raket voor de --e afstand = missile a/de medie distantia/portata :-- afstandsloper = currero/cursor de medie distantia :2 (mbt duur) medie, median, de durata medie/median middellange-afstandsraket ZN :1 missile de medie portata middellijf ZN :1 medio del corpore middellijk BN :1 mediate, indirecte :-- bewijs = prova/prova indirecte middellijn ZN :1 diametro, linea diametral, (mbt cilinder/kegel) axe middelloodlijn ZN :1 mediatrice middelloos ZN :1 sin medios de existentia middelmaat ZN :1 (gemiddelde maat) media :de -- niet te boven gaan = non salir del mediocritate :2 (juiste maat tussen twee uitersten) medio :gulden -- = juste medio :grijze -- = mediocritate middelmater ZN :1 persona/equipa de nivello medie/median middelmatig BN :1 (gemiddeld) medie, median :van --e gestalte = de talia medie/median :2 (zwakjes) mediocre :hij zingt -- = ille canta mediocremente, ille es un cantator mediocre middelmatigheid ZN :1 mediocritate middelmoot ZN :1 (mbt een vis) trencho {sj} del medio :2 (middelste stuk/afdeling) medio Middelnederlands ZN :1 medie nederlandese Middelnederlands BN :1 in medie nederlandese middelnerf ZN :1 (PLANTK) nervura median middelpad ZN :1 Zie: middenpad middelpositie ZN :1 Zie: middenpositie middelpunt ZN :1 (WISK) centro, medio :-- van een cirkel = centro de un circulo :gemeenschappelijk -- = homocentro :2 (het midden) centro, medio, puncto central/centric :-- van de aarde = centro del terra :-- van een schild = centro de un scute :optisch -- van een lens = centro optic de un lente :naar het -- brengen = centrar :3 (centrale plaats) centro :--en van beschaving = centros de civilisation, centros cultural :in het -- van de belangstelling staan = esser in le/al centro del attention/del interesse :4 (hoofdpersoon) persona/figura central, pivot middelpuntig BN :1 central middelpuntsbeweging ZN :1 movimento circum/circa le centro middelpuntschuwend BN :1 Zie: middelpuntvliedend middelpuntshoek ZN :1 angulo al centro middelpuntvliedend BN :1 centrifuge :--e kracht = fortia centrifuge middelpuntzoekend BN :1 centripete :--e kracht = fortia centripete middelrib ZN :1 costa medie/del medio middelriem ZN :1 cinctura, cincturon middels VZ :1 per medio de, per, mediante middelschot ZN :1 pariete middelsoort ZN :1 qualitate medie/median/intermedie middelsoort BN :1 de qualitate medie/median/intermedie middelst BN :1 del medio, medie, median, central :--e term = termino medie :--e vinger = digito medie/del medio :--e zoon = filo median :de --e deur = le porta del medio middelstkiemblad ZN :1 (van embryo) mesoblasto, mesoderma middelstuk ZN :1 parte central/del medio middelterm ZN :1 Zie: middenterm middeltint ZN :1 tinta/tincto intermediari middeltoon ZN :1 tono intermediari middelvinger ZN :1 digito medie/del medio middelvoet ZN :1 metatarso :van de -- = metatarsal middelvoetsbeen ZN :1 osso metatarsal middelvore ZN :1 sulco del medio midden ZN :1 (plaats, punt) centro, medio :het -- van een driehoekszijde = le medio del latere de un triangulo :zij woont in het -- van de stad = illa habita in le/al centro del urbe :in het -- lopen = ir in le medio :het -- houden tussen a en b = estar in le medio inter a e b :het -- bepalen van = centrar :(FIG) iets in het -- laten = non pronunciar se super un cosa :de waarheid ligt in het -- = le veritate es in le medio :2 (tijdstip) medio :in het -- van de winter = in le medio/corde del hiberno :3 (mbt een verzameling) centro :te -- van = in medio de, inter :te -- van haar familie = in le sino de su familia :iemand uit ons -- = alicuno de nos :4 (denk/handelwijze) medio, (POL) centro :het juiste -- = le juste medio :(POL) links van het -- = centro sinistre :5 (omgeving) medio :de vijand is in ons -- = le inimico es in nostre medio midden BW :1 in le/al medio/centro :-- in de belangstelling staan = esser in le/al centro de attention general :-- in zijn jeugd = in le medio de su juventute, in plen juventute :-- in de winter = in le medio del hiberno, in plen hiberno :-- op straat = in le medio del strata, in plen strata :-- op de dag = in plen die/jorno Midden-Afrika ZN EIGN :1 Africa Central Midden-Amerika ZN EIGN :1 America Central Midden-Amerikaans BN :1 centroamerican middenas ZN :1 axe central/median Midden-Azië ZN EIGN :1 Asia Central middenbaan ZN :1 via central/median/del medio middenbalkon ZN :1 balcon central middenbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa median middenberm ZN :1 separation central middenbermbeveiliging ZN :1 barriera median (contra collisiones) middenbeuk ZN :1 (BOUWK) nave central/principal middenboords BW :1 verso le medio del nave middenborststuk ZN :1 mesothorace :van het -- = mesothoracic middencirkel ZN :1 (SPORT) circulo central middendoor BW :1 in duo (partes), per le medio :-- breken = rumper in duo/per le medio :-- snijden = secar/trenchar {sj} in duo :een lijn -- delen = bisecar un linea Midden-Europa ZN EIGN :1 Europa Central Midden-Europees BN :1 centroeuropee :--e staten = statos centroeuropee/de Europa Central middenevenredig BN :1 Zie: middelevenredig middenfrequentie ZN :1 frequentia medie/median/intermediari middengedeelte ZN :1 parte central, centro middengewicht ZN :1 Zie: middelgewicht middengolf ZN :1 (RADIO) unda median/medie middengolfontvanger ZN :1 (RADIO) receptor de undas median/medie middengolfontvangst ZN :1 (RADIO) reception de undas median/medie middengolfzender ZN :1 emissor de undas median/medie middengroep ZN :1 gruppo/classe medie/del medio middenhersenen ZN MV :1 mesencephalo :van de -- = mesencephalic middenin BW :1 in le/al medio/centro Midden-Italië ZN :1 Italia Central middenkader ZN :1 quadro median/medie/intermedie middenklasse ZN :1 (mbt prijs/grootte) categoria medie :auto uit de -- = auto(mobile) de categoria medie :2 (middenstand) classe medie/median middenklasser ZN :1 auto(mobile) de categoria medie middenkleur ZN :1 Zie: middelkleur middenklinker ZN :1 vocal medial/median/central middenkoers ZN :1 curso medie/median middenletter ZN :1 littera medial/median, medial middenlijn ZN :1 linea median/medie/central/del medio middenlinie ZN :1 (lijn) linea median/medie/central/del medio :2 (spelers) jocatores del campo central, medianos middenluik ZN :1 quadro central (de un triptycho) middenmoot ZN :1 Zie: middelmoot middenmuur ZN :1 muro divisori Midden-Nederland ZN EIGN :1 Nederland central middenoor ZN :1 aure medie/median middenoorcarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere del aure medie/median middenoorontsteking ZN :1 otitis medie/median Midden-Oosten ZN EIGN :1 Oriente Medie, Medie Oriente middenpad ZN :1 (in tuin/park) sentiero central, (in trein, e.d.) corridor central middenpaneel ZN :1 pannello central middenpartij ZN :1 (POL) partito del medio/centro middenperiode ZN :1 periodo intermedie/intermediari middenportaal ZN :1 portal/portico central middenpositie ZN :1 position intermedie/intermediari middenprijs ZN :1 precio median/medie middenregister ZN :1 (MUZ) registro median/medie middenrif ZN :1 diaphragma middenrifademhaling ZN :1 respiration diaphragmatic/thoracic middenschip ZN :1 (van kerk) nave central/principal middensoort ZN :1 Zie: middelsoort middenspeler ZN :1 mediano, centro middenstand ZN :1 (winkeliers) botecheros, mercantes, parve commerciantes :de plaatselijke -- = le botecheros/mercantes local :2 (als klasse) classe medie/median :3 (stand in het midden) position medie/median/del medio middenstander ZN :1 botechero, mercante, parve commerciante middenstandspolitiek ZN :1 politica in favor del parve commerciantes middensteentijd ZN :1 mesolithico middenstip ZN :1 (SPORT) puncto central, centro middenstof ZN :1 (NAT) medio middenstreep ZN :1 linea medie/median/central/del medio, linea central de separation middenstrook ZN :1 banda/via medie/median/central/del medio middenstuk ZN :1 parte central/del medio middenterm ZN :1 termino medie/median, medio middenterrein ZN :1 terreno central/del medio middenvak ZN :1 medio del terreno middenvakspel ZN :1 joco in le medio del terreno middenveld ZN :1 medio/centro del terreno/campo, terreno/campo central/del medio middenvelder ZN :1 mediano middenvinger ZN :1 Zie: middelvinger middenvoet ZN :1 Zie: middelvoet middenvoor ZN :1 avantero centro, centro avante middenweg ZN :1 cammino central :2 (FIG) compromisso :de gulden -- bewandelen = guardar le juste medio middenzenuw ZN :1 nervo median middenzuil ZN :1 columna/colonna median middernacht ZN :1 medienocte middernachtelijk BN :1 de medienocte :-- uur = medienocte middernachtsuur ZN :1 hora de medienocte middernachtzon ZN :1 sol de medienocte midgetgolf ZN :1 midgetgolf (E), minigolf, golf (E) miniatura midgetgolfbaan ZN :1 terreno de midgetgolf (E)/de minigolf/de golf (E) miniatura midhalf ZN :1 mediano midlifecrisis ZN :1 crise/crisis del medie etate midlotto ZN :1 lotteria del medio del septimana midscheeps BN :1 central :--e masten = mastes central midscheeps BW :1 in le medio del nave, in le nave central :een --s aanvaring = un collision al centro del nave midvoor ZN :1 Zie: middenvoor midweek ZN :1 medio del septimana midweeks BW :1 del medio del septimana :--e wedstrijd = match (E) del medio del septimana midwinter ZN :1 medio del hiberno midwinterfeest ZN :1 festa del medio del hiberno midwinterhoorn ZN :1 grande trompa midwinterwende ZN :1 solstitio de hiberno midzomer ZN :1 medio del estate midzomerdag ZN :1 die de medie estate midzomerfeest ZN :1 festa de medie estate midzomerwende ZN :1 solstitio de estate mier ZN :1 formica :rode -- = formica rubie :witte -- = formica blanc :gevleugelde -- = formica alate :studie van --en = myrmecologia :zich voedend met --en = myrmecophage :voorkeur voor --en = myrmecophilia :iemand met voorkeur voor --en = myrmecophilo :zo arm als de --en = povre/paupere como Job mierenbeet ZN :1 piccatura de formica mierenbrood ZN :1 larvas de formica mierendoder ZN :1 formicida mierenegel ZN :1 echidna mierenei ZN :1 ovo de formica mierenetend BN :1 formicivore miereneter ZN :1 formichero, tamandua mierenhoning ZN :1 mellata, mellatura mierenhoop ZN :1 formicario mierenkenner ZN :1 myrmecologo mierenkolonie ZN :1 colonia de formicas mierenleeuw ZN :1 formica-leon, myrmeleon mierennest ZN :1 nido de formicas, formicario mierenneuken WW :1 cavillar mierenneuker ZN :1 cavillator, typo precise mierenolie ZN :1 oleo formic mierenplant ZN :1 planta myrmecophile mierenstaat ZN :1 societate del formicas mierenzoet BN :1 dulcissime mierenzuur ZN :1 acido formic mierenzuurzout ZN :1 formiato mierik ZN :1 armoracia, kren mierikswortel ZN :1 Zie: mierik mieter ZN :1 :iemand op zijn -- slaan = colpar/bastonar un persona mieteren WW :1 (doen vallen) jectar :iemand van de trap -- = jectar un persona del scala :2 (vallen) cader :hij mieterde van de muur = ille cadeva del muro mieters BN :1 phenomenal, meraviliose, stupende mietje ZN :1 (homo) homophilo :2 (pietlut) secator de capillos in quatro miezel ZN :1 pluvia fin miezelen WW :1 Zie: miezeren miezelregen ZN :1 Zie: miezel miezeren WW :1 pluver finmente miezerig BN :1 pluviose :-- weer = tempore con pluvia fin migmatiet ZN :1 migmatite migraine ZN :1 migraine (F), hemicrania :aanval van -- = accesso/crise de migraine :hij heeft veel last van -- = ille suffre de migraine migrainestift ZN :1 stilo contra le migraine (F)/contra le mal de testa migrant ZN :1 migrator, migrante migrantenraad ZN :1 consilio de migratores/migrantes migrantenvraagstuk ZN :1 problema del migratores/migrantes migratie ZN :1 migration :wederzijdse -- = intermigration :2 (van dieren) migration, emigration migratiecijfer ZN :1 cifra de migration migratieoverschot ZN :1 crescita del population debite al immigration, surplus (F)/excedente migratori migratiesurplus ZN :1 Zie: migratieoverschot migratietheorie ZN :1 theoria del migration migratorisch BN :1 migratori migreren WW :1 migrar mij ZN :1 (PERS en WED VNW en na VZ) me :hij had het -- gegeven = ille me lo habeva date :ik amuseer -- uitstekend = io me amusa excellentemente :wat -- betreft = quanto a me mijden WW :1 evitar, eluder :slecht gezelschap -- = evitar le mal compania :iemands huis -- = evitar le casa de un persona :iemand -- als de pest = fugir de un persona como del peste, evitar un persona como le peste mijding ZN :1 evitation, elusion mijl ZN :1 millia :Engelse -- = millia anglese mijlenteller ZN :1 contamillias mijlenver BW :1 a (plure) millias/kilometros (de distantia), multo lontano, lontanissimo :-- achterblijven = remaner/restar retro a millias/kilometros mijlpaal ZN :1 columna/colonna/petra milliari, (GESCH) cippo mijlschaal ZN :1 scala mijlsteen ZN :1 petra milliari mijmeren WW :1 soniar, esser pensative, meditar :over iets -- = meditar super un cosa mijmerij ZN :1 Zie: mijmering mijmering ZN :1 meditation, contemplation, sonios, rêverie (F) :in -- verzonken = absorbite/absorpte in contemplation mijn BEZ VNW BIJV :1 mi :-- zoon = mi filio mijn BEZ VNW :1 mie :de/het --e = le mie :de --en = le mios :-- en dijn = le mie e le tue mijn (I) ZN :1 (delfplaats) mina :in een -- afdalen = descender in un mina :een -- ontginnen = exploitar {plwa} un mina :2 (mijnbouwmaatschappij) mina :3 (MIL) mina :drijvende -- = mina flottante :magnetische -- = mina magnetic :--en leggen = poner/disseminar minas :--en leggen onder = minar mijn (II) ZN :1 (gewicht- en munteenheid) mina mijnaandeel ZN :1 action de minas mijnader ZN :1 filon, vena mijnarbeid ZN :1 travalio/labor del mina mijnarbeider ZN :1 minator mijnbedding ZN :1 jacimento mijnbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: mijnbouwmaatschappij mijnbouw ZN :1 exploitation {plwa} de minas, extraction minerari mijnbouwgebied ZN :1 region/zona minerari/de minas mijnbouwkunde ZN :1 scientia relative al minas, scientia minerari mijnbouwkundig BN :1 minerari mijnbouwkundige ZN :1 ingeniero minerari/de minas mijnbouwmaatschappij ZN :1 societate/compania minerari, mina mijnbouwprodukten ZN MV :1 productos minerari mijnbouwstreek ZN :1 Zie: mijnbouwgebied mijnbrand ZN :1 incendio de mina mijncentrum ZN :1 centro minerari mijnconcessie ZN :1 concession minerari/de un mina mijndelver ZN :1 minator mijndetector ZN :1 detector de minas mijndirecteur ZN :1 director minerari/de mina mijndirectie ZN :1 direction minerari/de mina mijndistrict ZN :1 districto/zona/region minerari/de minas mijneigenaar ZN :1 proprietario de minas/de un mina mijnen WW :1 comprar in un auction/un vendita public mijnenblokkade ZN :1 blocada de minas mijnendienst ZN :1 Zie: mijnopruimingsdienst mijnengevaar ZN :1 periculo de minas mijnenjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de minas mijnenlegger ZN :1 (persoon) minator :2 (schip) poneminas mijnent BW :1 :te -- = in mi casa mijnenthalve BW :1 (uit mijn naam) de mi parte :2 (wat mij betreft) pro (le amor de) me, quanto a me mijnentwege BW :1 (uit mijn naam) in mi nomine :2 (voor mijn part) quanto a me mijnentwil(le) BW :1 pro (le amor de) me mijnenveegdienst ZN :1 servicio del dragage del minas mijnenvegen ZN :1 dragage de minas mijnenveger ZN :1 (schip) dragator de minas, dragaminas mijnenveld ZN :1 campo/zona minate/de minas mijnenversperring ZN :1 barrage de minas mijnenwerper ZN :1 lanceator de minas, lanceaminas mijnerzijds BW :1 de/pro mi parte, quanto a me, de mi latere mijnexploitatie ZN :1 exploitation {plwa} minerari/de un mina/de minas mijngalerij ZN :1 galeria de mina mijngang ZN :1 galeria de mina mijngas ZN :1 gas de mina, grisu, methano mijngasdetector ZN :1 grisumetro mijngasontploffing ZN :1 explosion de grisu mijngebied ZN :1 Zie: mijndistrict mijnheer ZN :1 senior :-- Jansen = senior Jansen mijnhout ZN :1 ligno de mina(s) mijnhoutzagerij ZN :1 serreria de ligno de mina mijnindustrie ZN :1 industria minerari mijningang ZN :1 bucca de puteo mijningenieur ZN :1 ingeniero minerari/de minas mijninspecteur ZN :1 inspector minerari/de mina mijninstallatie ZN :1 installation minerari/de un mina mijnkabel ZN :1 cablo de mina mijnkleding ZN :1 vestimentos minerari mijnkrater ZN :1 crater de mina mijnkruit ZN :1 pulvere de mina mijnlamp ZN :1 lanterna/lampa de minator/de securitate/de Davy mijnlift ZN :1 ascensor de mina mijnlocomotief ZN :1 locomotiva de mina mijnlucht ZN :1 odor de mina mijnmaatschappij ZN :1 Zie: mijnbouwmaatschappij mijnmagnaat ZN :1 magnate minerari/de mina(s) mijnonderneming ZN :1 Zie: mijnbouwmaatschappij mijnongeluk ZN :1 accidente minerari/de mina mijnontginning ZN :1 exploitation {plwa} minerari/de mina mijnopruimer ZN :1 destructor de minas mijnopruimingsdienst ZN :1 servicio del destruction de minas mijnpet ZN :1 bonetto de mina mijnpomp ZN :1 pumpa minerari mijnprodukt ZN :1 producto minerari/de mina mijnput ZN :1 puteo de mina mijnramp ZN :1 disastro/catastrophe/calamitate minerari mijnrechten ZN MV :1 derectos minerari mijnschacht ZN :1 puteo de mina mijnschool ZN :1 schola/academia de minas mijnsluiting ZN :1 clausura de minas/de un mina mijnstad ZN :1 urbe minerari mijnstaking ZN :1 exopero de minatores mijnstelsel ZN :1 systema de minas mijnstreek ZN :1 Zie: mijndistrict mijntrechter ZN :1 infundibulo/crater de mina mijnventilator ZN :1 ventilator de mina mijnversperring ZN :1 barrage de minas mijnwaarden ZN MV :1 valores minerari mijnwater ZN :1 aqua de infiltration mijnwerker ZN :1 minator mijnwerkersbevolking ZN :1 population de minatores mijnwerkersbond ZN :1 syndicato/union de minatores mijnwerkersdorp ZN :1 village de minatores mijnwerkerskostuum ZN :1 vestimentos de minator mijnwerkerslamp ZN :1 Zie: mijnlamp mijnwerkersstaking ZN :1 Zie: mijnstaking mijnwerkersziekte ZN :1 Zie: mijnwormziekte mijnwet ZN :1 lege minerari mijnwezen ZN :1 (mbt de mijnontginning) industria/activitate minerari :2 (mijnen in een streek) minas mijnworm ZN :1 verme del minator, (MED) ankylostomo mijnwormziekte ZN :1 maladia del minatores, (MED) ankylostomiasis mijnziekte ZN :1 Zie: mijnwormziekte mijt ZN :1 (DIERK) acaro :--en verdelgend middel = acaricida :2 (opgestapelde hoop) pila, cumulo mijter ZN :1 (hoofddeksel) mitra :de -- opzetten = mitrar :2 (bisschoppelijke waardigheid) episcopato mijterberg ZN :1 Parnasso mijterdragend BN :1 mitrate mijterdrager ZN :1 portamitra, mitrato mijteren WW :1 mitrar mijterig BN :1 rodite del acaros, acarose mijterstad ZN :1 sede episcopal mijtervormig BN :1 in forma de mitra, mitral :-- klapvlies = valvula mitral mik ZN :1 pan de secale mikado ZN :1 mikado (Ja) mikijzer ZN :1 mira mikken WW :1 (richten) visar, mirar :het -- = mira :2 (gooien) jectar :3 esser de multo mal humor mikpunt ZN :1 puncto de mira mikrokok ZN :1 micrococco Milaan ZN EIGN :1 Milan :van/uit -- = milanese :de Scala van -- = le Scala de Milan milaan ZN :1 (vogel) milano Milanees BN :1 milanese Milanees ZN :1 milanese mild BN :1 (gul) generose, large, liberal :--e voorwaarden = conditiones liberal :met --e hand = con large mano, generosemente, liberalmente :iemand -- belonen = recompensar generosemente un persona :2 (overvloedig) generose, abundante, profuse :--e gift = donation generose :--e oogst = recolta abundante :3 (zacht) dulce, suave, blande, benigne :--e temperatuur = temperatura dulce/benigne :--e regen = pluvia dulce :--e sigaret = cigarretta dulce/suave :-- klimaat = climate benigne :--er maken = adulciar :het --er maken = adulciamento :4 (welwillend) indulgente, benevole, benevolente, anodin, mansuete :--e kritiek = critica benevolente/indulgente/anodin :--e straf = punition legier :-- in zijn oordeel zijn = esser indulgente in su judicio milddadig BN :1 generose, large, liberal mildheid ZN :1 (toegeeflijkheid) clementia, indulgentia, mansuetude :de gevangenen met -- behandelen = tractar le prisioneros con clementia :2 (goedgeefsheid) generositate, liberalitate, largessa :3 (zachtheid) dulcor, suavitate, benignitate :de -- van een sigaret = le dulcor de un cigarretta miliair BN :1 miliar miliaria ZN :1 miliaria milieu ZN :1 (sociale kring) milieu (F), medio :intellectueel -- = medio intellectual :maatschappelijk -- = medio social :in literaire --s = in medios litterari :iemand uit een ander -- = un persona de un altere milieu/classe social :2 (BIOL) medio ambiente, ambiente (ecologic) :abiotisch -- = ambiente abiotic :gesteldheid van het -- = qualitate del ambiente (ecologic) :vervuiling van het -- = pollution del ambiente (ecologic) :van het -- = ambiental milieuactivist ZN :1 ecologo/ecologista militante milieubederf ZN :1 degradation ambiental/del medio ambiente/del ambiente (ecologic) milieubeheer ZN :1 Zie: milieubescherming milieubehoud ZN :1 conservation ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieubelasting ZN :1 taxa antipollution/super le pollution milieubeleid ZN :1 politica ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieubeschermer ZN :1 ecologo, ecologista milieubescherming ZN :1 gestion/protection/salveguarda/conservation ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieubesef ZN :1 conscientia del problemas ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieubeweging ZN :1 movimento ambiental/ecologic/antipollution milieubewust BN :1 consciente del problemas ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieubewustheid ZN :1 conscientia del ambiente (ecologic) milieubiologie ZN :1 biologia del ambiente (ecologic), ecologia milieuchemie ZN :1 chimia ecologic milieuconferentie ZN :1 conferentia ecologic milieucriminaliteit ZN :1 crimines ambiental/contra le ambiente (ecologic) milieudefensie ZN :1 defensa/protection ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieudelict ZN :1 crimine ambiental/contra le ambiente (ecologic) milieudeskundige ZN :1 ecologo, ecologista milieueffect ZN :1 effecto ambiental milieu-erosie ZN :1 deterioration ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieufactor ZN :1 factor ambiental milieugroep ZN :1 gruppo ecologic, defensores del ambiente (ecologic), ecologos, ecologistas milieuheffing ZN :1 Zie: milieubelasting milieuhygiene ZN :1 (bestrijding van milieubederf) protection ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic), hygiene ambiental :2 (toestand van het milieu) stato del ambiente (ecologic), hygiene ambiental milieukunde ZN :1 ecologia milieuminister ZN :1 ministro pro le ambiente (ecologic) milieuomstandigheden ZN MV :1 conditiones ambiente/del ambiente (ecologic) milieupartij ZN :1 partito ecologic milieuplanning ZN :1 planification ecologic/ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieupolitie ZN :1 policia antipollution milieuprobleem ZN :1 problema ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieuramp ZN :1 disastro/catastrophe ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieutaal ZN :1 sociolecto milieuverbetering ZN :1 (a)melioration del ambiente (ecologic) milieuverontreiniging ZN :1 Zie: milieuvervuiling milieuvervuilend BN :1 polluente milieuvervuiling ZN :1 contamination/pollution/deterioration ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) :tegen de -- = antipollution :bestrijding van de -- = lucta antipollution milieuvraagstuk ZN :1 problema ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieuvriendelijk BN :1 non polluente, ecologicamente san, ecologic :-- wasmiddel = detergente ecologic :--e verpakking = imballage biodegradabile milieuwachter ZN :1 guarda del medio ambiente/del ambiente (ecologic) milieuwetenschappen ZN MV :1 scientias ambiental/del ambiente (ecologic) milieuwetgeving ZN :1 legislation super le protection del ambiente (ecologic), legislation ambiental milieuzorg ZN :1 Zie: milieubescherming militair BN :1 militar :--e oefening = exercitio militar :--e commandant = commandante militar :--e hiërarchie = hierarchia militar :--e infrastructuur = infrastructura militar :--e staatsgreep = colpo de stato militar :--e politie = policia militar :--e intendance = intendentia militar :--e attaché = attaché (F) militar :--e academie = academia militar :-- ziekenhuis/hospitaal = hospital militar :--e begraafplaats = cemeterio militar :--e bijstand = assistentia/supporto/adjuta militar :-- recht = derecto militar :--e dienst = servicio militar :--e training = instruction militar :--e expeditie = expedition militar :--e doelen = objectivos militar :--e eer = honor(es) militar :--e luchtvaart = aviation militar :--e rechter = judice militar :--e rechtbank = tribunal militar :--e orde = ordine militar :-- bewind = stratocratia :voor --e doeleinden = pro fines militar :begrafenis met --e eer = interramento militar :met --e eer begraven worden = esser interrate con le honores militar :vrijstellen van --e dienst = exemptar del servicio militar :vrijstelling van de --e dienst = exemption del servicio militar :vrijgesteld van de --e dienst = exempte del servicio militar :onder -- geleide = sub escorta militar :op --e leest schoeien = militarisar militair ZN :1 militar, milite, soldato militant BN :1 militante, active :--e feministe = feminista militante/active :-- politicus = politico militante :--e vleugel van een partij = ala militante de un partito :ze treedt altijd nogal -- op = illa es assatis militante militariseren WW :1 militarisar :het -- = militarisation :een landstreek -- = militarisar un region militarisering ZN :1 militarisation militarisme ZN :1 militarismo militarist ZN :1 militarista militaristisch BN :1 militarista, militaristic military ZN :1 (SPORT) military (E) militialid ZN :1 militiano militie ZN :1 militia :nationale -- = militia national militieplichtig BN :1 submisse al servicio militar militieraad ZN :1 consilio de militia/de recrutamento milium ZN :1 milio miljard :1 ZN, H TELW milliardo, billion, mille milliones :een -- liter olie = un milliardo de litros de petroleo/oleo :daaraan zijn --en uitgegeven = on ha consecrate milliardos a isto miljardair ZN :1 milliardario miljardencontract ZN :1 contracto de plure milliardes (de florinos, etc.) miljardennota ZN :1 budget (E) (general) del stato miljardenverlies ZN :1 perdita de plure milliardes (de florinos, etc.) miljardste :1 R TELW, BN milliardesime :--e lichtjaar = milliardesime parte/milliardesimo de un anno lumine/luce :--e deel van de wereldbevolking = milliardesime parte/milliardesimo del population mundial miljoen ZN :1 ZN, H TELW million :twee -- mensen = duo milliones de homines :--en investeren = investir milliones (de florinos, etc.) :tekort van vijf -- = deficit de cinque milliones (de florinos, etc) :dit project zal --en guldens kosten = iste projecto va costar milliones de florinos miljoenenbedrijf ZN :1 mega-interprisa miljoenencontract ZN :1 contracto de plure milliones (de florinos, etc.) miljoenenerfenis ZN :1 hereditage de plus de un million (de florinos, etc.) miljoenennota ZN :1 budget (E) (general) del stato miljoenenorder ZN :1 ordine de plure milliones (de florinos, etc.) miljoenenschade ZN :1 damno(s) de (plure) milliones (de florinos, etc.) miljoenenschuld ZN :1 debita de plure milliones (de florinos, etc.) miljoenenstad ZN :1 urbe de plure milliones de habitantes miljoenenstrop ZN :1 Zie: miljoenenverlies miljoenenverlies ZN :1 perdita de plure milliones (de florinos, etc.) miljoenenvisje ZN :1 guppy (E) miljoenenwinst ZN :1 profito/beneficio de plure milliones (de florinos, etc.) miljoenenzwendel ZN :1 fraude de plure milliones (de florinos, etc.) miljoenmaal BW :1 un million de vices miljoenste :1 R TELW, BN millionesime :het -- deel = le millionesime parte, le millionesimo :--e lichtjaar = millionesime parte/millionesimo de un anno lumine/luce :de --e klant sinds de opening = le millionesime cliente desde le apertura :twee -- micron = duo millionesimos de micron miljoenvisje ZN :1 Zie: miljoenenvisje miljonair ZN :1 millionario milkbar ZN :1 milk-bar (E) milk-shake ZN :1 milk-shake (E) mille ZN :1 (guldens) mille florinos :zij verdient veertig -- per jaar = illa gania quaranta mille florinos per anno :per -- = pro mille mille-fleurs ZN :1 (soort parfum) mille-flores millennium ZN :1 millenio :van een/het -- = millenari milliampère ZN :1 milliampere milliampèremeter ZN :1 milliamperemetro millibar ZN :1 millibar millicurie ZN :1 millicurie milli-equivalent ZN :1 milliequivalente milligraad ZN :1 milligrado milligram ZN :1 milligramma milliliter ZN :1 millilitro, (Afk.) ml millimeter, mm ZN :1 millimetro, (Afk.) mm :vierkante -- = millimetro quatrate :kubieke -- = millimetro cubic :in --s verdeeld = millimetrate :tot op een -- nauwkeurig = con un margine de error de un millimetro millimeterpapier ZN :1 papiro millimetrate/millimetric millimeterschaal ZN :1 scala millimetrate/millimetric millimeterwerk ZN :1 labor/travalio de precision millimicron ZN :1 millimicron millirad ZN :1 millirad millirem ZN :1 millirem milliseconde ZN :1 millesimo de secunda millivolt ZN :1 millivolt millivoltmeter ZN :1 millivoltmetro milliwatt ZN :1 milliwatt milt ZN :1 splen :pijn in de -- = splenalgia miltabces ZN :1 abscesso splenic/de splen miltbloeding ZN :1 hemorrhagia splenic, splenorrhagia miltbreuk ZN :1 splenocele miltcel ZN :1 cellula splenic miltfunctie ZN :1 function splenic/del splen milthilus ZN :1 hilo del splen miltkruid ZN :1 asplenio miltontsteking ZN :1 splenitis, inflammation splenic/del splen miltpijn ZN :1 splenalgia miltpoort ZN :1 hilo del splen miltslagader ZN :1 arteria splenic miltuitsnijding ZN :1 splenotomia miltuitzetting ZN :1 hypertrophia del splen, splenomegalia miltvergroting ZN :1 Zie: miltuitzetting miltverharding ZN :1 induration del splen, splenokeratose (-osis) miltvuur ZN :1 anthrace, anthrax, febre splenic miltvuurbacil ZN :1 Zie: miltvuurbacterie miltvuurbacterie ZN :1 bacillo de anthrace/anthrax miltvuurepidemie ZN :1 epidemia de anthrace/de anthrax miltziekte ZN :1 splenopathia mime ZN :1 (pantomime) mimo, pantomima :2 (gebaar) pantomima, gesto mimic :3 (speler) mimo mimegroep ZN :1 gruppo de mimos mimenschrijver ZN :1 mimographo :Griekse -- = mimographo grec mimeograaf ZN :1 mimeographo mimeografisch BN :1 mimeographic mimeren WW :1 exprimer per le mimica, mimar mimespel ZN :1 mimo, pantomima mimespeler ZN :1 mimo, pantomima mimetheater ZN :1 (theater) theatro de mimo/de pantomima :2 (mimekunst) theatro mimic mimetisch BN :1 mimetic :--e reacties = reactiones mimetic :--e verschijnselen = phenomenos mi-metic mimicry ZN :1 mimese (-esis), mimetismo :-- van kleuren = mimetismo de colores :-- van vormen = mimetismo de formas :-- van de kameleon = mimetismo del chameleonte mimicus ZN :1 artista mimic, mimo mimiek ZN :1 mimica :de -- betreffend = mimic mimisch BN :1 mimic :--e eigenaardigheden = ? :iets -- voorstellen = dicer un cosa con mimica, representar un cosa per gestos mimosa ZN :1 (struik) mimosa :2 (bloem) mimosa mimosaächtig BN :1 mimosacee mimosafamilie ZN :1 mimosaceas min BW :1 (weinig) pauco, poco :zij is (net) zo -- verlegen als ik = illa es tanto pauco/poco timide como io :zo -- mogelijk fouten = assi pauco/poco de faltas que possibile :ik tracht zo -- mogelijk fouten te maken = io essaya de committer le minor quantitate possibile de errores. :2 (negatief) minus :-- of meer = plus o minus :vier -- drie = quatro minus tres :de thermometer staat op -- tien graden = le thermometro es a minus dece grados :daar moet je niet te -- over denken = tu non debe subestimar isto :3 :een zeven -- = un septe basse min BN :1 (nietig, zwak) mediocre, debile :haar examen was maar -- = su examine esseva mediocre :2 (klein) parve :die aardappelen zijn te -- om te verkopen = iste patatas es troppo parve pro esser vendite :3 (gemeen) basse, vil, ignobile, detestabile, abjecte, contemptibile :--ne handeling = action basse/vil min (I) ZN :1 (voedster) nutrice :2 (genegenheid) amor :hoofse -- = amor cortese :3 :iets in der --me schikken = regular un cosa amicabilemente min (II) ZN :1 (negatieve waarde) valor negative, minus :er zijn --nen en plussen in deze zaak = il ha pros e contras/minuses e pluses in iste cosa :in de -- staan = esser in debito :tien punten in de -- staan = haber un minus de dece punctos :2 (minteken) minus, signo minus :voor dit cijfer moet je een -- plaatsen = ante iste cifra on debe mitter un (signo) minus Mina ZN EIGN :1 Mina :dolle --'s = feministas militante minachten WW :1 minuspreciar, depreciar, dispreciar, disdignar, despicer, disestimar, contemner minachtend BN :1 disdignose, contemptuose, depreciative, depreciatori, dispreciante, dispreciative minachting ZN :1 minusprecio, disdigno, contempto, disestima, depreciation minaret ZN :1 minaret minbekend BN :1 pauco/poco cognite minder BN :1 (geringer) minor, minus grande, minus alte :in --e mate = in minor grado :de olieprijs is vandaag niet -- = le precio del petroleo non ha diminuite hodie :2 (inferieur) inferior :de --e rangen = le rangos inferior :3 (geringer van betekenis) de minor importantia, minus importante :de --e zaken handelt ze altijd snel af = illa regula semper rapidemente le cosas de minor importantia :dat aspect is -- = ille aspecto es minus importante :4 (slechter) minus ben :de zieke is vandaag -- = le malado es minus ben hodie :het wordt -- met de service = le servicio diminue minder BW :1 minus :hij eet -- = ille mangia minus :-- mooi dan = minus belle que :meer of -- = plus o minus :-- dan tien jaar = minus de dece annos :niemand -- dan Alexander Gode = nemo minus que Alexander Gode :het zijn -- de commentaren dan de sensatieverhalen die de aandacht trekken = il ha minus le commentarios que le historias sensational que attrahe le attention minder TELW :1 minus :zij heeft -- platen dan ik = illa ha minus de discos que io minderbedeelde ZN :1 persona economicamente debile minderbegaafd BN :1 pauco/poco intelligente/dotate Minderbroeder ZN :1 fratre minor, minimo, minorita, franciscano, cordelero, conventual minderdeel ZN :1 Zie: minderheid minderdraagkrachtige ZN :1 persona financiarimente debile mindere ZN :1 (ondergeschikte) inferior, subordinato, persona subalterne :2 (MIL) simple soldato :3 (minder bekwame) persona qui ha minus de capacitates minderen WW :1 (minder worden) diminuer, discrescer, bassar :2 (mbt haak- en breiwerk) diminuer, discrescer :3 (minder maken) diminuer, reducer, facer discrescer, bassar :snelheid -- = diminuer/reducer/moderar su velocitate, relentar minderhedenbeleid ZN :1 politica del minoritates minderhedenprobleem ZN :1 Zie: minderhedenvraagstuk minderhedenvraagstuk ZN :1 problema del minoritates minderheid ZN :1 (kleinste groep) minoritate :in de -- zijn = esser in minoritate :zij waren ver in de -- = illes esseva un multo parve minoritate :een -- van tien personen stemde tegen het voorstel = un minoritate de dece personas votava contra le proposition :2 (deel van de bevolking) minoritate, gruppo minoritari :ethnische --en = minoritates ethnic :zigeuners en homosexuelen vormen --en = tsiganos e homosexuales constitue gruppos minoritari :3 (lagere rang) inferioritate, rango inferior :zijn -- erkennen = recognoscer/admitter su inferioritate minderheidsbelang ZN :1 interesse minoritari/del minoritate minderheidsgroep ZN :1 gruppo minoritari minderheidsgroepering ZN :1 Zie: minderheidsgroep minderheidskabinet ZN :1 cabinetto/governamento minoritari minderheidsnota ZN :1 nota minoritari/del minoritate minderheidspartij ZN :1 partito minoritari minderheidspositie ZN :1 position minoritari minderheidsrapport ZN :1 reporto minoritari/del minoritate minderheidsregering ZN :1 governamento/cabinetto minoritari minderheidsstandpunt ZN :1 opinion/puncto de vista del minoritate mindering ZN :1 reduction, deduction, defalcation, diminution, disconto :in -- brengen = deducer, defalcar, diminuer, discontar :2 (mbt haak- en breiwerk) diminution minderjarig BN :1 minor (de etate) :--e kinderen = infantes minor minderjarige ZN :1 minor (de etate) minderjarigheid ZN :1 etate minor, minoritate (de etate) minderterm ZN :1 (FIL) proposition minor minder-valide ZN :1 persona handicapate/infirme, handicapato, invalido minder-valide BN :1 handicapate, infirme, invalide minderwaardig BN :1 (zonder veel waarde) de pauc/poc valor, sin grande valor, inferior :-- produkt = producto de mal qualitate/de qualitate inferior :dat is -- goed = isto es productos/articulos de qualitate inferior/de minor qualitate :geestelijk -- = mentalmente deficiente/defective :zich -- voelen = sentir se/considerar se inferior :2 (verachtelijk) indigne, ignobile, infame, vil, basse, abjecte :zich -- gedragen = comportar se de maniera indigne minderwaardige ZN :1 deficiente :geestelijk -- = deficiente mental minderwaardigheid ZN :1 inferioritate, (kwaliteit OOK) basse qualitate :gevoel van -- = sentimento de inferioritate minderwaardigheidsbesef ZN :1 sentimento de inferioritate minderwaardigheidscomplex ZN :1 complexo de inferioritate minderwaardigheidsgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de inferioritate mineraal BN :1 mineral :--e olie = oleo mineral :--e bron = fonte de aqua mineral mineraal ZN :1 mineral mineraalchemie ZN :1 chimia mineral/del minerales mineraalolie ZN :1 oleo mineral mineraalwater ZN :1 aqua mineral mineraalwaterfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de aqua mineral mineralenrijk ZN :1 regno mineral mineralenrijkdom ZN :1 ricchessa de minerales mineralisatie ZN :1 mineralisation mineralisatieproces ZN :1 processo de mineralisation mineraliseren WW :1 transformar in mineral, mineralisar :op den duur mineraliseert hout = con le tempore le ligno se mineralisa mineralisering ZN :1 mineralisation :-- van hout = mineralisation del ligno mineralogie ZN :1 mineralogia mineralogisch BN :1 mineralogic :--e verzameling = collection mineralogic mineralografie ZN :1 mineralographia mineralografisch BN :1 mineralographic mineraloog ZN :1 mineralogo, mineralogista mineren WW :1 minar Minerva ZN EIGN :1 Minerva Minervaverering ZN :1 culto minerval minestrone ZN :1 (CUL) minestrone mineur ZN :1 (MUZ) (modo/tono) minor :in -- = in minor :2 (stemming) humor sombre/triste :in -- zijn = esser deprimite/triste :3 (soldaat die mijnen legt) minator mineurstemming ZN :1 humor sombre/triste mineurtoonladder ZN :1 scala/gamma minor Ming ZN EIGN :1 Ming Mingdynastie ZN :1 dynastia Ming mingenot ZN :1 placeres del amor mingevorderd BN :1 pauco/poco avantiate mingodin ZN :1 dea del amor Mingporselein ZN :1 porcellana Ming minheid ZN :1 (lage handelwijze) bassessa :2 (nietigheid) pauc/poc importantia, futilitate mini ZN :1 moda mini, mini miniaturisatie ZN :1 miniaturisation miniaturist ZN :1 miniaturista miniatuur ZN :1 (klein model) miniatura :in -- = in miniatura :2 (hoofdletter, illustratie) miniatura, illumination :getijdeboek met --en = libro de horas con miniaturas :3 (schilderwerk) miniatura :met --en verluchten = miniaturar :--en schilderen = miniar miniatuurformaat ZN :1 formato miniatura miniatuurgolf ZN :1 Zie: minigolf miniatuurmodel ZN :1 modello miniatura miniatuurportret ZN :1 portrait (F) miniatura miniatuurschilder ZN :1 miniaturista, pictor de miniaturas miniatuurschilderij ZN :1 miniatura miniatuurschilderkunst ZN :1 arte del miniatura miniatuurspoorbaan ZN :1 ferrovia miniatura miniatuurstaat ZN :1 ministato miniatuurtrein ZN :1 traino miniatura miniatuurwoordenboek ZN :1 dictionario miniatura minibus ZN :1 minibus minicassette ZN :1 minicassetta minicomputer ZN :1 minicomputator, minicomputer (E) miniem BN :1 infime, minime, insignificante, negligibile, (uiterst miniem) infinitesime, infinitesimal :-- verschil = differentia infime/minime :dat verschilt -- = le differentia es minime/infime miniformaat ZN :1 multo parve formato, miniformato, formato minime/miniatura, formato mini minigolf ZN :1 golf (E) miniatura, minigolf minima ZN MV :1 personas con salario minime minimaal BN :1 (uiterst klein) minime, minimal, infime, multo parve, insignificante, negligibile, infinitesimal :--e hoeveelheden = quantitates minime :--e verschillen = differentias minime/infime :het --e aantal deelnemers = le numero minime de participantes :2 (min, laf) basse, vil, abjecte, ignobile minimaal BW :1 (minstens) al minus minimal art ZN :1 arte minimal, minimal art (E) minimaliseren WW :1 (zo klein mogelijk maken) minimisar, reducer al minimo :het aantal slachtoffers -- = reducer al minimo/minimisar le numero de victimas :de verschillen -- = reducer al minimo/minimisar le differentias :2 (kleineren) minimisar, depreciar, dispreciar minimalisering ZN :1 minimisation minimax ZN :1 minimax minimax-theorema ZN :1 theorema de minimax minimode ZN :1 moda mini minimum ZN :1 minimo :absolute -- = minimo absolute :tot een -- terugbrengen = reducer al minimo :in een -- van tijd = in un minimo de tempore, in un tempore minime :sigaren met een -- aan nicotine = cigarros con/continente un minimo de nicotina minimumeis ZN :1 exigentia/requisito/revendication minime/minimal minimuminkomen ZN :1 salario minime/minimal minimumjeugdloon ZN :1 salario minime/minimal del juvene travaliatores minimumleeftijd ZN :1 etate minime/minimal minimumlijder ZN :1 persona con salario minime/minimal, (persona con) parve bursa minimumloon ZN :1 Zie: minimumsalaris minimumprijs ZN :1 precio minime/minimal minimumsalaris ZN :1 salario minime/minimal minimumsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate minime/minimal minimumtarief ZN :1 tarifa minime/minimal minimumtemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura minime/minimal minimumthermometer ZN :1 thermometro a minimo minimumuitkering ZN :1 subsidio social minime/minimal minimumverbruik ZN :1 consumo minime/minimal minipil ZN :1 minipilula minirok ZN :1 minigonna, minigonnella miniseren WW :1 Zie: minimaliseren miniset ZN :1 nido de tabulas miniski ZN :1 miniski minister ZN :1 ministro :Minister van Financiën = Ministro del Financias :Minister van Oorlog = Ministro del Guerra/del Defensa :Minister van Landbouw = Ministro del Agricultura :Minister van Justitie = Ministro del Justitia :Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken = Ministro del Affaires (F) Estranier :Minister van Binnenlandse Zaken = Ministro del Interior :Minister van Onderwijs = Ministro del Instruction Public/del Education (National) :Minister van Arbeid = Ministro del Labor :Minister van Marine = Ministro del Marina :Minister van Handel = Ministro del Commercio :Minister van Gezondheid = Ministro del Sanitate :Minister van Openbare Werken = Ministro del Obras Public :eerste --, -- president = prime ministro, presidente del consilio del ministros, chef (F) del governamento :gevolmachtigd -- = ministro plenipotentiari :voormalig -- = ex-ministro :-- zonder portefeuille = ministro sin portafolio :die kans heeft -- te worden = ministrabile ministerambt ZN :1 Zie: ministerschap ministerconferentie ZN :1 (vergadering) conferentia ministerial/del cabinetto :2 (landenconferentie) conferentia del ministros ministeriabel BN :1 ministrabile ministerie ZN :1 ministerio :Ministerie van Landbouw = Ministerio del Agricultura :Ministerie van Justitie = Ministerio del Justitia :Ministerie van Buitenlandse Zaken = Ministerio del Affaires (F) Estranier :Ministerie van Binnenlandse Zaken = Ministerio del Interior :Ministerie van Handel = Ministerio del Commercio :Ministerie van Financiën = Ministerio del Financias, Thesaureria :Ministerie van Onderwijs = Ministerio del Instruction Public/del Education (National) :Ministerie van Arbeid = Ministerio del Labor :Ministerie van Marine = Ministerio del Marina :Ministerie van Gezondheid = Ministerio del Sanitate :Ministerie van Openbare Werken = Ministerio del Obras Public :Ministerie van Oorlog = Ministerio del Guerra/del Defensa :-- met tweehoofdige leiding = ministerio bicephale :2 :(JUR) Openbaar Ministerie = Ministerio Public ministerieel BN :1 ministerial :--e beslissing = decision ministerial :-- besluit/decreet = decreto ministerial :-- departement = departimento ministerial :--e verantwoordelijkheid = responsabilitate ministerial :--e crisis = crise/crisis ministerial ministerportefeuille ZN :1 portafolio ministerial ministerpost ZN :1 posto de ministro, ministerio minister-president ZN :1 prime ministre, presidente del consilio de ministros, chef (F) del governamento ministerraad ZN :1 consilio de ministros, cabinetto ministersalaris ZN :1 salario de ministro ministerschap ZN :1 function/carga de ministro, ministerio ministersploeg ZN :1 equipa ministerial/de ministros ministerstafel ZN :1 tabula del ministros ministerzetel ZN :1 sede ministerial/in le governamento minitafeltje ZN :1 parve tabula, tabula auxiliar minitrip ZN :1 minitrip (E) minivoetbal ZN :1 football (E) indoor (E)/in un sala mink ZN :1 (dier) vison :2 (bont) vison minkmantel ZN :1 mantello de vison, vison minkukel ZN :1 imbecille, cretino minnaar ZN :1 amante, (liefhebber OOK) amator :een -- hebben = haber un amante :onervaren -- = amante inexperimentate :vurig -- = amante focose :betaalde -- = gigolo (F) :-- van de kunst = amante/amator del arte minnarij ZN :1 amores, intriga amorose minne ZN :1 Zie: min (I)-3 minnebode ZN :1 messagero de amor minnebrand ZN :1 flamma amorose/de amor minnebrief ZN :1 littera amorose/de amor minnedicht ZN :1 poesia amorose/de amor :2 poesia erotic minnedichter ZN :1 (in de Middeleeuwen) poeta cortese :2 poeta erotic minnedrank ZN :1 philtro amorose/de amor, aphrodisiaco minnegloed ZN :1 flamma amorose/de amor minnegod ZN :1 deo del amor minnehof ZN :1 corte de amor minneklacht ZN :1 plancto amorose minnekoorts ZN :1 febre amorose minnekout ZN :1 linguage amorose minnekunst ZN :1 arte de amar minnelied ZN :1 canto amorose/de amor :2 canto erotic minnelijk BN :1 (vriendelijk) amabile :2 amicabile :een --e schikking treffen = facer un arrangiamento/accordo amicabile minnelust ZN :1 placer de amor, desiro/desiderio amorose minnelyriek ZN :1 lyrismo cortese minnen WW :1 (het hof maken) cortesar :2 (vrijen) amar, facer le amor :--de paartjes = copulas amorose :3 (houden van) amar :de stilte -- = amar le silentio minnenijd ZN :1 jelosia, zelosia minnepijl ZN :1 Zie: minneschicht minnepijn ZN :1 mal de amor(es), tormento amorose minneplicht ZN :1 deber del amor minnepoëzie ZN :1 poesia amorose/erotic minnepraat ZN :1 linguage amorose minneschicht ZN :1 sagitta/flecha {sj} amorose/de amor minnesmart ZN :1 Zie: minnepijn minnespel ZN :1 joco(s) amorose/del amor minnestrijd ZN :1 lucta amorose minnetaal ZN :1 linguage amorose minnetjes BN :1 (zwak) multo debile :2 (verachtelijk) multo basse/vil/abjecte/ignobile minnevlam ZN :1 flamma amorose/de amor minnevuur ZN :1 foco amorose/de amor minnezang ZN :1 Zie: minnedicht minnezanger ZN :1 poeta cortese, menestrel, (in Frankrijk OOK) trovator, trovero, (in de Provence OOK) trobador, (in Duitsland OOK) minnesinger Minoïsch BN :1 minoan :--e beschaving = civilisation minoan :-- schrift = scriptura minoan minor ZN :1 (LOGICA) termino minor minor BN :1 minor, juvene minorant ZN :1 minorante Minorca ZN EIGN :1 Minorca :van/uit -- = minorchin :bewoner van -- = minorchino Minorcaan ZN :1 minorchino minoriteit ZN :1 (minderheid) minoritate :2 (minderjarigheid) minoritate Minos ZN EIGN :1 Minos Minotaurus ZN EIGN :1 Minotauro minpool ZN :1 polo negative minpunt ZN :1 mal puncto, aspecto/elemento negative :ik vind haar brutaliteit een -- = io considera su insolentia como un elemento negative minst BN :1 (geringste) (le) plus parve, (le) plus minime, minor :de --e fout = le plus parve falta :niet het --e teken van = non le plus minime signo de :op zijn --, ten --e = al minus :2 (slechtst) (le) plus inferior :de --e kwaliteit = le qualitate le plus inferior minst BW :1 (le) minus :hij eet het -- = ille mangia le minus :op zijn -- = al minus :wat ik het -- verwacht had, gebeurde = lo que io habeva expectate le minus, eveniva minst TELW :1 le minus (de) :zij verdient het --e geld = illa gania le minus de moneta minstbedeelden ZN MV :1 Zie: minima minste ZN :1 inferior :wees maar de -- = cede, non insiste minstens BW :1 al minus :ik moet -- vijf gulden hebben = io debe haber/io besonia al minus cinque florinos minstreel ZN :1 Zie: minnezanger mint ZN :1 mentha verde minteken ZN :1 (mbt aftrekkingen) (signo) minus :2 (negative waarde) (signo) minus, signo negative minus ZN :1 (minteken) (signo) minus :2 (tekort) deficit, manco minus VZ :1 minus :zeven -- drie is vier = septe minus tres equala quatro minus BW :1 minus :plus -- = plus o minus, circa, approximativemente minusbesef ZN :1 sentimento/complexo de inferioritate minuscuul BN :1 minuscule, infinitesime, infinitesimal, microscopic :-- detail = detalio minuscule :--e vlekjes = maculas minuscule :-- schrijven = haber un scriptura minuscule minuskel ZN :1 (kleine letter) littera minuscule, minuscula :Karolingische --s = minusculas carolingian :2 (bijbelhandschrift) biblia in scriptura minuscule minuspool ZN :1 Zie: minpool minusteken ZN :1 Zie: minteken minute ZN :1 :à la -- = immediatemente minutenlang BW :1 durante (plure) minutas :hij zweeg -- = ille taceva durante minutas minutenregister ZN :1 registro del minutas minutenwijzer ZN :1 grande agulia, agulia del minutas minuteren BN :1 minutar, facer le minuta de minutieus BN :1 minute, minutiose, precise :-- onderzoek = inquesta minutiose :iemand -- beschrijven = describer un persona minutiosemente minuut ZN :1 (tijdseenheid) minuta :het is drie --en voor vier = il es quatro horas minus tres (minutas) :het duurde tien --en = il durava dece minutas :het is twintig --en lopen = il es un promenada de vinti minutas :een -- stilte in acht nemen = observar un minuta de silentio :2 (zestigste deel van een graad) minuta :een hoek van twee --en = un angulo de duo minutas :3 (JUR) (oorspronkelijke akte) minuta :de -- opmaken van = minutar, facer le minuta de :4 (ogenblik) minuta, instante, momento :een --(je) geduld, alstublieft = un minuta de patientia, per favor minuutglas ZN :1 minuta :op de -- afpassen = minutar minuutrad ZN :1 rota del minutas minuutschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor automatic minvermogend BN :1 paupere, povre, indigente minvermogendheid ZN :1 indigentia minzaam BN :1 (vriendelijk) affabile, amabile, amicabile, benevole, benevolente :2 (neerbuigend) condescendente minzaamheid ZN :1 (vriendelijkheid) affabilitate, amabilitate, amicabilitate, benevolentia :2 (neerbuigendheid) condescendentia minziek BN :1 amorose Mioceen ZN EIGN :1 mioceno miosis ZN :1 myose, myosis miotisch BN :1 myotic mirabel ZN :1 (PLANTK) mirabella :2 (pruim) mirabella :3 (pruimenbrandewijn) mirabella mirabile dictu ZN :1 mirabile dictu (L), admirabile de dicer miraculeus BN :1 (verbazingwekkend) miraculose, meraviliose, prodigiose :2 (wonderdoend) miraculose :een -- Mariabeeld = un Virgine miraculose mirador ZN :1 mirador, belvedere mirakel ZN :1 (wonder) miraculo, prodigio :God alleen kan --en doen = deo sol pote facer miraculos :voor -- liggen = esser como morte, haber le rigiditate de un cadavere :2 (iets wonderbaarlijks) miraculo, prodigio, meravilia :een -- van dichtkunst = un prodigio de arte poetic mirakelspel ZN :1 miraculo mirliton ZN :1 mirliton, flauta de canna mirre ZN :1 myrrha :met de geur van -- omgeven = myrrhar mirrebalsem ZN :1 balsamo de myrrha mirreboom ZN :1 balsamodendro mirretinctuur ZN :1 tinctura de myrrha mirt(e) ZN :1 myrto mirtachtigen ZN MV :1 myrtaceas mirteachtig BN :1 myrtacee mirtebes ZN :1 bacca de myrto mirteblad ZN :1 folio de myrto mirtebladvormig BN :1 myrtiforme mirteboom ZN :1 myrto mirtefamilie ZN :1 myrtaceas mirtegeur ZN :1 odor/fragrantia de myrto mirtekrans ZN :1 Zie: mirtekroon mirtekroon ZN :1 corona de myrtos mirteloof ZN :1 folios de myrto mirtenbos ZN :1 bosco de myrtos mirte-olie ZN :1 essentia/oleo de myrto mirtestruik ZN :1 myrto mirtetak ZN :1 branca/ramo de myrto mis ZN :1 (plechtigheid) missa :stille -- = missa basse :gezongen -- = missa cantate :abbatiale -- = missa abbatial :pontificale -- = missa pontifical :gregoriaanse -- = missa gregorian :naar de -- gaan = ir al missa :de -- van 12 uur = le missa de mediedie/meridie :de -- zeggen/lezen/opdragen = celebrar/officiar/dicer le missa :het opdragen van de -- = le celebration del missa :geen twee --sen voor één geld = non repeter/non recomenciar duo vices le mesme cosa :2 (muziek, gezangen) missa :-- van Palestrina = missa de Palestrina mis BW :1 mancate :(niet raak) de klap was -- = le colpo ha mancate :alles loopt -- = toto va/finira mal :2 :(onjuist) in niet -- te verstane bewoordingen = in terminos foras de tote mal interpretation, in terminos clar mis BN :1 false :het -- hebben = haber torto, esser in error :het gaat -- met hem = ille finira mal misachten WW :1 Zie: minachten misandrie ZN :1 misandria misantroop ZN :1 misanthropo :tot -- maken = misanthropisar misantropie ZN :1 misanthropia, insociabilitate :aanval van -- = accesso de misanthropia misantropisch BN :1 misanthrope, misanthropic, insociabile :--e gewoonten = habitudes misan-thropic misbaar ZN :1 (herrie) tumulto :2 (ruzie) scena misbaar BN :1 reimplaciabile, que non es indispensabile misbak ZN :1 Zie: misbaksel misbaksel ZN :1 (wanprodukt) mal producto :2 (persoon) monstro, monstruositate misbegrip ZN :1 idea false misboek ZN :1 libro de missa, missal misbrood ZN :1 hostia misbruik ZN :1 (verkeerd gebruik) abuso, misuso, misusage, mal usage, (overdreven gebruik OOK) excesso :-- van gezag = abuso de autoritate :-- van macht = abuso de poter :-- van recht = abuso de derecto :-- van sterke drank = abuso de bibitas alcoholic :van iemands goedheid -- maken van = abusar del bontate de un persona :-- van vertrouwen = abuso de confidentia :-- maken van iemands vertrouwen = dupar le confidentia de un persona :-- maken van zijn macht = abusar de su poter :-- maken van iemand = exploitar {plwa} un persona :-- wordt gestraft = abusos essera punite :2 (verkeerde gewoonte) abuso, mal habitude, mal costume :--en afschaffen = supprimer abusos, remediar a un abuso misbruiken WW :1 (verkeerd gebruik maken van) abusar de, misusar :iemands goedheid -- = abusar del bontate de un persona :Gods naam -- = blasphemar :zijn talent -- = profanar su talento :zich misbruikt voelen = sentir se exploitate {plwa} :2 (verkrachten) abusar de, violar, dishonorar :een meisje -- = abusar de/violar un juvena miscellanea ZN MV :1 miscellanea misdaad ZN :1 (delict) crimine, acto criminal, delicto, infraction :perfecte -- = crimine perfecte :politieke -- = crimine politic :-- tegen de mensheid = crimine contra le humanitate, crimine de lese-humanitate :-- tegen de beschaving = crimine contra le civilisation, crimine de lese-civilisation :onopgeloste -- = crimine inexplicate :afschuwelijke -- = crimine abominabile/horrende :onvergeeflijke -- = crimine inexpiabile :gruwelijke -- = crimine atroce/horrende :monsterlijke -- = crimine enorme :monsterlijkheid van een -- = enormitate de un crimine :golf van --en = unda de crimines :een -- plegen = committer/perpetrar un crimine :pleger van een -- = perpetrator de un crimine :het plegen van een -- = le perpetration de un crimine :bedrijver van een -- = autor de un crimine :zich aan een -- schuldig maken = render se culpabile de un crimine :voor een -- boeten = expiar/pagar un crimine :2 (misdadigheid) crimine, criminalitate :georganiseerde -- = criminalitate organisate :-- loont niet = le crimine non paga :wijken waar de -- welig tiert = quartieros ubi le criminalitate prolifera misdaadbestrijding ZN :1 mesuras/lucta contra le criminalitate/le delinquentia misdaadfilm ZN :1 film policiari misdaadroman ZN :1 roman(ce) policiari misdaadverhaal ZN :1 historia policiari misdadig BN :1 criminal, delinquente, delictuose :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta criminal :--e praktijken = practicas criminal :--e bedoelingen = intentiones delictuose :--e aanleg = predisposition al criminalitate :-- plan = plano criminal :--e jeugd = delinquentes juvenil :-- verleden = passato criminal :-- zijn = delinquer misdadiger ZN :1 criminal, delinquente, malfactor :gewone -- = criminal commun :jeugdige -- = delinquente juvenil :een -- aanhouden/arresteren = arrestar un criminal :een -- uitleveren = extrader un criminal :uitlevering van een -- = extradition de un criminal misdadigersbende ZN :1 banda de criminales/malfactores, gang (E) misdadigersgezicht ZN :1 visage/facie de criminal misdadigersmilieu ZN :1 milieu (F)/medio de criminales misdadigerstype ZN :1 typo de criminal misdadigerswereld ZN :1 mundo del criminales misdadigheid ZN :1 criminalitate, delinquentia :de toenemende -- van de jeugd = le criminalitate/delinquentia juvenil crescente :daling van de -- = regression del criminalitate :-- van een plan = character criminal de un plano misdeeld BN :1 disproviste, dishereditate, dispossedite, disavantagiate, disfavorate misdienaar ZN :1 acolyt(h)o misdienen WW :1 servir le missa misdoen WW :1 facer mal, malfacer, misfacer misdragen, zich -- WW :1 conducer se/comportar se mal misdraging ZN :1 mal conducta, mal comportamento misdrijf ZN :1 delicto, crimine, malfacto, acto criminal :gewoon -- = delicto commun :politiek -- = delicto politic :sexueel -- = delicto sexual :herhaling van -- = recidiva :-- tegen de veiligheid van de staat = crimine contra le securitate del stato :-- tegen de mens(elijkheid) = delicto/crimine contra le humanitate :een -- plegen = committer/perpetrar un delicto/crimine misdruk ZN :1 (daad) mal impression, impression defectose :2 (vellen papier) maculatura :3 (boek) mal exemplar misdrukken WW :1 imprimer mal misduiden WW :1 (verkeerd uitleggen) interpretar mal :2 (kwalijk nemen) reprochar {sj} :iemand een fout -- = reprochar un error a un persona misduiding ZN :1 false/mal interpretation mise ZN :1 (bij het spel) moneta/summa riscate, (bij het wedden) moneta/summa spondite :2 (wijnbotteling) le mitter in bottilias, le imbottiliar mise en scène ZN :1 (toneelschikking) mise en scène (F), presentation scenic de un obra theatral :2 (voorbereiding van een onderneming) preparativos miseigen ZN :1 liturgia miserabel BN :1 miserabile, deplorabile, lacrimabile, abominabile :-- leven = vita miserabile :een -- beetje = un miserabile parve morsello :--e omstandigheden = circumstantias miserabile/abominabile misère ZN :1 miseria, besonio :in de -- zitten = esser in le miseria miserere ZN :1 miserere misgaan WW :1 (mislukken) ir mal, non succeder, abortar :2 (verkeerde weg ingaan) tornar in/prender un cammino false :3 (niet raken) mancar (su scopo) misgeboorte ZN :1 aborto :2 (kind) infante deforme misgelden WW :1 expiar misgewaad ZN :1 vestimento(s) de missa, casula misgewas ZN :1 mal recolta, recolta deficitari misgissen WW :1 conjicer mal, conjecturar mal misgissing ZN :1 error misgokken WW :1 divinar mal, errar (in su previsiones), facer un miscalculation misgooien WW :1 mancar, jectar/lancear mal misgreep ZN :1 mal prisa, prisa mancate :2 (FIG) error, gaffe, passo false misgrijpen WW :1 (ernaast grijpen) mancar su prisa :2 (zich vergissen) errar misgunnen WW :1 invidiar :iemand zijn voorspoed -- = invidiar a un persona su bon fortuna misgunner ZN :1 persona invidiose, invidioso misgunning ZN :1 invidia misgunstig BN :1 invide, invidiose, jelose, zelose mishaaglijk BN :1 disagradabile mishagen WW :1 disagradar, displacer, indisponer, disgustar, esser disagradabile :God -- = offender Deo :zijn hele optreden mishaagt mij = su attitude me indispone mishaging ZN :1 displacentia mishakken WW :1 mancar su colpo mishandelen WW :1 maltractar (physicamente) :het -- = maltractamento :zijn kinderen -- = maltractar su infantes mishandeling ZN :1 maltractamento, crueltate :-- van dieren = crueltate contra animales :geestelijke -- = crueltate mental mishebben WW :1 :het -- = esser in un error, errar, facer/committer un error mishemd WW :1 alba mishoren WW :1 ir al missa mishouwen WW :1 mancar su colpo misintentie ZN :1 intention special/particular/del missa misinterpretatie ZN :1 misinterpretation, contrasenso misjaar ZN :1 anno de recolta deficitari miskelk ZN :1 calice miskennen WW :1 (verloochenen) ignorar, dismentir, repudiar, renegar :2 (niet waarderen) non appreciar, miscognoscer :de verdiensten van iemand -- = miscognoscer le meritos de un persona miskenning ZN :1 (verloochening) non-recognoscentia, repudiation :2 (het niet op de juiste waarde schatten) miscognoscimento, incomprehension misklank ZN :1 nota discordante miskleed ZN :1 vestimento(s) de missa miskleun ZN :1 error, gaffe miskleunen WW :1 facer un error/un gaffe miskleurig BN :1 disagradabile al oculo miskocht BN :1 :-- zijn = haber facite un mal compra miskoop ZN :1 mal compra miskopen (zich --) WW :1 facer un mal compra miskraam ZN :1 aborto/abortamento (spontanee/natural) :een -- veroorzaken/hebben = abortar :een -- veroorzakend = abortive miskrediet ZN :1 Zie: diskrediet misleiden WW :1 dupar, deciper, circumvenir, inducer in error, deluder, illuder, mystificar, captar :zich door de schijn laten -- = lassar dupar se per le apparentias misleidend BN :1 mystificante, mystificatori, deceptive, captiose, delusori, fallace :--e bedoelingen = intentiones mystificatori misleider ZN :1 deceptor, mystificator, misguidator misleiding ZN :1 deception, mystification, delusion, deludimento, fallacia, captation :slachtoffer van een -- zijn = esser victima de un mystification mislezen WW :1 dicer le missa mislopen WW :1 (iemand/iets niet treffen) non incontrar, non trovar, mancar :2 (iets niet krijgen) non obtener :3 (misgaan) faller, ir mal, finir mal misluidend BN :1 dissonante, discordante mislukkeling ZN :1 fallito mislukken WW :1 (misgaan) faller, non succeder, esser un fiasco, frustrar se, abortar :jammerlijk -- = faller miseremente :--e poging = tentativa fallite :de onderneming is mislukt = le interprisa se ha frustrate/ha essite un fiasco :de aanslag is mislukt = le attentato ha fallite :de oogst is mislukt = le recolta ha fallite :tot -- gedoemd = esser destinate al fallimento :een plan doen -- = frustrar un projecto mislukking ZN :1 insuccesso, fallimento, fiasco, disfacta, defaite (F), acto mancate, occasion mancate :volledige financiële -- = disastro/collapso financiari :op een -- uitlopen = finir in un fiasco :dat is tot -- gedoemd = isto non ha un possibilitate de successo mismaakt BN :1 deforme, deformate, difforme, disfigurate, contrafacte, mal conformate mismaaktheid ZN :1 deformitate, difformitate, disfiguramento, disfiguration, (MED) dysmorphia mismaken WW :1 deformar, disfigurar, render deforme mismaking ZN :1 deformation, disfiguration, disfiguramento mismanagement ZN :1 mal gestion mismeten WW :1 mesurar mal mismoedig BN :1 discoragiate, dismoralisate, abattite, deprimite, inanimate :dit antwoord maakte hem -- = iste responsa le ha discoragiate :-- worden = discoragiar se mismoedigheid ZN :1 discoragiamento, dismoralisation, abattimento, depression misnoegd BN :1 malcontente, miscontente, discontente :-- maken = discontentar misnoegdheid ZN :1 Zie: misnoegen misnoegen ZN :1 discontento, discontentamento, displacentia :iemands -- opwekken = provocar le discontento/discontentamento de un persona misoffer ZN :1 sacrificio del missa misogaam BN :1 misogame misogaam ZN :1 misogamo misogamie ZN :1 misogamia misogyn BN :1 misogyne misogyn ZN :1 misogyno misogynie ZN :1 misogynia, aversion al matrimonio misologie ZN :1 misologia misoogst ZN :1 mal recolta, recolta deficitari mispakken WW :1 prender mal mispas ZN :1 passo false mispel ZN :1 mespila :zo rot als een -- = completemente putrite mispelaar ZN :1 Zie: mispelboom mispelblad ZN :1 folio de mespiliero mispelbloesem ZN :1 flor(es) de mespiliero mispelboom ZN :1 mespiliero mispelhout ZN :1 ligno de mespiliero mispelhouten BN :1 de ligno de mespiliero mispeltak ZN :1 branca de mespiliero mispickel ZN :1 mispickel misplaatsen WW :1 placiar mal, misplaciar misplaatst BN :1 misplaciate, inappropriate, inopportun, incongrue, intempestive :--e ijver = zelo intempestive :--e opmerking = remarca inappropriate misplaatstheid ZN :1 inopportunitate mispriester ZN :1 celebrante misprijselijk BN :1 blasmabile misprijzen WW :1 disapprobar, blasmar :2 disdignar :hij keek haar --d aan = ille la reguardava/mirava con disdigno misprijzen ZN :1 disapprobation, blasmo mispunt ZN :1 (vervelend persoon) homine/persona execrabile :2 :(BILJ) een -- maken = mancar le bolla misraden WW :1 (niet/verkeerd raden) divinar mal, non divinar juste :2 (slechte raad geven) dar un mal consilio, consiliar mal misrekenen WW :1 calcular mal, facer un mal calculo, miscalcular misrekening ZN :1 (fout) miscalculation, error (de calculo), mal calculo :2 (tegenvaller) disappunctamento, disillusion misrijden WW :1 (verkeerd rijden) errar in le via/cammino :2 (niet zien) mancar :de automobilist reed de afslag mis = le automobilista ha mancate le sortita miss ZN :1 miss (E) :Miss Holland = Miss Hollanda missa ZN :1 missa :-- brevis = missa brevis (L), missa breve missaal ZN :1 libro de missa, missal misschapen BN :1 deforme misschapenheid ZN :1 deformitate misschepsel ZN :1 monstro misschien BW :1 forsan, possibilemente :-- wel, -- niet = forsan que si, forsan que no misschieten WW :1 mancar (su colpo) :een haas -- = mancar un lepore misschot ZN :1 colpo mancate misselijk BN :1 (onpasselijk) nauseate, indisposite :-- maken = indisponer, nausear :-- zijn = esser indisposite, haber le nausea :het is om -- van te worden = isto es nauseabunde :2 (onuitstaanbaar) detestabile, disgustante, insupportabile, revoltante misselijkheid ZN :1 (onpasselijkheid) nausea :2 (onuitstaanbaarheid) character detestabile misselijkmakend BN :1 nauseabunde, nauseose :--e stank = odor nauseabunde missen WW :1 (doel niet treffen) mancar :de bal miste het doel = le balla ha mancate le goal (E) :2 (niet op tijd bereiken) mancar :3 (mbt afwezigheid van iets of iemand) perder :zij moest een oog -- = illa ha perdite un oculo :ik kan mijn bril niet -- = io ha absolutemente besonio de mi berillos :4 (betreuren van afwezigheid) mancar :ik mis een inleiding in dit boek = io constata que il manca un introduction in iste libro :5 (mislopen) mancar, perder :ik heb de tweede aflevering gemist = io ha mancate le secunde episodio :een trein -- = mancar un traino :6 (ontbreken) mancar :er missen enkele pagina's = il manca alicun paginas :de nieuwe minister mist een politieke achtergrond = le nove ministro care de experientia politic misser ZN :1 Zie: mislukking :2 (SPORT) colpo mancate, occasion mancate missie ZN :1 (opdracht) mission :geheime -- = mission secrete :-- volbracht! = mission complite! :2 (personen met een opdracht) mission, delegation :diplomatieke -- = mission/delegation diplomatic :3 (R.K.) (bekeringsactiviteit) mission :in de -- werken = esser missionario :4 (zendingsgenootschap) mission :5 (vertegenwoordiging) mission, delegation missiearbeid ZN :1 obra missionari missiebisschop ZN :1 episcopo missionari missiecongregatie ZN :1 congregation missionari missiehuis ZN :1 mission, station missionari missiekruis ZN :1 cruce de mission missielanden ZN MV :1 paises de mission missieorde ZN :1 ordine missionari missiepater ZN :1 missionario missiepost ZN :1 posto missionari, mission missiepriester ZN :1 prestre missionari missiewerk ZN :1 obra missionari missiezuster ZN :1 missionaria missionair BN :1 missionari missionaris ZN :1 missionario missioneren WW :1 esser missionario, facer un obra missionari Mississippi ZN EIGN :1 (rivier) Mississippi :2 (staat) Mississippi missive ZN :1 missiva, littera official misslaan WW :1 mancar (le colpo), colpar mal :de bal -- = mancar le balla misslag ZN :1 (verkeerde slag) colpo mancate :2 (flater) error, falta :opeenstapeling van --en = accumulation de errores :een -- begaan = committer un error/falta :een -- herstellen = reparar/corriger un error missmijten WW :1 mancar su jecto misspreken WW :1 parlar mal misspringen WW :1 mancar su salto, facer un salto false missprong ZN :1 salto mancate/false misstaan WW :1 (lelijk staan) ir mal :die nieuwe jas misstaat je niet = iste mantello nove non te va mal :2 (ongepast zijn voor) non convenir, esser inconveniente :wat meer bescheidenheid zou je niet -- = un pauco/poco plus de modestia non esserea inconveniente pro te misstand ZN :1 abuso, situation inadmissibile :op een -- wijzen = signalar un abuso :een -- aan de kaak stellen = denunciar un abuso :deze -- is een aanklacht tegen de maatschappij = iste abuso es/constitue un accusation contra le societate misstap ZN :1 (verkeerde stap) passo false :2 (vergrijp) falta, passo false :kleine -- = peccadilio, peccatilio :een -- begaan = committer un falta, facer un passo false misstappen WW :1 facer un passo false, (op trap) mancar un scalon missteken WW :1 mancar misstelling ZN :1 error/falta de impression :2 redaction erronee misstoot ZN :1 colpo mancate/false misstoten WW :1 mancar su colpo missturen WW :1 diriger mal missturing ZN :1 mal direction missverkiezing ZN :1 concurso de beltate, election de un miss (E) de beltate mist ZN :1 bruma, nebula :dichte -- = bruma/nebula dense/spisse :dunne -- = bruma/nebula legier :de -- trekt op = le nebula se leva :er hangt een -- boven de weilanden = il pende un nebula super le pratos :van -- bevrijden = disnebular, disnebulisar :bevrijding van -- = disnebulation, disnebulisation :(FIG) de -- ingaan = finir miseremente, esser un fiasco complete/un insuccesso mistaanslag ZN :1 deposito de nebula/bruma mistasten WW :1 (er naast pakken) prender mal, mancar su prisa :2 (zich vergissen) errar, facer/committer un error mistasting ZN :1 prisa mancate/false :2 (vergissing) error mistbank ZN :1 banco brumose/de bruma/de nebula mistboei ZN :1 boia a sirena mistdag ZN :1 jorno/die brumose/de bruma/de nebula mistekenen WW :1 designar mal mistel ZN :1 visco (albe) mistelboom ZN :1 arbore que porta visco mistella ZN :1 mistella mistellen WW :1 contar mal mistellijster ZN :1 turdo viscivore misteltak ZN :1 branca/ramo de visco misten WW :1 facer nebula/bruma mistflard ZN :1 velo/pecia de bruma/de nebula mistgordijn ZN :1 cortina de bruma/de nebula misthoorn ZN :1 corno/sirena de bruma/de nebula mistig BN :1 (nevelig) brumose, nebulose :-- weer = tempore brumose/nebulose :--e dag = die/jorno brumose/de bruma/de nebula :--e ideeën = ideas vage :-- zijn = facer nebula :--e omstandigheden = circumstantias brumose/nebulose :het is -- = il face nebula/bruma :2 (FIG) (vaag) vage :--e ideeën = ideas vage mistigheid ZN :1 stato brumose/nebulose, nebulositate mistklok ZN :1 campana de bruma mistlamp ZN :1 pharo antibruma/contra le bruma mistletoe ZN :1 visco (albe) mistlicht ZN :1 Zie: mistlamp mistoestand ZN :1 Zie: wantoestand mistral ZN :1 mistral mistrappen WW :1 mancar :de bal -- = mancar le balla mistroostig BN :1 triste, abattite, depresse, desolate, depressive, sombre, disconsolate, melancholic :-- landschap = paisage desolate mistroostigheid ZN :1 abattimento, melancholia mistrouwen ZN :1 diffidentia, suspicion mistrouwen WW :1 diffider de mistrouwend BN :1 Zie: mistrouwig mistrouwendheid ZN :1 diffidentia mistrouwig BN :1 diffidente, suspiciose :-- zijn = diffider mistsein ZN :1 signal de bruma/de nebula mistsignaal ZN :1 Zie: mistsein mistveld ZN :1 velo de bruma/de nebula misvatten WW :1 prender mal :2 (FIG) intender mal, comprender mal, interpretar mal misvatting ZN :1 opinion/interpretation erronee, error :het is een -- te geloven dat = il es erronee de creder que misverstaan ZN :1 intender mal, comprender mal, non comprender ben, interpretar mal :iemands bedoeling -- = non comprender ben le intention de un persona :in niet mis te verstane bewoordingen = in terminos clar misverstand ZN :1 miscomprension, mal interpretation, interpretation/concepto erronee, contrasenso :op een -- berusten = basar se super un miscomprension :een -- ophelderen = clarar/exclarar un miscomprension :om --en te voorkomen = pro evitar mal interpretationes misvormbaar BN :1 deformabile misvormbaarheid ZN :1 deformabilitate misvormd BN :1 deformate, deforme, difforme, disfigurate, contrafacte, mal conformate, (verdraaid) distorte, (MED) malformate :een -- beeld krijgen van = haber un imagine disformate de :-- gelaat = visage deformate :--e voeten = pedes deforme :-- lichaam = corpore deformate/contrafacte misvormdheid ZN :1 Zie: misvorming misvormen WW :1 deformar, disfigurar, (verdraaien) distorquer, (MED) malformar misvormig BN :1 Zie: mismaakt misvorming :1 deformation, deformitate, difformitate, disfiguration, (verdraaiing) distortion, distorsion, (MED) malformation :aangeboren -- = teratismo misvouw ZN :1 plica false miswas ZN :1 mal recolto, recolto deficitari miswegen WW :1 pesar mal miswerpen WW :1 mancar su jecto miswijn ZN :1 vino de missa miswijzen WW :1 (verkeerd wijzen) dar un mal indication, un indication erronee :2 (mbt een kompas) deviar miswijzing ZN :1 (het miswijzen) indication erronee :2 (mbt een kompas) deviation misworp ZN :1 jecto mancate miszeggen WW :1 (iets verkeerd zeggen) dicer mal :heb ik iets miszegd? = ha io dicite qualcosa de mal? :2 (beledigen) offender, injuriar, insultar miszitten WW :1 (ongelijk hebben) haber torto :2 :de kandidaat zat bij drie antwoorden mis = le candidato ha date tres mal responsas mitaine ZN :1 miton mitella ZN :1 sling (E) Mithras ZN EIGN :1 Mithra Mithrascultus ZN :1 culto mithraic/de Mithra, mithra©ismo Mithrasdienst ZN :1 Zie: Mithrascultus Mithrasverering ZN :1 Zie: Mithrascultus Mithridates ZN EIGN :1 Mithridates mithridatiseren WW :1 mithridatisar :het -- = mithridatisation mithridatisering ZN :1 mithridatisation, mithridatismo mitigantia ZN MV :1 remedios lenitive, lenitivos mitigatie ZN :1 mitigation, lenification, attenuation mitigeren WW :1 mitigar, lenificar, attenuar mitochondriaal BN :1 mitochondrial mitochondrium ZN :1 mitochondrio mitogenetisch BN :1 mitogenetic mitose ZN :1 mitose (-osis), caryocinese (-esis), division mitotic/del cellula mitosoom ZN :1 mitosoma mitotisch BN :1 mitotic :--e deling = division mitotic, mitose (-osis) :--e cyclus = cyclo mitotic mitraal ZN :1 mitral mitraalklep ZN :1 valvula mitral mitrailleren WW :1 mitraliar mitrailleur ZN :1 mitraliatrice mitrailleurband ZN :1 banda de mitraliatrice mitrailleurbeschieting ZN :1 mitralia mitrailleurnest ZN :1 nido de mitraliatrices mitrailleurpatroon ZN :1 cartucha {sj} de mitraliatrice mitrailleurpistool ZN :1 pistola mitraliatrice/automatic mitrailleursalvo ZN :1 salva de mitraliatrice mitrailleurschutter ZN :1 mitraliator mitrailleursnest ZN :1 Zie: mitrailleurstelling mitrailleurstelling ZN :1 position de mitraliatrice(s) mitrailleurvuur ZN :1 mitralia, tiro/foco de mitraliatrices mits VW :1 a condition que, proviste que :-- goed bewaard, kan het jaren meegaan = si conservate ben, illo pote durar annos mits ZN :1 condition :er is één -- aan verbonden = ma il ha un sol condition mitsgaders VZ :1 con, incluse, como anque m.i.v. :1 (Afk.: met ingang van) a partir de mix ZN :1 (mengsel) mixtura :2 (geluidsband) mixage (E) mixage ZN :1 (geluidsmenging) mixage (E) sonor mixen WW :1 miscer mixer ZN :1 (apparaat) mixer (E), (van vloeistoffen OOK) agitator :2 (drank) cocktail (E) :3 (iemand die mixt) persona qui prepara cocktails (E) :4 (schakeltechnicus) miscitor de sonos mixotroof BN :1 mixotrophe mixture ZN :1 mixtura mixtuur ZN :1 mixtura m.m.v. :1 (Afk: met medewerking van) con le collaboration/cooperation de mnemo(tech)niek ZN :1 mnemonica, mnemotechnia, mnemotechnica mnemocode ZN :1 mnemocodice, codice mnemonic mnemogenese ZN :1 mnemogenese (-esis) mnemoniek ZN :1 mnemonica mnemonisch BN :1 mnemonic mnemotechnisch BN :1 mnemotechnic, mnemonic :--e methode = methodo mnemotechnic :-- middel = medio mnemotechnic M.O. :1 (Afk.: Middelbaar Onderwijs) inseniamento secundari moa ZN :1 moa Moabiet ZN :1 moabita Moabitisch BN :1 moabitic mobiel BN :1 (verplaatsbaar) mobile, portative, transportabile :-- drukkerij = imprimeria mobile :2 (gevechtsklaar) mobile :--e garde/eenheid = unitate policiari mobile/de policia mobile, guarda mobile, fortias del ordine :het leger -- maken = mobilisar le armea mobiel ZN :1 (decoratief voorwerp) mobile mobieltje ZN :1 telephono portative mobilair BN :1 mobiliari :--e hypotheek = hypotheca mobiliari mobile BN :1 (MUZ) mobile mobilisabel BN :1 mobilisabile mobilisatie ZN :1 mobilisation :een algemene -- afkondigen = proclamar/promulgar un mobilisation general mobilisatiebevel ZN :1 ordine de mobilisation mobilisatiecentrum ZN :1 centro de mobilisation mobilisatieplan ZN :1 plano de mobilisation mobiliseerbaar BN :1 mobilisabile mobiliseren WW :1 mobilisar :het -- = mobilisation :troepen -- = mobilisar truppas :de openbare mening -- = mobilisar le opinion public :hij heeft zijn hele familie gemobiliseerd = ille ha mobilisate tote su familia mobiliserend BN :1 mobilisator mobiliteit ZN :1 (beweeglijkheid) mobilitate :horizontale -- = mobilitate horizontal :verticale -- = mobilitate vertical :sociale -- = mobilitate social mobilofonisch BN :1 radiotelephonic, mobilophonic mobilofoon ZN :1 radiotelephono, mobilophono mobilofoonnet ZN :1 rete radiotelephonic/mobilophonic/de radiotelephonos/de mobilophonos mocassin ZN :1 mocassin modaal BN :1 (gemiddeld, mbt statistiek) modal :2 (zeer middelmatig) mediocre :een --e student = un studente/studiante mediocre :3 (FIL) modal :--e logica = logica modal :4 (TAAL) modal, de modo :--e vorm = forma modal :--e hulpwerkwoorden = verbos auxiliar modal/de modo :5 (MUZ) modal :--e notatie = notation modal :-- genoteerde muziek = musica modal :6 :Jan Modaal = empleato medie modaliteit ZN :1 modalitate :bijwoord van -- = adverbio de modalitate modder ZN :1 fango, limo :zo vet als -- = grassissime :met -- gooien naar iemand = jectar fango a un persona, calumniar un persona modderachtig BN :1 fangose, limose :--e straten = stratas fongose modderachtigheid ZN :1 stato fangose/limose, fangositate, limositate modderbad ZN :1 banio de fango :2 (MED) :--en = fangotherapia modderballet ZN :1 banio de fango modderbank ZN :1 banco de limo modderbrandnetel ZN :1 Zie: moerasandoorn modderbron ZN :1 fonte de fango modderen WW :1 (met modder knoeien) jocar con fango :2 (schipperen) transiger :3 (klungelen) facer inhabilemente :4 (baggeren) dragar modderetend BN :1 limnivore modderfiguur ZN :1 :een -- slaan = facer un figura de idiota, esser ridicule, haber le aere de un folle moddergrond ZN :1 terra fangose modderig BN :1 fangose, limose :-- zand = arena/sablo fangose :--e sloot = fossato fangose/limo-se :--e bodem = fundo limose modderigheid ZN :1 stato fangose/limose, fangositate, limositate :-- van het terrein = fangositate del terreno :-- van het water = limositate del aqua modderkruiper ZN :1 (vis) misgurno modderlaars ZN :1 botta fangose modderlucht ZN :1 odor de fango/de limo moddermolen ZN :1 draga modderpaadje ZN :1 sentiero fangose/de fango modderplas ZN :1 Zie: modderpoel modderpoel ZN :1 stagno de fango :2 cavo de aqua modderpraam ZN :1 Zie: modderschuit modderschoenen ZN MV :1 calceos/scarpas fangose modderschuit ZN :1 gabarra pro fango moddersloot ZN :1 fossato fangose/de fango moddersmaak ZN :1 gusto fangose/de fango modderstroom ZN :1 fluxo/currente de fango, (mbt vulkaanuitbarsting) lahar moddervet BN :1 grasse como un porco, grassissime moddervlek ZN :1 macula de fango moddervulkaan ZN :1 vulcano de fango modderwater ZN :1 aqua fangose modderweg ZN :1 cammino fangose modderworstelen WW :1 luctar in le fango modderworstelen ZN :1 lucta in le fango mode ZN :1 (trend) moda, voga :in de -- komen = venir in voga :in de -- zijn = esser in moda :2 (mbt kleding) moda, fashion (E) :grillige -- = moda capriciose :vooroorlogse -- = moda anteguerra :de heersende -- = le moda actual/del momento/in voga :nostalgische -- = moda nostalgic :in de -- = al/in moda :uit de -- = foras/passate de moda, dismodate, desuete :uit de -- raken = passar de moda :naar/volgens de laatste -- = al/secundo le ultime moda :een nieuwe -- invoeren = introducer un nove moda :de -- volgen = sequer le moda, obedir al moda :aan -- onderhevig zijn = esser subjecte al moda modeartikel ZN :1 (mbt het modevak) articulo super moda :2 (iets dat in de mode is) articulo de moda modebeeld ZN :1 currente de moda :vrolijke kleuren bepalen het -- = colores gai es in moda/in voga modebeurs ZN :1 bursa de moda modebewust BN :1 consciente del moda (currente) modeblad ZN :1 revista/jornal de moda modeboek ZN :1 libro de modas modegek ZN :1 sclavo del moda, dandy (E) modegenre ZN :1 genere de moda modegevoelig BN :1 sensibile/subjecte al (fluctuationes/cambiamentos del) moda modegril ZN :1 capricio del moda modehoed ZN :1 cappello de moda modehuis ZN :1 casa de moda(s) modekleding ZN :1 vestimentos de moda modekleur ZN :1 color de moda modekoning ZN :1 rege del moda model ZN :1 (type van gebruiksvoorwerp) modello, typo :het nieuwste -- bandrecorder = le ultime modello de magnetoscopio :klein -- t.v. = parve typo de televisor :nieuw -- stoel = nove typo de sedia :schoenen van Italiaans -- = scarpas/calceos de typo italian :vooroorlogs -- = modello anteguerra :exclusief -- = modello exclusive :-- voor iets staan = esser le modello pro un cosa :2 (ontwerp) modello, (mal) modulo, (ontwerp) plano :een -- voor een plastiek = un modello pro un sculptura :de nieuwe --len van het seizoen = le nove modellos del saison (F) :3 (iemand die poseert) modello :4 (nabootsing) modello, maquette (F) :klein -- = miniatura :5 (schema) modello, plano, projecto, schema :6 (juiste/ideale vorm) modello, stylo :het haar in -- brengen = modellar le capillos :iemands haar in -- kammen = pectinar le capillos de un persona in stilo :uit -- = foras de modello :(MIL) buiten -- = foris de modello :7 (voorbeeld, toonbeeld) modello, exemplo, paragon, parangon :als -- nemen = prender pro modello :een -- van een echtgenoot = un spo(n)so modello :als -- geven = paragonar, parangonar :-- staan voor = servir de modello/exemplo pro :8 (iemand die als voorbeeld dient) modello, exemplo :9 (prototype) prototypo :10 (matrijs) matrice, forma, modello, modulo :11 (TAAL, FIL) paradigma model BN :1 (correct) modello, correcte, regulamentari :-- gekleed = vestite correctemente/secundo le regulamento/secundo le prescriptiones :-- bepakt = cargate correctemente/secundo le regulamento/secundo le prescriptiones :2 (voorbeeldig) modello, exemplar :zich -- gedragen = comportar se in modo/maniera exemplar modelactie ZN :1 action modello/exemplar modelboek ZN :1 libro de modellos modelboerderij ZN :1 ferma modello modelbouw ZN :1 construction de modellos modelbouwen WW :1 construer modellos modelbouwer ZN :1 constructor de modellos, modellista modelbouwpakket ZN :1 pacchetto/kit (E) pro le construction de modellos modeldorp ZN :1 village modello modelechtgenoot ZN :1 marito/spo(n)so modello modelechtgenote ZN :1 marita/spo(n)sa modello modelflat ZN :1 appartamento modello modelhoeve ZN :1 ferma modello modelhuwelijk ZN :1 matrimonio/maritage modello modelinrichting ZN :1 establimento/stabilimento modello modelinstallatie ZN :1 installation modello modeljurk ZN :1 veste/roba modello modelkamer ZN :1 camera de exposition modelkeuken ZN :1 cocina/culina modello modelkleding ZN :1 vestimentos modello modelkliniek ZN :1 clinica modello modelleerbaar BN :1 modulabile :--e klanken = so-nos modulabile modellenboek ZN :1 formulario modellenbureau ZN :1 (voor fotomodellen) agentia de modellos, (voor mannequins) agentia de mannequins (F) modelleren WW :1 modellar, modular :het -- = modellation, modellage, modellamento :iemand die modelleert = modellator, modulator modelleur ZN :1 modellator, modulator modelmaker ZN :1 modellista, creator de modellos modelmantel ZN :1 mantello modello modelmoeder ZN :1 matre modello modelonderneming ZN :1 interprisa modello modelouders ZN :1 parentes/genitores modello modelschool ZN :1 schola modello modelslagerij ZN :1 macelleria modello modelspoorbaan ZN :1 via ferree miniatura, traino electric in miniatura modelstad ZN :1 urbe/citate modello modelstal ZN :1 stabulo/stalla modello modelstudie ZN :1 studio secundo un modello modeltekenen WW :1 designar secundo un modello modeltheorie ZN :1 theoria de modellos modelvliegtuigbouwer ZN :1 aeromodellista modelvoorstelling ZN :1 representation modello modelvorming ZN :1 modellisation modelwoning ZN :1 casa modello modelzaal ZN :1 sala de exposition modem ZN :1 (COMP) modem (E), modulator-demodulator modemagazijn ZN :1 magazin de modas modeontwerper ZN :1 designator/creator de moda, couturier (F) modeplaat ZN :1 illustration/gravure (F) de moda modepop ZN :1 pupa de moda :2 mannequin (F) modeprent ZN :1 Zie: modeplaat moderaat BN :1 moderate moderamen ZN :1 (president/leiding van een vergadering) presidentia :2 (REL) consilio synodal/del synodo moderantisme ZN :1 moderantismo, moderatismo moderateur ZN :1 (iemand die leidt) director, administrator, presidente, moderator :2 (mbt een machine) moderator, regulator moderateurlamp ZN :1 moderator moderatie ZN :1 moderation moderato :1 (MUZ) moderato (I) :passage in -- = passage in moderato moderator ZN :1 moderator, discussieleider, gespreksleider :2 (SCHEI) moderator modereren WW :1 moderar, temperar modern BN :1 moderne :--e taal = lingua moderne :leraar --e talen = professor de linguas moderne :--e literatuur = litteratura moderne/contemporan :--e geschiedenis = historia moderne/contemporanee :--e theologie = theologia moderne :--e schrijvers = scriptores/autores moderne :--e ouders = parentes/genitores moderne/progressive :-- denken = haber ideas moderne/progressive :huis met alle -- comfort = casa con tote le convenientias/confortos moderne :het huis is -- ingericht = le casa ha un interior moderne :de protestantse leer -- benaderen = haber un approche {sj} moderne al doctrina protestante :uitgerust met de meest --e wapens = equipate con le armas le plus moderne :uiterst -- = ultramoderne :-- karakter = modernitate moderne ZN :1 modernitate modernisatie ZN :1 Zie: modernisering moderniseren WW :1 modernisar, actualisar, renovar :het -- = modernisation, actualisation, renovation :iemand die moderniseert = modernisator, renovator :een huis -- = modernisar un casa :de techniek -- = modernisar le technica modernisering ZN :1 modernisation, actualisation, renovation :-- van een huis = modernisation de un casa :-- van de techniek = modernisation del technica moderniseringsplan ZN :1 plano de modernisation/actualisation/renovation moderniseringsprogramma ZN :1 programma de modernisation/actualisation/renovation modernisme ZN :1 (voorkeur voor het moderne) modernismo :2 (REL) modernismo modernist ZN :1 (iemand met voorkeur voor het moderne) modernista :2 (REL) modernista modernistisch BN :1 modernista, modernistic moderniteit ZN :1 modernitate modeschrijver ZN :1 autor de moda modeshow ZN :1 presentation de modellos, defilata de modellos/de mannequins (F), exposition de moda modesnufje ZN :1 novitate del moda modest BN :1 (ingetogen) modeste, decente :2 (bescheiden) modeste, discrete modestie ZN :1 modestia modetaal ZN :1 linguage al moda modetekenaar ZN :1 designator de modas modetijdschrift ZN :1 Zie: modeblad modetrend ZN :1 tendentia del moda modevak ZN :1 moda modevakschool ZN :1 schola professional de moda modeverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno passager/in voga, moda passager modewaren ZN MV :1 articulos de moda modewinkel ZN :1 boteca/magazin de modas modewoord ZN :1 parola/termino al/de moda modezaak ZN :1 Zie: modewinkel modezot ZN :1 snob (E) modieus BN :1 de moda, al moda, fashionable (E) :-- gekleed = vestite al moda :zeer -- = multo elegante modificatie ZN :1 modification modificator ZN :1 modificator modificeren WW :1 modificar modificering ZN :1 modification modiste ZN :1 modista modius ZN :1 (Romeinse korenmaat) modio modulair BN :1 modular :--e accessoires = accessorios modular :--e architectuur = architectura modular modulariteit ZN :1 modularitate modulatie ZN :1 (stembuiging) modulation, inflexion :2 (MUZ) modulation :3 (verandering van draaggolven) modulation :transversale -- = modulation transversal modulatiefactor ZN :1 factor de modulation modulatiefrequentie ZN :1 frequentia de modulation modulatieomvormer ZN :1 convertitor de modulation modulatieonderdrukking ZN :1 suppression del modulation modulatievervorming ZN :1 distortion/distorsion de modulation modulator ZN :1 modulator module ZN :1 Zie: modulus moduleren WW :1 (draaggolven veranderen) modular :het -- = modulation :2 (MUZ) modular :het -- = modulation :3 (met stembuiging spreken) modular (le voce) modulus ZN :1 (maat, maatstaf) modulo :2 (gietvorm) modulo, matrice, forma :3 (WISK) modulo modus ZN :1 (wijze) modo, maniera :2 (TAAL) modo :3 (MUZ) modo modus vivendi :1 modus vivendi (L) moduul ZN :1 Zie: modulus moe BN :1 (vermoeid) fatigate, lasse :zich niet -- maken = non fatigar se :van sporten word je -- = le sport (E) fatiga :-- worden = fatigar se :niet gauw -- worden = esser resistente al fatiga :zo -- als een hond zijn = esser extenuate :hij is liever lui dan -- = ille prefere non fatigar se :zich -- voelen = sentir se fatigate :2 (beu) fatigate, lasse :zij is het leven -- = illa es lasse de viver moe ZN :1 matre, mamma moed ZN :1 corage, valor, audacia, valentia, valorositate, prodessa, braveria, bravura, hardimento, harditessa, virtute :persoonlijke -- = corage/valor personal :daad van -- = acto de corage :-- houden!, houd --! = corage! :(bemoedigen) -- geven = reconfortar :-- geven aan = incoragiar, dar corage a :-- vatten = prender corage :de -- verliezen = perder corage, discoragiar se :dat ontneemt me de -- om door te gaan = isto me discoragia de continuar :iemand -- inspreken = infunder corage a un persona, incoragiar un persona :iemand -- inblazen/inboezemen = insufflar corage a un persona :zich -- indrinken = biber pro dar se corage :al zijn -- verzamelen = reassemblar tote su corage :maar -- houden = non perder corage :met nieuwe -- beginnen = (re)comenciar con un corage nove :de euvele -- hebben om = haber le temeritate de :de -- der wanhoop = le corafe del desperation :de -- opgeven = desperar :de -- doen verliezen = desperar :vol goede -- = plen de optimismo :met frisse -- = con corage renovate moëddzin ZN :1 muezzin moede BN :1 Zie: moe moedeloos BN :1 discoragiate, abattite, dismoralisate, prostrate, disanimate, sin corage :-- maken = discoragiar, abatter, dismoralisar moedeloosheid ZN :1 discoragiamento, abattimento, dismoralisation moeder ZN :1 matre, mamma :van een -- = materne, maternal :ongetrouwde/ongehuwde -- = matre celibatari :aanstaande -- = matre futur :slechte/ontaarde -- = matrastra :de dwaze --s = le matres del Plaza de Mayo :-- worden = devenir matre/mamma :-- natuur = matre natura :-- aarde = nostre matre le terra :-- van de jeugdherberg = directrice del albergo de juventute :-- worden = devenir matre moederband ZN :1 (verbondenheid) ligamine materne/maternal :2 (COMP, etc.) banda matre moederbedrijf ZN :1 societate matre moederbinding ZN :1 vinculo materne/maternal moederblad ZN :1 pagina original, original moederborst ZN :1 pectore/sino materne/maternal/del matre, (tepel) tetta moederbuik ZN :1 ventre materne/maternal moedercel ZN :1 (BIOL) cellula matre moedercomplex ZN :1 complexo materne/maternal/de Oedipus moedercursus ZN :1 curso pro matres futur moederdag ZN :1 die del matre, festa del matres moederdier ZN :1 matre moederen WW :1 jocar matre, ager como un matre moederfabriek ZN :1 fabrica matre moederfiguur ZN :1 matre moedergeluk ZN :1 joias/gaudios del maternitate, felicitate de esser matre moedergesteente ZN :1 rocca matre moedergevoel ZN :1 sentimento materne/maternal/de matre moederhand ZN :1 mano materne/maternal/de matre moederhars ZN :1 galbano moederhart ZN :1 corde materne/maternal/de matre moederhuis ZN :1 convento/casa matre moederinstinct ZN :1 instincto materne/maternal/de matre moederkerk ZN :1 (hoofdkerk) ecclesia matre :2 (R.K.) sancte matre Ecclesia moederklok ZN :1 horologio matre/central moederklooster ZN :1 convento/casa matre moederkoek ZN :1 placenta :mbt de -- = placental moederkoekvlies ZN :1 membrana placentari moederkonijn ZN :1 conilio femina moederkoorn ZN :1 ergot moederkoornvergiftiging ZN :1 Zie: moederkoornziekte moederkoornziekte ZN :1 ergotismo moederkruid ZN :1 pyrethro moederland ZN :1 (land met overzeese bezittingen) metropole :tot het -- behorend = metropolitan :2 (land van oorsprong) matre patria, patria moederlief ZN :1 car matre, car mamma moederliefde ZN :1 amor/affection/teneressa materne/maternal/de matre moederlijk BN :1 materne, maternal :--e zorg = cura materne/maternal :-- gebaar = gesto materne/maternal moederloog ZN :1 liquor/aqua matre moederloos BN :1 sin matre, orphano de matre :-- gezin = familia sin matre Moedermaagd ZN :1 Sancte Virgine, Virgine Maria moedermaatschappij ZN :1 societate/compania matre moedermelk ZN :1 lacte materne/maternal/de matre :voeden met -- = lactar :het voeden met -- = lactation moedermelkcentrale ZN :1 centro de lacte materne/maternal moedermoord ZN :1 matricidio, (meer ALG mbt bloedverwanten) parricidio moedermoordenaar ZN :1 matricida, (meer ALG mbt bloedverwanten) parricida moedermoordend BN :1 matricial moeder-overste ZN :1 matre superior moederplant ZN :1 (plant waarvan andere afstammen) planta matre :2 (steenbreek) saxifraga moederplicht ZN :1 deber materne/maternal/de matre moederrecht ZN :1 matriarchato moederrechtelijk BN :1 matriarchal moederschap ZN :1 maternitate :de vreugden van het -- = le gaudios/joias del maternitate moederschapscursus ZN :1 Zie: moedercursus moederschapsverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de maternitate moederschip ZN :1 nave matre moederschoot ZN :1 (schoot van een moeder) sino materne/maternal :2 (baarmoeder) utero, matrice moederskant ZN :1 latere materne/maternal :van -- = del latere materne/maternal, (JUR) uterin :oom van -- = oncle maternal :voorgeslacht van -- = ascendentia maternal moederskind(je) ZN :1 filio preferite de su matre moedersleutel ZN :1 passe-partout (F) moedersmoeder ZN :1 granmatre materne/maternal moederstad ZN :1 (GESCH) (van kolonie) metropole :behorend bij de -- = metropolitan moedersvader ZN :1 granpatre materne/maternal moederszijde ZN :1 Zie: moederskant moederszoontje ZN :1 filio de mamma moedertaal ZN :1 (eigen taal) lingua materne/maternal :2 (oorspronkelijke taal) lingua matre moedertaalonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento del lingua materne/maternal moedertaalspreker ZN :1 locutor native moedertje ZN :1 :-- spelen = esser mamma moedertrots ZN :1 orgolio de matre moedervel ZN :1 pagina original, original, (DRUKK) matrice moedervlek ZN :1 lentigine, nevo materne moedervlies ZN :1 hymene moedervorm ZN :1 (DRUKK) matrice moedervreugde ZN :1 Zie: moedergeluk moederzegen ZN :1 (moederlijke zegen) benediction materne/maternal :2 (zegen van het moederschap) benediction del maternitate moederziel ZN :1 :-- alleen = toto/completemente sol moederzog ZN :1 Zie: moedermelk moederzorg ZN :1 sollicitude/cura materne/maternal moedig BN :1 coragiose, brave, audace, audaciose, prode, valente, valorose :--e daad = acto coragiose/de corage/de valentia :zich -- tonen = demonstrar corage :-- zijn = esser coragiose, valer :-- maken = inhardir :zich -- gedragen = comportar se valorosemente moedwil ZN :1 (boze opzet) malevolentia, premeditation, malignitate, malitia, mal intention :zijn -- botvieren = dar libere curso a su instinctos de destruction :iets met -- doen = facer un cosa premeditatemente/intentionalmente :2 (uiting van baldadigheid) vandalismo :-- bedrijven/plegen = committer vandalismo moedwillig BN :1 (expres) malevolente, intentionate, maligne, premeditate, deliberate :iets -- bederven = guastar un cosa expresso :zich -- in gevaar begeven = bravar le periculo :2 (baldadig) vandalic moedwilligheid ZN :1 Zie: moedwil moeflon ZN :1 muflon moefti ZN :1 mufti moegestreden BN :1 fatigate/extenuate/exhauste per le combatto moeheid ZN :1 (het moe zijn) fatiga, lassitude :2 (mbt metalen) fatiga moeial ZN :1 persona qui se immisce in toto moeien WW :1 (betrekken) miscer, implicar :2 :er is de hele dag mee gemoeid = isto prende/casta tote le die/jorno :hiermee is veel tijd gemoeid = isto prende multe tempore :3 :zich -- = Zie: bemoeien moeilijk BN :1 (problematisch) difficile, penibile, ardue :--e bevalling = parto difficile/penibile :-- taak = carga difficile/ardue :--e schrijver = autor difficile :in --e omstandigheden verkeren = trovar se/esser in circumstantias/in un situation difficile/penibile/in difficultates :doe niet zo --! = non face tante complicationes! :het zichzelf -- maken = complicar se le vita :-- opvoedbare kinderen = infantes difficile de educar :ergens -- over doen = complicar se le vita :het ergens -- mee hebben = haber difficultates con un cosa :dat is zo -- niet = isto non es tanto difficile :alle begin is -- = le initio es semper/sempre difficile :2 (zwaar) difficile, dur, laboriose, penibile :--e tijden = tempores difficile :-- te hanteren = difficile/dur a/de manear :hij leert -- = ille apprende difficilmente :dat zal hem -- vallen = isto essera dur pro le :-- te hanteren = difficile/dur de manear :-- lezen = leger con difficultate :3 (vervelend) difficile :een -- karakter = un character difficile :een -- iemand = un persona difficile :een --e jongen = un puero difficile moeilijkheid ZN :1 (het moeilijk zijn) difficultate :de -- van een probleem = le difficultate de un problema :2 (probleem) difficultate, problema, enoio :(on)overkomelijke --en = difficultates (in)superabile/(in)surmontabile :de --en overwinnen/te boven komen = surmontar/vincer/superar le difficultates :de --en het hoofd bieden = opponer se al difficultates, affrontar le difficultates :--en maken = facer difficultates :--en voorzien = previder difficultates :--en zoeken = complicar se le vita :--en uit de weg ruimen = resolver/levar difficultates :--en opleveren = offerer/presentar difficultates :--en ondervangen/omzeilen/uit de weg gaan = evitar/prevenir difficultates :in --en zitten/verkeren = esser in difficultate :met grote --en worstelen = luctar con grande difficultates :met --en te kampen hebben = vider se/esser confrontate con difficultates :iemand in --en brengen = causar enoios a un persona :hij heeft --en met zijn zoon = ille ha problemas con su filio :--en zijn er om overwonnen te worden = le problemas existe pro esser vincite moeilijkheidsfactor ZN :1 factor de difficultate moeilijkheidsgraad ZN :1 grado/nivello de difficultate moeite ZN :1 (last) pena, difficultate :-- hebben met iemand = haber difficultates/problemas con un persona :2 (inspanning) pena, effortio :-- doen = dar se pena, effortiar se, facer un effortio :vergeefse -- = pena perdite :vergeefse -- doen = perder su pena, effortiar se inutilemente :alle -- was vergeefs = tote effortio esseva in van :iemand de -- besparen = evitar le pena a un persona :die -- kun je je wel besparen = tu perderea tu tempore :de -- nemen = dar se le pena :de -- niet lonen/waard zijn = non valer le pena :dat gaat in een -- door = io le facera in le mesme tempore :met -- de trein halen = attinger le traino con pena :niets gaat zonder -- = on non ha nihil sin pena :zonder veel -- slagen = succeder sin grande effortios :met veel pijn en -- = con multe effortio moeiteloos BW :1 sin fatiga, sin pena, sin effortio, facile moeitevol BN :1 difficile, penibile, ardue moeizaam BN :1 difficile, penibile, laboriose, penose :--e onderhandelingen = negotiationes difficile/penibile/laboriose :--e stijl = stilo laboriose :-- vooruitkomen = avantiar con difficultate moeke ZN :1 mamma moer ZN :1 (bevestigingsmiddel) matre vite, vite femina :de vleugels van een -- = le alas/alettas de un matre vite :2 (droesem) sedimento, fece :3 (drasland) terreno paludose/uliginose :4 (PLANTK) planta matre :5 (moeder) matre :6 :naar zijn malle --en gaan = destruer se, rumper se moer(schroef)draad ZN :1 filetto interior moeraal ZN :1 murena moeras ZN :1 palude, terreno paludose/uliginose, marisco, maremma :in een -- veranderen = impaludar :een -- worden = impaludar se :van het -- = paludic :een -- droogleggen = (de)siccar un marisco :iemand uit het -- helpen = traher un persona del problemas :in het -- zitten = esser in difficultate moerasachtig BN :1 paludose moerasafwatering ZN :1 drainage {e} de palude moerasaloë ZN :1 stratiotes moerasandijvie ZN :1 senecio palustre moerasandoorn ZN :1 stachys palustre moerasbeemdgras ZN :1 poa palustre moerasbos ZN :1 bosco palustre moerascypres ZN :1 taxodio moerasdamp ZN :1 vapor paludose moeraseik ZN :1 querco palustre moerasflora ZN :1 flora palustre moerasgas ZN :1 gas del paludes, methano moerasgebied ZN :1 region de paludes moerasgrond ZN :1 terreno paludose/uliginose moerashoornslak ZN :1 paludina moerasijzer ZN :1 limonite moeraskers ZN :1 rorippa islandic moeraskoorts ZN :1 febre paludic/palustre/maremmatic, malaria, paludismo moeraskrokodil ZN :1 crocodilo palustre moerasland ZN :1 Zie: moerasgrond moeraslathyrus ZN :1 lathyro palustre moeraslucht ZN :1 miasma/emanationes paludose/de palude moerasmees ZN :1 paro palustre moerasmos ZN :1 paludella moerasmuur ZN :1 stellaria uliginose moerasontwatering ZN :1 drainage {e} de palude moerasorchis ZN :1 orchis palustre moeraspalm ZN :1 ledo palustre moerasplant ZN :1 planta palustre/del paludes, helophyto moerasrat ZN :1 myopotamo moerasrosmarijn ZN :1 ledo palustre moerasschildpad ZN :1 tortuca aquatic moerassig BN :1 paludose moerassigheid ZN :1 character paludose, paludositate moerasspirea ZN :1 filipendula, ulmaria palustre moerasveen ZN :1 turba de palude moerasvergeet-me-nietje ZN :1 myosotis palustre/de palude moerasvijlblad ZN :1 comaro palustre moerasviooltje ZN :1 viola palustre/de palude moerasvogel ZN :1 ave palustre moeraswalstro ZN :1 galio palustre moeraswederik ZN :1 lysimachia thyrsiflor moeraswolfsklauw ZN :1 lycopodio inundate moeraswolfsmelk ZN :1 euphorbia palustre moeraszoutgras ZN :1 triglochin palustre moeraszuring ZN :1 rumex palustre moeraszwijn ZN :1 tapir moerbalk ZN :1 Zie: moerbint moerbeest ZN :1 Zie: moerhaas moerbei ZN :1 (boom) moro, moriero :2 (vrucht) mora moerbeiachtig BN :1 moracee moerbeiachtigen ZN MV :1 moraceas moerbeiblad ZN :1 folio de moriero moerbeiboom ZN :1 moro, moriero :zwarte -- = moro nigre moerbeibos ZN :1 bosco de morieros moerbeigelei ZN :1 gelea de moras moerbeihout ZN :1 ligno de moro/de moriero moerbeihouten BN :1 de ligno de moro/de moriero moerbeisap ZN :1 succo de moras moerbeivlinder ZN :1 bombyce del moriero moerbeizij ZN :1 sete natural moerbes ZN :1 mora moerbezie ZN :1 Zie: moerbes moerbezievormig BN :1 in forma de mora moerbint ZN :1 trave/trabe principal moerbout ZN :1 bulon Moerdijk ZN EIGN :1 :boven de -- = in le nord de Nederland :beneden de -- = in le sud de Nederland moerdraad ZN :1 filetto de matre vite moeren WW :1 (kapot maken) guastar, rumper, destruer :2 (moer vastdraaien) serrar un matre vite moerhaas ZN :1 lepore femina moerig BN :1 paludose moerkonijn ZN :1 conilio femina moerland ZN :1 Zie: drasland Moermantherapie ZN :1 therapia Moerman moerschroef ZN :1 (schroef) bulon :2 (moer) matre vite moersleutel ZN :1 clave pro matre vite moervos ZN :1 vulpe femina moes ZN :1 (gerecht) purée (F), (fruit) compota :2 (mengeling) pulpa, pappa :tot -- maken = reducer in/a pulpa :3 (moeder) mamma moesachtig BN :1 pulpose moesappel ZN :1 pomo/malo a cocer/pro compota moesgroente ZN :1 legumines verde, verduras moesjiek ZN :1 muzhik ® moeskruid ZN :1 legumines verde, verduras moeslook ZN :1 allio comestibile moesson ZN :1 (wind) monson :klimaat aan --s onderhevig = climate monsonic/de monson :2 (jaargetijde) monson :droge -- = monson sic/hibernal :natte -- = monson pluviose/estive moessonklimaat ZN :1 climate monsonic/de monson moessonregen ZN :1 pluvia monsonic/de monson moestuin ZN :1 jardin de verduras/legumines, horto moet ZN :1 (indruk) marca, tracia :2 (noodzakelijkheid) necessitate moeten WW :1 (willen) voler, haber besonio de, besoniar :wij moeten iemand hebben die ons helpt = nos besonia un persona qui nos adjuta :zij moet er even uit = illa ha besonio de cambiar de aere :2 deber :een bril -- dragen = deber portar berillos :wij moeten vertrekken = nos debe partir :ik had niet -- komen = io non habeva debite venir :het moest niet mogen = isto non deberea exister moeten ZN :1 :het heilig -- = le deber sacrosancte moetje ZN :1 (gedwongen huwelijk) maritage/matrimonio fortiate Moezel ZN EIGN :1 Mosella :van de -- = mosellan moezelaar ZN :1 Zie: moezelwijn Moezelstreek ZN :1 region del Mosella moezelwijn ZN :1 vino mosellan/del Mosella mof ZN :1 (losse mouw) manichetto :2 (TECHN) manichetto, pecia de junction mofette ZN :1 (GEOL) mofeta moffel ZN :1 mufla moffelen WW :1 (lakken) laccar al furno :een fiets -- = laccar al furno un bicycletta :2 (emailleren) smaltar al furno :3 (wegstoppen) escamotar :een voorwerp in zijn zak -- = escamotar un objecto in su tasca moffeloven ZN :1 furno a/de laccar moffelsleutel ZN :1 clave a/de tubo mofkoppeling ZN :1 accopulamento a manichetto, (van auto) embracage a manichetto moflas ZN :1 juncto a manichetto mofpijp ZN :1 tubo a manichetto mofverbinding ZN :1 accopulamento a manichetto mogelijk BN :1 (kunnende gebeuren/gedaan worden) possibile, (uitvoerbaar) facibile, realisabile :dit is ons -- gemaakt door = nos ha potite realisar isto gratias a :zo veel -- = le plus possibile :zo weinig -- = le minus possibile :zo goed -- = le melior possibile :zo spoedig -- = le plus presto/tosto possibile :zo snel -- = le plus rapidemente possibile :zo laat -- = le plus tarde possibile :zo volledig -- = le plus complete possibile :al het --e doen = facer toto le possibile :-- maken = permitter :-- zijn = esser possibile, poter :je houdt het niet voor --! = tu non pote creder lo! :2 (denkbaar) possibile, imaginabile, concipibile :met alle --e middelen = con tote le medios possibile :op alle --e manieren = de tote le manieras/modos possibile :3 (eventueel) eventual, potential :--e winsten = profitos/beneficios eventual :--e opvolger = successor eventual :bij --e moeilijkheden = in caso de difficultates mogelijk BW :1 (misschien) possibilemente, forsan mogelijke ZN :1 possibile :het -- doen = facer le possibile mogelijkerwijs BW :1 forsan, possibilemente, eventualmente mogelijkheid ZN :1 (het mogelijk zijn) possibilitate, possibile, facibilitate :de -- open laten = admitter le possibilitate :ik zie er de -- nog niet van in = isto non es possibile in iste momento, in iste momento isto non me pare possibile :dat behoort tot de --en = isto es intra le possibilitates :een loopbaan met --en = un carriera con futuro :onbegrensde --en = un carriera con futuro :ik zie grote --en voor dit produkt = io vide un grande futuro pro iste produkto :2 (iets dat mogelijk is) possibilitate, eventualitate, opportunitate, occasion :op alle --en voorbereid zijn = esser preste/preparate a tote le eventualitates :de -- bestaat dat = il existe le possibilitate que :de -- is groot dat = il es ben possibile que :--en bieden = offerer opportunitates :de -- scheppen om = crear/dar/offerer le possibilitate de :Amsterdam biedt vele --en = Amsterdam offere multe opportunitates :de beste -- = le possibilitate optime :onbegrensde --en = posibilitates illimitate :tweede -- = alternativa :zij onderschat haar --en = illa subestima su facultates mogen BN :1 (toestemming/recht/vrijheid hebben) poter, haber le permission/derecto, esser autorisate :zij mag doen wat zij wil = illa pote facer lo que illa vole :er mag hier niet gerookt worden = il es interdicite/prohibite de fumar hic :dat mag niet = isto non es permittite :2 (mbt tot toegeving/mogelijkheid/wens/reden) poter :hij mag blij zijn = ille pote felicitar se :mocht U iets nodig hebben, vraag het dan gerust = si vos ha besonio de un cosa, non hesita a demandar lo :3 (kunnen) poter :je mag dit rustig van mij aannemen = tu pote creder lo que io te dice de isto :4 (sympathiek vinden) amar :ik mag hem graag = io le ama ben, ille me es sympathic :iemand niet -- = non poter suffrer un persona :5 :ik mag een biet zijn als ik het weet = io jura que io non lo sape mogendheid ZN :1 potentia :oorlogvoerende --en = potentias belligerente :westerse --en = potentias occidental :maritieme --en = potentias maritime :de grote --en = le grande potentias Mogol ZN EIGN :1 Mogol mohair ZN :1 mohair (E) mohair BN :1 de mohair (E) Mohammed ZN EIGN :1 Mohammed, Mahomet mohammedaan ZN :1 mohammedano, mahometista, islamita, moslem, musulman mohammedaans BN :1 mohammedan, mahometan, islamic, islamita, islamitic, moslem, musulman :--e wereld = mundo musulman :--e bevolkingsgroep = population musulman :--e religie = religion musulman :--e tijdrekening = calendario musulman mohammedanisme ZN :1 mohammedanismo, mahometanismo, islamismo Mohikanen ZN MV :1 mohicanos :de laatste der -- = le ultime del mohicanos moiré ZN :1 moiré (F) moiré BN :1 moiré (F) mok ZN :1 cuppa, tassa, jarra moker ZN :1 massa, malleo mokeren WW :1 mallear, martellar, batter Mokerhei ZN :1 :iemand naar de -- wensen = inviar un persona a tote le diabolos, desirar un persona al fundo del mar mokerslag ZN :1 colpo de massa/malleo mokka ZN :1 (koffie) moka :2 (smaak) moka :3 (room) crema al moka/caffe mokkaijs ZN :1 gelato al moka mokkakoffie ZN :1 moka mokkakopje ZN :1 tassa a/de moka, parve tassa mokkapunt ZN :1 morsello de moka mokkasmaak ZN :1 gusto de moka mokkataart ZN :1 pastisseria/torta al/de moka mokkavla ZN :1 crema dulce al moka mokken WW :1 esser de mal humor Mokum ZN EIGN :1 Amsterdam Mokummer ZN :1 habitante de Amsterdam mol ZN :1 (DIERK) talpa :zo blind als een -- = plus cec que un talpa :2 (infiltrant) talpa :3 (bont) talpa :4 (MUZ) (teken) bemolle :een noot van een -- voorzien = bemollisar un nota :5 (MUZ) (modo) minor :6 (SCHEI) mol molaar ZN :1 dente molar, molar molair BN :1 molar :--e oplossing = solution molar :--e fractie = fraction molar molariteit ZN :1 concentration molar, molaritate Moldau ZN EIGN :1 Moldava Moldavië ZN EIGN :1 Moldavia Moldaviër ZN :1 moldavo Moldavisch BN :1 moldave moleculair BN :1 molecular :--e aantrekkingskracht = attraction molecular :--e krachten = fortias molecular :--e structuur = structura molecular :--e genetica = genetica molecular :--e biologie = biologia molecular moleculairfysica ZN :1 physica molecular moleculairgewicht ZN :1 peso molecular moleculairkinetisch BN :1 molecular-cinetic :--e theorie = theoria molecular-cinetic moleculairkristal ZN :1 crystallo molecular moleculairspectrum ZN :1 spectro molecular moleculariteit ZN :1 molecularitate molecuul ZN :1 molecula molecuulformule ZN :1 formula molecular molecuulgewicht ZN :1 peso molecular molecuulmassa ZN :1 massa molecular molecuulmodel ZN :1 modello molecular molecuulspectroscopie ZN :1 spectroscopia molecular molecuulspectrum ZN :1 spectro molecular molecuulstructuur ZN :1 structura molecular molecuulzeef ZN :1 tamis molecular molen ZN :1 (bouwwerk met wieken) molino :wieken van een -- = alas de un molino :een -- kruien = orientar un molino verso le vento :Gods --s malen langzaam = le molinos de Deo mole multo lentemente :ambtelijke --s malen langzaam = le bureaucratia {oo} es lente :hij heeft een klap van de molen gehad = ille es un pauco/poco folle :met --tjes lopen = esser un pauco/poco folle :het zit in de -- = on se occupa de illo :2 (maalinstrument) molino :3 (toestel met draaiende beweging) molino :4 (aan vishengel) molinetto molenaar ZN :1 molinero molenaarsknecht ZN :1 adjuta molinero molenaarster ZN :1 molinera molenaarsvrouw ZN :1 spo(n)sa/marita del molinero, molinera molenas ZN :1 axe del molino molenbeek ZN :1 rivo del molino molenbouw ZN :1 construction de molinos molendam ZN :1 dica de molino molenlasten ZN MV :1 costos del drainage {e} del polder (N) molenmaker ZN :1 constructor de molinos molenpaard ZN :1 cavallo de molino molenrad ZN :1 rota de molino molenstander ZN :1 poste de molino molensteen ZN :1 petra de molino, mola :kleine -- = moletta molensteengroeve ZN :1 moliera molentje ZN :1 (speelgoed) molinetto :met --s lopen = esser un pauco/poco folle molenvang ZN :1 freno/arresto del molino molenvliegtuig ZN :1 Zie: molenwiekvliegtuig molenvliet ZN :1 rivo del molino molenwerf ZN :1 collina del molino molenwiek ZN :1 ala de molino molenwiekvliegtuig ZN :1 autogiro molenzeil ZN :1 vela, tela molest ZN :1 (last, overlast) molestation, molestia :iemand -- aandoen = molestar un persona :2 (mbt verzekering) risco de guerra (e de vandalismo) :vrij van -- = libere de risco de guerra molestassurantie ZN :1 Zie: molestverzekering molestatie ZN :1 molestation molestclausule ZN :1 clausula excludente le riscos de guerra (e de vandalismo) molesteren WW :1 molestar :het -- = molestation molestpremie ZN :1 premio de assecurantia contra riscos de guerra (e de vandalismo) molestrisico ZN :1 risco de guerra (e de vandalismo) molestschade ZN :1 averia de risco de guerra (e de vandalismo) molestverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia contra riscos de guerra (e de vandalismo) molik ZN :1 espaventaculo, espaventaaves molinisme ZN :1 (leer van Luis Molinos) molinismo :2 (leer van Miguel de Molino) molinosismo molinist ZN :1 (aanhanger van Luis Molinos) molinista :2 (aanhanger van Miguel de Molinos) molinosista molkleurig BN :1 de color de talpa molkrekel ZN :1 grillotalpa mollen WW :1 (stukmaken) destruer, rumper :2 (doden) occider mollengang ZN :1 tunnel (E)/galeria de talpa mollengat ZN :1 foramine de talpa mollenijzer ZN :1 Zie: mollenval mollenjager ZN :1 Zie: mollenvanger mollenknip ZN :1 Zie: mollenval mollenrit ZN :1 tunnel (E)/galeria de talpa mollenval ZN :1 trappa pro talpas mollenvanger ZN :1 chassator {sj} de talpas mollenvel ZN :1 pelle de talpa mollig BN :1 (zacht voor het gevoel) molle, dulce, suave, blande :2 (van personen) replete, un pauco/poco corpulente :3 (KUNST) morbide molligheid ZN :1 (zachtheid) mollessa, dulcor, suavitate :2 (mbt personen) repletion molluscum ZN :1 molluscum mollusk ZN :1 mollusco molm ZN :1 (turfmolm) pulvere de turfa/turba molmgrond ZN :1 humus (L) Moloch ZN EIGN :1 Moloch :het verkeer, de -- van deze eeuw = le traffico, iste Moloch de nostre seculo molotovcocktail ZN :1 cocktail (E)/bomba/bottilia Molotov molsgang ZN :1 Zie: mollegang molshoop ZN :1 monticulo de talpas molteken ZN :1 (MUZ) bemolle :van een -- voorzien = bemollisar molto BW :1 (MUZ) molto (I) :-- espressivo = molto espressivo (I) molton ZN :1 molleton :wit -- = molleton blanc :-- dekens = coperturas de molleton moltoonschaal ZN :1 gamma/scala minor moltoonsoort ZN :1 modo minor Molukken ZN EIGN MV :1 Moluccas molukkenkreeft :1 limulo Molukker ZN :1 molucco, moluccano Moluks BN :1 moluccan molybdaat ZN :1 molybdato molybdeen ZN :1 molybdeno molybdeenoxyde ZN :1 oxydo de molybdeno molybdeenverbinding ZN :1 composito de molybdeno molybdeenzuur ZN :1 acido molybdic molybdeniet ZN :1 molybdenite mom ZN :1 masca, mascara :onder het -- van onderhandelingen = sub le masca/mascara de negotiationes :onder het -- van vriendschap = con le semblantia/pretexto de amicitate :onder het -- van beleefdheid = fingente cortesia mombakkes ZN :1 masca, mascara moment ZN :1 momento, instante :de mode van het -- = le moda del momento :het geschikte -- = le momento opportun :het beslissende -- = le momento decisive :zonder een -- te verliezen = sin perder un instante :de zieke heeft heldere --en = le malado ha momentos de luciditate :heb je een --je? = ha tu un momento/un minuta? :geen -- aarzelen = non hesitar un secunda :op dit -- = in iste momento :op het -- dat = in le momento que :op het kritieke -- = in le momento critic :op het laatste -- = in extremis (L) :op een gegeven -- = in un momento dat :op een bepaald -- = in un momento determinate :op het goede -- = in le momento adequate :slecht/verkeerd -- = mal momento :dit is niet het -- om = isto non es le momento de :ieder/elk -- = cata momento, in/a qualcunque momento :hij kan elk -- komen = ille pote arrivar/venir a/in qualcunque momento :juist op het moment dat = justo quando :2 (NAT) momento :-- van een kracht = momento de un fortia :magnetisch -- = momento magnetic momentaan BN :1 (tegenwoordig) actual, presente :2 (kortstondig) momentanee :3 (TAAL) momentanee momentdiagram ZN :1 diagramma del momentos momenteel BN :1 (tegenwoordig) actual, presente :2 (kortstondig) momentanee, breve, passager, fugace momentenkromme ZN :1 curva del momentos momentenmatrix ZN :1 matrice del momentos momentenprobleem ZN :1 problema del momentos momentenstelling ZN :1 theorema del momentos momentopname ZN :1 (FOTO) photo(graphia) instantanee, instantaneo momentsluiter ZN :1 (FOTO) obturator moment suprème ZN :1 momento supreme mommelaar ZN :1 Zie: mompelaar mommelen WW :1 Zie: mompelen momordica ZN :1 momordica mompelaar ZN :1 murmurator mompelen WW :1 parlar inter le dentes, murmurar, murmurear, susurrar :het -- = susurro, murmure, murmuration :iemand die mompelt = susurrator mompelend BN :1 murmurose, susurrante monachaal BN :1 monachal, monastic Monaco ZN EIGN :1 Monaco :van/uit -- = monegasc :bewoner van -- = monegasco :vorstendom -- = principato de Monaco monade ZN :1 monade monadelf BN :1 monadelphe monadenleer ZN :1 manadologia monadisch BN :1 monadic monadisme ZN :1 monadismo monadist ZN :1 monadista monadologie ZN :1 (FIL) monadologia monadologisch BN :1 (FIL) monadologisch monandrie ZN :1 monandria monandrisch BN :1 monandre monarch ZN :1 monarcha monarchaal BN :1 (monarch aan het hoofd hebbend) monarchic :--e regeringsvorm = constitution monarchic :2 (monarchistisch) monarchista monarchie ZN :1 monarchia :constitutionele -- = monarchia constitutional :erfelijke -- = monarchia hereditari :parlementaire -- = monarchia parlamentari :tegen de -- gekant = antimonarchic :tegenstander van de -- = antimonarchista monarchisme ZN :1 monarchismo, doctrina monarchista monarchist ZN :1 monarchista monarchistisch BN :1 monarchic, monarchista monastiek BN :1 monachal, monastic :-- leven = vita monastic monauraal BN :1 (BIOL, TECHN) mon(o)aural :--e stethoscoop = stethoscopio monaural :2 (TECHN) mono(phonic) monaziet ZN :1 monazite mond ZN :1 (ANAT) bucca :van de -- = buccal :door de -- = per via buccal :met open -- = a bucca aperte :(spreken) de -- opendoen = aperir le bucca :zijn -- houden = non aperir le bucca :van -- tot -- gaan = ir/passar de bucca a bucca :aan de -- zetten (instrument) = mitter al bucca :naar de -- brengen = portar al bucca :door de -- ademen = respirar per le bucca :-- op --beademing = bucca a bucca :iemand de -- snoeren = clauder/tappar le bucca a un persona :iemand naar de -- praten = flattar un persona :in de -- leggen/stoppen = imbuccar :het in de -- leggen/stoppen = imbuccamento :met volle -- praten = parlar con le bucca plen :met de -- vol tanden staan = restar/remaner con le bucca aperte, non saper que dicer :met open -- luisteren = ascoltar con le/a bucca aperte :je haalt me de woorden uit de -- = tu me trahe le parolas del bucca :zij is niet op haar --je gevallen = illa non ha su lingua in su tasca :iemand iets in de -- leggen = poner/mitter un cosa in le bucca de un persona :iemand iets in de -- geven = suggerer un cosa a un persona :ieder heeft er de -- van vol = isto es in le bucca de tote le mundo :de -- tot een grijns vertrekken = torquer le bucca in un rictus :hij moet zeven --en vullen = ille debe alimentar septe buccas :zijn -- voorbijpraten = trair se :een grote -- hebben = esser impertinente :als uit één -- = a un voce :de morgenstond heeft goud in de -- = le matino ha le auro in bucca :hou je --! = tace! :2 (opening) bucca, orificio, foramine, apertura :-- van een trechter = orificio de un infundibulo :-- van een kanon = bucca de un cannon :-- van een vulkaan = bucca de un vulcano :3 (uitmonding van rivier) bucca, imbuccatura :-- van een rivier = bucca/imbuccatura de un fluvio mondain BN :1 mundan mondaniteit ZN :1 mundanitate mondarts ZN :1 stomatologo, stomatologista mondbal ZN :1 mordacia mondbehoeften ZN MV :1 provisiones de bucca, viveres, alimentos mondbeschermer ZN :1 protector dental, protegedentes, paradentes mondbloeding ZN :1 hemorrhagia buccal, stomatorrhagia monddelen ZN MV :1 partes del cavitate buccal monddood BN :1 :iemand -- maken = facer tacer un persona, clauder/tappar le bucca a un persona :de pers -- maken = censurar/jugular/musellar le pressa monddouche ZN :1 vaporisator buccal monddouche ZN :1 spray (E) oral mondeling BN :1 verbal, oral :--e overeenkomst = accordo/contracto verbal :--e verklaring = declaration oral :--e toezegging = promissa verbal :--e literatuur = litteratura oral :-- bevel = ordine verbal :--e belofte = promissa verbal :-- examen = examine oral/verbal :--e traditie/overlevering = tradition oral :-- getuigenis = testimonio oral :-- testament = testamento nuncupative :-- een bevel geven = communicar un ordine verbalmente :-- stemmen = votar verbalmente mondeling ZN :1 examine oral/verbal mondeloos BN :1 sin bucca mond- en klauwzeer ZN :1 aphtha epizootic, febre/stomatitis aphthose mondgat ZN :1 orificio del bucca :2 (van fluit) imbuccatura mondgebed ZN :1 precaria/oration vocal/oral mondgesprek ZN :1 intervista mondharmonica ZN :1 harmonica a/de bucca mondheelkunde ZN :1 stomatologia mondheelkundig BN :1 stomatologic mondheelkundige ZN :1 stomatologo, stomatologista mondhoek ZN :1 angulo del bucca, commissura del bucca/labios mondholte ZN :1 cavitate oral/buccal/del bucca mondholtecarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere del cavitate buccal mondholtekanker ZN :1 Zie: mondholtecarcinoom mondholteontsteking ZN :1 stomatitis mondhygiëne ZN :1 hygiene dental/buccal/del bucca mondhygiënist ZN :1 hygienista dental/buccal mondiaal BN :1 mundial, global mondialisering ZN :1 mundialisation, globalisation mondig BN :1 (meerderjarig) major :-- verklaren = emancipar :2 :een --e vrouw = un femina emancipate/independente mondigheid ZN :1 (meerderjarigheid) etate major, majoritate :2 (zelfstandigheid) independentia, autonomia mondigheidsverklaring ZN :1 Zie: mondigverklaring mondigverklaring ZN :1 declaration de emancipation/majoritate mondigwording ZN :1 emancipation monding ZN :1 bucca, imbuccatura :-- van een rivier = bucca/imbuccatura de un fluvio :-- van de Maas = imbuccatura del Mosa :-- van een kanon = bucca/imbuccatura de un cannon mondje ZN :1 parve bucca :ogen open en -- dicht = sia attentive e non parla :een -- Interlingua spreken = parlar alicun parolas de Interlingua :een aardig -- Interlingua spreken = parlar Interlingua bastante/(as)satis ben mondjesmaat BW :1 a parve doses/dosis, parsimoniosemente, con parsimonia :-- inlichtingen krijgen = reciper information sparse mondjevol ZN :1 buccata :hij spreekt een -- Interlingua = ille parla alicun/duo o tres parolas de Interlingua mondkanker ZN :1 cancer del bucca mond-keelholte ZN :1 oropharynge mondkijker ZN :1 stomatoscopio mondklem ZN :1 (MED) trismo, tetano traumatic mondklier ZN :1 glandula buccal/del bucca mondklinker ZN :1 vocal oral mondkost ZN :1 Zie: mondvoorraad mondkwaal ZN :1 maladia del bucca mondlijm ZN :1 colla de bucca mondmasker ZN :1 mascara/masca antiseptic/chirurgic/de chirurgo mondopening ZN :1 orificio/apertura buccal/del bucca :2 (DIERK) stoma mond-op-mond-beademing ZN :1 (respiration) bucca a bucca :-- op iemand toepassen = applicar/practicar/facer le bucca a bucca a un persona mond-op-neus-beademing ZN :1 (respiration) bucca a naso mondorgel ZN :1 harmonica a/de bucca mondprop ZN :1 mordacia mondslijmvlies ZN :1 membrana mucose del bucca, mucosa buccal/del bucca :ontsteking van het -- = stomatitis mondspiegel ZN :1 stomatoscopio mondspier ZN :1 musculo buccal/del bucca mondspleet ZN :1 fissura/apertura buccal/del bucca mondspoeling ZN :1 gargarismo mondspoelsel ZN :1 gargarismo mondstopper ZN :1 mordacia mondstuk ZN :1 (MUZ) imbuccatura :-- van een klarinet = becco de un clarinetto :2 (van sigaretten) filtro :3 (deel van een kanon) bucca, imbuccatura mondverzorging ZN :1 hygiene oral/buccal/del bucca mondvol ZN :1 Zie: mondjevol mondvoorraad ZN :1 provisiones de bucca, victualia, vivanda, viveres, alimentos :-- inslaan = victualisar mondvormig BN :1 in forma de bucca mondwater ZN :1 gargarismo mondzeer ZN :1 stomatitis aphthose mondzenuw ZN :1 nervo bucca/del bucca mondziekte ZN :1 maladia del bucca mondzuiverend BN :1 :-- middel = antiseptico buccal mondzuur ZN :1 aciditate buccal mondzweertje ZN :1 aphtha moneem ZN :1 monema Monegask ZN :1 monegasco Monegaskisch BN :1 monegasc :--e bevolking = population monegasc monergol ZN :1 monergol Moneta ZN EIGN :1 (ROM GODSD) Moneta monetair BN :1 monetari :--e reserve = reserva monetari :-- akkoord = accordo monetari :--e stelsels = systemas monetari :--e eenheid = unitate monetari :-- compenserende bedragen = amontas compensatori monetari :International Monetair Fonds, IMF = Fundo Monetari International, FMI monetarisme ZN :1 monetarismo monetarista ZN :1 monetarist monetaristisch BN :1 monetarista monetisatie ZN :1 monetisation mongolenplooi ZN :1 epicantho, brida mongolic mongolenvlek ZN :1 macula mongolic Mongolië ZN EIGN :1 Mongolia Mongoliër ZN :1 mongolico mongolisme ZN :1 mongolismo, syndrome de Down mongoloïde BN :1 mongoloide :-- trekken = tractos mongoloide mongoloïdisme ZN :1 Zie: mongolisme Mongool ZN :1 (lid van het gele mensenras) mongol, mongolico :2 (bewoner van Mongolië) mongol, mongolico :3 (zwakzinnige) mongol, mongolico, infante/persona mongoloide Mongools BN :1 mongol, mongolic :--e talen = linguas mongolic Mongools ZN :1 (taal) mongolico monisme ZN :1 monismo monist ZN :1 monista monistisch BN :1 monista, monistic :--e leer van Spinoza = doctrina monista/monistic de Spinoza monitor ZN :1 (MED) monitor :aan de -- liggen = esser ligate/connectite al monitor :2 (radio-, televisieontvanger) monitor :bewaking met --en = vigilantia con monitores :3 (SCHEEP) (soort oorlogsschip) monitor monkelen WW :1 (spottend lachen) surrider ironicamente monkellach ZN :1 riso ironic monkellachen WW :1 Zie: monkelen monnik ZN :1 monacho, religioso :-- worden = prender le habito :Benedictijner -- = benedictino :Kappucijner -- = cappucino monnikachtig BN :1 monachal monnikendom ZN :1 monachato monnikengewaad ZN :1 habito monachal monnikenklooster ZN :1 convento masculin/de homines, monasterio monnikenleven ZN :1 vita monachal/monastic monnikenorde ZN :1 ordine monachal/monastic monnikenschrift ZN :1 scriptura gothic monnikenwerk ZN :1 travalio/labor/obra de benedictino, (zinloos werk) travalio/labor inutile monnikenwezen ZN :1 monachismo monniksgewaad ZN :1 Zie: monnikengewaad monnikskap ZN :1 (van monnik) cappucio de monacho :2 (PLANTK) aconito monnikskapspier ZN :1 musculo trapezio monnikspij ZN :1 habito monachal/monastic monniksstaf ZN :1 baculo/baston de monacho monnikssteen ZN :1 grande bricca medieval monnikstonsuur ZN :1 tonsura de monacho mono BN :1 mono(phonic) :mono-opname = registration mono(phonic) mono(-geluidsproduktie) ZN :1 mono(phonia) :uitzending in -- = emission in mono(phonia) monobasisch BN :1 monobasic monoblast ZN :1 monoblasto monocarpisch BN :1 monocarpic :--e plant = planta monocarpic, monocarpo monocausaal BN :1 monocausal monochord(ium) ZN :1 monochordo monochordiumspeler :1 monochordista monochromasie ZN :1 monochromasia monochromatisatie ZN :1 monochromatisation monochromatisch BN :1 monochromatic :-- licht = luce/lumine monochromatic monochromatiseren WW :1 monochromatisar monochromatisme ZN :1 monochromatismo monochromator ZN :1 monochromator monochromie ZN :1 monochromia monochroom BN :1 monochrome :-- schilderij = pictura monochrome monocle ZN :1 monoculo monoclien BN :1 monoclinic :--e kristallen = crystallos monoclinic monoclinaal BN :1 monoclinal :--e structuur = structura monoclinal monoclonaal BN :1 monoclonal monococcus ZN :1 monococco monocotyl BN :1 monocotyledon monocotyl ZN :1 monocotyledon monocraat ZN :1 monocrate monocratie ZN :1 monocratia, autocratia monocratisch BN :1 monocratic monoculair BN :1 monocular monocultuur ZN :1 monocultura monocyclisch BN :1 monocyclic monocyt ZN :1 monocyto monodie ZN :1 monodia :de -- betreffend = monodic monodisch BN :1 monodic monodrama ZN :1 monodrama monodromie ZN :1 (WISK) monodromia monofaag ZN :1 monophago monofaag BN :1 monophage monofactorieel BN :1 monofactorial monofilament ZN :1 monofilamento monofobie ZN :1 monophobia monofonematisch BN :1 monophonematic monofonie ZN :1 monophonia monofonisch BN :1 mono(phonic) monoftong ZN :1 monophthongo monoftongeren WW :1 monophthongar, monophthongisar monoftongering ZN :1 monophthongation, monophthongisation monoftongisch BN :1 monophthongal monofyletisch BN :1 monophyletic monofysiet ZN :1 monophysita monofysitisme ZN :1 monophysitismo monogaam BN :1 monogame, monogamic :-- gezin = familia monogamic :2 (PLANTK) monogame monogamie ZN :1 monogamia :2 (PLANTK) monogamia monogamist ZN :1 monogamo, monogamista monogenesis ZN :1 monogenese (-esis), monogenia :leer van de -- = monogenismo :aanhanger van de -- = monogenista monogenetisch BN :1 monogenetic, monogenic monogonie ZN :1 monogonia monografie ZN :1 monographia, studio monographic :schrijver van een -- = monographo :een -- schrijven = scriber un monographia monografisch BN :1 monographic :--e studie = studio monographic :-- geschrift = scripto mo-nographic monogram ZN :1 monogramma monogrammist ZN :1 monogrammista monogramschilder ZN :1 monogrammista monogranulair BN :1 monogranular :--e structuur = structura monogranular monohybride BN :1 monohybride monoïdeaisme ZN :1 monoideismo monokini ZN :1 monokini monokok ZN :1 monococco monokristal ZN :1 crystallo monolithic, monocrystallo :-- van silicium = monocrystallo de silicium monokristallijn BN :1 monocrystallin :--e halfgeleider = semi-conductor monocrystallin :--e laag = film (E) monocrystallin monoliet ZN :1 monolitho monolietblok ZN :1 bloco monolithic monolietbouw ZN :1 construction monolithic monolietconstructie ZN :1 construction monolithic monolinguaal BN :1 unilingue monolithisch BN :1 monolithic :--e constructie = construction monolithic :--e microschakeling = microcircuito monolithic monologisch BN :1 monologic :--e vorm = forma monologic monologiseren WW :1 monologar monoloog ZN :1 monologo, soliloquio :een -- houden = monologar, soliloquer monomaan BN :1 monomaniac, monomane monomaan ZN :1 monomaniaco, monomano monomanie ZN :1 monomania, idea fixe monomeer BN :1 monomere monomeer ZN :1 monomero monometallisme ZN :1 monometallismo monometallist ZN :1 monometallista monometallistisch BN :1 monometallista monometer ZN :1 monometro monometrisch BN :1 monometric monomiaal BN :1 monomie, monomial :--e matrix = matrice monomial monomoleculair BN :1 monomolecular monomorf BN :1 monomorphe :--e diergroepen = gruppos animal monomorphe monomorfie ZN :1 monomorphia mononucleair BN :1 mononuclear :--e leukocyt = leucocyto mononuclear mononucleose ZN :1 mononucleose (-osis) mono-opname ZN :1 registration mono(phonic) monoplaan ZN :1 monoplano monoplegie ZN :1 monoplegia monoplegisch BN :1 monoplegic monopolie ZN :1 monopolio, derecto(s) exclusive :natuurlijk -- = monopolio natural :wettelijk -- = monopolio legal :wederzijds -- = monopolio bilateral/reciproc :hij meent daarvan het -- te hebben = ille crede haber le monopolio de isto monopoliebezitter ZN :1 Zie: monopolist monopolieheffing ZN :1 derecto de monopolio monopoliehouder ZN :1 Zie: monopolist monopoliën WW :1 jocar al monopoly (E) monopoliepositie ZN :1 situation monopolista/monopolistic/de monopolio monopolieprijs ZN :1 precio de monopolio monopoliestelsel ZN :1 Zie: monopoliesysteem monopoliesysteem ZN :1 systema monopolista/monopolistic monopolievorming ZN :1 formation de un monopolio monopoliseerder ZN :1 Zie: monopolist monopoliseren WW :1 monopolisar :het -- = monopolisation monopolisering ZN :1 monopolisation monopolisme ZN :1 monopolismo monopolist ZN :1 monopolista, persona qui ha un monopolio monopolistisch BN :1 monopolista, monopolistic, de monopolio :--e groepen = gruppos monopolis-tic :--e industrie = industria monopolistic monopoly ZN :1 monopoly (E) monopool ZN :1 monopolo monopsonie ZN :1 monopsonio monopsoniegraad ZN :1 grado de monopsonio monorail ZN :1 (baan) monorail {reel} :2 (rijtuig) monorail {reel} monorecorder ZN :1 magnetophono mono(phonic) monosacharide ZN :1 monosaccharido monoski ZN :1 monoski monosoom ZN :1 monosoma monospermie ZN :1 monospermia monostrofisch BN :1 monostrophic monosyllabe ZN :1 monosyllabo monosyllabisch BN :1 monosyllabe, monosyllabic monotheïsme ZN :1 monotheismo monotheïst ZN :1 monotheista monotheïstisch BN :1 monotheista, monotheistic :--e godsdienst = religion monotheista :-- volk = populo monotheista/monotheistic monotheliet ZN :1 monothelita monothelisme ZN :1 monothelismo monothelitisch BN :1 monothelita monothematisch BN :1 monothematic monotonie ZN :1 monotonia monotonisch BN :1 monotonic monotoon BN :1 (zonder afwisseling) monotone :2 (WISK) monotone monotrema ZN :1 monotrema monotropie ZN :1 monotropia, transformation monotropic monotype ZN :1 monotypo monovalent BN :1 monovalente, univalente monoxyde ZN :1 monoxydo monozygoot BN :1 monozygote, monozygotic monozygoot ZN :1 monozygote Monroeleer ZN :1 doctrina de Monroe monseigneur ZN :1 (REL) monsenior monster ZN :1 (gedrocht) monstro :de --s van de mythologie = le monstros del mythologia :tweekoppig -- = monstro bicephale :driekoppig -- = monstro tricephale :2 (staal) monstra, specimen (L) :gratis -- = monstra gratuite :een stel --s = un collection de monstras :-- zonder waarde = monstra sin valor :volgens het -- = secundo le monstra :--s trekken/nemen = prender monstras :--s bezichtigen = examinar monstras :slechter zijn dan het -- = esser inferior al monstra :gelijk zijn aan het -- = esser identic/equal al monstra monsterachtig BN :1 monstruose monsterachtigheid ZN :1 monstruositate monsterbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa gigantesc/colossal/monstro/mammut monsterbeurs ZN :1 feria de monstras monsterblad ZN :1 carta de monstras monsterblik ZN :1 latta de monstra/de proba/de prova monsterboek ZN :1 collection/quaderno de monstras monsterboekje ZN :1 certificato de inrolamento monstercollectie ZN :1 (zeer grote) collection colossal/gigantesc/monstro :2 (van stalen) collection de monstras monsterdier ZN :1 monstro, (MYTH) chimera monsterdraak ZN :1 dracon monstruose monsteren WW :1 (SCHEEP) (aanmonsteren) inrolar, inscriber :2 (keuren) examinar :zij monsterde de kandidaten met een kritische blik = illa examinava le candidatos con oculo critic :3 (tonen) monstrar :4 (inspecteren) controlar, inspectar, inspicer, (MIL) passar in revista :5 (vergelijkend nagaan) submitter a un examine rigorose, confrontar, comparar monsterflesje ZN :1 parve bottilia de monstra monstering ZN :1 (keuring, demonstratie) presentation :2 (inspectie) inspection :3 (SCHEEP) inrolamento monsterjaarbeurs ZN :1 feria de monstras monsterkaart ZN :1 carta de monstras monsterkamer ZN :1 camera/sala de monstras monsterkeuring ZN :1 examine de monstras monsterkoffer ZN :1 coffro de monstras monsterlijk BN :1 monstruose monsterlijkheid ZN :1 monstruositate monstermeeting ZN :1 meeting (E) monstro monsteroverwinning ZN :1 victoria monstro/mammut monsterpartij ZN :1 lot de monstra monsterpetitie ZN :1 petition monstro monsterplaat ZN :1 specimen (L) monsterproces ZN :1 processo monstro/mammut monsterproduktie ZN :1 (FILM) superproduction, megaproduction monsterrol ZN :1 (SCHEEP) contracto de inrolamento, rolo del equipage monsterscore ZN :1 score (E) monstro, megascore (E) monsterverbond ZN :1 (tegennatuurlijk verbond) alliantia monstruose/diabolic :2 (zeer groot verbond) alliantia monstro/mammut monstervergadering ZN :1 (groot) reunion monstro :2 (langdurig) reunion marathon monsterzaal ZN :1 Zie: monsterkamer monsterzakje ZN :1 sacchetto de monstras monsterzege ZN :1 victoria monstro/mammut monsterzending ZN :1 assortimento monstra monsterzitting ZN :1 session marathon monstrans ZN :1 monstrantia, ostensorio monstrueus BN :1 monstruose monstrum ZN :1 monstro monstruositeit ZN :1 monstruositate montaan BN :1 montan :--e planten = plantas montan/monticola :--e flora = flora montan/monticola montaanzuur ZN :1 acido montanic montage ZN :1 montage, montatura, assemblage :-- van een film = montage de un film (E) montageafdeling ZN :1 Zie: montageatelier montageatelier ZN :1 officina de montage/assemblage montageband ZN :1 linea/catena de montage/de assemblage/de fabrication montagebout ZN :1 bulon de montage/de assemblage montagebouw ZN :1 prefabrication, construction (de casas) prefabricate, assemblage de elementos prefabricate montagefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de montage/assemblage montagefoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) de montage, photomontage montagefout ZN :1 defecto de montage/assemblage montagehal ZN :1 officina de montage/assemblage montagelijn ZN :1 Zie: montageband montagemeubel ZN :1 mobile per elementos montageruimte ZN :1 sala de montage/assemblage montagetekening ZN :1 designo de montage/assemblage montageterrein ZN :1 terreno de montage/assemblage montagevloer ZN :1 (vloer in systeembouw) solo prefabricate :2 (verhoogde vloer) solo elevate montagewerkplaats ZN :1 officina de montage/assemblage montagewoning ZN :1 casa prefabricate montanisme ZN :1 montanismo montanist ZN :1 montanista montanistisch BN :1 montanista Mont-Blanc ZN EIGN :1 Monte Blanc montbretia ZN :1 montbretia Montenegrijn ZN :1 montenegrino Montenegrijns BN :1 montenegrin Montenegro ZN EIGN :1 Montenegro :van/uit -- = montenegrin monter BN :1 allegre, gai, de bon humor monteren WW :1 montar, assemblar :het -- = montage, montatura :weer -- = remontar :een machine -- = montar un machina :een stuur op een bromfiets -- = montar un guida super un cyclomotor :een toneelstuk -- = montar un obra dramatic :een film -- = montar un film (E), facer le montage de un film (E) :het -- van de film kostte nog vier dagen = le montage del film (E) ha prendite quatro dies supplementari :iemand die iets monteert = montator monterheid ZN :1 allegressa, gaitate, bon humor montering ZN :1 montage, montatura, assemblage Montessori ZN EIGN :1 Montessori :van -- = montessorian Montessorimethode ZN :1 methodo Montessori Montessorionderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento Montessori Montessorischool ZN :1 schola Montessori/montessorian monteur ZN :1 montator, mechanico, adjustator :chef -- = chef (F) mechanico montuur ZN :1 montatura :-- van een bril = montatura de berillos monty-coat ZN :1 duffel coat (E) monument ZN :1 monumento :historisch -- = monumento historic :nationaal -- = monumento national :plattegrond van de --en van Rome = plano monumental de Roma :-- van dapperheid = monumento de corage :de --en van onze kunst = le monumentos de nostre arte :dit gebouw is als -- erkend = iste edificio ha essite recognoscite como monumento :een -- oprichten = eriger un monumento monumentaal BN :1 (van de monumenten) monumental :--e kunst = arte monumental :2 (FIG) monumental, imponente :-- standbeeld = statua monumental :--e trap = scala monumental monumentalisme ZN :1 gigantismo monumentaliteit ZN :1 monumentalitate :-- van een gebouw = monumentalitate de un edificio monumentenbescherming ZN :1 protection de monumentos monumentenlijst ZN :1 lista/registro/catalogo del monumentos monumentenregister ZN :1 Zie: monumentenlijst monumentenzorg ZN :1 conservation/preservation/protection del monumentos mooi BN :1 belle :-- meisje = belle juvena :--e vrouw = belle femina :--e vrouw/meisje = bella :--e bloemen = belle flores :--e aardbeien = belle fragas :--e kleren = belle vestimentos :het --e = beltate mooiheid ZN :1 beltate mooiklinkend BN :1 harmoniose, melodiose mooimakerij ZN :1 (opschik) parure (F) :2 (te rooskleurige voorstelling) imbellimento mooipraten WW :1 imbellir mooiprater ZN :1 belle parlator, charlatan (F) mooipraterij ZN :1 belle parolas moois ZN :1 belle cosa :waar heb je dat -- gekocht? = ubi ha tu comprate iste belle cosas? :hij zal nog wat -- beleven = ille habera un belle surprisa moon boot ZN :1 moon boot (E) moor ZN :1 mauro moord ZN :1 homicidio, assassinato, assassinamento, occision, (op grote schaal) massacro :verschrikkelijke -- = assassinato horribile :-- met voorbedachten rade, weloverwogen -- = homicidio/assassinato premeditate :politieke -- = assassinato politic :de -- op president Kennedy = le assassinato del presidente kennedy :poging tot -- = tentativa de assassinato :een -- beramen = premeditar un homicidio :een -- plegen/begaan = committer homicidio :-- op een ethnische minderheid = massacro de un minoritate ethnic :stik de --! = crepa! moordaanslag ZN :1 attentato (al vita de un persona) moordbrigade ZN :1 (van politie) gruppo de homocidios moordcommando ZN :1 commando homicida/de assassinos moorddadig BN :1 (dood/verderf brengend) homicida, homicidal, mortifere :-- gevecht = combatto homicida :-- vuur = foco mortifere :2 (afschuwelijk) abominabile, terribile moorddadigheid ZN :1 character homicida moorddrang ZN :1 impulsion homicida moorddrank ZN :1 bibita invenenate moorden WW :1 occider, assassinar, (velen) massacrar moordenaar ZN :1 homicida, assassino, assassinator, occisor, (massamoordenaar) massacrator moordenaarsbende ZN :1 banda de assassinos moordenaarshand ZN :1 mano de assassino, mano homicida :vallen door -- = morir assassinate moordend BN :1 homicida, mortal, fatal :-- vuur = foco homicida :--e hitte = calor mortal/asphyxiante/suffocante :-- klimaat = climate mortal moordgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia de sanguine moordkuil ZN :1 nido de assassinos :van zijn hart geen -- maken = parlar sin ambages, haber le corde super le labios, parlar francamente moordlust ZN :1 sete de sanguine, impulsion homicida moordlustig BN :1 sanguinari moordmes ZN :1 cultello homicida moordpartij ZN :1 massacro :-- op jonge zeehonden = massacro de juvene phocas moordplan ZN :1 plano de homicidio moordpoging ZN :1 tentativa de homicidio/de assassinato/de assassinamento/de occision moordschavot ZN :1 patibulo moordstaal ZN :1 ferro homicida moordtuig ZN :1 instrumento(s) del homicidio/del assassinato moordverhaal ZN :1 historia de homicidio(s) moordwapen ZN :1 arma homicida/del delicto moordzaak ZN :1 causa/processo de homicidio moordzucht ZN :1 aviditate de sanguine moordzuchtig BN :1 avide de sanguine, homicida, homicidal moordzwaard ZN :1 spada/gladio homicida Moors BN :1 maure moot ZN :1 trencho {sj}, pecia :-- zalm = trencho de salmon :iets aan --jes hakken = hachar {sj} un cosa in parve morsellos mop ZN :1 morsello, fragmento :2 (grap) burla, facetia, joculo :schuine -- = burla scabrose/salace :een -- vertellen/tappen = lancear/contar un burla :3 (koekje) biscuit sic :4 (metselsteen) bricca de construction :5 (deuntje) aere popular mopje ZN :1 melodia, aere :een -- fluiten = sibilar un melodia mopneus ZN :1 naso platte moppenblad ZN :1 jornal humoristic/comic moppentapper ZN :1 homine qui conta burlas, humorista mopperaar ZN :1 murmurator, grunnitor, grunnion mopperen BN :1 murmurar, murmurear, grunnir :het -- = murmure, murmuration mopperig BN :1 grunnion, murmurose mopperkont ZN :1 Zie: mopperaar mopperpot ZN :1 Zie: mopperaar moppertoon ZN :1 tono de murmure moppig BN :1 drolle, comic, burlesc mopsneus ZN :1 Zie: mopneus mopsteen ZN :1 bricca de construction moquette ZN :1 moquette (F) moquette BN :1 de moquette (F) moraal ZN :1 (heersende zeden en gebruiken) moral, mores :losse -- = moral indulgente/relaxate :de losse -- van het Franse hof = le mores laxe/elastic del corte de Francia :2 (zedenleer) moral :christelijke -- = moral christian :hedonistische -- = moral hedonista :3 (iemands voorstelling van goed en slecht) moral :hij heeft geen -- = ille es amoral :dubbele -- = moral duple/duplice/de duo facies :4 (zedeles) moral :-- van een fabel = moral de un fabula :dat is de -- van de historie = isto es le moral del historia moraalfilosofie ZN :1 philosophia moral, ethica moraalfilosoof ZN :1 moralista, ethico moraalloos BN :1 sin moral moraaltheologie ZN :1 theologia moral moraaltheorie ZN :1 theoria moral moraceae ZN MV :1 moraceas moracee BN :1 moracee moralisatie ZN :1 moralisation moraliseren WW :1 moralisar :het -- = moralisation moraliserend BN :1 moralisator moralisme ZN :1 moralismo moralist ZN :1 moralista, ethico moralistisch BN :1 moralista, moralistic moraliteit ZN :1 (zedelijkheid) moralitate :2 (LIT) moralitate :3 (stichtend verhaal) conto moral/edificante moraliteitsbeginsel ZN :1 principio de moralitate moraliteitsbesef ZN :1 conscientia de moralitate moraliter BW :1 moralmente :dat is -- onverantwoordelijk = isto es moralmente irresponsabile moratoir, moratoor BN :1 moratori moratorium ZN :1 moratorio :-- van kernwapens = moratorio de armas nuclear/atomic :een -- afkondigen = promulgar un moratorio :een -- opheffen = levar un moratorio Moravië ZN EIGN :1 Moravia Moraviër ZN :1 moravo Moravisch BN :1 morave :de --e Broeders = le Fratres Morave/de Moravia morbide BN :1 morbide :-- belangstelling = interesse morbide morbiditeit ZN :1 (ziekelijkheid) morbiditate :2 (aantal ziektegevallen) morbiditate morbiditeitsrisico ZN :1 risco de morbiditate morbiditeitsstatistiek ZN :1 statistica de morbiditate morbiditeitstabel ZN :1 tabella de morbiditate mordent BN :1 (MUZ) mordente mordicus BW :1 obstinatemente :iets -- volhouden = mantener un cosa obstinatemente :ergens -- tegen zijn = opponer se obstinatemente a un cosa moreel BN :1 moral :--e verplichting = obligation moral :--e verantwoordelijkheid = responsabilitate moral :--e schuld = culpabilitate moral :--e overwinning = victoria moral :--e herbewapening = rearmamento moral :--e waarden = valores moral :--e steun = adjuta/appoio/reconforto/supporto moral :-- recht = derecto moral :-- juist gedrag = comportamento/conducta moralmente correcte :iemand --e steun geven = dar supporto moral a un persona :zich -- verplicht voelen = sentir se moralmente obligate moreel ZN :1 moral :het hoge/lage -- van de troepen = le alte/basse moral del truppas :het -- op peil houden, het -- hooghouden = mantener le moral :het -- opkrikken = levar le moral :het -- ondermijnen = sappar le moral :het -- aantasten = dismoralisar :aantasting van het -- = dismoralisation morel ZN :1 morella :wilde -- = morella salvage morellenbrandewijn ZN :1 brandy (E) al morellas morendans ZN :1 dans mauresc morendo :1 (MUZ) morendo (I) morene ZN :1 morena morengezicht ZN :1 visage mauresc mores ZN MV :1 mores :iemand -- leren = inseniar le moral a un persona, dar un bon lection a un persona moreske ZN :1 mauresca morfeem ZN :1 morphema :grammaticaal -- = morphema grammatical :lexicaal -- = morphema lexical morfeemanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) de morphema morfeemstructuur ZN :1 structura del morphema Morfeus ZN EIGN :1 Morpheo morfine ZN :1 morphina morfine-inspuiting ZN :1 injection de morphina morfinespuiter ZN :1 Zie: morfineverslaafde morfinespuitje ZN :1 syringa de morphina morfinevergiftiging ZN :1 morphinismo, intoxication per morphina morfineverslaafde ZN :1 Zie: morfinist morfineverslaving ZN :1 Zie: morfinisme morfinisme ZN :1 morphinismo, morphinomania morfinist ZN :1 morphinista, morphinomano morfisme ZN :1 morphismo morfogenese ZN :1 morphogenese (-esis), morphogenia morfogenetisch BN :1 morphogenetic morfologie ZN :1 morphologia morfologisch BN :1 morphologic :--e valentie = valentia morphologic morfoloog ZN :1 morphologo, morphologista morfonologie ZN :1 mor(pho)phonologia morfonologisch BN :1 mor(pho)phonologic morfopsychologie ZN :1 morphopsychologia morganatisch BN :1 morganatic :-- huwelijk = matrimonio/maritage morganatic morgen BW :1 deman :vandaag of -- = hodie o deman, qualcunque die/jorno :van -- = (deze morgen) iste matino, (van de volgende dag) de deman, crastine :de krant van -- = le jornal de deman :-- over acht dagen = deman in octo dies :wij hebben tot -- de tijd = nos ha le tempore usque a deman :tot -- = a deman morgen ZN :1 matino, matutino :om 9 uur 's --s = a novem horas del matino :iemand goede -- zeggen = dicer bon matino a un persona :2 (tijdsduur) matinata :een heerlijke -- = un matinata splendide :de hele -- = tote le matinata :3 (GESCH) (oude landmaat) arpenta morgenavond BW :1 deman vespere/vespera morgenbad ZN :1 banio matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenbeurt ZN :1 servicio matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenbezoek ZN :1 visita matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenblad ZN :1 jornal matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenconcert ZN :1 concerto matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgendauw ZN :1 ros/rore matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgendienst ZN :1 servicio matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgendrank ZN :1 bibita matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgeneditie ZN :1 (van krant) edition matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgengebed ZN :1 precaria/oration matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenglans ZN :1 splendor matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgengroet ZN :1 salute matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenkoelte ZN :1 frescor matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenkoude ZN :1 frigido matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenkrant ZN :1 Zie: morgenblad morgenkrieken ZN :1 alba, aurora morgenkus ZN :1 basio matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenland ZN :1 Oriente :de wijzen uit het -- = le magos del Oriente Morgenlands BN :1 oriental morgenlicht ZN :1 aube, aurora, lumine/luce matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenlied ZN :1 canto matinal/matutin/matutinal morgenmiddag BW :1 deman postmeridie morgennevel ZN :1 nebula/bruma matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenochtend BW :1 deman matino morgenploeg ZN :1 equipa del matino morgenpost ZN :1 currero del matino morgenrood ZN :1 aurora rubie morgenschemer ZN :1 Zie: morgenschemering morgenschemering ZN :1 alba, crepusculo matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenster ZN :1 (planeet Venus) stella del matino :2 (PLANTK) tragopogon morgenstond ZN :1 aurora, matino :de -- heeft goud in de mond = le matino ha le auro in bucca morgentrein ZN :1 traino del matino morgenuur ZN :1 hora matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenvroeg BW :1 deman matino morgenwacht ZN :1 (SCHEEP) vigilia del matino morgenwake ZN :1 (BIJBEL) vigilia del matino morgenwandeling ZN :1 promenada matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenwind ZN :1 vento matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenzang ZN :1 canto matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenzitting ZN :1 session matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino morgenzon ZN :1 sol matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino Moriaan ZN :1 mauro :het is de -- gewassen = le effortios es infructuose morielje ZN :1 morilla morille ZN :1 Zie: morielje mormel ZN :1 monstro Mormon ZN EIGN :1 Mormon :het boek van -- = le libro de Mormon mormonengeloof ZN :1 mormonismo mormoon ZN :1 mormon mormoons BN :1 mormonic :--e leer = doctrina mormonic :--e riten = ritos mormonic morning-afterpil ZN :1 pilula del die sequente Morpheus ZN EIGN :1 Morpheo :in --' armen liggen = esser in le/intra bracios de Morpheo morphogenetisch BN :1 morphogenetic, morphogenic morrelen WW :1 travaliar/laborar tastante :-- aan een slot = succuter un serratura morren WW :1 (brommend iets zeggen) grunnir :--d gehoorzamen = obedir grunniente :2 (protesteren) murmurar, murmurear, protestar :zonder -- = sin murmurar morrend BN :1 (brommend) grunniente :2 (protesterend) murmurose, murmurante, murmureante morsdoek ZN :1 panno pectoral morsdood BN :1 ben morte Morse ZN EIGN :1 Morse :in -- seinen = telegraph(i)ar in Morse morsealfabet ZN :1 alphabeto Morse morsebel ZN :1 femina neglecte/sordide morsecode ZN :1 codice Morse morsen WW :1 (bevuilen) facer maculas, facer cader :je morst op je overhemd = tu macula tu camisa :hij heeft overal in de keuken rijst gemorst = ille ha seminate ris in tote le cocina morsepot ZN :1 infante sordide morseschrift ZN :1 signos Morse, Morse morsesleutel ZN :1 clave Morse morseteken ZN :1 signo Morse morsetelegraaf ZN :1 telegrapho Morse morsetoestel ZN :1 apparato Morse morsig BN :1 immunde, sordide morsigheid ZN :1 sordidessa morsmouw ZN :1 manica posticie/false morsring ZN :1 paraguttas mortaliteit ZN :1 mortalitate :prenatale -- = mortalitate prenatal/antenatal mortaliteitscoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente de mortalitate mortel ZN :1 (metselspecie) mortero :2 (steengruis) briccas/petras pulverisate mortelbak ZN :1 cupa de mortero mortelen WW :1 reducer in morsellos, pulverisar mortelkalk ZN :1 calce de mortero mortellaag ZN :1 strato de mortero, camisa (de mortero) mortelmenger ZN :1 Zie: mortelmolen mortelmolen ZN :1 malaxator a/de mortero mortier ZN :1 (vijzel) mortero :2 (vuurmond) mortero, lanceabombas mortierbatterij ZN :1 batteria de morteros mortierstamper ZN :1 pistillo mortificatie ZN :1 (versterving) mortification, maceration :2 (vernedering) mortification, humiliation :3 (ongeldigverklaring) abolition, annullation, nullification mortificeren WW :1 (REL) mortificar, macerar :2 (afsterven) mortificar se, necrosar se :het weefsel is afgestorven = le texito se ha necrosate :3 (teniet doen) abolir, annullar, nullificar mortinataliteit ZN :1 mortinatalitate mortuarium ZN :1 deposito de cadaveres, camera mortuari, morgue (F), obitorio morula ZN :1 morula mos ZN :1 musco, bryo :Engels -- = selaginella :met -- bedekt = coperte de musco :er groeit -- tussen de stenen = il cresce/ha musco inter le petras :studie van de --sen = muscologia mosachtig BN :1 muscose :--e muren = muros muscose mosagaat ZN :1 agata muscose mosasaurus ZN :1 mosasauro mosbloempje ZN :1 tillea muscose mosdak ZN :1 tecto coperte de musco mosgroen BN :1 (de color) verde muscose mosgroen ZN :1 color verde muscose moskee ZN :1 moschea moskeetoren ZN :1 minaret Moskou ZN EIGN :1 Moscova Moskous BN :1 moscovita Moskovië ZN EIGN :1 Moscovia Moskoviër ZN :1 moscovita Moskoviet ZN :1 moscovita Moskovisch BN :1 moscovita moskundige ZN :1 bryologo, bryologista Moskva ZN EIGN :1 (rivier) Moscova moslaag ZN :1 strato de musco moslem ZN :1 moslem, musulman, islamita, mohammedano, mahometista moslem BN :1 moslem, musulman, islamita, islamitic, mohammedan, mahometan moslim ZN :1 Zie: moslem mosplant ZN :1 musco, bryophyto mosroos ZN :1 rosa muscose mossel ZN :1 musculo, mytilo :eetbare -- = musculo comestibile/edibile mosselachtig BN :1 mytilin mosselbank ZN :1 banco de musculos mosselcultuur ZN :1 mytilicultura mosselengif ZN :1 mytilotoxina mosselkreeftjes ZN MV :1 ostracodes mosselkweker ZN :1 mytilicultor mosselkwekerij ZN :1 mytilicultura mosselman ZN :1 mercante/venditor de musculos mosselplaat ZN :1 banco de musculos mosselschelp ZN :1 concha de musculo mosselseizoen ZN :1 saison (F) del musculos mosselteelt ZN :1 mytilicultura mosselteler ZN :1 mytilicultor mosselvangst ZN :1 Zie: mosselvisserij mosselvergiftiging ZN :1 intoxication per mytilotoxina mosselvisserij ZN :1 pisca de musculos mosselvrouw ZN :1 mercante/venditrice de musculos mosselzaad ZN :1 musculos neonate mossig BN :1 muscose mosso BW :1 (MUZ) mosso (I) most ZN :1 musto mostapijt ZN :1 tapis (F)/tapete/carpetta de musco mosterd ZN :1 (PLANTK) sinapis :2 (kruiderij) mustarda :scherpe/sterke -- = mustarda forte :extrasterke -- = mustarda extraforte :dat is -- na de maaltijd = isto es troppo tarde mosterdbad ZN :1 banio de mustarda mosterdfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de mustarda mosterdfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de mustarda mosterdfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de mustarda, mustardero mosterdgas ZN :1 gas de mustarda, yperite mosterdgeel BN :1 jalne mustarda mosterdlepel(tje) ZN :1 coclear pro le/a/de mustarda mosterdmaker ZN :1 mustardero, fabricante de mustarda mosterdmeel ZN :1 mustardo in pulvere, farina de mustardo mosterdmolen ZN :1 molino de/a mustarda mosterdolie ZN :1 essentia/oleo a/de mustarda mosterdomslag ZN :1 sinapismo mosterdplant ZN :1 mustarda mosterdpleister ZN :1 sinapismo mosterdpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de mustarda, mustarda in pulvere mosterdpot ZN :1 potto a/de mustarda, mustardiera mosterdsaus ZN :1 sauce (F) al/de mustarda mosterdvaatje ZN :1 mustardiera mosterdzaad ZN :1 grana de mustarda :2 (FIG) grano de mustarda mosterdzuur ZN :1 pickles (E) al mustarda mostfruit ZN :1 fructos pro le fabrication de musto mostvat ZN :1 tonnello a musto mot ZN :1 (DIERK) tinea :aangevreten door de -- = rodite per tineas :2 (ruzie) disputa motecht BN :1 resistente al tineas motel ZN :1 motel motet ZN :1 motetto :--ten van Palestrina = motet-tos de Palestrina motgaatje ZN :1 foramine facite per le tineas motie ZN :1 motion, voto :-- van wantrouwen/afkeuring = motion/voto de censura/de non-confidentia :-- van vertrouwen = motion/voto de fiducia/confidentia :-- van orde = motion de ordine :over een -- stemmen = votar un motion :een -- opstellen = facer/rediger un motion :een -- indienen = presentar un motion/voto :een -- aannemen = acceptar/approbar un motion/voto :een -- verwerpen = rejectar un motion/voto :een -- intrekken = retirar un motion/voto :een -- toelichten = commentar un motion/voto :een -- steunen = supportar/appoiar un motion/voto motief ZN :1 (beweegreden) motivo, ration, incentivo :onverklaarbaar -- = motivo inexplicabile :er is geen duidelijk -- voor de misdaad = il non ha un motivo clar/obvie pro le crimine :uit welke --en zou hij dat doen? = quales esserea le motivos de su action?, quales esserea su motivos pro facer lo? :2 (LIT, BK) motivo, thema :3 (vorm, figuur) motivo, designo :4 (MUZ) motivo motievenonderzoek ZN :1 recerca motivational/de motivos motievenstudie ZN :1 studio motivational/de motivos motiliteit ZN :1 motilitate :-- van het protoplasma = motilitate del protoplasma motivatie ZN :1 motivation :het ontbreekt hem aan -- = a ille manca le motivation, ille non ha motivation :de -- betreffend = motivational motivatieanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) del motivation motivatie-onderzoek ZN :1 investigation/recerca motivational/de motivation motiveren WW :1 (gronden aanvoeren) motivar, explicar, explanar, (rechtvaardigen) justificar :zijn stem -- = motivar su voto :2 (stimuleren) motivar, incoragiar, stimular :het succes motiveert me = le successo me incoragia motivering ZN :1 exposition del motivos, motivation :-- van een vonnis = motivation de un sententia :de -- betreffend = motivational motor ZN :1 (machine) motor :zuinige -- = motor economic :krachtige/sterke -- = motor robuste :hydraulische -- = motor hydraulic :elektrische -- = motor electric :asynchone -- = motor asynchrone :stille -- = motor silentiose :een -- afstellen = adjustar un motor :afstelling van een -- = adjustage/adjustamento de un motor :de -- afzetten = arrestar le motor :het stilvallen van de -- = le arresto del motor :de -- loopt onregelmatig = le motor es disregulate :de -- aanzetten/starten = mitter/poner le motor in marcha {sj} :op de -- varen = navigar al motor :de -- overbelasten = supercargar le motor :2 (motorrijwiel) moto®cyclo, motocycletta :-- met zijspan = motocyclo con sidecar (E) :3 (FIG) (drijvende kracht) motor, (persoon OOK) instigator, animator :de -- van de economie = le motor del economia :hij is de -- van de schaatsclub = ille es le motor del club (E) de patinatores motoraandrijving ZN :1 propulsion per motor motorafdeling ZN :1 unitates motorisate motoragent ZN :1 agente moto®cyclista/(de policia) motorisate motorblok ZN :1 bloco de motor motorboot ZN :1 barca a/de motor, motolancha {sj}, motobarca motorbrandstof ZN :1 carburante (pro motores) motorbrigade ZN :1 brigada motocyclista motorbril ZN :1 berillos protective/de protection/de securitate motorcoureur ZN :1 curritor motocyclista motorcross ZN :1 motocross motorcrosser ZN :1 curritor de motocross, motocrossista motordefect ZN :1 panna de motor motorenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de motores :2 fabrication de moto®cyclos/de motocyclettas motorenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de motores :2 fabrica de moto®cyclos/de motocyclettas motorfiets ZN :1 Zie: motorrijwiel motorgeluid ZN :1 ruito de motor motorgeronk ZN :1 ronco/ruito de motor motorhelm ZN :1 casco de moto®cyclista motorhersteller ZN :1 reparator de moto®cyclos/de motocyclettas motorhuis ZN :1 carter (E) del motor motoriek ZN :1 (het systeem) systema motor, locomotion :2 (de bewegingen zelf) locomotion, movimentos voluntari motorisch BN :1 motor :--e zenuwen = nervos motor :--e kracht = fortia motor :een -- gehandicapte = un handicapato motor motoriseren WW :1 motorisar :2 (MIL) motorisar, mechanisar :het leger -- = motorisar le armea motorisering ZN :1 motorisation :2 (MIL) motorisation, mechanisation :-- van het leger = motori-sation del armea motorjacht ZN :1 yacht (E) a motor motorjas ZN :1 mantello de moto®cyclista motorkap ZN :1 coperculo del motor, cappotto motorkast ZN :1 cassa de protection del motor motorkleding ZN :1 vestimentos de moto®cyclista motorkracht ZN :1 fortia motor motorkrukas ZN :1 arbore a manivella del motor motorlier ZN :1 cabestan motorisate motormaaier ZN :1 machina de falcar a motor motormodel ZN :1 modello de motor motorolie ZN :1 oleo pro motores motoronderdeel ZN :1 parte de motor motorongeluk ZN :1 accidente de motorcyclo/motocycletta motorophanging ZN :1 suspension del motor motorpanne ZN :1 Zie: motorpech motorpech ZN :1 panna de moto®cyclo/de motocycletta motorploeg ZN :1 aratro a motor motorpolitie ZN :1 policia motorisate motorrace ZN :1 cursa de moto®cyclos/de motocyclettas motorrem ZN :1 freno de moto®cyclo/motocycletta motorrendement ZN :1 rendimento del motor motorreparatie ZN :1 reparation de moto®cyclo/de motocycletta motorrijden ZN :1 motocyclismo motorrijder ZN :1 moto®cyclista motorrijtuig ZN :1 vehiculo a/de motor :2 (SPOORW) automotrice motorrijtuigenbelasting ZN :1 imposto super le vehiculos a/de motor motorrijwiel ZN :1 motocycletta, motocyclo, moto®cyclo :-- met zijspan = motocycletta con sidecar (E) motorrijwielfabricage ZN :1 Zie: motorenfabricage-2 motorrijwielfabriek ZN :1 Zie: motorenfabriek-2 motorschade ZN :1 damno(s) al motor motorschip ZN :1 nave a motor, motonave motorslee ZN :1 motoslitta motorsleepboot ZN :1 remolcator a motor motorsport ZN :1 motocyclismo motorspuit ZN :1 motopumpa motorstoring ZN :1 panna de motor motorterreinwedstrijd ZN :1 cursa de motocross motortoerental ZN :1 numero de revolutiones/de rorationes/de tornos del motor motortractie ZN :1 traction a/de motor, traction mechanic motortrekker ZN :1 mototractor, tractor motorvaartuig ZN :1 imbarcation a motor motorvermogen ZN :1 potentia del motor motorvoertuig ZN :1 vehiculo a/de motor motorwagen ZN :1 vehiculo a/de motor :2 (SPOORW) automotrice motorwedstrijd ZN :1 Zie: motorrace motorzaag ZN :1 serra a motor motregen ZN :1 pluvia fin/minute/tenue motregenen WW :1 pluver finmente/tenuemente motsneeuw ZN :1 nive fin/minute/tenue mottenbal ZN :1 bolla de naphthalina mottenlarf ZN :1 larva de tinea mottenplaag ZN :1 plaga/invasion de tineas mottenzak ZN :1 sacco contra le tineas mottig BN :1 (door de mot beschadigd) rodite per tineas :2 (pokdalig) marcate per le variola motto ZN :1 motto, devisa, (in boek) epigrapho, (vnl POL) slogan (E) :onder het -- van = sub le motto de motu proprio :1 motu proprio (L) motvlinder ZN :1 Zie: mot-1 motvrij BN :1 resistente al tineas, a proba/prova de tineas mouche ZN :1 lentigine de beltate mouilleren WW :1 (FON) molliar, palatalisar mouillering ZN :1 (FON) molliamento, palatalisation mouilleringstheorie ZN :1 (FON) theoria del molliamento/palatalisation mountainbike ZN :1 bicycletta de montania, mountain bike (E) mousse ZN :1 (schuim) spuma, scuma :2 (CUL) mousse (F) mousseline ZN :1 musselina mousselinen BN :1 de musselina mousseren WW :1 spumar, scumar, facer spuma/scuma, effervescer mousserend BN :1 spumose, effervescente :--e wijn = vino spumose/scumose mout ZN :1 malt moutazijn ZN :1 vinagre de malt moutbereiding ZN :1 maltage moutbier ZN :1 bira de malt moutbrood ZN :1 pan maltate mouten WW :1 maltar, maltificar, facer malt, converter/transformar in malt mouter ZN :1 maltator mouterij ZN :1 (het mouten) maltage :2 (plaats) malteria, fabrica de malt mouterijbedrijf ZN :1 malteria, fabrica de malt moutextract ZN :1 extracto de malt mouthandelaar ZN :1 maltator moutjenever ZN :1 gin (E) de malt moutkoffie ZN :1 caffe de malt moutmaker ZN :1 maltator moutmeel ZN :1 flor de malt, malt in pulvere moutsuiker ZN :1 sucro de malt, maltose, mannosa moutwijn ZN :1 alcohol/vino de malt mouw ZN :1 manica :halve --en = manicas medie :korte --en = manicas curte :lange --en = manicas longe :omslag van de -- = reverso del manica :de --en opstropen = plicar a supra le manicas :iemand iets op de -- spelden = dicer mentitas a un persona :een -- aan iets passen = regular/arrangiar un cosa :ergens een -- aan weten te passen = trovar le maniera de regular/arrangiar un cosa, trovar un solution :ik weet er geen -- aan te passen = io non vide un solution :daar is wel een -- aan te passen = isto pote esser regulate/arrangiate :iets uit zijn -- schudden = improvisar un cosa, facer un cosa sin difficultate :de aap uit de -- laten komen = monstrar su character mouwband ZN :1 bracial mouwembleem ZN :1 emblema de manica mouwlengte ZN :1 longor de manica mouwloos BN :1 sin manicas mouwplank ZN :1 planca pro le manicas mouwschort ZN :1 avantal con manicas mouwstreep ZN :1 galon mouwvest ZN :1 gilet (F) a manicas mouwwijdte ZN :1 largor de manica moveren WW :1 (bewegen) mover :om hem --de redenen = pro rationes private/que le concerna :2 (voorstellen) proponer moyenne ZN :1 media mozaïek ZN :1 mosaico mozaïektegel ZN :1 quadrello de mosaico mozaïekversiering ZN :1 ornamento de mosaico mozaïekvloer ZN :1 solo marquetate/de mosaico mozaïekwerk ZN :1 mosaico, marqueteria mozaïekwerker ZN :1 marquetator mozaïekwerker ZN :1 mosaicista mozaïekziekte ZN :1 maladia del mosaico Mozaïsch BN :1 de Moses, de Moyse, mosaic :--e wet = lege mosaic/de Moses :--e leer = mosaismo Mozambikaan ZN :1 mozambicano Mozambikaans BN :1 mozambican Mozambique ZN EIGN :1 Mozambique mozarabisch BN :1 mozarabe, mozarabic :--e kunst = arte mozarabe/mozarabic :--e rite = rito mozarabe/mozarabic Mozart ZN EIGN :1 Mozart :van -- = mozartian Mozes ZN EIGN :1 Moses, Moyse :van -- = de Moses, mosaic :de wet van -- = le lege mosaic/de Moses mozzarella ZN :1 (CUL) mozzarella (I) mozzetta ZN :1 mozzetta (I) MP (Militaire Politie) ZN :1 PM (Policia Militar) mu ZN :1 (GR LETTER) mu mucine ZN :1 mucina mucolytisch BN :1 mucolytic mucoviscidose ZN :1 mucoviscidose (-osis) mud ZN :1 hectolitro mudvol BN :1 toto plen mudzak ZN :1 sacco pro un hectolitro muesli ZN :1 müsli (D) muf BN :1 mucide :-- zijn = mucer :--e lucht = aere mucide/vitiate muffeldier ZN :1 muflon muffig BN :1 mucide muffigheid ZN :1 Zie: mufheid muffin ZN (ENGELS) :1 (CUL) muffin mufheid ZN :1 mucor, (mbt lucht) odor mucide/de mucor, (mbt smaak) gusto mucide mufti ZN :1 mufti mug ZN :1 culice, mosquito (S) :ik ben door een -- gestoken = un culice/mosquito me ha piccate :van een -- een olifant maken = facer de un musca un elephante, facer un montania de un grano de sablo/arena, exaggerar multo muggenbeet ZN :1 piccatura de culice/mosquito (S) muggenbult ZN :1 Zie: muggenbeet muggendoek ZN :1 Zie: muggengaas muggengaas ZN :1 mosquitiera muggengordijn ZN :1 Zie: muggegaas muggenklapper ZN :1 chassamuscas {sj} muggennet ZN :1 mosquitiera muggenolie ZN :1 oleo contra le culices/mosquitos (S) muggenorchis ZN :1 gymnadenia muggenplaag ZN :1 invasion/plaga de culices/mosquitos (S) muggenpoot ZN :1 (poot van een mug) pata de culice/de mosquito (S) :2 (PLANTK) agrostis, agrostide muggenscherm ZN :1 mosquitiera muggensteek ZN :1 Zie: muggenbeet muggenstift ZN :1 barra contra le culices/mosquitos (S) muggenvleugel ZN :1 ala de culice/mosquito (S) muggenziften WW :1 cavillar, secar/finder capillos in quatro muggenzifter ZN :1 secator/finditor de capillos in quatro, pedante, cavillator muggenzifterig BN :1 cavillose muggenzifterij ZN :1 cavillation muggenzwerm ZN :1 nube de culices/de mosquitos (S) muil ZN :1 (DIERK) (mond) bucca, buccacia, (bek) muso :2 (schoeisel) pantofla, (oosterse muil) babucha {sj} muilband ZN :1 muselliera :een -- aandoen = mitter un muselliera, musellar muilbanden BN :1 mitter un muselliera, musellar muildier ZN :1 (mannetje) mulo, (wijfje) mula muildierdrijver ZN :1 mulero muilezel ZN :1 Zie: muildier muilkorf ZN :1 muselliera muilkorven BN :1 (een muilkorf aandoen) mitter un muselliera, musellar :2 (monddood maken) musellar, tappar le bucca a, facer tacer :de pers -- = musellar/jugular le pressa muilpeer ZN :1 colpo in le facie, claffo muiltje ZN :1 scarpetta, pantofla, (Oosters muiltje) babucha {sj} muis ZN :1 (knaagdier) mus, mure :witte -- = mus/mure blanc :grijze -- = mus/mure gris :stil als een -- = quiete como un mus/mure :2 (duimspier) thenar :-- van de hand = eminentia thenar :3 (COMP) mus, mure, mouse (E) :4 :beschuit met --jes = biscocto con butyro e granos de anis (F) :met man en -- vergaan = ir al fundo con tote le equipage muisachtigen ZN MV :1 murides muisdoorn ZN :1 rusco aculeate muisgrijs ZN :1 gris mus/mure muisgrijs BN :1 Zie: muiskleurig muisje ZN :1 (kleine muis) parve mus, parve mure :dat -- zal nog wel een staartje hebben = iste cosa habera un cauda :2 (MV) granos de anis (F) :beschuit met --s = biscocto con butyro e granos de anis (F) sucrate muiskleur ZN :1 color de mus/mure muiskleurig BN :1 de color de mus/mure muisstil BN :1 quiete como un mus/mure :het is -- = il ha un silentio absolute muisvaal BN :1 Zie: muiskleurig muisvormig BN :1 in forma de mus/mure muitachtig BN :1 Zie: muitziek muiteling ZN :1 Zie: muiter muiten WW :1 motinar se, rebellar se, revoltar se, insurger se, sublevar se muiter ZN :1 motinero, rebello, insurgente, insurgito muiterij ZN :1 motin, rebellion, revolta, insurrection, sedition muitziek BN :1 motinose, rebelle, factiose, seditiose muizen WW :1 chassar {sj} le muses/mures muizendrek ZN :1 merda/excrementos de mus/mure muizengat ZN :1 foramine de mures/muses muizengerst ZN :1 Zie: muizehaver muizengezichtje ZN :1 facie de mus/mure muizengif ZN :1 veneno pro muses/mures muizenhaver ZN :1 Zie: muizengif muizenhol ZN :1 Zie: muizegat muizenis ZN :1 inquietude, enoio, preoccupation muizenkeutel ZN :1 excremento de mus/mure muizenkop ZN :1 testa/capite de mus/mure muizennest ZN :1 nido de muses/mures muizenoor ZN :1 (oor van een muis) aure de un mus/mure :2 (PLANTK) pilosella, aure/auricula de mure muizenplaag ZN :1 plaga/invasion de muses/mures muizenstaart ZN :1 (staart van een muis) cauda de un mus/mure :2 (PLANTK) myosuro muizentarwe ZN :1 Zie: muizengif muizenval ZN :1 trappa pro/de mures/muses muizenvanger ZN :1 chassator {sj} de muses/mures muizenvangst ZN :1 chassa {sj} de mures/muses mul ZN :1 (weefsel) musselina de coton mul BN :1 (rul) laxe, mobile, (stoffig) pulverose, (zanderig) sablose, arenose :--le grond = solo laxe/mobile mulat ZN :1 mulatto mulder ZN :1 molinero mulflora ZN :1 flora silvestre/del foreste mulla(h) ZN :1 mullah multicapsulair BN :1 multicapsular multicompétence :1 s. multicompetentia multiconfessioneel BN :1 multiconfessional multicultureel BN :1 multicultural :--e samenleving = societate multicultural multidisciplinair BN :1 multidisciplinari, pluridisciplinari :-- karakter = pluridisciplinaritate multi-etnisch BN :1 multiethnic multifocaal BN :1 multifocal :--e bril = berillos multifocal multifunctionaliteit ZN :1 multifunctionalitate, polyfunctionalitate multifunctioneel BN :1 de usos multiple, multifunctional, polyfunctional :een -- stuk keukengereedschap = un utensile de cocina multifunctional :--e ontwikkeling = disveloppamento multifunctional :-- stuwmeer = reservoir (F) de usos multiple :--e robot = robot (Tsj) multifunctional multigrade BN :1 multigrade :-- olie = oleo multigrade multilateraal BN :1 multilatere, multilateral, plurilateral :--e overeenkomst = accordo/pacto multilateral :--e strijdmacht = fortia multilateral :--e handel = commercio multilateral multilateraliteit ZN :1 multilateralitate, plurilateralitate multiloculair BN :1 multilocular, plurilocular multimedia ZN MV :1 multimedia multimediaal BN :1 multimedial multimeter ZN :1 multimetro multimiljardair ZN :1 multimilliardario multimiljonair ZN :1 multimillionario multimodaal BN :1 multimodal multinationaal BN :1 multinational, plurinational :--e onderneming = (interprisa) multinational multinational ZN :1 multinational, plurinational, interprisa multinational/plurinational multinodulair BN :1 multinodular multinomiaal BN :1 multinomie, multinomial :--e coëfficiënt = coefficiente multinomial multipara ZN :1 multipara multipel BN :1 multiple :--e telefoons = telephonos multiple multipel ZN :1 original multiple BN :1 multiple, multiforme :-- sclerose = sclerose (-osis) multiple multiple choicetest ZN :1 Zie: meerkeuzetoets multiplet ZN :1 multiplet multiplex ZN :1 ligno contraplicate, multiplex multiplexsysteem ZN :1 (systema) multiplex multiplicatie ZN :1 multiplication multiplicator ZN :1 multiplicator multipliceren WW :1 multiplicar multipliciteit ZN :1 multiplicitate :algebraïsche -- = multiplicitate algebric/algebraic multipliëren WW :1 multiplicar multipolair BN :1 multipolar :--e cel = cellula multipolar :--e dynamo = dynamo multipolar multipolariteit ZN :1 multipolaritate multipool ZN :1 multipolo multiprogrammering ZN :1 multiprogrammation multiraciaal BN :1 multiracial :--e samenleving = societate multiracial multiregionaal BN :1 multiregional multiresistent BN :1 multiresistente :-- virus = virus multiresistente multiresistentie ZN :1 multiresistentia multitest ZN :1 inquesta/test (E) a subjectos multiple multivariaal BN :1 Zie: multivariabel multivariabel BN :1 multivariabile, multivariate multivibrator ZN :1 multivibrator multoband ZN :1 quaderno con/a anellos/a folios mobile multomap ZN :1 Zie: multoband mum ZN :1 :in een -- van tijd = in un aperir e clauder de oculos mummelen WW :1 murmurar, murmurear, parlar inter le dentes :onverstaanbaar -- = murmurar parolas inintelligibile mummeling ZN :1 murmure, murmuration mummelmond ZN :1 bucca sin dentes mummie ZN :1 mumia mummiekist ZN :1 sarcophago mummiemasker ZN :1 masca/mascara de mumia mummificatie ZN :1 mumification :natuurlijke -- door uitdroging = mumification natural per desiccation mummificeren WW :1 mumificar :het -- = mumification :gemummificeerd lijk = cadavere mumificate mummificering ZN :1 mumification :natuurlijke -- door uitdroging = mumification natural per desiccation München ZN EIGN :1 Munich mundaan BN :1 mundan mundiaal BN :1 mundial municipaal BN :1 municipal municipaliteit ZN :1 municipalitate municipium ZN :1 municipio munificentie ZN :1 munificentia munitie ZN :1 munition :van -- voorzien = munitionar munitiebergplaats ZN :1 Zie: munitiedepot munitiedepot ZN :1 magazin/deposito/parco de munitiones munitiefabricage ZN :1 fabrication de munitiones munitiefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de munitiones munitiefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de munitiones munitiekamer ZN :1 Zie: munitiedepot munitiekist ZN :1 cassa a/de/pro munitiones munitieleverancier ZN :1 munitionero munitiemagazijn ZN :1 Zie: munitiedepot munitieopslagplaats ZN :1 Zie: munitiedepot munitietrein ZN :1 traino de munitiones munitiewagen ZN :1 carro de munitiones, caisson (F) (de munitiones) munster ZN :1 cathedral munsterkerk ZN :1 cathedral munt ZN :1 (waar munten worden geslagen) (casa de) Moneta :2 (geldstuk) (pecia de) moneta, numisma :gangbare/courante -- = moneta currente :valse -- = pecia false :gehalte van een -- = titulo de un moneta :klinkende -- = moneta sonante, numerario :in klinkende -- = in moneta sonante, contante :kruis of -- = testa o cruce :--en slaan = batter moneta, monetar, cunear :het slaan van --en = monetage :tot --en verwerken = monetisar :iemand die --en slaat = cuneator :met gelijke -- betalen = pagar con le mesme moneta :3 (penning voor automaten) dischetto, jeton :4 (penning) medalia, numisma :5 (PLANTK) mentha muntbalsem ZN :1 basilisco muntbeschrijver ZN :1 numismatographo muntbeschrijving ZN :1 numismatographia muntbiljet ZN :1 moneta de papiro, billet :-- van vijf gulden = billet de cinque florinos muntblad ZN :1 folio de mentha muntcirculatie ZN :1 circulation monetari muntconventie ZN :1 convention monetari munteenheid ZN :1 unitate monetari, moneta munten WW :1 (geld slaan) monetar, cunear :het -- = monetage, cuneage :gemunt metaal/geld = metallo monetate/cuneate, specie :2 (mikken, doelen) visar :het op iemands leven gemunt hebben = attentar contra le/al vita de un persona muntenkabinet ZN :1 (verzameling) collection numismatic/de medalias/de monetas :2 (bewaarplaats) cabinetto del medalias/de monetas munt- en penningdeskundige ZN :1 numismatico munt- en penningkunde ZN :1 numismatica muntenstelsel ZN :1 systema de monetas muntenveiling ZN :1 vendita public de monetas/de medalias, auction de monetas/de medalias muntenverzamelaar ZN :1 Zie: muntverzamelaar muntenverzameling ZN :1 Zie: muntverzameling munter ZN :1 monetero, cuneator :valse -- = monetero false, falsario/falsificator/falsator de moneta munterij ZN :1 monetage, cuneage muntgebouw ZN :1 casa de Moneta muntgehalte ZN :1 titulo de un moneta muntgeld ZN :1 metallo monetate, specie, moneta(s) muntgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles de monetage muntgewicht ZN :1 peso monetari munthervorming ZN :1 reforma monetari munting ZN :1 monetage, cuneage muntinworp ZN :1 introduction de un pecia (de moneta), introduction de un moneta muntje ZN :1 pecietta muntkabinet ZN :1 Zie: muntenkabinet muntkenner ZN :1 numismatico muntkennis ZN :1 scientia numismatic muntkruid ZN :1 nummularia muntkunde ZN :1 numismatica muntmateriaal ZN :1 metallo monetari muntmeester ZN :1 director del (casa de) Moneta muntmeter ZN :1 contator de monetas muntnikkel ZN :1 nickel a monetas muntolie ZN :1 oleo de mentha muntontwaarding ZN :1 Zie: geldontwaarding muntpariteit ZN :1 paritate monetari/de cambio/del moneta muntpers ZN :1 pressa monetari muntpolitiek ZN :1 politica monetari muntrand ZN :1 bordo de moneta muntrecht ZN :1 derecto de monetage/de cuneage/de cunear moneta/de batter moneta muntsanering ZN :1 Zie: geldsanering muntschaaltje ZN :1 pesamonetas muntschennis ZN :1 alteration de moneta muntslag ZN :1 stampage de monetas, monetage, cuneage muntslager ZN :1 monetero muntslang ZN :1 (EC) serpente monetari muntslot ZN :1 serratura que functiona con un moneta, serratura per monetas muntsoort ZN :1 moneta, valuta :stabiele -- = valuta stabile muntsorteerder ZN :1 classificator de monetas muntspecie ZN :1 species de moneta muntstabilisatie ZN :1 stabilisation monetari muntstabiliteit ZN :1 stabilitate monetari muntstandaard ZN :1 Zie: muntvoet muntstelsel ZN :1 systema monetari muntstempel ZN :1 cuneo muntstuk ZN :1 pecia de moneta, moneta muntstukje ZN :1 pecietta muntsysteem ZN :1 systema monetari muntteken ZN :1 marca de monetage muntthee ZN :1 infusion de mentha munttype ZN :1 typo monetari muntunie ZN :1 union monetari muntverlaging ZN :1 devalutation muntvervalser ZN :1 monetero false, falsario/falsificator de moneta muntvervalsing ZN :1 monetage false, falsification de moneta muntverzamelaar ZN :1 collector numismatic/de monetas/de medalias muntverzameling ZN :1 collection numismatic/de monetas/de medalias muntverzetting ZN :1 mutation del monetas muntverzwakking ZN :1 devalutation muntvoet ZN :1 standard (E) monetari/de cuneage muntwaag ZN :1 pesamonetas muntwet ZN :1 lege monetari muntwezen ZN :1 systema monetari/de cuneage muntzijde ZN :1 reverso muon ZN :1 muon muren WW :1 circumferer de muros murene ZN :1 murena muriatisch BN :1 (zoutzuurhoudend) :--e bronnen = fontes muriatic murmelen WW :1 (van water) murmurar, murmurear, gurguliar :2 (mompelen) murmurar, murmurear, susurrar murmelend BN :1 murmurose, susurrante murmureren WW :1 murmurar murw BN :1 molle, tenere, blande :(FIG) iemand -- maken = rumper le resistentia de un persona mus ZN :1 passere musachtig BN :1 passeriforme muscarine ZN :1 muscarina muscologie ZN :1 muscologia musculair BN :1 muscular musculatuur ZN :1 musculatura, systema muscular musculeus BN :1 musculose musculine ZN :1 musculina museaal :1 de museo, museal, museologic :op -- gebied is deze stad erg interessant = iste urbe ha museos multo interessante museograaf ZN :1 museographo museologie ZN :1 museologia museologisch BN :1 museologic musette ZN :1 accordion musetteorkest ZN :1 orchestra de accordionistas museum ZN :1 museo :Museum voor Moderne Kunst = Museo de Arte Moderne :natuurhistorisch -- = museo de historia natural :gemeentelijk -- = museo municipal :-- van oudheden = museo de antiquitates :schatten van een -- = ricchessas de un museo museumbeambte ZN :1 functionario de museo museumbeheerder ZN :1 curator del museo museumbezoek ZN :1 visita de un museo museumbezoeker ZN :1 visitante/visitator de museo museumcatalogus ZN :1 catalogo de museo museumconservator ZN :1 conservator del museo museumdepot ZN :1 deposito del museo museumdirecteur ZN :1 director de museo museumdirectie ZN :1 direction de museo museumgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia del museos museumgids ZN :1 guida de museo museumjaarkaart ZN :1 passe (F) de museo annual museumkever ZN :1 anthreno museumkunde ZN :1 museologia museumkundig BN :1 museologic museumpersoneel ZN :1 personal de museo museumrestaurant ZN :1 restaurante/restaurant (F) del museo museumstuk ZN :1 objecto/pecia de museo museumzaal ZN :1 sala del museo musical ZN :1 comedia musical, musical (E) musicassette ZN :1 musicassetta musiceren WW :1 musicar, facer musica music-hall ZN :1 music hall (E) music-hallartiest ZN :1 artista de music hall (E) musicienne ZN :1 sonatrice, musica musicograaf ZN :1 musicographo musicografie ZN :1 musicographia musicologie ZN :1 musicologia musicologisch BN :1 musicologic :--e problemen = problemas musicologic musicoloog ZN :1 musicologo, musicologista musicus ZN :1 musico, musicante, sonator :slecht -- = musicastro musivisch BN :1 mosaic muskaat ZN :1 (wijn) muscato, muscatello :2 (specerij) nuce muscate muskaatdruif ZN :1 uva muscate, muscato, muscatello muskaatnoot ZN :1 nuce muscate muskaatrasp ZN :1 raspa pro nuces muscate muskaatroos ZN :1 rosa muscate muskaatwijn ZN :1 muscato, muscatella muskadel ZN :1 muscato, muscatello muskadeldruif ZN :1 muscato, muscatello muskadelwijn ZN :1 muscato, muscatello musket ZN :1 muschetto musketier ZN :1 muschettero musketon ZN :1 muscheton muskiet ZN :1 mosquito (S), culice muskietenbeet ZN :1 piccatura de mosquito (S) muskietengaas ZN :1 Zie: muskietennet muskietennet ZN :1 mosquitiera, rete de mosquitos (S) muskietenplaag ZN :1 invasion de mosquitos (S) muskietenvis ZN :1 gambusia muskus ZN :1 musco muskusblaas ZN :1 vesica a musco muskuscitroenjam ZN :1 confitura muscate muskuseend ZN :1 anate muscate muskusgeur ZN :1 musco, odor muscate/de musco muskuskruid ZN :1 adoxa muskuslucht ZN :1 Zie: muskusgeur muskusmaluwe ZN :1 malva muscate muskusos ZN :1 ovibos muskuspeer ZN :1 pira muscate muskusplantje ZN :1 mimulo muscate muskusrat ZN :1 ratto muscate, ondatra muskusreuk ZN :1 musco, odor muscate/de musco muskusstier ZN :1 Zie: muskusos muskuszwijn ZN :1 pecari müsli ZN :1 müsli (D) mussenei ZN :1 ovo de passere mussennest ZN :1 nido de passere mussenveer ZN :1 pluma de passere mussiefgoud ZN :1 auro mussive mussiefzilver ZN :1 argento mussive mussitatie ZN :1 mussitation must ZN :1 must (E), cosa obligatori :dit boek is een -- = isto es un libro que on debe abolutemente leger mustang ZN :1 mustang (E) mutabel BN :1 mutabile :-- gen = gen mutabile mutabiliteit ZN :1 mutabilitate mutageen BN :1 mutagene, mutagenic :--e factoren = factores mutagene :--e stof/stralen, etc. = mutageno :--e specificiteit = specificitate mutagene :--e stabiliteit = stabilitate mutagene mutageen ZN :1 mutageno, agente/substantia mutagene mutagenese ZN :1 mutagenese (-esis) mutant ZN :1 mutante mutatie ZN :1 (verandering) mutation, cambio :veel --s van personeel = multe cambios de personal :(COMP) --s verwerken = introducer mutationes/cambios :2 (BIOL) mutation :progressieve -- = mutation progressive :spontane -- = mutation spontanee :letale -- = mutation lethal :parallelle -- = mutation parallel mutatiedruk ZN :1 pression de mutation mutatief BN :1 mutative mutatiefactor ZN :1 factor de mutation mutatieleer ZN :1 mutationismo :de -- aanhangend = mutationista :aanhanger van de -- = mutationista mutatierecht ZN :1 derecto de mutation mutatietheorie ZN :1 Zie: mutatieleer mutatis mutandis :1 mutatis mutandis (L) mutator ZN :1 mutator muteren WW :1 (veranderen) mutar, cambiar :het -- = mutation, cambio, cambiamento :2 (BIOL) mutar :het -- = mutation mutilatie ZN :1 mutilation mutileren WW :1 mutilar mutisme ZN :1 mutismo muts ZN :1 bonetto, berretto, (vrouwenmuts/kapje) cofia :Frygische -- = bonetto phrygie :2 (netmaag) bonetto, reticulo mutsaard ZN :1 fagotto mutsenmaker ZN :1 bonettero mutsenmakerij ZN :1 bonetteria mutsenwinkel ZN :1 magazin de bonettos mutsvormig BN :1 in forma de bonetto, (ANAT) mitral mutualisme ZN :1 mutualismo mutualist ZN :1 mutualista mutualiteit ZN :1 mutualitate, reciprocitate mutueel BN :1 mutue, mutual, reciproc muur ZN :1 muro :kale -- = muro nude :blinde -- = muro cec :dragende -- = muro portante :Berlijnse Muur = Muro de Berlin :binnen de --en van het klooster = intra le muros del convento :over een -- klimmen/springen = passar un muro :abatter/demolir un -- = een muur neerhalen :(SPORT) een --tje vormen = formar un muro :de --en hebben oren = le muros ha aures, le muros audi :tegen een -- praten = parlar al aere :op een -- van onbegrip stuiten = choccar {sj} contra un muro de incomprehension/incomprension :uit de -- eten = comprar un snack (E) al distributor automatic, prender alique del snackbar (E) automatic :2 (verdedigingsmuur) muralia :Chinese Muur = (Grande) Muralia de China {sj} :3 (PLANTK) alsine muuranker ZN :1 ancora muurbekleding ZN :1 revestimento mural muurbloem ZN :1 cheirantho muurbreker ZN :1 ariete muurdikte ZN :1 spissor del muro muurhaak ZN :1 croc mural muurkalk ZN :1 stucco (I), gypso muurkalkschilderij ZN :1 fresco, pictura al fresco muurkandelaar ZN :1 candelabro mural muurkanker ZN :1 Zie: muuruitslag muurkast ZN :1 armario mural/incastrate/de pariete muurkluis ZN :1 cassa forte mural/incastrate muurkrant ZN :1 jornal mural muurkroon ZN :1 corona mural muurkruid ZN :1 parietaria muurlamp ZN :1 lampa mural muurleeuwebek ZN :1 cymbalaria muurpeper ZN :1 sedo acre muurpijler ZN :1 pilastro muurplant ZN :1 planta parietal/parietari muurplug ZN :1 cavilia mural muurreclame ZN :1 publicitate mural muursafe ZN :1 cassa forte mural muursalpeter ZN :1 efflorescentia muurschilder ZN :1 muralista muurschildering ZN :1 pictura mural, fresco muurspleet ZN :1 fissura/scissura mural/in le muro muurtapijt ZN :1 tapis (F)/tapete mural, tapisseria muurtegel ZN :1 quadrato mural, quadrello muurtje ZN :1 (langs weg, op brug) parapetto muuruitslag ZN :1 efflorescentia :-- vormend = efflorescente muurvak ZN :1 pannello de muro muurvaren ZN :1 ruta mural muurvast BN :1 multo solide, immutabile :de onderhandelingen zitten -- = le negotiationes es in un impasse (F) total, le negotiationes ha arrivate a un puncto morte muurventilator ZN :1 ventilator mural muurverf ZN :1 color mural muurversiering ZN :1 decoration mural muurverwarming ZN :1 calefaction per le muros m.u.v. :1 (Afk.: met uitzondering van) a/con exception de, excepte muze ZN :1 musa :de negen --n = le novem musas :zich aan de --n wijden = dedicar se al musas muzelman ZN :1 musulman muzenberg ZN :1 montania del Musas, Parnasso, Helicon muzentempel ZN :1 templo del Musas muzenzoon ZN :1 filio de Musas muziek ZN :1 musica :instrumentale -- = musica instrumental :vocale -- = musica vocal :gewijde -- = musica religiose/sacre :klassieke -- = musica classic :moderne -- = musica moderne :romantische -- = musica romantic :lichte -- = musica legier :populaire -- = musica popular :tonale -- = musica tonal :atonale -- = musica atonal :elektronische -- = musica electronic :concrete -- = musica concrete :absolute -- = musica absolute :ethnische -- = musica ethnic :ingeblikte -- = musica inlattate/in conserva :meeslepende -- = musica excitante/fascinante :de voor fluit geschreven -- = le musica scribite pro flauta :grote liefde voor -- = passion pro le musica :-- maken = facer musica, musicar :op -- zetten = mitter/poner in musica, poner musica a, musicar :een tekst op -- zetten = poner musica a un texto :er zit -- in = isto sona ben, il ha bon chances {sj} muziekacademie ZN :1 academia/schola de musica muziekalbum ZN :1 album/collection de musica muziekarrangement ZN :1 arrangiamento/transcription musical muziekavond(je) ZN :1 vespera/vespera musical/de musica muziekbehang ZN :1 musica ambiental/de fundo muziekbeoefenaar ZN :1 musico, musicante muziekbeoefening ZN :1 practica de musica muziekbeoordelaar ZN :1 critico de musica muziekbeoordeling ZN :1 critica de musica muziekbibliotheek ZN :1 bibliotheca musical muziekblad ZN :1 (blad papier) folio de musica :2 (tijschrift) revista/magazine (E) de musica muziekboek ZN :1 libro/quaderno de musica muziekcassette ZN :1 musicassetta muziekcentrum ZN :1 centro de musica muziekconcours ZN :1 concurso de musica muziekcursus ZN :1 curso de musica muziekdirecteur ZN :1 director musical :2 director/chef (F) de orchestra muziekdoos ZN :1 cassa a/de musica muziekdrama ZN :1 drama musical muziekdrukker ZN :1 imprimitor de musica muziekdrukkerij ZN :1 imprimeria de musica muziekeducatie ZN :1 education/formation musical muziekfeest ZN :1 festa de musica/musical, festival (de musica) muziekfestival ZN :1 festival musical/de musica muziekgeleerde ZN :1 musicologo, musicologista muziekgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia musical/del musica muziekgezelschap ZN :1 societate musical/de musica muziekgroep ZN :1 gruppo musical muziekhandel ZN :1 magazin/boteca de musica muziekhandelaar ZN :1 venditor de musica muziekimprovisatie ZN :1 improvisation musical muziekinstrument ZN :1 instrumento musical/de musica :een -- bespelen = sonar un instrumento musical muziekinstrumentenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de instrumentos de musica muziekinstrumentenmaker ZN :1 facitor de instrumentos de musica muziekje ZN :1 parve musica, (pretentieloze muziek) musichetta :een -- opzetten = poner un pauco/poco de musica muziekkapel ZN :1 banda musical, orchestra muziekkastje ZN :1 mobile pro le/a musica muziekkenner ZN :1 cognoscitor de musica muziekkorps ZN :1 fanfar, banda musical/de musica, orchestra, corpore de musicos militar muziekkritiek ZN :1 critica musical/de musica muziekkritikus ZN :1 critico musical/de musica muziekkunst ZN :1 musica muziekleer ZN :1 theoria musical/del musica muziekleraar ZN :1 Zie: muziekmeester muziekles ZN :1 lection/curso de musica muzieklessenaar ZN :1 supporto de musica muziekleven ZN :1 vita musical muziekliefhebber ZN :1 amator de musica :vurig -- = melomano muziekmaniak ZN :1 musicomano muziekmeester ZN :1 maestro/professor de musica muzieknoot ZN :1 nota musical/de musica muzieknotatie ZN :1 notation musical/de musica muzieknummer ZN :1 numero/pecia/morsello musical/de musica muziekonderricht ZN :1 Zie: muziekonderwijs muziekonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento musical/del musica muziekonderwijzer ZN :1 Zie: muziekmeester muziekpapier ZN :1 papiro de musica muziekpartituur ZN :1 partitura/partition musical muziekpedagogiek ZN :1 pedagogica del musica muziekpedagoog ZN :1 pedagogo de musica muziekprogramma ZN :1 programma musical/de musica muziekrecensent ZN :1 critico musical/de musica muziekschaal ZN :1 gamma muziekschool ZN :1 schola/academia de musica muziekschrift ZN :1 (notatie) notation/scriptura musical :2 (schrift met notenbalken) quaderno de musica muzieksleutel ZN :1 clave muziekstandaard ZN :1 supporto de musica muziekstijl ZN :1 stilo musical/de musica muziekstudie ZN :1 studio musical/de musica muziekstuk ZN :1 composition, morsello/pecia de musica muziektalent ZN :1 talento musical muziektas ZN :1 portamusica muziekteken ZN :1 signo musical/de musica muziektent ZN :1 kiosque (F) a/de musica muziekterm ZN :1 termino musical/de musica muziektheater ZN :1 theatro de musica, odeon muziektheorie ZN :1 theoria musical/de musica muziektherapie ZN :1 musicotherapia muziektijdschrift ZN :1 revista de musica muziekuitgever ZN :1 editor de musica muziekuitgeverij ZN :1 casa editorial de musica muziekuitlening ZN :1 presto de musica muziekuitvoering ZN :1 concerto muziekuitzending ZN :1 emission musical/de musica muziekvereniging ZN :1 societate musical/philharmonic, philharmonia muziekvermogen ZN :1 (AUDIO) potentia/poter music/musical, output (E) maxime muziekwereld ZN :1 mundo del musica muziekwerk ZN :1 obra musical/de musica muziekwetenschap ZN :1 musicologia muziekwetenschapper ZN :1 musicologo, musicologista muziekwinkel ZN :1 magazin/boteca de musica muziekzaal ZN :1 sala de musica/de concerto(s)/pro concertos muzikaal BN :1 musical :-- gehoor = aure musical :-- arrangement = arrangiamento musical :(TAAL) -- accent = accento musical: :-- talent = talento musical :--e voorkeur = preferentia/predilection musical :-- zijn = haber le aure musical :ze komt uit een -- gezin = illa es de un familia musical/de musicos :op --e wijze = musicalmente muzikaliteit ZN :1 (begaafdheid) talento/dono musical/pro le musica :2 (indruk, gevoel) musicalitate :3 :-- van een taal = musicalitate de un lingua muzikant ZN :1 musico, musicante :rondtrekkende --en = musicos ambulante muzisch BN :1 music, artistic :--e vorming = formation/education music/artistic mv. :1 1. (Afk: meervoud) pl., plural, 2. (Afk: mevrouw) sra. (seniora) myalgie ZN :1 myalgia, dolores muscular myasthenie ZN :1 myasthenia myasthenisch BN :1 myasthenic Myceens BN :1 mycenee, mycenian mycelium ZN :1 (zwamvlok) mycelio Mycene ZN EIGN :1 Mycenes Mycener ZN :1 myceniano mycetologie ZN :1 mycologia mycetologisch BN :1 mycologic mycetoloog ZN :1 mycologo, mycologista mycobacterie ZN :1 mycobacterio mycoderma ZN :1 mycoderma mycologie ZN :1 mycologia mycologisch BN :1 mycologic :--e studiën = studios mycologic mycoloog ZN :1 mycologo, mycologista mycoplasma ZN :1 mycoplasma mycorrhiza ZN :1 mycorrhiza mycorrhizaal BN :1 mycorrhizal mycose ZN :1 mycose (-osis) mycotrofie ZN :1 mycotrophia mycotroof BN :1 mycotrophic mydriasis ZN :1 mydriasis mydriaticum ZN :1 mydriatico myeline ZN :1 myelina myelitis ZN :1 myelitis myeloblast ZN :1 myeloblasto myelocyt ZN :1 myelocyto myelografie ZN :1 myelographia myeloom ZN :1 myeloma :multiple -- = myeloma multiple myelopathie ZN :1 myelopathia myencephalon ZN :1 myencephalo myiasis ZN :1 myiasis myoblast ZN :1 myoblasto myoblastisch BN :1 myoblastic myocard(ium) ZN :1 myocardio myocardiopathie ZN :1 myocardiopathia myocarditis ZN :1 myocarditis myofibril ZN :1 myofibrilla myofibroom ZN :1 myofibroma myoglobine ZN :1 myoglobina myograaf ZN :1 myographo myografie ZN :1 myographia, description del musculos myogram ZN :1 myogramma myologie ZN :1 myologia myologisch BN :1 myologic myoloog ZN :1 myologo myomeer ZN :1 myomero myonecrose ZN :1 myonecrose (-osis) myoom ZN :1 myoma myoop BN :1 myope myopathie ZN :1 myopathia myopathisch BN :1 myopathic myopie ZN :1 myopia myopisch BN :1 myope myoplasma ZN :1 myoplasma myositis ZN :1 myositis myotoom ZN :1 myotomo myriade ZN :1 (GESCH) (tienduizendtal) myriade :2 (ontelbare menigte) myriade :--s de insectos = myriaden insekten myriagram ZN :1 myriagramma myrialiter ZN :1 myrialitro myriameter ZN :1 myriametro myrmecofiel BN :1 myrmecophile :--e plant = planta myrmecophile myrmecologie ZN :1 myrmecologia myrmecologisch BN :1 myrmecologic :--e onder-zoekingen = recercas myrmecologic myrobalaan ZN :1 myrobalano myrosine ZN :1 myrosina mystagogie ZN :1 mystagogia mystagogisch BN :1 mystagogic mystagoog ZN :1 (GR GODSD) mystagogo :2 initiator myste ZN :1 mysta mysterie ZN :1 (iets onbegrijpelijks) mysterio, enigma, puzzle (E) :ondoorgrondelijk -- = mysterio impenetrabile :een -- onthullen = disvelar un mysterio :in -- gehuld = involvite in mysterio :Frits is een volslagen -- voor mij = Frits es un mysterio complete pro me :2 (GR GODSD) mysterio :Griekse --n = mysterios grec :orfische --n = mysterios orphic :3 (R.K) (geloofsgeheim) mysterio :-- van de H.Drieëenheid = mysterio del Trinitate :4 (LIT) mysterio mysteriespel ZN :1 mysterio mysterieus BN :1 mysteriose, enigmatic :-- antwoord = responsa enigmatic :-- optreden = comportamento mysteriose :--e verdwijning = disparition mysteriose/inexplicate :het werd allemaal nog --er = le cosas deveniva semper plus mysteriose mysticisme ZN :1 mysticismo mysticus ZN :1 mystico mystiek ZN :1 (streven) mysticismo :2 (leer) mystica, mysticismo :christelijke -- = mystica/mysti-cismo christian mystiek BN :1 mystic :--e ervaring = experientia mystic :-- geloof = fide mystic :--e roos = rosa mystic :--e extase/vervoering = exaltation mystic, mysticitate :--e eenwording = union mystic mystieken ZN MV :1 mysticos mystiekerig BN :1 plus o minus mystic mystificatie ZN :1 mystification, deception mystificeren WW :1 mystificar mystisch BN :1 mystic mythe ZN :1 mytho :de --n uit de Oudheid = le mythos del antiquitate :-- van Sisyphus = mytho de Sisypho :-- van Faust = mytho de Faust :-- van de Germaanse superioriteit = mytho del superioritate germanic :levende -- = mytho vive mythevorming ZN :1 formation de un mytho mythisch BN :1 mythic :--e held = heroe mythic :--e traditie = tradition mythic mythograaf ZN :1 mythographo mythografie ZN :1 mythographia :middeleeuwse -- = mythographia medieval mythografisch BN :1 mythographic mythologie ZN :1 mythologia mythologisch BN :1 mythologic :--e tradities = tra-ditiones mythologic :-- gedicht = poema mytho-logic mythologiseren WW :1 mythologisar mytholoog ZN :1 mythologo, mythologista mythomaan BN :1 mythomane, mythomaniac mythomaan ZN :1 mythomano, mythomaniaco mythomanie ZN :1 mythomania mythomanisch BN :1 Zie: mythomaan mytilschool ZN :1 schola pro handicapatos physic, schola pro infantes con un handicap (E) physic myxoedeem ZN :1 myxedema myxofibroom ZN :1 myxofibroma myxoma ZN :1 myxoma myxomateus BN :1 myxomatose myxomatose ZN :1 myxomatose (-osis) myxoom ZN :1 myxoma myxovirus ZN :1 myxovirus